


En el que no tenemos nuestro final feliz.

by WitchArabella



Series: En el que contamos la historia de nuestra vida [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: #spoilers, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Colección de oneshots de como surge la relación de Shannon y Mary. Además de como termina siendo la portadora. Y de como todas nuestras chicas son felices antes de que Shannon muera.¡Nota importante!
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters
Series: En el que contamos la historia de nuestra vida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907371
Comments: 36
Kudos: 69





	1. En el que todo comienza.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ok! El título de este fic ha cambiado por arte de magia pero hay una explicación. Esta es la Primera Parte de esta historia. Por ahora esta parte se ambienta antes de la serie. La parte dos, será durante la serie. Y la tres, tras la primera temporada.

La historia de Shannon Masters con la iglesia, era demasiado larga y cansada como para comenzarla, solo recordaba haber tomado los votos como último recurso para no casarse contra su voluntad y poder ser libre, aunque su libertad fuera ser encarcelada en un convento. En principio su orden no era nada llamativo, simplemente un convento mas, hasta una madrugada en la cual la Hermana Claire apareció y entonces paso de ser un convento normal a uno con un secreto demasiado grande. Aquella noche, conoció la historia de Areala y como en aquel mismo convento, la actual portadora, la hermana Claire, había sido entrenada, también conoció que la orden estaba por todo el mundo y que solían cambiar de lugar cuando un gran desastre se avecinaba, aun así llevaban casi cincuenta años en Estados Unidos, aunque Claire solía decir que sentía que se avecinaba un cambio. 

Su vida cambio drásticamente la semana que la Hermana Claire estuvo allí, nada mas conocerla y abrirse a ella, la invito al convento donde actualmente residía la orden de la Espada Cruciforme e incluso a ser parte de ella, en una principio declino la oferta, pero poco a poco comenzó a entrenar con Claire y las hermanas que la acompañaban, nunca olvidaría el día que tumbo a la portadora de halo y mucho menos las caras de todas las demás que la observaban, Claire solo se rió a carcajada y bromeo que estaba demasiado vieja para llevar el halo. Tras aquello, termino por aceptar la oferta de ser trasferida al otro convento. 

Así es como había acabado allí, sentada cerca de la puerta de la Madre Superiora, mientras oía a la Hermana Claire hablar dentro, bueno mas bien discutir, ella guardaba silencio y esperaba pacientemente, probablemente la echarían de allí, pero en cierto modo por las miradas que recibió nada mas entrar, no es que notará que fuera bienvenida, pero el hecho de venir casi de la manita de la portadora del halo hacía que la gente solo bajara la cabeza aunque los cuchicheos estaban allí. 

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que la joven Shannon se levantará, para oír lo que tenia que decir la Hermana Claire -Adelante, Shannon.. La Madre Superiora quiere hacerte unas preguntas. 

Shannon asintió, con los nervios a flor de piel, una vez entro en el despacho, algo mas cálido, se encontró con dos mujeres, una de ellas, la mas cercana a la ventana se volvió hacía ella, era un poco mas mayor que ella, lo mas llamativo era la cicatriz casi invisible sobre su ojo y su mirada seria y llena de dureza, la comenzó a estudiar en el momento en el que entro en el despacho. 

Hermana Shannon -Comenzó, su voz parecía mucho mas calmada que su actitud, aun así seguía pareciendo no muy segura de que Shannon tuviera que quedarse en su convento- La Hermana Claire dice que la ganaste en una lucha, ¿ es cierto? 

Así es, Madre -Aquello salió en un principio un tanto ahogado, quiso decir que fue suerte, pero sentía que aquello no sería bienvenido allí- 

Supongo que no debió ser fácil -Ante aquello Shannon miro a Claire que solo sonrió para mirar a la otra mujer de la sala- La Madre Superiora de tu antigua orden me habló sobre tus múltiples conocimientos y habilidades de lucha -Shannon asintió- ¿Puedo preguntar que os llevo a aprender tantos idiomas o incluso el arte de la lucha? 

En un principio Shannon no estaba segura de como responder a aquello, luego recordó que la verdad abría muchas mas puertas, que las mentiras – Antes de unir mi vida a la de la iglesia solía intentar encajar, no solía funcionar, de ahí la mayoría de mis conocimientos, Madre. 

¿Encajaste en la iglesia, hija? -Pregunto la Madre Superiora. 

Shannon solo la miro, como perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, volvía a sentirse en una encrucijada, aunque en cierto modo solo quería encogerse de hombros – En su mayoría. 

El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos, juro que vio a la Madre Superiora sonreír pero nadie dijo nada, solo la que allí mandaba habló -Me gustaría ver tus conocimientos -Shannon asintió pero entonces noto que la frase no había acabado cuando la Madre Superiora ensancho su sonrisa – de lucha. 

¿A quien quieres que le patee el culo, mi chica? -Dijo la Hermana Claire con casi diversión-

¡Claire! -La reprendió la única de las mujeres que ocupaba la sala que aun no había hablado. 

Hermana Justine, por favor, dígale a las hermanas que en diez minutos en la capilla. Luchara contra la Hermana Lilith -Vio como casi Claire hablaba pero la Madre Superiora solo alzo una mano antes de que cualquier replica saliera de su boca, haciendo que guardara silencio, la ahora nombrada como Hermana Justine se retiro mientras la Madre Superiora proseguía hablando -Hermana Shannon, espero que te esfuerces, de está demostración depende tu estancia aquí. 

Diez minutos después Shannon estaba sobre una extremo de una colchoneta mientras las demás monjas guerreras la terminaban rodeando la colchoneta, aun así dejando espacio para la lucha, uno de los extremos se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer casi de su edad ataviada con dos pistolas y otra chica con un habito mucho mas cómodo. La mas joven, parecía una adolescente, quizás unos cinco o seis años menor que ella, solo choco los puños con la mujer de las pistolas y cuando creyó que iba a dar un paso hacía atrás se puso frente a ella. Mierda,pensó Shannon, era mucho mas joven que ella, lo cual significaba mucha mas rapidez, probablemente le patearía el culo a la primera. 

Aun así dio un paso hacía delante, ambas quedaron la una frente a la otra, recordó haber hecho una leve inclinación con la Hermana Claire, primer error, la mano de Lilith conecto con su mejilla, casi mandándola al suelo, pero su equilibrio fue bastante bueno, haciendo que su siguiente golpe fuera al aire y no contra su cuerpo, al tercer intento de puñetazo, Shannon cogió el brazo de Lilith torciéndolo contra su espalda, antes aquello Lilith le dio una patada en la pierna casi haciéndola caer de rodillas, Shannon solo la empujo hacía delante alejándola de ella. 

Se miraron unos segundos ambas jadeando, esta vez Shannon ataco primero, pero Lilith paro su puño con la mano y lo tocio hacía abajo, en ese instante Shannon balance su cuerpo hacía delante llevando la rodilla contra el pecho de Lilith en repetidas ocasiones, luego la empujo hacía atrás mientras alzaba la pierna para darle en la cara lo suficiente fuerte como para noquearla, pero Lilith paro la pierna de Shannon sin pestañear y al siguiente segundo Lilith tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shannon, haciendo presión. 

No nos gustan los entrometidos, mucho menos los que vienen por el halo -La voz de Lilith chorreaba arrogancia, una parte de Shannon pensó que había mas como en cada historia, pero aun así aquello le molesto, así que se defendió antes de rendirse y le dio un codazo en la nariz haciendo que comenzará a sangrar, luego disparo un puñetazo contra su mandíbula mientras Lilith se sorprendía al notar la sangre con tan mala suerte que no pudo parar el puñetazo de Shannon, acabando así contra la colchoneta. Lilith la observo, en su mirada había habido triunfo y diversión desde que comenzó aquella pelea pero ahora, desde la colchoneta, Shannon veía rabia, ahora que lo notaba los cuchicheos habían parado y solo había palabras de asombro. 

Justo antes de que Lilith se tirará contra ella, la Madre Superiora habló -Basta. 

Ambas se quedaron una frente a la otra mientras Hermana Justine y otras dispersaban a las monjas guerreras, la Madre Superiora quedo entre ambas y miro a Shannon -Enhorabuena, Hermana Shannon y bienvenida a la Orden de la Espada Cruciforme. -Solo con una mirada mando a Claire lejos y a las pocas que aun las miraban. 

Shannon alargo la mano hacía Lilith -Lo siento, no pretendía...- Antes de poder terminar cualquier otra cosa, Lilith abofeteo su mano, se levanto sola y la empujo abandonado la estancia. Con un suspiro, pensó que aquello era simplemente genial. 

Una voz tras ella la hizo darse la vuelta, para encontrarse a la mujer que portaba las pistolas -No se lo tengas en cuenta, suele ponerse algo puntillosa cuando alguien se acerca al halo. 

¿El halo? A mi no me interesa el halo -Dijo Shannon a la mujer frente a ella. 

Cariño, te ha traído Claire, claro que tienes interés en el halo -Mary al notar que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba insinuando simplemente se encogió de hombros -Quizás deberías hablar un poco mas con la portadora. 

Shannon se quedo allí mirándola como esperando que le diera alguna pista mas, pero la monja de las pistolas solo anduvo hacía ella, Shannon se sintió tímida por un momento, pero la otra mujer paso a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla dejándola allí en mitad de un montón de mujeres entrenado, poco después vino una joven para enseñarle su nueva habitación donde ya la esperaban la mayoría de sus pertenencias.


	2. En el que somos amigas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon, Mary y Lilith comienza a acercase e incluso a ser amigas.

Shannon pensó que el cambio sería para mejor, pero lo peor no fue haber ganado a Lilith fue tener que integrarse en la orden sin ser parte de ella, en un principio comió en el comedor, pero termino por hartarse de la actitud de las demás, incluso de la suya misma, porque estaba lo suficiente encerrada en si misma, que ni siquiera intento sentarse con nadie una vez que las Hermanas de las que se sentó cerca se levantaron, simplemente se quedo sola mirando su plato y comiendo en silencio. Su vida había sido mantenerse demasiado callada como para no poder hacerlo en aquel maldito convento. 

La tercera semana se canso de aquello, había intentado hablar con Lilith durante los entrenamientos, ya que en su mayoría siempre acababan juntas, pero Lilith simplemente le recordaba que no estaba allí para hablar, solo para hacerla besar la colchoneta, aunque su actitud era un poco mas suave tras la segunda semana, quizás porque la oiría, ella y todo el convento, discutir con la Hermana Claire sobre el propósito de su supuesto reclutamiento. 

Tras la pelea con la Hermana Claire, realmente pensó que la mandarían a su antiguo convento, pero no fue así, paso aun mas desapercibida y se alegraba, algunas vez notaba la mirada de Mary en el comedor, porque si, la mujer que le hablo el primer día no se había presentado, pero también había diversas habladurías sobre ella, por ello descubrió como se llamaba. Al final dejo de comer en el comedor común y se escabullo hasta la biblioteca, aquello no duro mucho, la Madre Superiora directamente la mando al salón común como si tuviera doce años y de hecho se sintió así al ser pillada. Su siguiente plan funcionaba mucho mejor, había terminado en el pequeño jardín lleno de   
paz, sentada al sol con un libro en una mano y en otra un sándwich. 

Así que aquí es donde te escondes -Dijo una voz frente a ella. 

Shannon casi se atraganto y el libro cayó en su regazo, mientra alzaba la vista al notar rota su paz solo para encontrar frente a ella a la mujer con la que había tenido miradas furtivas en las últimas semanas -No me escondo -Dijo una vez consiguió tragar el bocado del sándwich. Mary se quedo allí mirándola, lo suficiente lejos como para no llamar la atención- ¿En que puedo ayudarte? -Pregunto viendo que Mary no decía nada. 

Shannon esperaba un “¿Puedo sentarme?” por parte de Mary que nunca llegó, simplemente se acerco hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse como si fuera algo que hacían todos los días, aunque jamás lo hubieran hecho, Shannon se sorprendió al notar la cercanía de Mary pero no dijo nada, solo la vio sonreír mientras la miraba y se apoyaba en el árbol casi pareciendo cansada, pensaba que se quedaría en silencio pero comenzó a hablar al poco rato- Es increíble como aun estando tan cerca de un lugar que nunca duerme el silencio es permanente aquí, ¿no crees?-Abrió los ojos justamente cuando hizo la pregunta. 

Shannon se perdió en su mirada un momento, quiso apartar la vista, pero solo eran dos personas manteniendo una simple conversación -Probablemente sea la arquitectura o que estamos a las afueras y como mucho se oiría el trafico -Dijo sonriendo mientras hablaba y Mary alzaba una ceja -O quizás simplemente sea la gracia de dios. 

Mary hizo un mueca graciosa apartando la mirada momentáneamente solo para mirarla ni dos segundos después- ¿De verdad crees en todo esto? 

Bueno hay demonios, supongo que la otra parte también será verdad, ¿no? -Notó que Mary estudiaba mas de la cuenta la respuesta- ¿Tú no crees en esto? 

Creo en lo que tengo que creer -La mujer que no podía apartar la mirada de la futura portadora se sorprendió de lo parecida que era la respuesta de la morena a la suya propia. Shannon entonces sonrió antes su respuesta, casi amablemente aunque Mary sabía que había salido un tanto cortante, había días en los que la mujer aun le recriminaba cosas al todopoderoso -También creo que crees en una parte de esto pero no estás aquí por tus creencias -Aquello consiguió que Shannon apartará la mirada con tanta rapidez que parecía que Mary podía leer su mente solo mirándola -Al igual que yo -Aquello hizo que la contraria se destensará -Todas las hermanas tienen su historia…

La futura portadora no quería ser entrometida pero la pregunta salió de su boca incluso antes de darse cuenta -¿Tú también tienes una historia? 

Soy una monja guerrera, ¿no? -Bromeo haciendo que ambas se rieran levemente durante un buen rato -Claro que tengo una historia, pero aun no es el momento de contártela, Shannon. 

La morena vio que Mary esperaba sorpresa en su cara ante su nombre, pero aquello solo la hizo sonreír mas si era posible, así que también había conseguido su nombre, aquello la hizo estar mucho mas relajada y bromear -Entonces, ¿para que has venido a interrumpir mi comida, Mary? 

Pedirte un favor -Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. 

¿Un favor? -Dijo Shannon alzando la ceja -¿Qué tipo de favor? 

Mary alzo varias veces las cejas haciendo a Shannon reír demasiado alto, hasta llevarse la mano a la boca – Ahora en serio, la Madre Superiora y la Hermana Justine me han pedido recoger una cosa -La miro con seriedad -Cuida a Lilith, por mi, por favor. 

¿A Lilith? ¿Lilith la que me odia? -Dijo Shannon mirándola seria. 

No te odia, Shannon. Lilith es como tu y yo, tiene una historia, en cuanto la conozca serás tan amiga suya como lo eres mía -Dijo con seguridad la mujer mientras se levantaba. 

¿Así que somos amigas ?-Dijo Shannon aun sentada cerca del árbol. 

Mary estiro su brazo hacía Shannon, Shannon agarro su brazo y dejo que la ayudará a levantarse, ambas se quedaron cerca sin soltarse -Muy buenas amigas. 

Media hora después Mary abandonó el convento en moto, para sorpresa de Shannon, pero para nadie mas, Shanno había entrado un rato después de que se fuera a la cocina esperando que no hubiera nadie o solo la persona encargada de la cocina, pero la morena no tenía suerte. Por supuesto, lo que se encontró fue simplemente una sorpresa, cuando prometió cuidar a Lilith no pensó que sería ni tan pronto ni esperaba encontrarla rodeada por cuatro hermanas que estaba segura que no había visto pelear muy bien la última vez que las vio. Lilith la vio nada mas entrar en la cocina, las otras no, Shannon llamo la atención dejando caer el plato con un ruido fuerte pero sin romperlo en el fregadero. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacía ella. 

Vaya a quien tenemos aquí -Dijo una de las hermanas, con habito diferente al suyo, como si fueran de otra orden, aunque lo eran -Quizás tengas suerte y puedas echarle la culpa a la nueva. 

La nueva puede partirte la cara -Escupió Shannon sorprendiendo a mas de una de las allí presentes – Y la Hermana Lilith también, así que largarte de la cocina -Dijo sin miramientos. 

¡Tranquila chica dura! -Dijo mientras se reía -Aunque ese discurso funcionaría mejor si no te escondieras como un perrito abandonado en el patio -Aquello causo risas por parte de todas, menos de Lilith que tenía los puños apretados, Shannon rodó los ojos y volvió a su plato ignorando a las Hermanas que buscaban sacarla de sus casillas, antes siquiera de que pudiera abrir el grifo, oyó un estruendo contra el suelo, se dio la vuelta con sobresalto y vio en el suelo la pila limpian de platos todos contra el suelo , Lilith habían dado un paso hacía atrás evitando los trozos. 

Buena suerte con la Madre Superiora -Dijo la cabecilla mientras salían ellas y las otras monjas dejando a Lilith y a Shannon a solas con una pila de platos rota. 

Ni diez minutos después unas cuantas chicas, también de la congregación, se reunieron en la puerta cuchicheando, Shannon y Lilith parecían solo mirarse, ni siquiera querían mirar los platos, segundos después un par de golpes dieron contra el suelo, el bastón de la madre superiora, y se hizo el silencio. 

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -Ambas mujeres miraron a la mujer que llevaba aquel lugar con rapidez pero sin decir nada -¿ Ninguna va a decir nada? 

¡Ha sido mi culpa! -Tanto Shannon como Lilith dijeron con rapidez haciendo que la Madre Superiora alzará las cejas y ladeara la cabeza a la vez que ambas mujeres se miraban sorprendidas de que una hubiera defendido a la otra. 

Ya veo -Dijo la Madre Superiora, justamente todas las otras chicas seguían murmurando, pero eso acabo pronto cuando la mujer del bastón dio una mirada mordaz y como si fuera el peor enemigo salieron corriendo a hacer otras cosas, dejando solo a Shannon y Lilith en la cocina con un silencio tenso -Primero vais a recoger esto, luego vais a ocuparos de los baños y por último, la cena. -Siguieron en silencio así que la mujer de la cicatriz hablo mas alto- ¿A que esperáis? 

Ambas saltaron un poco, solo para correr hasta la pila de platos rotos y comenzar a recogerlos con rapidez, una vez oyeron a la Madre Superiora alejarse, ambas se miraron, ninguna estaba aterrada pero si un tanto impactada de que se hubieran defendido. 

¿Por qué has mentido? -Dijo Lilith bastante a la defensiva, mientras se levantaba y echaba algunos de los trozos a un cubo cercano. 

Podría preguntarte lo mismo -Dijo Shannon rodando los ojos, cuando iba a levantarse para tirar los trozos de platos rotos, Lilith puso el cubo lo suficiente cerca de ambas como para que no se levantará. 

Era injusto que tuvieras que limpiar el desastre -La miro, con un intento de sonrisa a lo que Shannon respondió con una sonrisa amable. 

Tú tampoco tenías que limpiar nada de esto -La miro seria – Al menos no sola. -Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio recogiendo todo los trozos que habían en el suelo.- ¿Desde cuando te molestan? -Lilith le dio una mirada asesina, a lo que la morena solo bajo la mirada y murmuro -No tienes que contármelo, es solo que bueno...- Se mordió el interior de la mejilla -No eres a la clase de chica a la que creo que molestarían una panda de chicas que se creen mejor. 

¡Oh! ¿Y cómo soy Shannon? -Dijo alzando una ceja mientras quitaba el cubo una vez habían acabado con los trozos de cerámica del suelo. 

Alguien con quien es difícil mantener una conversación -Dijo la morena esta vez con un semblante algo mas desafiante- Aunque no me refería a eso, eres probablemente la mejor luchadora de este sitio, he visto a gente no querer entrenar contigo. Estas preparada para lo que venga y crees en todo lo que venden aquí, pero te ningunean tres niñatas. 

Lilith intento no reírse, pero si tuvo que sonreír no solo por sentirse halagada, si no porque Mary dijo que Shannon tenía encanto -Que razón tiene Mary, tienes labia, supongo que haciéndome la pelota crees que llegarás mas lejos. 

No hago nada, lo digo en serio, no quiero ser tu amiga, no necesito amigas -Dijo Shannon, la última parte casi a la defensiva - ¿Y por qué Mary habla de mí? 

Aquella última pregunta hizo que los ojos de Lilith brillaran con diversión pero solo la ayudo a levantarse de donde estaba sentada -Tenemos que hacer muchas cosas como para hablar de lo que sale de la boca de Mary.

Fue lo único que dijo la mujer mas joven y luego arrastro a la otra mujer a los demás quehaceres que la Madre Superiora les había mandado, decir que se estaban haciendo amigas sonaba precipitado pero acabaron bromeando mientras pelaban las patatas para la cena. A la hora de la cena para la sorpresa de todos, ambas se sentaron juntas en una de las mesas mas lejanas, pero juntas, hablando bajo sobre el entrenamiento de mañana. 

Mary las estaba mirando a ambas con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la hermana Justine fue hasta su lado. 

¿Puedo preguntar donde has estado? -Dijo la mujer en tono casi maternal observando a la monja recién llegada. 

Tenía que recoger un par de cosas -Dijo Mary con una simple sonrisa. 

La Hermana Justine solo rodó los ojos y miro hacía donde Mary miaba -¿Ha sido idea tuya verdad?

Solo pensé que sería mejor tener a las dos opciones de futura portadora del mismo lado que en contra -Dijo encongiéndose de hombros.

¿No hay ningún motivo ulterior más? -Dijo Justine con mucha seriedad. 

¡Por favor, Justine! -Casi se escandalizo. 

Se lo comentare a Katherine -Dijo Justine. 

¡Oh! Ahora es Katherine -Mary recibió una mirada malvada de Justine que hizo que la mujer de las dos pistolas levantara las manos en forma de redición y fuera al encuentro de Lilith y Shannon notando la mirada de la Hermana Justine en su espalda clavada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones, en teoría en el cómic la Madre Superiora se llama Katherine


	3. En el que Shannon es la nueva portadora del Halo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Como llegó a ser Shannon la siguiente portadora de halo? ¿Cómo afectará esto a su relación con Lilith?

La vida había mejorado, bueno todo lo que podía mejorar dentro de un convento con unas reglas muy marcadas, pero después de dos meses allí, Shannon empezaba a sentirse parte de algo, gracias de Lilith y a Mary. De hecho después del altercado de la cocina las cosas habían cambiado mucho, para empezar Shannon y Lilith se habían vuelto imparables en los entrenamientos, cuando la Madre Superiora las supervisaba veían una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible, habían dejado de ser enemigas, ahora eran compañeras, se levantaban temprano para entrenar antes del desayuno los fines de semana y habían creado una rutina de ejercicios con habilidades de la otra que la hacían moverse como si supieran los movimientos de la otra.

La Hermana Claire solía bromear que se lo estaban poniendo difícil al halo con aquella extraña hermandad, pero aquello solo llevaba a Lilith a fruncir el ceño como si no quisiera pensar en aquello, pero aun así Shannon siempre le daba una sonrisa a Lilith que hacía que su ceño desapareciera.

La relación de Mary y Shannon era otra historia totalmente diferente, básicamente Mary no entrenaba, solía practicar su puntería en el patio pero a sus habilidades de lucha no solía prestarles mucha atención, aquello siempre molestaba a Lilith, que siempre decía que la matarían en el campo solo para que Mary acariciará sus escopetas mirando a ambas mujeres. Shannon al principio no solía meterse en aquella conversación, solo las observaba e intentaba no rodar los ojos cada vez que discutían, realmente empezaba a pensar que Mary y Lilith no podían pasar un día sin sacarse de las casillas la una a la otra.

Aun así Shannon, tras una misión donde fue con Mary y un par de hermanas mas, la obligó a entrenar el doble y contra ella. Aquello fue un show perfecto.

_Cuando Mary entro en la sala de entrenamientos, ahora vacía, miro a Shannon estirando._

_¿Me buscabas? -Pregunto parándose a unos metros de Shannon._

_Quitate los zapatos y suelta las armas.-Dijo con una calma total e incluso con una sonrisa._

_¿Por qué haría eso? -Realmente Mary podría hacer cualquier cosa por la sonrisa de Shannon, era algo de lo que se estaba dando cuenta últimamente y no diría que no le gustaba pero si sabía que era peligroso._

_Porque hoy casi nos matan -Dijo Shannon cruzándose de brazos esperando algún movimiento de la mujer de las escopetas._

_Casi te matan, yo le dispare. De hecho quizás deberías entrenar tu mas -Noto como Shannon la fulminaba con la mirada incluso antes de que lo hiciera, solo para terminar quitándose las botas y dejando las escopetas cerca de la esterilla. Poco después entro, Shannon seguía relajada, solo para ponerse en posición de lucha poco después. Mary la imitó casi a la perfección, lo que hizo que Shannon sonriera un poco mas._

_No te contengas -Dijo Shannon con simpleza._

_Contigo nunca, cariño -La sonrisa de Mary era pura coquetería y casi juro ver un brillo en los ojos de Shannon, solo para que se olvidará cuando paro el puño de la contraría a centímetros de su cara, le doblo el brazo, haciendo presión pero Shannon ejerció fuerza llevándola hacía ella y haciéndole una zancadilla, dejando una de sus rodillas contra el suelo, ambas se miraban ahora. Mary pensó en darle un cabezazo contra el abdomen pero mientras se lo pensó, Shannon levanto una de sus rodillas, Mary al esquivarlo soltó el brazo de Shannon y cayó hacía atrás quedando tumbada en la esterilla._

_Shannon se sacudió mientras andaba unos pasos alrededor de ella con una sonrisa divertida-Otra vez, tía dura._

_Mary sintió en aquel momento lo muy jodida que estaba._

Desde aquella vez, habían sido un equipo en las misiones que compartían, Mary seguían siendo cuestionable a la hora de pelear, pero realmente era muy buena disparando, de hecho increíblemente buena.

Por supuesto todo lo bueno termina torciéndose, había habido varias desapariciones en las últimas semanas en un pequeño pueblo en concreto, aquello a simple vista parecía un caso simple, hasta que el Vaticano informo que había mucha actividad demoníaca activa en ese lugar, la Madre Superiora descartó mandar a la orden en un principio, hasta que la Hermana Claire dejo claro que era el momento. Cualquier persona debería haberle preguntado de que pero no se hicieron preguntas, solo hubo un plan para que no sucediera una posesión masiva.

Una vez llegaron al pueblo, hubo algo allí, lo notaron nada mas poner un pie, en aquel momento debía hacer sol pero la aura de aquel lugar era fría e incluso grisácea, era como si hubiera algo terrible allí escondido, esperando por algo. La Madre Superiora se encargo de hacer los escuadrones de monjas guerreras para que no hubiera problemas como en el pasado. Por un lado, la portadora del Halo, Claire, fue la que lideraba a un grupo, su zona era básicamente las partes mas adentradas en el pueblo, donde parecía haber mucha actividad. Por otra parte, Lilith se encargaba del escuadrón que sacarían a los civiles que aun no habían sido poseídos y luego se unirían al primer escuadrón. Para desgracia de Lilith, Shannon y Mary terminaron en el escuadrón de Claire.

Antes de adentrarse hacía la zona sin duda mas tétrica del pueblo. Mary se paro frente a Lilith y Shannon adelantando el puño como para chocarlo -En esta vida o en la siguiente -Shannon y Lilith apartaron la mirada de sus revisión de armas y miraron a Mary como si aquello estuviera fuera de lugar -¡oh! Vamos, no seáis aguafiestas.

Lilith rodó los ojos aunque estiro su propio brazo chocando los puños con una especie de sonrisa extraña al igual que Shannon, pero esta lo hizo con una sonrisa dulce, ambas mujeres dijeron el mismo lema que había dicho Mary -En esta vida o en la siguiente.

Segundos después del intercambio, las tres mujeres se separaron, Mary y Shannon siguieron a Claire y Lilith comenzó a dar ordenes.

Que no os maten ahí dentro -Grito Lilith antes de que Shannon y Mary estuvieran lejos.

Mary solo se volvió y le guiño un ojo, Shannon por su parte articulo un “Nos vemos en un rato”. Luego desaparecieron.

La ironía que el sitio que mas preferían los seres demoníacos para esconderse fuera una iglesia ya fuera por el sitio tan céntrico que solía tener y así podían atraer a todos a su oscuridad. O por el hecho de que era un lugar santo y era mas fácil de perturbar su paz. Una vez atravesaron la puerta de la iglesia, la escena frente a ellos era grotesca, al menos cincuenta personas ocupaban los bancos de la iglesia, mirando al altar como si estuvieran rezando o escuchando lo que decía el párroco, aunque aquello era poco probable ya que el párroco estaba ensartado en la propia cruz que adornaba el altar tras la mesa.

Como si fuera una señal cuando todo el escuadrón estuvo dentro todas las cabezas se volvieron hacía ellas, las sonrisas de dientes casi afilados y los ojos negros, las podrían hacer tener pesadillas si no lo hubieran vivido mil y una vez, de hecho a aquellas misiones tan gordas no solían ir novatas por lo mismo. Aun así el momento de que aquellas personas se levantaron y como si fueran ordenadas por algo mas allá de lo entendible se tiraron sobre ellas fue aterrador.

Todas se separaron, de hecho Shannon intento buscar a Mary mientras noqueaba a uno de los habitantes, la Madre Superiora siempre intentaba pedir las mínimas bajas, son victimas inocentes, debéis salvarlos, siempre decía, pero el hecho de tener a una persona a centímetros de ti dispuesto a matarte te hace replantearte si apuñalarlo o darle golpes hasta que queda inconsciente.

No esperaban Tarask pero por supuesto no iban a tener suerte, cuando casi el ejercito demoníaco yacía en el suelo, tres vórtices alrededor de la Hermana Claire dejaron salir a tres monstruos gigantescos que comenzaron a intentar matarla, el escuadrón comenzó a reagruparse intentado llegar hasta ella, en las radios se oía la voz de Lilith diciendo que llegaban en un momento. Mary comenzó a disparar a una de las Tarask pero esta la mando volando contra una de las paredes.

¡MARY! -El grito de Shannon atravesó toda la iglesia y de pronto de volvió hacía el monstruo que había mandado a Mary a la otra parte de la iglesia, sin pensar, solo con un par de cuchillos y una espada bastante corta que solía acompañarla. Sin pensarlo mucho mas, atravesó al ser infernal con la espada, haciendo que gritara, cuando iba a atacarla, una de sus Hermanas tiro una granada, no sabía su nombre, y aunque agradecida por su puntería, Shannon seguía demasiado cerca para cuando explosiono, tanto ella como el ser salieron volando por la sala, Shannon cayó contra el altar, con tan mala suerte que todo su pecho y abdomen sangraban, notaba el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Su fuerza se esfumaba. Hubiera cerrado los ojos si no fuera por el grito de dolor que atravesó la iglesia, Claire salió volando como si fuera una pluma cayendo a los pies del altar, tenía varias puñaladas en el costado, además de una raja que sangraba demasiado en la pierna.

Pónselo -Grito casi sin aliento notando la muerte muy cerca- Pónselo ya.

Shannon no entendía a quien le gritaba, hasta que vio a la Hermana Mara darle la vuelta, acercar un artilugio y sustraer el halo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Shannon comenzó a buscar frenética a Lilith, pero de la nada noto dos fuertes brazos dándole la vuelta. Intento forcejear, quitarse de encima a las que intentaban que el halo entrará en su espalda, pero aquello le fue imposible. Una vez el objeto estuvo en su cuerpo noto que se quemaba por dentro, quiso gritar pero la voz no le salía, notó su cuerpo temblar, voces a su alrededor que no entendía y luego el dolor y la quemazón pararon.

Las monjas que quedaban en pie y con vida se encargaban de dejar que el Halo comenzará a acostumbrase a su nuevo portador alejando a los seres demoníacos, Shannon abrió los ojos, el mundo parecía a cámara lenta desde donde estaba tumbada, intento hablar pero no le salía nada, se levanto demasiado pronto y por instinto cogió la espada de la portadora solo para dejar salir cada ápice de rabia y enfado contra los dos seres venidos de los infiernos, cubriéndose casi entera de sangre. Una vez los monstruos fueron reducidos, se volvió para observar como solo quedaban siete u ocho monjas en pie y aun dos docenas de poseídos.

Con bastante genio les grito haciendo que se volvieran hacía ella, todos se tiraron sobre ella ante la atónita mirada de las Hermanas que seguían en pie, de repente una luz cegadora tras un grito de impotencia mando a los civiles volando, y la onda de aquella luz hizo que los entes demoníacos se desintegrarán como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Shannon estaba parada, con la respiración alterada justo al lado del cadáver de la antigua portadora y cubierta de algo que parecía sangre pero mucho mas oscuro. Lilith en ese momento entro con el escuadrón preparado para lo peor, Mary también había vuelto a la conciencia, tras el último grito de Shannon. La nueva portadora miraba a Lilith -Lo siento. -Tras aquello cayó hacía delante, quedado al lado de Claire, la cual tenía una sonrisa calmada en su rostro como si todo aquello estuviera planeado, aquello fue lo último que vio Shannon antes de caer inconsciente.

Mary y Lilith se miraron por unos segundos, solo para correr al encuentro de la nueva portadora, tirando armas y despejando todo el lugar a su paso. Una vez llegaron lo único que ambas notaron era como el halo brillaba levemente bajo la piel de la espalda de Shannon, una vez se apago quedo un circulo perfecto.

Las horas pasaron, Shannon se había removido varias veces, pero no había llegado a despertar estaba agotada, era como si no tuviera energía pero recordaba haber sido consciente de alguna discusión a su alrededor.

_¿Esto ha sido idea tuya, verdad? -La voz de Mary era demasiado alta, estaba enfadada y Lilith la estaba agarrando del brazo para que no fuera hacía la Madre Superiora -¿Te importa alguien mas que tú, bruja? -Aquello lo escupió con mas tristeza de la esperada, jamás le había faltado el respeto a la Madre Superiora, ella y Juju la adoptaron casi e hicieron que se adaptara a aquel lugar, la habían salvado pero ver a Shannon casi morir, dios la había cabreado tanto._

_¡Mary! -Siseo la Hermana Justine pero no siguió._

_La que si hablo fue la Madre Superiora -Voy a dejar esto claro y lo diré solo una vez, la Hermana Claire tenía un propósito, ahora lo tiene la Hermana Shannon -Fue seco y cortante -Avisadme cuando despierte._

Recordaba aquello, pero muy lejano, como si fuera un sueño, cuando al fin abrió los ojos, vio a la Hermana Mara poniendo una compresa fresca en su frente, al intentar hablar noto su lengua como si fuera cartón, notaba una respiración en su lado derecho y un peso en su abdomen. Intento incorporarse al recordar sus heridas y porque no las notaba, notablemente alarmada, en ese instante el peso de su abdomen desapareció y la enfermera se alejo para dejar a Mary empujarla en la cama con suavidad y llevarle un vaso con una cañita hasta los labios.

Respira, cariño, estás en casa -Dijo Mary mientras agarraba su mano y no abandonada su mirada de hecho ninguna aparto la mirada.

Shannon bebía mas lento de lo que se esperaba, una vez termino y puedo despegar su mirada de Mary, la mujer de las escopetas solía hacerla eso, solía conseguir que se perdiera en sus ojos castaños oscuros. Una vez dejo el vaso a un lado y tomo asiento al lado de su cama, la nueva portadora hablo. -¿Lilith?

Mary esperaba cualquier preguntar menos esa, le encantaría bromear en aquel momento sobre que empezaría a ponerse celosa de la chica mas joven si no empezaba a mirarla mas, pero era innecesario en aquel momento, quizás en unos días se lo diría mientras entrenaban. Simplemente estiro su mano hasta dejarla en su mejilla y hizo que su cara se ladeara. Allí, en su almohada estaba una Lilith algo magullada, pero dormida, con un ceño fruncido, Shannon sonrió y Mary comenzó a susurrar -En un principio íbamos a turnarnos, pero resulta que ninguna quería dejarte sola.

¿Tu espalda? -Preguntó una vez que dejo de mirar a Lilith.

Algo magullada, ese bicho infernal me hizo volar por los aires -Bromeo sin soltar su mano aun -Supongo que no podremos entrenar.

¿Ya te has cansado de mi, Mary? -Dijo y sonó mucho mas sinuoso de lo que se esperaba, pero estaba ronca por lo que llevaba sin hablar y cansada así que simplemente lo ignoró y pensó que no se notaría.

Nunca -Fue sincero y seco, fue leal.

Debes dormir, las tres necesitamos descanso -Añadió Shannon.

Mary se sentó sin mas, no había soltado la mano de Shannon en ningún momento, bueno si cuando tuvo que recostarla y la echo en falta, pero ahora volvieron a estar entrelazadas, así que Mary no quería soltarla pero tampoco quiso poner el brazo sobre su abdomen ahora que estaba despierta, hasta que miro a Shannon y la encontró con los ojos cerrados nuevamente, suspiro, apoyo su cabeza en la cama de la enfermería y dejo el brazo sobre el abdomen como estuvo en todo momento, casi abrazándola.

Shannon por su parte había cerrado los ojos debido al cansancio, pero una vez noto el brazo de Mary en su cintura intento centrarse en la respiración de Lilith, tenía miedo, miedo de que Mary notará como que estuviera tan cerca de ella le afectaba desde casi cuando se conocieron, tenía miedo de que el artefacto que ahora estaba en su espalda hiciera algo por delatar aquellos sentimientos que se había prohibido sentir desde que entro en el primer convento y que ahora afloraban en su abdomen cada vez que Mary la sonreía. Se quedo dormida con aquella montaña rusa de sentimiento y intentado solo centrarse en la respiración de Lilith y Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!   
> Ahora una cosa tonta, la Madre Superiora es un personaje que adoro tanto casi como a Shannon, Mary solo la grita porque esta enfadada, Le pedirá perdón en un futuro muy cercano, pero Shannon herida es mucho shock :P


	4. En el que nos besamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon tiene una reunión importante. Conoce a alguien. Luego tiene una cena con Mary y las cosas se ponen algo tensas.

La vida de Shannon había cambado rotundamente en todos los aspectos, pero sobretodo a la hora de pasar desapercibida en el convento, ahora las Hermanas casi se peleaban por sentarse cerca de ella en la comida, su mesa estaba siempre repleta y la amabilidad era latente, era como si los tiempos en los que era la nueva no existieran, todas querían entrenar con ella, todas querían hablar con ella y Shannon, bueno la morena solo quería comer con Mary y Lilith, pero era como si una turba de gente las separara. Otra cosa que cambio, fueron los entrenamientos, Shannon iba a cada sesión pero ahora se levantaba antes del amanecer para entrenar el doble que las demás hermanas, aquello congratulo a la Madre Superiora, era la que mas entrenaba, era como si el halo la hiciera sentir mucho mas fuerte, aunque también estaba el hecho de que hubiera noches que se despertara entre sudores, después del halo aparecieron sueños raros, en principio pensó que era por el miedo de llevarlo, pero cada vez pensó mas claro que era pequeñas premoniciones de lo que podría pasa. 

Cualquiera diría que Lilith la había repudiado, pero realmente estuvo con ella cada vez que Shannon intentaba usar el halo y este parecía no hacerla caso, la mujer mas joven la ayudaba a meditar y descubrir lo que le hacía el halo a su cuerpo y como funcionaban sus poderes, los primeros días si parecía reticente, pero entendió que Shannon no le había quitado el halo y que probablemente no estaría aquí si el halo no estuviera en su espalda. 

En cuanto a Mary, en las últimas semanas se habían convertido en inseparables, la necesidad de contarle como se sentía con aquel artefacto en la espalda la hizo poder desahogarse al fin, además de que cuando los sueños la despertaban demasiado temprano, solía escaparse a la habitación de la mujer de las escopetas, al principio Mary no hacía preguntas, solo la abrazaba y dormían, solo para que Mary encontrará la habitación vacía a la mañana siguiente. Hasta una noche, aquella noche el sueño parecía mucho mas real, todo estaba muy oscuro y solo oía a sus Hermanas gritar de dolor, pero sobretodo a Mary, cuando despertó entre sudor frio y lagrimas, corrió hasta la habitación de Mary, aquella noche hablaron casi durante toda la noche, pero aun así aun no sabían a que se podía deber aquello. 

El entrenamiento entre ambas siguió siendo algo que se volvió casi necesario, se reían y jugaban mas que entrenar, pero era como si en aquellos minutos solo fueran ellas, como ahora. Shannon estaba tumbada boca arriba en la colchoneta mirando el techo e intentado que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, miro a Mary que se había sentado hacía unos minutos a su lado y estaba algo perdida, siguió su mirada para encontrar a la Madre Superiora y a la Hermana Justine, Shannon quiso acariciar la espalda de Mary, pero lo descarto y solo hablo -Deberías disculparte. 

Mary volvió la cabeza hacía ella con una mirada interrogativa -¿Perdón? 

Que estás mirando en esa dirección como si fueras un cachorro perdido, no puedo entrenar así contigo -Dijo Shannon mientras rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa. 

No tengo nada por lo que disculparme -Mary comenzó a coger sus botas para ponérselas- Deberías estar de mi parte, ¿sabes? 

¿De que otra parte crees que estoy, Mary? -Dijo Shannon sentándose con Mary aun dándole la espalda pero había dejado de forcejear con la bota -Es simplemente el destino, estaba allí. Lilith lo ha entendido, tú también puedes. -Mary se había tensado, Shannon dejo salir un suspiro, seguía sin dormir bien pero aun así se puso de rodillas tras Mary, dejo sus manos en su hombros y le dio un leve masaje -Hagas lo que hagas que sea antes de las siete, por favor. -Mary la miro, bueno de hecho primero miro su mano y luego intento buscar su mirada, pero la morena estaba justamente detrás – Tengo una reunión con ambas. 

¿Nerviosa? -pregunto Mary mirando de nuevo hacía delante, relajada ante el toque de Shannon. 

Todas esperaban que me citaran antes, es una charla sobre el halo y han pasado casi dos meses desde que lo llevo -Se encogió de hombros -Quizás no se fiaban. 

No digas tonterías, Shannon, eras la primera opción desde que entraste por la puerta -Dijo Mary con simpleza. 

Empiezo a entender porque le caía fatal a Lilith entonces -Salió mas en tono de broma de lo que quería que sonara, aun así sus manos abandonaron sus hombros y termino sentándose a su lado, la miro- Sus padres siguen atormentándola, siento que quieren que me arranque el halo de la espalda. 

Mary alzo una ceja ante aquello, pero solo acaricio la mano de Shannon -Sinceramente creo que la han criado y enseñado solo para ser portadora. Cuando conocí a Lilith era mucho mas fría y cerrada en su misma -Mary miro nostálgica como si pudiera ver aquel momento- Era muy joven para estar en un sitio como este y todo eran apariencias, solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. 

Tuvo suerte de encontrarte -Sonrió Shannon apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Mary. 

No lo llamaría suerte, soy su dolor de culo preferido -Mary miro a Shannon apoyada en sus hombro, un mechón de pelo se había resbalado tapando parcialmente su cara y sus ojos estaban cerrados, pensó en quitarlo, pero no lo hizo. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Mary hizo una pregunta que hizo que Shannon se tensará -¿Que dirían los tuyos si supieran lo del halo? 

Shannon se pensó mucho en como explicar aquello sin revelar demasiado, le dijo a la encargada del antiguo convento que si llamaban solo les dijera que había cambiado de orden pero que era de clausurá y no podían verla ni contactar con ella, que era su decisión. Todo aquello eran mentiras para sentirse mas lejos de la que a una vez llamo familia. -Ellos no se van a enterar -El tono era duro, frío e hizo que Mary se tensará, como si supiera que era un tema delicado, Shannon se obligo a sonreír para no preocupar a la comtraria y habló de nuevo -Me decían mucho que no era su hija, así que decide ser solo la hija de Dios. 

¿Algún día me contarás esa historia? -Mary la miro con una sonrisa mientras Shannon abría los ojos. 

Solo si prometes contarme la tuya con los dos cargos mas altos de este convento -Shannon se empezó a reír cuando Mary hizo una mueca -Ve a disculparte, Hermana Mary. 

A tus ordenes, cariño -Dijo una vez se levanto ya con las botas puestas, Shannon se quedo allí sentada disfrutando del silencio y la soledad que poco notaba estos días mientras veía a Mary ir hacía el segundo piso.

Las siete llegaron pronto, la Madre Superiora había dispuesto la reunión justamente a la hora del entrenamiento de tarde, aquello dejaba a Shannon con las manos sudorosas a unos metros de la puerta del despacho de la Madre Superiora. Podría haber avisado a Mary, pero desde que la mando a donde ella estaba ahora, no la había vuelto a ver, Lilith había bromeado sobre que la habrían matado, a lo que Shannon solo le dio un golpe en el brazo y ambas se rieron. 

Cuando Shannon al fin entro en el despacho, vio además de a la Madre Superiora y a la Hermana Justine, una tercera figura en este caso masculina, que se levanto del sofá en el que estaba sentado. 

Hermana Shannon, agradezco tu puntualidad -Dijo la Madre Superiora mientras también se levantaba mientras entraba- Antes de nada, me gustaría presentarte al nuevo padre que ayudará a la congregación -Miro al curo frente a ella – El Padre David Crowe. 

El hombre, ahora el Padre Crowe estiro la mano y Shannon hizo lo mismo, ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa. Shannon podía decir que el hombre era mas joven que el antiguo párroco que solía hablar con la Hermana Claire, el Padre Terrance Gomez, era un anciano dulce y que solía contar historias sobre como el halo llego a la tierra. Pero el Padre Crowe parecía fuera de lugar en un sitio como aquel, aun así Shannon no hizo ningún comentario sobre aquello. Solo guardo silencio. 

La Madre Superiora asintió haciendo que ambas personas en pie se sentarán, luego ella y por último la Hermana Justine se quedo allí, observando la reunión. La Madre habló -Supongo que te preguntarás este repentino cambio -Miro directamente a Shannon, la cual quiso decir que no pero mantuvo silencio – El Padre Gomez ha pedido el cambio, la muerte de la Hermana Claire no afecto a todos. -Shannon entendía aquello bien, solo podía pensar que menos mal que no había vivido los últimos momento de la antigua portadora. -Espero que esto no sea ningún inconveniente. 

Por supuesto que no, Madre- Dijo Shannon con suma tranquilidad. -Será un placer para mi y para la orden trabajar con el Padre Crowe, estoy segura. 

Opino igual que la Hermana Shannon, Madre Superiora -Añadió el nuevo párroco, aun así parecía que tenía mucho mas que decir, para sorpresa de las tres mujeres de la sala -Me gustaría comunicarles que en unos días traeremos un grupo de nuevas monjas guerreras -Por como subió una ceja la Madre Superiora, no sabía nada y Shannon reprimo una sonrisa, porque vio lo poco que le gustaba- Por favor, no se alarme, son chicas muy conscientes de sus habilidades. La orden ha sufrido bajas, necesitamos nuevas guerreras e Inglaterra tiene a las mejores -El silencio se hizo unos minutos, todos miraban a la Madre Superiora -Por supuesto, la última palabra la tendrá usted y la Hermana Shannon. 

La Madre Superiora observo a Shannon por un momento largo, la morena asintió dando a entender que no le parecía mala idea, demasiadas monjas guerreras habían caído en la última batalla, era pocas y necesitaban nuevas chicas, al menos nuevas chicas que pudieran seguir ordenes y no fueran cuestionables. -Correcto -Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la Madre Superiora, la morena pensaba que iban a decirle que podía irse, pero se dirigió a la Hermana Justine- Hermana Justine, le enseñarías el convento al Padre Crowe. 

Por supuesto, Madre -Aquello hizo que Justine dejará pasar antes al padre y luego desaparecieran por la puerta, hablando sobre las instalaciones casi animadamente. 

Una vez ambas mujeres estuvieron a solas, la Madre Superiora se levanto y se acerco al mueble que había tras su escritorio, cerca de la ventana, abrió uno de los cajones y saco un libro bastante extenso, luego volvió hasta la mesa, lo dejo encima y lo empujo hacía Shannon -La Hermana Claire me lo trajo antes de los terribles sucesos. Shannon estiro la mano, hasta dejarla cerca de la cubierta para abrirla, pero fue parada por la de la Madre Superiora -Aquí se hayan todas las historias de las Portadoras, desde Areala hasta Claire -Shannon asintió sintiendo que había perdido el habla -Este es un secreto guardado por siglos, Hermana Shannon, aquí encontrarás respuestas y muchas mas preguntas. Pero sobretodo conocerás historias que las demás nunca llegaron a conocer. 

¿Así que sabía lo que iba a pasar? -Salió con tono acusatorio, pero ciertamente su primera opción había sido decir que Mary llevaba razón. 

El Halo actúa en cada un de una forma, la Hermana Claire sentía hormigueos cuando las cosas iban demasiado mal -La miro intensamente – Me dijo que tendrías que buscar muchos secretos. 

Gracias -Fue lo único que salió de Shannon, luego abrió el libro solo para ver las hojas, muchas de ellas estaban pintadas, otras escritas en latín e incluso en idiomas que no creía conocer o poder leer por ahora. 

Una cosa mas -Shannon saco la cabeza del libro y miro a la Madre Superiora que se había dado la vuelta y ahora miraba hacía la ventana, aunque Shannon dudaba que pudiera ver el entrenamiento, ya que estaba demasiado cerca aun del escritorio -empiezo a entender porque te eligió. 

Shannon se había levantado y ahora tenía el libro entre sus manos, quiso no tener que preguntar aquello, pero la Madre Superiora no hizo alusión de seguir hablando -¿Por qué? 

¿Cuánta gente piensas que conseguiría que la Hermana Mary se disculpará? -Fue una pregunta que salió casi con tono dulce de su boca. 

Shannon no pudo no sonreír -No creo que eso sea una tarea de la Portadora, Madre. 

Y aun así sabes que es algo casi extraordinario -Añadió instantes después de aquello.- No eres como las otras portadoras, Shannon, cuídate -La mujer seria y fría que todos definían estaba desaparecida, aquello lo decía casi con cariño maternal, al final aquella mujer era la que quería mantenerlas a salvo. Entendía que Mary no quería que le hubieran hecho daño sus palabras. Poco después termino por retirarse, correr a su habitación y guardar el libro en lo mas hondo de su armario. Por supuesto perderse el entrenamiento no era una opción y menos para ella, así que asistió a una clase mas tarde, casi a la hora de la cena, lo que hizo que cuando llegará al comedor ya estuviera casi todo recogido. 

Shannon pensó que se quedaría sin cenar de no ser que Lilith se acerco a ella y acarició su brazo con ternura -Mary me ha dicho que te ha guardado cena, creo que ha ido a su cuarto. 

¿Qué haría yo sin mis dos ángeles de la guarda? -Dijo Shannon mientras abrazaba a la joven, aquellas muestras no eran propias de Lilith pero Shannon era como su hermana mayor y siempre se sentía bien abrazarla y ser abrazada. -¿Vienes? -Dijo aun sin soltarla. 

Morir de desnutrición -Hundió un dedo en su abdomen de forma que ambas se separaron -No puedo, mañana tenemos que mostrar nuestras habilidades y como las usamos al párroco nuevo. -Dijo con cansancio- Así que planeo verte mañana a tu horario nuevo para patear tu culo -La última parte la murmuro haciendo reír a Shannon. 

Ambas fueron juntas hacía las habitaciones, se separaron en una separación que abría dos pasillos. 

No os quedéis hasta tarde y menos sin mi -Bromeo Lilith antes de volver a encaminarse hacía su cuarto. 

Prometido -Dijo un tanto alto, solo para cerrar la boca con alarma, ya que a esas horas ya había mas de una Hermana metida en la cama o rezando, Shannon anduvo rápido hasta la habitación de Mary que tenía la luz encendida, llamó y luego entro para encontrar el escritorio de Mary junto a su cama, haciendo la cama de asiento y vacía, bueno vacía de papeles ahora había un par de platos con la cena y un par de copas, con un poco de vino y una botella en el centro.

¿Consigues hacer las paces con los grandes cargos y robas copas y vino? Debería habértelo dicho hace días, Mary -Dijo aun apoyada en la puerta cerrada. 

Hay un mandamiento que me prohíbe robar -Le guiño un ojos divertida.- Así que digamos que las he tomado prestadas -Dio una palma leve en su cama, donde se acaba de sentar, para que se sentará a su lado- Debes estar hambrienta. 

Mucho -Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba los platos, no había gran cosa, probablemente la cena había sido mas copiosa, pero una buena sopa, un poco de queso y el vino podrían llenar a la nueva portadora. 

Mary puso la sopa frente a ella, lo que dejaba claro que era solo para ella y cogió el vino dando un sorbo leve -¿Qué tal ha ido? 

De maravilla -Dijo justamente antes de llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca, Mary alzo una ceja ante su hambre pero espero que prosiguiera, que fue tras un par de cucharadas de sopa mas- He conocido al nuevo párroco. 

¿Y el Padre Gomez? -Pregunto cogiendo algo de queso llevándoselo a la boca. 

Ha optado por dejar un poco la orden de lado -Mary estaba como pensativa -Mary, era mayor, la muerte de Claire le afecto y sinceramente lo veo normal. Además el nuevo párroco es….- Mary alzó una ceja ante su duda - ¿entusiasta? Lo primero que va a hacer es traer nuevas chicas. 

¿Planea quitarnos a algunas? -Aquello salió demasiado tosco, haciendo que Shannon la mirará. 

No en mi guardia, al menos nadie que opine que esta preparada -Mary asintió no muy convencida, Shannon como si no fuera gran cosa cogió su mano- Estas chicas vendrá a un entrenamiento y serán supervisadas por mi y la Madre Superiora -Mary la miraba intensamente- Creo que confías en ambas. 

El resto de la cena fue casi rápida, ambas hablaron de el día y de la charla de Mary con la Madre Superiora y la Hermana Justine, una vez los platos estuvieron vacíos, estaban en mas silencio de lo normal, ya que era tarde. 

¿Me explicas lo de traer una botella de vino? Con un par de copas hubiera sobrado, Mary -Dijo Shannon apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa, para apoyarse y mirarla. 

Pensaba contarte mi historia, pero si no quieres -Aquello hizo que los ojos de Shannon brillaran, por lo que Mary sirvió otra copa y comenzó, la morena guardo silencio hasta que Mary comenzó a hablar, aquello no era fácil- Mi historia es muy fácil, mi madre mató a mi padre para defenderme a mi y ella, esta en la cárcel -Dijo aquello con tanta calma que Shannon pensó que estaba acostumbrada a contarlo -Supongo que no ayudo ser menor y acabar en centros de acogidas. Di tumbos toda mi vida hasta que me cruce con Justine, ella no se rindió conmigo, cada vez que yo hacía algo reprochable me enseñaba algo sobre demonios o incluso a disparar -Shannon sonrió cuando Mary lo hizo -Luego me trajo aquí, unos años antes de que llegará Lilith, y ya era como mi madre, seguía sus ordenes..las coherentes al menos -Se encogió de hombros solo para que Shannon cogiera su mano dándole a entender que todo estaba bien si no quería seguir -Cuando conocí a Kat...-Shannon alzó una ceja – la Madre Superiora, esa mujer cuestionaba a todas las jóvenes que entraban en esta orden, pero a mi no, todo lo que se sobre pelea lo se por ella -La miro – Bueno y ahora por ti. 

¿Tu madre…? ¿Ella..?¿La ves? -Dijo con timidez la nueva portadora. 

Cada poco tiempo, se culpa de que haya entregado mi vida a Dios -Dijo Mary con una sonrisa -Supongo que no poder decirle, mamá realmente mato demonios, lo hace mas fácil. 

¿Nunca te has planteado decirlo? -Pregunto Shannon sin soltar la mano de Mary. 

¿Has tenido alguna vez un secreto gigante y has querido gritárselo a todos? -Shannon asintió para terminar bajando la cabeza, aquello no paso desapercibido para Mary – Supongo que las consecuencias me dan mas miedo de lo que me planteo. 

Ambas guardaron silencio un buen rato, había poco mas que preguntar, además de por supuesto estaba el hecho de que Mary debía contarle lo que estuviera preparada para compartir, Shannon no era nadie para hacer mas preguntas, ahora solo pensaba en si ella podría hacer lo que había hecho Mary y con tanta facilidad. 

¿Quieres hablar de lo que hay en tu cabeza? -Murmuro Mary mientras acaricia su mano entrelazada. 

Estaba pensado como hacer eso -Dijo con simpleza – Es muy diferente, ¿sabes? Familia de clase media, bien posicionada y con muchos prejuicios hacía todo, es un buen resumen de lo que era mi familia -Shannon miro a Mary – La familia perfecta, esa que ves en una revista y quieres ser como ellos, pero por supuesto todo son mentiras. Supongo que tenían un plan detallado para mi, desde el minuto uno y me gustaba, solo hubo un momento donde ese plan y yo no podíamos funcionar -La mirada de Shannon se entristeció -Te prometo que me esforzaba mucho, solo que no podía y entonces venían los meses sin hablar con mis padres, los meses sin comer bien e incluso perderme en mi soledad -Mary le dio un apretón en la mano- Luego un día todo se olvidaba y volvíamos a ser la familia perfecta, con el plan para el futuro de Shannon, pero yo no olvidaba las palabras, ni las horas sola. -Suspiro y ladeo la cabeza- ¿Crees que alguna vez me escucharon? Solo querían oírse, que hicieran lo que ellos no consiguieron y yo solo quería pintar que era lo único que realmente sabía hacer -Acarició con el pulgar la piel de Mary -Un día me canse y casi me escape, después de eso termine en una iglesia y me di cuenta que en el único sitio donde podría estar bien era en un convento -Aquello en parte no era falso, solo que se escapo con una chica, las pillaron y su madre la trato como si tuviera quince años, así que su único plan paso a ser monja. 

La perfección no existe, se espera mas de nosotras, pero esta bien no querer lo que quieren todos -Dijo Mary mientras cogía su copa. 

Explicale eso a los señores que después de criarme me gritaban que no era su hija cada vez que no cumplía sus expectativas -Aquello salió con mucha menos rabia de la esperada. 

Sería una placer, ya sabes, gracias a ellos terminaste aquí -Dijo Mary mientras le daba en la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos, lo normal hubiera sido alejar la mano, pero la apoyo mas y acarició el cuello de la portadora del halo, ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, solo para cerrar los centímetros que las separaban, ni siquiera hubo un beso como tal, fue un roce de labios leve, que podría haber ido a mas si Shannon no se hubiera alejado como si Mary quemará -Shannon, espera..- Antes de poder terminar aquella frase, Shannon había huido de la habitación dejando a una Mary perpleja. 

Lo único que se oyó en el pasillo fue un portazo y luego movimiento en este ya que alguien saldría para ver que pasaba, pero Shannon solo se quedo muy quieta sentada tras la puerta de su habitación, se tapo los oídos pensado en que si su madre hubiera visto aquello probablemente diría que dejará de ser una decepción y por otro lado su padre la abofetearía. Había besado a Mary y aunque había querido hacerlo desde hacía tanto, ahora en su mente solo había una y otra vez las palabras maleducadas que su familia le grito cuando conocieron su sexualidad y llegó a creerse. Un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, sentía que acababa de perder a Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! El Padre David Crowe es el interés amoroso de Shannon en los comics de Warrior Nun pero aquí no viene para eso, este fic es Shannon/Mary pero hay que poner algunos personajes que las juntes cuanto antes :)


	5. En el de la chica de Londres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de la Hermana Beatrice al convento. Shannon y Mary deben solucionar sus desacuerdos. Lilith se entera de todo, Beatrice tabién se entera de todo.

P.O.V Shannon

Las excusas nunca son la solución, huir del problema mucho menos, pero Shannon tenía la mayor de las excusas para alejarse de Mary y Lilith durante días y era la llegada del Padre David Crowe, el párroco necesita conocer a las hermanas y quien mejor que la portadora del halo, aquello en parte era irónico, Shannon casi no conocía a las Hermanas quitando a sus dos amigas cercanas, por lo que primero pidió a la Madre Superiora cada nombre y porque estaban allí, luego se entrevisto con ellas y probo sus habilidades, aquello había hecho que Mary y Lilith volvieran a entrenar juntas.

Había conseguido ignorar a ambas durante casi una semana completa, se sentía mal, sobretodo por Lilith, ella no tenía ni idea de que pasaba y supuso que Mary no le dijo nada, porque básicamente no fue nada y aun así cada vez que había llamado a su puerta en la última semana se había negado a contestar o incluso abrirle la puerta.

Esa mañana cuando se levantó esperaba que fuera como cualquier otro día, madrugó aun mas, los sueños aun se hacían presentes cada poco, pero ahora no tenía a donde ir, solo se quedaba sentada en su escritorio iluminado por una vela con su cuaderno de dibujos, haciendo bocetos de cosas que terminaban siendo la cara de Mary, aquello la hacía cerrar el cuaderno con casi irá, ya que parecía que su celebro jugaba con ella y salía de la habitación directamente a entrenar, lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía días y jamás había coincidido con Lilith, hasta aquella mañana. Pensó en irse, pero si seguían como aquello días la ignoraría.

Lilith dio golpes al aire como si no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de la portadora, cualquiera en su sano juicio y mas con el comportamiento de Shannon aquellos días, se largaría dándole un empujo pero Lilith estaba harta, Mary solo repetía que era su culpa y que lo arreglaría pero los días pasaban y la situación iba a peor. Así que estaba cansada, sin mas se paro y miro a Shannon, estirando, se acerco hasta ella con dos palos de madera, tiro uno a sus pies.

Shannon lo miro a sus pies, podía haberle dado un golpe y haber dejado claro que no quería, pero sinceramente sus entrenamientos de estos últimos días habían sido muy poco fructíferos, había notado su capacidad física bajar, las demás hermanas no eran tan buenas como Lilith o con movimientos como los de Mary. Así que se levanto tras coger el palo, pensó que Lilith le daría lugar a ponerse derecha pero se equivoco, el golpe vino rápido y con sorna, Shannon lo paro a centímetros de su cara, los ojos de Lilith brillaban al igual que el día que se conocieron. Shannon se defendió, lo único que se oía en todo el convento era los jadeos y los ruidos secos de los palos de madera, el silencio entre ellas era entristecedor. Lilith una y otra vez intentaba que Shannon hablará o sacará el poder del halo, pero Shannon conocía bien aquellos movimientos, hasta que los movimientos de la mujer mas joven se volvieron un tanto erráticos, al nivel de que el palo de Shannon salió por los aires mientras Lilith le hacía una zancadilla que mandaba a Shannon contra la esterilla, solo para que minutos después Lilith estuviera sobre ella apretando el palo de madera contra su cuello.

¿Me vas a decir que coño ha pasado con Mary? -Dijo entre jadeos, pero había mucha preocupación allí detrás de aquel intento de calmar su respiración.

Shannon podría jurar que jamás había oído una sola palabra malsonante salir de la boca de la mujer que ahora la tenía inmovilizada, no quería hablar con Lilith, al menos no ahora y mucho menos de Mary, así que forcejeo, pero la mujer sobre ella solo apretó mas el palo contra su cuello. Shannon cerró unos segundos los ojos, centrando calor en su cuerpo, al nivel de quemar haciendo que Lilith se alejará de ella sentándose en la colchoneta -No te metas, Lilith.

Lilith la miro durante unos minutos, apretó el palo entre sus manos, pensó que si seguía así podría romperlo, aunque en el fondo sabía que no, pensó en atacar y sacarle la verdad a Shannon, pero de la nada tiro el palo con fuerza contra la colchoneta y miro a Shannon. -Eres insufrible.

Shannon sonrió como si aquello no le hubiera dolido, cosas que amargo aun mas a Lilith y salió de allí rápido, Shannon comenzó entonces su entrenamiento diario, ignorando si aquello la afectaba o no, ignorando que alguien la estaba observando mientras entrenaba.

Casi a mediodía fue llamada al comedor, pero no para sentarse donde siempre, el Padre Crowe pidió que se uniera a él, ambos comieron comentando las habilidades de las actuales hermanas, el párroco le entrego una lista de las jóvenes que estarían fueran en media hora, Shannon picoteo su comida, pero realmente se dirigió hacía la zona de observación desde donde podía ver a las nuevas, ignorando en todo momento la mirada de Mary pegada a ella, una vez estuvo allí observo que eran diez jóvenes entre la edad de Lilith y ella misma, seguía sin comprender como chicas tan jóvenes acababan allí tan pronto, sin mas la voz de Mary venía a su mente con su particular “ _Todas tienen una historia_ ”. Las observo detenidamente, en su mayoría ninguna llamo su atención en un principio, hasta que la chica del fondo se movió tan ágilmente como Lilith, sus movimientos eran claros y rápidos pero a la vez elegante, era como si toda su vida se hubiera dedicado a ella, probablemente era mejor que ella luchando lo cual ya decía mucho, se centro tanto en ella que no notó al Padre Crowe ponerse a su lado.

La Hermana Beatrice suele impresionar -Dijo desde su lado.

Es joven para ser tan buena -Dijo Shannon como si no la hubiera impresionado.

Ha dedicado toda su vida a Dios, además de sus diversas dotes con diferentes lenguas -Dijo mientras la joven se percataba que tenía público pero aun así siguió como si no lo tuviera. -Casi la iguala a usted.

Shannon en ese momento le miro con una sonrisa divertida, casi segura de que no sería para tanto, aun así pensó que si era tan buena, querría ver como de buena era con ella en su equipo -Quiero que luche junto a mi esta tarde.

¿Pensé que su pareja de entrenamiento era la Hermana Lilith? -Dijo el párroco casi sorprendido por aquel pedido.

La Hermana Lilith es una líder, quien mejor recibe sus ordenes es la Hermana Mary, ambas son equipo. Póngalas juntas. -Dijo volviendo la vista a las jóvenes frente a ella observando el entrenamiento.

Por supuesto, Hermana Shannon -Dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza -Informaré a la Hermana Beatrice -Con aquello se alejo con una sonrisa casi triunfante que Shannon no vio.

Media hora después la Hermana Beatrice estaba a su lado, ambas se presentaron con brevedad, ya que el entrenamiento estaba empezando. Notó que la Hermana Justine tenía una cara muy alejada de la felicidad, aquella mujer casi nunca sonreía, a no ser que fueras Mary, pero siempre estaba serena, hoy había una linea molesta adornado sus labios. Shannon no entendía aquella expresión, aun así los grupos fueron pasando, en el momento en que la Madre Superiora habló, Shannon entendió la cara de la Hermana Justine, su nombre junto al de Beatrice luchando contra Mary y Lilith. Podría haberle tocado luchar contra Lilith pero por supuesto, Lilith dio un paso hacía Beatrice en posición de lucha, aquello dejaba a Mary y Shannon cara a cara después de demasiado tiempo, había cansancio en la cara de la mujer de las escopetas.

La lucha comenzó con un asentimiento leve por parte de la Madre Superiora, sus tres novicias asintieron como dedicando el combate, Lilith y Beatrice comenzaron a pelear casi después del asentimiento, pero Shannon y Mary se miraron, cuando Shannon pidió no pelear junto a alguien de su equipo no se refería a pelear contra ella, menos contra Mary, simplemente pensó en luchar con Beatrice para probar sus habilidades. Segundos después de salir de sus pensamientos, Mary al fin se puso en modo defensivo, a su lado oía los jadeos de Lilith y Beatrice, mientras se ponía en modo de ataque. Mary sin ni siquiera pensar mucho mas, le lanzo un puñetazo, que Shannon esquivo con facilidad, el segundo que vino fue mas difícil y el tercero le dio en las costillas mandándola hacía atrás, Mary estaba dispuesta a destrozarla y ella tampoco estaba haciendo mucho para que no lo hiciera. Los próximos dos puñetazos que le dio Mary fueron parados con las manos de Shannon, ambas forcejaron, Shannon alzó la pierna para darle en el abdomen, solo para que Mary lo parará con los brazos de ambas, sorprendiéndola. Shannon no iba a perder, así que forcejeo con sus brazos, hasta que logro que una de sus manos quedará libre, con bastante gracia se impulso, hasta darle la vuelta a Mary con sus brazo alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas, pensó que Mary se rendiría tras aquello, pero lo único que hizo fue echarse hacía delante haciendo volar por encima de su cuerpo, Shannon quedo sobre la colchoneta boca abajo, los minutos perfecto para que Mary la inmovilizará, el halo brillo pero la mujer de las escopeta no hizo lo mismo que toda la sala, alejarse, ella le clavo uno de los codos en el hombro hundiéndola mas en la colchoneta.

Basta- La voz de la Madre Superiora lleno toda la sala, hasta ese momento, ambas mujeres no notaron la mirada de todas las hermanas, las voces susurradas. La Hermana Mary había ganado a la portadora del Halo, incluso Lilith y Beatrice habían parado de luchar cuando se volvió mas intensa la lucha.

Que te den, Shannon -Aquello fue frio, Mary aun no la había soltado, pero una vez lo hizo casi noto que la empujaba, cuando Shannon se sentó en la colchoneta, sonrió solo para ver como Mary salía de la sala con mal humor, luego Lilith negó hacía Shannon y la siguió. El silencio se hizo.

Todas fuera, hemos acabado -Dijo el Padre Crowe, ya que parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar de lo ocurrido. Una vez todas las Hermanas abandonaron el lugar de entrenamiento, el hombre volvió a hablar -Creo que la Hermana Mary se ha excedido.

Vio a la Hermana Justine tensarse y apretar los puños, mientras la Madre Superiora mantenía la compostura perfectamente mientras comenzaba a hablar- La Hermana Mary es una de nuestras mejores guerreras.

Tiene un historial cuestionable, si es un problema para la portadora, debemos alejarlo -Dijo el Padre Crowe.

No -Dijo Shannon llamando la atención de las tres personas que estaban junto a ella -Se le pidió pelear contra la Portadora del Halo y lo ha hecho de maravilla.

Aun así su historia…...-El párroco nunca puedo terminar la frase ya que además de golpe que dio Shannon contra una de las mesas cercanas, los cristales empezaron a vibrar.

Lo que pase entre la Hermana Mary y yo es privado, se arreglara -Intento calmarse pero notaba como el halo ardía en su espalda, como queriendo romperlo todo, respondiendo a sus emociones – Se queda. -Con aquello como última palabra abandono el lugar.

P.O.V Mary

Se había alejado tan rápido como pudo de allí, ella ni siquiera hacía esas imbecilidades, pero mucho menos pelear contra Shannon, necesitaba un bebida fuerte o disparar a algo, estaba enfadada con cada persona de aquel maldito convento, pero sobretodo con Shannon, no le contestaba, la ignoraba, se estaba comportando como una perra. Quizás eso era lo que hacía el Halo, una mentira que se llevaba diciendo unos días. Termino en la armería solo para coger sus escopetas, luego se dirigió hacía su moto, necesitaba salir de allí, le importaba una mierda tenerle que disparar a alguien para conseguir salir de allí. Como si su mente supiera lo de que tendría que dispararle a alguien, en su moto, sentada estaba Lilith, esperándola. -Lilith, lárgate.

No -Fue seco -Vas a contarme ahora mismo que ha pasado o te haré que me lo cuentes y te aseguro que prefieres la primera opción porque con la segunda acabarás en la enfermería.

Le he ganado a Shannon, estabas ahí, ¿no? -Dijo mientras acariciaba sus armas, en busca de centrarse en algo que no fuera Lilith y su interrogatorio

No, has empujado a Shannon y le has dicho que le den -La miro con seriedad saltando de la moto, acercándose de ella y mirando su cuello -Y ella, te ha dejado un buen golpe en el cuello.

¿Y que? -Salió casi agresivo mientras aprovechaba para montarse en la moto, antes de arrancarla Lilith se puso delante de la moto a modo de columna para que no pudiera salir corriendo.

Lilith quitate -Lilith simplemente negó y la miro con una cara que decía que podía hacer aquello todo el día, con un suspiro Mary decidió sacar lo que había pasado sobretodo para que la dejará irse y porque había algo que le prohibía mentirle a Lilith, al menos mentirle mas -La bese, ¿vale? -Se callo dejando que Lilith racionará -Mentira, no lo hice, fue un roce tonto y sin importancia y se fue corriendo -Aquello salió con mas mal humor- Y ahora en vez de hablar se esconde.

Lo único que salió de la boca de Lilith hizo que la mirada de Mary se llenará de irá -¿Vuestros votos..? -La moto se arranco con genio, haciendo que Lilith dieran un paso al lado pensado que a Mary no la pararía nada para atropellarla, aunque sabía que jamás lo haría, aun así la vio irse mucho mas rápido de lo que acostumbraba, como si Shannon hubiera oído la moto, los cristales de todo el convento vibraron, aunque poco tenía que ver con el sonido de la moto, como mas tarde sabría Lilith.

P.O.V Shannon

Shannon había salido rápida de la zona de entrenamiento y agradecía sumamente no haberse encontrado con nadie porque sentía que podía tirar a alguien por los aires solo con mirarle, cosa que podría parecer imposible si no llevará un maldito halo a su espalda. Se había ido a dar un paseo por el convento con ganas de no ser encontrada, sin tenerlo previsto paso junto a la enfermería, allí esta la Hermana Mara poniendo una vendaje a la Hermana Beatrice.

¿Todo bien, Hermana Beatrice? -Pregunto intentado parecer mas calmada de lo que realmente estaba, pero preocupada por la chica, no le había dado ninguna orden y de hecho Lilith era una contrincante a la que tener en cuenta a la hora de pelar.

La Hermana Mara asintió y dio un paso atrás para dejar a ambas mujeres a solas con amabilidad, Beatrice se tapo con la manga de su habito el vendaje -La Hermana Lilith es una excelente contrincante, aun así no ha sido nada. No te alarmes. -Shannon sonrió aun desde la puerta aun sin decir nada- No esperaba tanta intensidad en un simple entrenamiento.

Bueno debíamos ver que Hermanas estaban preparadas para la protección de Halo -Dijo Shannon con una sonrisa como si fuera simple.

Desde mi perspectiva parecía mas bien que la mujer que luchaba contra ti quería acabar contigo -Dijo con una leve mueca – Lo cual es peligroso.

La Hermana Mary es la persona en la que mas confió en este convento, es leal y sabe tomar decisiones que los demás parecen que no están dispuestos a tomar -Dijo un tanto mas seco, no pretendía que su voz se endureciera pero aun así Mary no era un tema de conversación para nadie.

No he visto ninguna de esas cualidades en el entrenamiento, aun así no es mi problema -Dijo algo mas cerrada, el tono de Shannon hubiera echado a cualquiera.

Lo siento, Hermana Beatrice, es solo...-Respiro hondo intentado decir algo con sentido- Mary estaba luchando contra mis propios demonios.

No es una lucha coherente, por dos razones, la primera porque debería ser tu lucha -Dijo aquello con casi sabiduría – La segunda es porque, bueno, a quien elige el Halo, es un ser sin demonios, alguien puro, es perfecto.

A Shannon la atravesó un escalofrió al oír aquella última palabra, intento sonreír aunque sus ojos ser ensombrecieron y miro a Beatrice con cariño -Beatrice, aquí no hay nadie perfecto. Ninguna de las Hermanas de ahí abajo lo es, tú tampoco tienes que serlo.

Se que no somos perfectas, Hermana Shannon, es por eso que hemos dado nuestra vida Dios, para serlo -Aquello era discurso casi sacado de una secta como si alguien la hubiera convencido que ser imperfecta estuviera mal o algo peor, que ser uno mismo fuera malo.

Bea, mirame -la joven se tenso al oír el diminutivo de su nombre- La mayoría de las mujeres de ahí abajo están por una razón aquí, muchas las mueve la fe pero a otras las mueve la libertad, lo cual es irónico, porque te embarcas en un viaje con Dios en el cual decides encerrarte en un lugar antes de volver con la gente que en teoría deberías sentirte segura -Beatrice la había empezado a mirar a mitad de discurso- pero descubres que aquí se siente mas como en casa que en casa. Nadie es perfecto -Los pupilas de Beatrice se habían dilatado un poco, mientras hablando y sus ojos incluso brillaban- Nadie es perfecto, hay algo mas grande que la fe y es el amor. -Termino sonriendo a la joven monja recién llegada.

¿Amor a Dios? -Dijo la joven, haciendo casi reír a Shannon, de hecho pensó que si esta conversación fuera en presencia de Mary, ella hubiera soltado una carcajada.

No -Dijo con simpleza sin añadir nada mas, solo la miro para luego agarrar una de sus manos con ambas suyas -Bienvenida a la Orden de la Espada Cruciforme.

Shannon luego soltó sus manos y se dio la vuelta como si durante aquella conversación hubiera tenido una revelación, pero antes de poder dar un paso hacía la puerta la Hermana Beatrice, habló.- No ha dejado de brillar desde que volaste por encima de la espalda de la Hermana Mary.

Shannon se volvió casi con alarma, no queriendo llevar su mano a la espalda y tocar el Halo, pero era cierto, notaba calor allí e incluso algo de picazón -¿Cómo dices?

El Halo, deberías arreglar eso antes de hablar con la Hermana Mary -Le dio una sonrisa tímida.

Gracias Beatrice -Asintió con gratitud y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

Gracias a ti, Shannon -Dijo Beatrice justamente antes de que saliera, la portadora solo le dedico un asentimiento y luego se alejo.

Horas después de haber oído la moto de Mary volver, el halo seguía brillando, se había dado una ducha caliente de esas que solían relajar su cuerpo tras un duro entrenamiento, ahora meditada sobre la cama, intentado controlar sus emociones, el picazón había pasado un poco, pero el calor seguía allí como si notará su nerviosismo, había pasado de estar enfadada a estar nerviosa, cuando ya no pudo mas abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada en sus escritorio, allí estaba la solución a todos sus problemas, había estado allí desde hacía semanas, lo que mas la relajaba era dibujar, pero desde hacía días no lo hacía porque una y otra vez aparecía Mary en sus bocetos, sin mas salio de la cama y cogió el cuaderno mientras se sentaba, sin mas comenzó a dibujar perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Cuando alzo la mirada del cuaderno, vio la hora, pasada la cena. Arrancó el dibujo, sin reparar mucho en él y se dirigió hacía el comedor, una vez allí Beatrice la saludo, antes de acercase a ella vio que ni Lilith ni Mary estaban allí, de hecho faltaban diez monjas guerreras.

Beatrice -Dijo sentándose a su lado sin comida por ahora - ¿Has visto a las Hermanas que faltan?

La chica trago su cena mientras asentía para terminar hablando -Si, Lilith ha acompañado a las que faltan a la salida, una misión, nos informo la Madre Superiora hace unas horas.

¿Lilith no es la líder del grupo? -Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

No, la Hermana Mary lo es -Aquello hizo que Shannon abriera los ojos como platos, luego salió de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez sin importarle la mirada de las Hermanas ni su nombre llamado por Beatrice.

Una vez estuvo en la puerta, solo vio venir desde la portón de metal que cerraba el recinto a Lilith, el cielo estaba oscuro, pero el viento había comenzado a levantarse en cuanto Shannon puso un pie fuera del convento, las miradas de Lilith y Shannon se encontraron. Shannon sin mas corrió hacía la puerta, solo para que Lilith la detuviera cogiendo su brazo. -Ya no esta ahí Shannon, la veras en dos semanas.

No...Tú no lo comprendes -Dijo la portadora intentado salir del agarre de su amiga, que tiro de ella hasta abrazarla, Shannon no sabía cuando aquellas lagrimas que ahora estaban en sus mejillas habían caído, solo sabía que dejo salir un sollozo contra el cuello de Lilith y soltó un papel arrugado sin pensar en él -La bese Lilith, la bese y la he echado de su casa.

Shhhh Shannon, volverá antes de que hayas dado cuenta-Dijo acariciando su cabello con suavidad intentado tranquilizarla – Te llevaré al cuarto. -Dijo cogiendo una de sus manos, muchas Hermanas no se fijaron en como ambas desaparecían en el segundo piso, tampoco como Lilith media hora después se llevo alguna comida hacía ese mismo piso. Aun así Beatrice si, de hecho había visto toda la escena, se había escondido entre las sombras, no pretendía acechar pero al notar el viento contra las ventanas pensó que pasaba algo malo así que se acerco a ver, la escena vino después, poco después de que Lilith se llevará a una Shannon destrozada, Beatrice vio un papel balancearse por el aire, lo cogió antes de que volara, lo abrió solo para ver si era algo importante, allí, frente a ella se encontraba un boceto a cuerpo completo de la Hermana Mary con su peculiar habito y sus dos escopetas y con un “ _¿Podemos hablar mañana al amanecer? Lo siento mucho, Mary. Con cariño, Shannon_.” justamente a un lado del dibujo, Beatrice lo guardo con pensamientos de dárselo a Shannon al día siguiente.


	6. En el que Shannon cree que la vigilan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary vuelve al convento. Shannon se entera de algo y solo siente que se lo puede contar a Mary.

Shannon había pasado los últimos veinte minutos en su celda escondida de todas las hermanas de la orden. Hoy después de una semana Mary volvía y necesitaba verla, había echado a Mary de menos a cada segundo, Lilith y Beatrice la habían aguantado desde que fue, de hecho los primeros días fue casi insufrible, de hecho Lilith la dejo no entrenar al día siguiente de que Mary se fuera e incluso comer menos, pero cuando pasaron tres días con esa actitud la amenazo con contarle lo que pasaba a la Madre Superiora y Shannon decidió que no podía esconderse mas en la habitación, no por miedo a que Lilith le contará a la Madre Superiora sobre sus sentimientos por Mary, ya que confiaba en aquella mujer con su vida, si no mas bien porque hablarán de su actitud respecto a ser la portadora del Halo, así que con lentitud volvió casi a la normalidad. Beatrice por otra parte le devolvió el pedazo de papel con el dibujo de Mary casi al día siguiente, sin pedir explicaciones o decir nada mas, solo con una sonrisa y un leve abrazo lleno de promesas.

Pero ahora para algunas de las hermanas, simplemente se ocultaba de la vuelta de Mary, ya que había escuchado muchas teorías de porque Mary y ella ya no hablaban, todas falsas y muy alejadas de la realidad, una realidad que solía frustrar a Shannon, ya que sabía que era una cobarde por huir de sus sentimientos. Aunque en este momento no huía de la mujer que siempre llevaba dos pistolas, solo necesitaba charlar con ella para serenarse y dejar de pensar en los que había oído hace menos de una hora.

Se llevó las piernas contra el pecho pensando en aquella conversación que tanto la perturbaba.

_Shannon anduvo con lentitud después de su entrenamiento para encontrarse con la Madre Superiora, había pedido aquella mañana una charla con ella, supuso para intensificar su entrenamiento como portadora del Halo, aunque no comprendía muy bien que mas podía hacer con su entrenamiento, en cuerpo a cuerpo ganaba a Lilith y Beatrice que eran las dos mejores guerreras, de hecho solía costarle, pero ciertamente Shannon solo duraba mas por lo que sus contrincantes acababan exhaustos antes que ella. Paso por su cabeza que quizá su actitud había sido notada por aquella mujer o simplemente no tenía nada que ver con aquello y estaba paranoica._

_Una vez llegó a la puerta, antes de tocar, oyó una conversación que supuso minutos mas tardes que no debía escuchar._

_La mira demasiado, no a modo de vigilancia o interés, es una mirada que he visto antes y fuera de estos muros -Hablaba la Madre Superiora._

_¿Desde cuando? ¿Y por qué nos estamos hablando con el Cardenal o cambiándola de sitio? -Añadió la Hermana Justine._

_No estoy segura, simplemente ayer durante el entrenamiento lo note -Suspiro la Madre Superiora- No puedo movilizar a la iglesia o incluso al Vaticano por suposiciones._

_¿Ni siquiera por la portadora del Halo? -Aquello hizo que Shannon que seguía frente a la puerta entre abierta, se congelará aun mas, hablaban de que alguien la observaba. - Y, ¿desde cuando tu fallás en tus malditas suposiciones? -Aquello salió casi como un ataque._

_¡Justine! -Alzo la voz la mujer que llevaba aquel lugar- Conoces mi postura, mataría por estas chicas, pero necesito mas pruebas. Pero juro que Shannon estará a salvo._

_El silencio reino por unos minutos dentro del despacho de la Madre Superiora, solo para ser roto minutos después por la hermana Justine._

_Mary y su equipo estarán aquí en una hora, después de la cena, tú y yo formularemos un plan -Poco después se oyó el sonido de la silla alejándose del escritorio y Shannon solo pudo correr lo mas silenciosamente para esconderse en uno de los pasillos cercanos a la oficina._

Cuando al fin pudo volver a su cuarto solo se metió en la ducha y decidió no ir a cenar, ahora seguía allí agazapada en su cama, solo para erguirse en cuando oyó jaleo en las habitaciones de los laterales, la voz de Mary y la Hermana Justine lleno el pasillo.

Solo necesito una ducha y estaré como nueva -Hablo con rapidez Mary, aunque Shannon juraba que estaba agotada.

Tienes un disparo mal curado en la pierna y tu brazo esta sangrado, además de el rasguño en tu cara. -El tono de la Hermana Justine era duro pero a la vez lleno de preocupación.

Son solo rasguños, mañana a primera hora iré a la enfermería, ahora solo quiero una ducha y dormir hasta mañana -La respuesta de Mary estaba llena de tranquilidad, como siempre que se hería, a veces aquella mujer parecía inmortal, además de no temer nada.

Que cruz me ha caído contigo, niña -Shannon sonrió al notar el tono maternal de la Hermana Justine, todos sabían muy bien en aquel convento por quien había sido criada Mary, de hecho la señal identificativa de Mary, sus dos armas, venía de su madre adoptiva, la Hermana Justine que siempre iba acompañada de pistolas o escopetas.

Me adoras -Oyó la voz llena de bromas de Mary mientras Justine se alejaba por el pasillo, dejando a Mary entrar en su habitación.

Shannon espero lo suficiente como para que todo volviera a quedar en silencio y rezó para escuchar el agua de la ducha de Mary correr, una vez el sonido se escucho, se escabulló de su cuarto por el pasillo oscuro, llegando hasta la puerta de Mary y entrando en el cuarto oscuro, una vez dentro de la habitación, prendió la luz y se sentó en la cama esperando a que Mary terminará la ducha.

Diez minutos después la ducha al fin se cerró, Mary comenzó a hablar desde el cuarto de baño, haciendo que Shannon bajará la mirada con una sonrisa para mirarse las manos mientras oía los pasos -JuJu he dicho que no hacía falta la enfer- -Por supuesto la frase murió en cuanto Mary salió con su albornoz mullido y vio a Shannon sentada en su cama, primero entrecerró los ojos y casi dejo salir un abrupto “¿Qué coño haces aquí, Shannon?”, pero al ver la actitud de la mujer en la cama, termino por apoyarse en el marco de la puerta del baño, ignorando donde su brazo sangraba anteriormente y habló casi dulcemente- Hola.

Hola -Dijo Shannon casi con timidez, solo para levantar un poco la mirada – Si esperabas a alguien puedo venir a verte mañana -Añadió solo para terminar mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla de forma nerviosa.

No espero a nadie, pero conoces a la Hermana Justine -Dijo como quitando importancia una vez mas a sus heridas – querrá que la enfermera venga y me haga mil pruebas.

Se preocupa por ti, Mary -Dijo Shannon esta vez sin mas vergüenza a mirarla, había echado de menos mirarla, aunque no creyera poder decirlo nunca en alto. -Todos aquí lo hacemos.

Ya, claro..-Aquello salió en forma de reproche, haciendo que la mirada de Shannon cambiará momentáneamente y que Mary se sintiera culpable, solo para que ambas fueran interrumpidas por la puerta, poco después dejando paso a la Hermana Justine y a la Hermana Mara.

Mary se que has dicho mañana pero -Cuando Justine vio a Shannon sentada en la cama, alzo una ceja- Hermana Shannon, no te esperaba aquí, algunas de las otras hermanas le han comunicado a la Madre Superiora que estabas indispuesta para la cena.

Yo solo -Shannon se sintió atrapada por la mirada de la Hermana Justine y estudiada por la mirada de Mary, venir allí había sido mala idea, pero en aquella habitación solía sentirse a veces mas segura que en la suya. Aun así no supo que añadir.

Sin embargo, fue Mary la que añadió algo con una sonrisa -Prometió contarme como había ido la semana, la noche que volviera, pero no sabía que estaba indispuesta. Es mi culpa.

La Hermana Justine las estudio a ambas, ella conocía la situación de distanciamiento entre Shannon y Mary de los últimos meses, no el porque pero si que no hablaban, ni entrenaban juntas, además de ser testigo de la pelea que dejo helada a cada persona de aquel convento, que ahora Mary le crearán una cuartada a Shannon le parecía un juego de niñas, pero simplemente termino por rodar los ojos y hablar. -Que sea rápido, quiero esta luz apagada antes de medianoche -Ambas chicas asintieron ante el tono serio – Pero primero vístete -Señalo a Mary- y que vea tus heridas.

Aquella fue la señal para Shannon de esperar en el pasillo junto a la Hermana Justine, ninguna dijo nada, solo miraron la pared frente a la habitación de Mary en silencio, fueron unos minutos extremadamente largos. Una vez volvieron al cuarto, le enfermara salía y Mary ya se encontraba en la cama, con cara de pocos amigos y vendajes tanto en el brazo como en la mejilla, Shannon presupuso que también en la pierna, sonrió un poco al ver su cara, pero se borró cuando la Hermana Justine la miro, solo para asentir y poco después salir sin mediar una palabra mas.

Shannon se sentó como si fuera a hacer yoga en uno de los picos de la cama, sin acercarse mucho a Mary, ya que no quería poder hacerle daño en algunas de sus heridas.- ¿Estas bien de verdad?

Siempre estoy bien de verdad, Shannon. -Poco a poco se volvió a hacer el silencio, solo para ser rápidamente roto por Mary- ¿Vas a contarme por qué realmente estás aquí?

¿No puedo estar preocupada por ti? -Aquello salió totalmente a la defensiva de la boca de la portadora del Halo.

No dudo que te preocupes por mi -Comenzó Mary mientras observaba a la mujer frente a ella -pero hace un tiempo que ni me diriges una palabra además del numerito de la última vez, es algo raro que ahora de la nada vegas a mi cuarto- La voz de Mary salió con mas rudeza de lo que quería trasmitir en un principio, solo para arrepentirse cuando Shannon bajo la cabeza de golpe – Shannon, no estoy enfadada, a menos ya no, es solo que es raro. -Aquello salió mucha mas suavidad.

Shannon solo se encogió de hombros aun con la cabeza gacha, no estaba segura que hacer o decir, se sentía tonta, ella solía mantenerlo siempre todo bajo control y ahora se sentía perdida, incluso una parte de ella pensaba que Mary la terminaría echando de su habitación. Cuando al fin tuvo valentía para mirar a Mary, la cual podría haberse dormido, si no fuera porque había estado moviendo la pierna como si ya estuviera cansada de estar en la cama.- ¿Alguna vez has notado que alguien me mira demasiado? -Mary alzo las ceja con una mirada llena de extrañeza y Shannon juro que estaba avergonzada por aquella pregunta y por su tono infantil, parecía una preguntar fuera de lugar y por un segundo pensó en decir que lo olvidará e irse, pero por supuesto Mary sonrió.

Bueno yo suelo mirarte bastante -Aquello fue una especie de broma que termino haciendo que ambas mujeres sonrieran y que la sala no se llenará de tensión.

Me gusta que tu me mires -Shannon juró que sus mejillas ardieron durante unos segundos mientras Mary simplemente ladeaba la cabeza – Quiero decir, que tu me mires no se siente extraño, ni raro. Cuando me miras incluso me siento segura -Añadió la última frase con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Mary de lado complacida por sus palabras - ¿Segura, eh?

La única cosas que pudo hacer Shannon, fue darle un leve golpe en la pierna que no dejo de mover en ningún momento - ¡Cállate!

¡Oye! Estoy herida -Se quejo Mary ante el golpe aun sonriendo -¿Cómo sabés que no es mi pobre pierna herida? -Dramatizo la mujer tumbada sobre la cama.

Porque no has dejado de moverla ni un segundo -Recrimino Shannon.

¡Tramposa! -Se burlo Mary, solo para que antes de comenzar a defenderse Shannon, la propia Mary se incorporará y se sentará en la cama, acercándose algo mas hacía donde estaba sentada Shannon, solo para alargar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos -¿Por que piensas que alguien te vigila?

Shannon miro las acciones de Mary, solo para pararse un buen rato en sus manos entrelazadas, hasta que volvió a encontrarse con su mirada – He oído una conversación que no debería sobre alguien que me miraba de forma poco ortodoxa.

¿Sabemos quien? -Shannon negó enérgicamente ante la pregunta de Mary, solo para que esta terminará acariciando con el pulgar su mano.- Estaré alerta, lo prometo. Si veo algo, le patearé el culo -Shannon no pudo sonreír en aquel momento tenso ante sus palabras- Aunque eso se te de mucho mejor a ti.

Ambas se quedaron un buen rato en silencio con las manos entrelazadas solo mirándose, una parte de Mary quería atraerla hacia ella solo para envolverla entre sus brazos y prometer que todo estaría bien, ninguna de las dos personas que ocupaban la sala acostumbraban a estar asustadas, solo en momentos puntuales y en esos momentos solía haber demonios implicados e incluso en esos casos siempre mantenía la compostura, pero Mary notaba a Shannon bastante desconectada, el hecho de que hubiera ido allí ya era bastante desconcertarte. Así que Mary hablo- Puede que me haya acordado de ti en la misión y te haya traído un regalo -Aquello hizo que los ojos de Shannon brillaran con emoción.- Pensaba dártelo mañana -La verdad es que pensaba dejarlo junto a su puerta – pero creo que ayudará a que estés un poco mas feliz. -Mary recogió de su lado la mochila que solía llevar a algunas misiones, la mochila que no estaba junto a su cama cuando la enfermera entro, apreció Shannon pero no dijo nada, solo observo a Mary sacar un bolsa de papel donde se veía un papel de regalo envolviendo un libro, se lo entrego -Se que querías una versión en español con la biografía del autor.

Shannon lo abrió con sumo cuidado, aunque sabía que si alguien mas la viera diría que romper el papel daba buena suerte, pero era un regalo de Mary y sentía que tenía que tratarlo con sumo cuidado. Una vez el papel desapareció se encontró con una cubierta roja adornada con dorado y el nombre de la editorial, en el lomo del libro ponía “La Divina Comedia” de “Dante Alighieri”, Shannon con una sonrisa ojeo el libro y una vez casi en la mitad enterró su nariz en el libro, encantada con el olor. Una vez el olor estuvo en su nariz, lo dejo en su regazo y llego hasta la primera página esperando una dedicatoria de Mary, pero estaba vacía, así que solo la miro y habló –No es un buen detalle regalar un libro sin dedicatoria, Mary.

Pido perdón -Dijo mientras le arrebata el libro de las manos y cogía un lápiz que había salido junto al regalo y se encontraba entre las sabanas, solo garabateo algo rápido y se lo tendió, solo para alejarlo cuando Shannon fue a cogerlo -Voy a ir al balo, entonces puedes leerlo.

¡Aguafiestas! -Dijo Shannon una vez tuvo el libro de nuevo en sus manos, mientras Mary solo acariciaba su mejilla para terminar desapareciendo en el baño. En ese momento Shannon abrió la página donde antes no había nada y donde ahora solo había una frase - _Mira la última página, monja impaciente :) -_ Shannon sonrió y fue al final del libro para encontrar líneas sueltas en inglés – _Nunca pensé que te echaría de menos en una misión, pero_ _estábamos_ _andado y vi este libro, en ese instante sabía que tenía que llevarlo a casa y dejarlo junto a tu puerta. Siento todo esto Shannon, espero que pronto volvamos a ser un equipo. Tu amiga, Mary._ -Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos mientras leía las palabras de Mary, pero parpadeo rápido para que no cayeran, más rápido aun cuando Mary volvió al cuarto y ella solo pudo cerrar el libro -¿Puedo quedarme contigo está noche? -No era la primera vez que dormían juntas, pero si lo era después de que se hubieran besado e incluso no hubieran hablado, por eso mismo Shannon lo pregunto mientras Mary estaba tras ella.

Por su parte Mary en un principio no dijo nada, solo llegó hasta Shannon con un leve cojeo, quito el libro de sus manos y lo dejo en la mesilla, luego se sentó en el lado contrarío donde de donde estaba hacía unos minutos, se tumbo en ese lado y palmeo el que supuestamente era el lado de Shannon cuando dormía allí -Claro que si, ven aquí.

Ambas mujeres se metieron en la cama, casi sin rozarse y dándose la espalda. Mary apago la luz y el silencio se hizo de nuevo, realmente una parte de Shannon quería llorar, pero estaba aguantado bien, pero necesitaba decir algo mas, algo tan simple para demostrar que Mary siempre iba a ser su amiga e incluso mas, así que con un susurro solo añadió -Te he echado mucho de menos, Mary -En aquello se englobaba la semana, los meses e incluso el tiempo que habían estado separada y eran amigas.

Yo también te he echado de menos, Shannon -Fue un susurro lleno de cansancio, de hecho Mary estaba tan cansada que no notó como Shannon se daba la vuelta y se acurrucaba en su espalda y terminaba por dejar su brazo sobre la cintura de la otra mujer.

Lo siento -Murmuro contra su espalda sobretodo por el último día que estuvieron en el convento, pensando que Mary ya estaría dormida agotada por el cansancio, pero para su sorpresa, entrelazo su mano con la suya, la llevo momentáneamente hasta sus labios, dejando un leve beso y luego la dejo a la altura de su pecho. Pronto ambas estaban dormidas.


	7. En el que Mary tiene miedo de las tormentas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay una tormenta que hace Mary y Shannon duerman juntas. Se descubre una verdad.

Las cosas habían cambiado en las últimas semanas, volver a ser cercanas fue fácil y compartir risas silenciosas mientras preparaban la mesa para desayunar o ayudaban en la cocina volvió a ser algo natural, a pesar de las miradas molestas de la Madre Superiora. Shannon en gran parte había casi olvidado la charla que no debió oír y cuando volvía a su mente se escabullía a la habitación de Mary para hablar hasta que se quedaban dormidas juntas, incluso a veces sin ni siquiera recordarlo terminaba en la habitación de Mary, aunque buscaban una excusa para justificarlo, como que Shannon le leyera a Mary algún libro en Español para así practicar el idioma, porque aunque actualmente estaban en Nueva York, la orden tenía conventos en varios sitios para proteger a la portadora y a las hermanas. 

Aquella noche Mary se retiro antes que Shannon de la cena, la portadora tenía que ayudar a recoger las cosas, una vez hubo terminado pensó en entrar a ver a Mary, pero su luz estaba apagada, así que presupuso que estaba tan agotada que se había quedado dormida, con simpleza entro en su cuarto para recostarse en su cama y dormir antes de que si quiera tuviera tiempo a pensarlo. 

Shannon fue despertada por un fuerte estruendo seguido de una luz cegadora, gimió con cansancio ante el ruido y se dio la vuelta en la cama enterando su cara totalmente en la almohada intentado volver a dormir, un fuerte aguacero comenzó poco después del segundo trueno y luego los relámpagos volvieron a iluminar todo su cuarto. Con un suspiro termino por sentarse en la cama, normalmente la lluvia solía ayudarla a dormir, pero las tormentas la despertaban, eran casi las tres de la mañana y pronto debería estar en pie, aun así termino saliendo de la cama y yendo con mucha calma hacía la puerta, la abrió con sumo cuidado, salió al pasillo y cerro su puerta tras ella si hacer ruido, aunque realmente la puerta debía de hacer algún tipo de ruido ya que era vieja pero otro trueno lo enmascaró. 

Casi de puntillas llego a la habitación de Mary, pensando en primer lugar solo asomar la cabeza y ver si la tormenta también la había despertado, pero cuando abrió la puerta, fue iluminada de nuevo por relámpagos encontrando la cama de Mary vacía, pensó que estaría en el baño pero no se oía ningún ruido y desde la puerta podía ver que la luz del baño estaba apagada. Cerrando la puerta de nuevo, miro hacía ambos lados del pasillo, brevemente pensó en volver a meterse en su cama, solo para descartarlo pronto y disponerse a encontrar a Mary. 

El convento era lo suficiente grande como para perderse si no llevará viviendo allí lo suficiente, aun así pensó que Mary probablemente estaría abajo, arriba además de los cuartos estaba algunas salas y bibliotecas. Una parte de ella pensó incluso que Mary estaría en la capilla una vez estuvo en la primera planta y en vez de descartarlo porque Mary no era muy propensa a los rezos, no fue porque oye una maldición provenir desde la cocina. 

Llego hasta allí, para verla pelearse con una botella de cristal llena de leche, sonrió y entró en la cocina- ¿Te ha despertado también la tormenta? 

¡Jesus, Shannon! -Dijo casi dejando caer la botella dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con ella con una sonrisa. 

¿Puedes dejar de blasfemar? -Le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

Solo si dejas de intentar que me de un ataque al corazón -Le saco la lengua, solo para terminar por abrir la botella de leche y servir un vaso, antes de cerrarla lleno otro para Shannon sin preguntar. 

Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta -Dijo mientras se paseaba por la cocina hasta llegar a la puerta en la cocina que daba a la parte trasera del convento, observando como el agua caía contra algunas de las plantas que había en el pequeño jardín de la parte trasera. Poco después de observar el agua caer durante un buen rato, abrió la puerta y se apoyo, cerrando los ojos dejando que el olor a tierra mojada que dejaba la lluvia a su paso la llevará de vuelta a España y toda la naturaleza que la había rodeado hacía años. Fue a mirar a Mary poco después, justamente para verla tensarse ante un trueno que dejaba claro que la tormenta se encontraba justamente sobre el convento. Solo para ignorar su propia incomodidad y sentarse como si nada con el vaso de leche y poniendo el que le había servido junto a ella. 

Shannon cerró la puerta, con suma calma fue hasta donde se sentaba Mary, se sentó lo suficiente cerca como para que el calor que desprendía la otra se fundiera en uno, la portadora del halo, incluso apoyo un poco su cuerpo en su espacio personal y la miro mientras la otra mujer paraba el vaso de leche a centímetros de su cara para mirarla de reojo -Entonces...¿desde cuando temes a las tormentas, Mary? -Aquello salió de forma cantarina, lo que molesto a Mary. 

La mujer que había estado allí antes de que la portadora la atrapara en la cocina, bajo el vaso de leche dejándolo en la mesa con desgana. Con una cara lo suficiente seria como para que nadie la tomará en broma, habló – No me dan miedo un par de truenos. -Por supuesto la gracia de Dios decidió que el cielo volviera a tronar y que la luz se fuera y volvieran haciendo que Mary volviera a saltar ensanchando la sonrisa de Shannon. 

El silencio lleno la cocina, ninguna se movió, Shannon realmente pensó que cuando Mary dejo ambos brazos en la mesa, enterraría la cara allí pero no se movió, no dijo nada así que ella apoyo en un principio su cara mejilla en el brazo que apoyo en la mesa mirando la cocina, solo para lentamente dejar que su mano acabará casi sobre el brazo de Mary, solo para disponerse a acariciar su brazo sin mirarla -Es bueno saber que temes a algo -Notó a Mary a punto de replicar pero Shannon la miro tan intensamente que Mary se congelo en su mirada- No lo digo a modo de risa, es bueno saber que puedo protegerte de algo, aunque sea de algo tan imposible como las tormentas -La mano de Shannon llego hasta su muñeca, acariciando el interior de esta haciendo que Mary se estremeciera. 

Mary no pudo no acercar su cara a centímetros de la Shannon, para su sorpresa la portadora también se acerco, sus respiraciones estaban tan cerca minutos después, falta nada para perderse en un beso, casi cuando iban a perderse en algo de pasión sin importar el lugar, un trueno retumbo haciendo que las dos saltaran esta vez y luego la luz se fue, ambas se alejaron, aun así Shannon con su mano libre, atrapo con cuidado la cara de Mary dejando una caricia en su mejilla y luego la atrajo hasta que la cabeza de la contraría estuvo contra su cuello -Te tengo, Mary -Susurro contra su oído y luego dejo un beso cerca de allí. 

Una vez que volvió la luz estuvieron un buen rato mas así, parecía que nadie se había inmutado en el convento mas que ellas, lo cual era raro, pero bueno no todas tenía un sueño ligero. Antes de que Shannon realmente pudiera casi notar si había mas movimiento en el convento, Mary saco la cabeza de su cuello con enfado- Esto es injusto, iba a hablar contigo mañana, pero ahora vienes aquí y eres dulce como nunca y siento que debería contarte lo que vi durante el entrenamiento de hoy- Esta vez le dio una trago a la leche menos tibia que antes, ya que llevaba tiempo sobre la mesa. 

¿En el entrenamiento que Lilith te ha hecho besar el suelo? -Mary le dio un codazo con fuerza a Shannon- Puedes contarme mañana que has visto, seguro que puede esperar.

Mary quiso reírse, seguirle el rollo incluso, pero aun así se termino la leche, pensando en como abordar aquello -No es justo que espere -La miro casi con la misma intensidad que la miro la contraría con anterioridad. -Mas cuando tiene que ver con quien te mira de mas. 

Shannon entrecerró los ojos ante aquello- ¿Has visto algo en el entrenamiento de hoy? -Vio a Mary asentir, ella solo cogió el vaso y se lo bebió casi sin respirar, luego cogió ambos vasos dejándolos en el fregadero, solo para apoyarse en la encimera para mirar a Mary que no había apartado la mirada de ella.- No quiero saberlo esta noche, sigues asustadas -Mary abrió la boca- lo estas, y vas a venir a mi cuarto, voy a abrazarte y leerte hasta que te quedes dormida. -Shannon dio varios paso hasta llegar a la mesa y apoyarse justamente enfrente de Mary- Quiero que no les tengas miedo a las tormentas. 

Mary se levanto, una vez llego a su lado, Shannon ya tenía la mano preparada para entrelazarla con la suya, luegoanduvieron de la mano hasta la habitación de Shannon entre la oscuridad del convento, rezando para no encontrarse con nadie, una vez dentro del cuarto, Shannon fue a encender la luz, solo para que Mary la abrazara por la espalda haciendo que ambas se parara en mitad del cuarto a oscuras aun, Mary respiro el aroma del pelo suelto de Shannon, solo para terminar murmurando- Sin duda eres la tormenta a la que mas miedo tengo de enfrentarme. 

Sinceramente Shannon no supo como tomarse aquello, pero tras un rato notando la respiración de Mary muy cerca de su cuello, al fin se volvió entre los brazos de Mary, dejando sus manos en su cara, luego se atrevió a acercarse, una parte de la portadora quería perderse en sus labios, pero no aquí, no entre estas paredes, así que solo dejo un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios, luego salio de sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cama de la mano. 

Shannon se tumbo boca arriba en la cama, Mary en principio pensó tumbarse a su lado, pero Shannon termino tirando de ella haciendo que quedará de forma cómoda sobre ella, enterando su cara muy cerca de su cuello y la palma de su mano contra su abdomen. -Pensé que ibas a leerme -Dijo Mary en voz baja, haciendo que la piel de Shannon se erizara. 

No necesito leer para contarte una buena historia que te haga tener sueños agradables -Dijo mientras una de sus manos terminaba en la espalda de Mary y la otra sobre la almohada. 

La historia murió pronto, mucho antes que la tormenta, que parecía dispuesta a romper el convento con el ruido que hacía cada trueno, pero aun así la lluvia creaba un mejor ambiente. Ambas mujeres tenían conversaciones pendientes, entre la persona que miraba de mas a Shannon y que casi se habían besado dos veces aquella noche, parecía que había muchos problemas, para que pudieran quedarse dormidas tan pronto la una en el calor de otra. 

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente Shannon sabía que era muy tarde, de hecho el sol llevaba demasiado fuera por la luz que había en su cuarto pero aun así no quería moverse en absoluto de aquella cama, no había habido ningún sueño para comenzar y luego estaba el hecho de que Mary seguía sobre ella, bueno supuso que con el pasar de las horas de había terminado acurrucando mas a un lado de ella, de ahí que su cuerpo no estuviera entumecido bajo el de la contraría, pero aun así notaba su respiración tranquila contra la piel cerca de su cuello, de hecho se preguntaba si se habría despertado y le habría sorprendido verla allí, Shannon y Mary dormían juntas pero antes del beso nunca despertaban juntas, ya fuera porque debían entrenar temprano o por el hecho de que no estaban preparadas para los rumores, pero después del beso y todo el drama de alejarse ya no les daba tanto miedo de que pudieran descubrirlas, al final solo dormían como dos buenas amigas, dos buenas amigas que cada vez que podían querían besarse, lo cual las alejaba cada vez mas de ese termino. 

Shannon sabía que quería quedarse aquí y ahora por siempre, era como si todas las preocupaciones y todos los problemas se alejaban cuando estaba cerca de Mary, pensó que aun no le había dado el dibujo que le hizo, un dibujo algo arrugado ahora y maltratado por el aire, pero fue el primer dibujo que se permitió hacer de Mary sin sentirse culpable por dibujarla. Mientras pensaba en aquello, comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Mary con calma sin querer despertarla, aunque presuponía que las campanas indicando que pronto sería el desayuno sonarían pronto. 

Mary comenzó a moverse minutos después, se tensó brevemente al notar otro cuerpo cerca del suyo y luego abrió los ojos para ver la piel del cuello de Shannon, aspiro su olor, haciendo que Shannon cerrará los ojos aunque la mujer que hizo aquello no lo vio, luego se dejo caer al otro lado de la cama, quedándose de lado ya que aquellas camas no eran muy propias para dos personas -Buenos días. -Dijo sin quitar el brazo del abdomen de Shannon -¿Qué hora es? 

Tarde, creo que pronto llamarán para el desayuno -Dijo aun mirando al techo la portadora, echando de menos el calor de Mary, aunque era algo que no diría en alto, 

No es que me queje -Aquello atrajo la mirada de Shannon, que ladeo la cabeza, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y esperando que la mujer prosiguiera -¿Tú entrenamiento? 

Me he quedado dormida -Dijo casi sin importancia, aunque aquello debía complacer a Mary, solo alzo su mano hasta la frente de Shannon para medir sus temperatura, Shannon intento quitar su frente de bajo su mano -¡Oye! Me acosté muy tarde, además estaba cansada. -Al final cogió la mano de Mary dejándola en el aire -Y te recuerdo que el Halo de la espalda no me permite enfermarme. 

A algunas portadoras no se lo permite -Shannon alzó una ceja ante aquello -¿Qué? No a todas os afecta igual ese cacharro. 

En ese momento Shannon se incorporó un poco para apoyarse en un lado y mirar a Mary, mientras Mary dejaba caer el brazo en la almohada, Shannon apoyo su cabeza contra el brazo y ambas se miraron- No sabía que conocías tantas cosas sobre como afecta el Halo. 

Bueno soy una caja de sorpresas, cariño -Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora aun así aquello era una mentira, mientras Shannon y Mary no se habían hablado Mary se había interesado mucho por el halo, haciendo que la Hermana Justine casi quisiera matarla, parecía un niño de dos años preguntando “¿Por qué?” a todo. 

Shannon quiso decirle algo, desde un gracias por preocuparte porella hasta un no deberías investigar tanto Mary ya que solo es un cacharro que me trajo de casi la muerte, aun así sabía que ambas cosas llevarían la conversación hasta puntos que no sabía si podía abordar todavía. Así que solo la miro, casi queriendo acercase y robarle un beso y que todo dejará de importar, pero aquellos pensamientos fueron eliminados en cuando la campanas comenzaron a sonar, indicando el desayuno. 

Mary salió de la cama antes de que el primer toque terminará -Te veo en el desayuno.- Iba a alejarse sin mas y salir corriendo hacía su cuarto para no encontrarse con nadie, pero antes de dar un paso hacía la puerta, se dirigió a una Shannon ahora sentada en la cama y dejo un beso en su mejilla -Me debes una pelea -Dijo justamente después. 

Será un placer acabar contigo, Mary -Dijo Shannon mientras dejaba una caricia en su mejilla, poco después Mary desapareció por la puerta, Shannon sonrió tontamente y se dejo caer contra la cama tapándose la cara, casi avergonzada por sentirse como una adolescente en aquella situación aunque feliz por notar su corazón martillear contra su pecho. 

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Beatrice se había unido a su pequeño grupo desde que Mary se había ido de misión, al principio Lilith había sido un poco reticente, hasta que ambas cuidaron de Shannon mientras Mary estaba fuera, aquello las hizo un poco mas cercanas. Beatrice solo sonrió cuando Mary puso un vaso de zumo frente a Shannon en el desayuno, Beatrcie le sonrió a la portadora sin decir nada y la joven líder sonrió de vuelta. Lilith fue la última en llegar, ya que había entrenado aquella mañana, de hecho casi interrogo a Shannon, solo para mirar a Mary, luego a Shannon y por último a Beatrice para que esta soltará casi un leve risa haciendo que Mary rodará los ojos como si aquello no tuviera que ver nada con ella y Shannon, bueno la portadora simplemente desayuno aunque con un sonrisa en los labios. 

Mas tarde, ahora si en el entrenamiento junto a todas las hermanas, las cuatro mujeres hicieron equipo, es lo que solían hacer en las últimas semanas, para dominar los movimientos de las otras o poder ayudarse en mitad de la batalla. Aun así antes de poder ponerse a trabajar, los pasos de Padre Crowe interrumpieron el entrenamiento. 

Hermana Shannon, ¿tienes un momento? -Dijo parándose justo frente al grupo de mujeres. 

Íbamos a comenzar el entrenamiento, Padre -Dijo aquello mientras señalaba a Beatrice con Lilith y sin mirar al párroco, cosa que no le gusto al hombre. 

Hermana, esto es importante -Aquello sonó a orden, lo que hizo que Shannon se volviera sorprendida. 

Somos muy estrictas con nuestro horario, Padre -Dijo Shannon dejando sus manos tras su espalda -Además si fuera algo realmente importante la Madre Superiora me hubiera avisado a primera hora y no lo ha hecho. 

¿De verás sois estrictas en con vuestro entrenamiento? -Cuando aquello salió de la boca del Padre Crowe sucedieron dos cosas casi a la vez, Shannon se tensó y Mary dio una paso hacía delante quedando a escasos pasos de Shannon. 

Será un placer hablar con usted, Padre -Aquello salió con resignación, aun así el párroco se vio complacido y sonrió, asintiendo y dando varios pasos para que la siguiera, cuando iba a seguirle, Mary agarro su mano aun en su espalda. 

Pensé que teníamos una pelea pendiente -Cuando Shannon busco la mirada de Mary vio sus ojos algo abiertos de mas, allí además de verse reflejada, veía casi irá. El agarre era mas fuerte de lo que solía ser los agarres de Mary, entonces Shannon ato cabos, miro a Mary, luego al Padre Crowe y recordó lo que anoche no quería contarle. 

En un minuto te demostraré quien manda en este convento, Mary -Dijo con tranquilidad, Mary dejo caer su mano casi con enfado, pero Shannon la agarro de manera que si alguien las viera sería Lilith o Beatrice -Todo estará bien, te lo prometo -Dijo acariciando su mano y luego soltándola. 

Siguió el camino que hizo el párroco hasta llegar a las escaleras donde estaba parado junto a la Hermana Justine, la cual no tenía cara de tener mucha paciencia con aquel hombre, aun así Shannon le dio una sonrisa y subió junto a él, arriba antes de entrar a la biblioteca vio a la Madre Superiora desde un punto, observando el entrenamiento, aunque su mirada parecía haber viajado con ella, presupuso que también habría visto la mano de Mary y la suya. Entro en la biblioteca con pesadez, pensado que solo quería volver a aquella mañana junto a Mary en su cama.


	8. En el que todas sospechan de Crowe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon y Beatrice entrenan las habilidades del Halo. Lilith y Mary entrenan por otro lado. Las cuatro terminan hablando antes de que deban irse a la cama.

Hacía meses que Shannon se perdía los entrenamientos de por la tarde junto a sus compañeras, el Padre Crowe se reunían tarde tras tarde en la biblioteca para hablar sobre el significado del Halo y lo que representaba, Shannon la cual siempre llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, solía salir cansada de aquellas largas charlas e incluso sin energías, aunque aquello traía a Mary de cabeza, por diversas razones,admitía que solía faltar a los entrenamientos ya que Shannon era la única razón para ir al final, también admitía que estaba feliz ya que Shannon en vez de alejarse solía acabar en su cuarto, hablando sobre el párroco. Aunque el comienzo de una nueva semana trajo buenas noticias, el párroco estaría fuera un par de meses, había tenido que acudir a una reunión en el Vaticano.

Mary estaba curioseando entre las páginas del libro que Shannon tenía en la mesilla mientras la portadora terminaba en el baño, una vez salió se paro para mirar a Mary sentada en su cama con los botas sobre la colcha.

Al menos podrías haberte quitado las botas -Dijo saliendo casi peleándose con su pelo, intentado hacerse una trenza que hoy no parecía salir

No he estado aquí ni cinco minutos -Rodó los ojos, dejando el libro al momento sobre la cama- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? -Shannon quiso decirle que podía sola, pero estaba allí mirándola con aquella mirada casi coqueta que tan solo pudo asentir y tirarle la goma de pelo, para que la cogiera al vuelo, sin mas la portadora fue hasta su cama, bajando los pies de Mary de esta y sentándose, pronto las manos de Mary estuvieron entre su pelo, dividiéndolo en varias partes para terminar trenzando de manera que los mechones no se escaparan y le molestarán durante el día. Un rato después terminó- Listo.

Shannon se paso las manos por el pelo y la trenza, un gran trabajo para las manos ágiles de Mary, ante aquel pensamiento su mente quiso ir mas allá pero se obligo a centrarse, Beatrice estaría aquí pronto -Beatrice estará aquí en unos minutos. -Dijo mientras se levantaba con gracia dejando a Mary un tanto desconcertada por el cambio.

Y yo que pensé que sería la que se cansaría de entrenar contigo -Dijo mientras también salía de la cama, Shannon se dio la vuelta casi ofendida quedando frente a ella – Pero resulta que al final eres tú la que se ha cansado de mi -Dijo con una sonrisa.

No me he cansado, es solo que he quedado con Bea para documentar los poderes de Halo, sabes que me gusta entrenar contigo -Dijo casi haciendo un puchero pero al final se rió.

Ya, por eso me mandas con Lilith, ¿quieres que sea su saco de boxeo? -Dijo dando un paso hacía delante y ocupando parte del espacio personal de Shannon.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo la puerta sonó y poco después la puerta se abrió para revelar a Beatrice -Shannon….-Abrió bastante los ojos al ver a Shannon y Mary tan cerca- Yo puedo volver mas tarde, lo siento.

No, no interrumpes nada Bea -Dijo Shannon con una sonrisa cálida hacía la joven, mientras su mano buscaba la cara de Mary para mirarla minutos después – Mary ya se iba.

No, de hecho me quejaba porque aquí nuestra querida e intrépida líder quiere que sea el saco de boxeo de nuestra Lilith -Bromeo Mary sin intención de moverse.

No quiero que seas su saco de boxeo -Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa -Solo necesito que te enseñe un par de golpes -Mary fue a refunfuñar algo pero Shannon apretó su cara a modo cariñoso-Comportate.

Me encantaría patearte el culo, cariño -Murmuro Mary, una vez Shannon la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Shannon habló -¿Tú sola?

Mary se volvió y alzo ambas cejas solo para volverse sin decir palabra- Buena suerte, Hermana Beatrice -Dijo saliendo de la habitación de la portadora.

Beatrice las había observado, sintió una pequeña sonrisa extenderse por su cara mientras veía y oía el intercambio, probablemente eran las dos únicas que pensaban que podían mantener en secreto que era mucho mas cercana de lo que decían aun así, tras la salida de Mary solo observo como Shannon ponía bien el libro sobre la mesilla, poco después dirigieron al patio interior del convento. La razón era muy simple, en los alrededores del convento no solía haber mucha gente, pero hubo una vez, cuando la Hermana Claire aun era portadora, que unos niños vieron los entrenamientos y de allí salieron teorías sobre que eran realmente un orden deshonesta, así que desde entonces cada uno de los entrenamientos se hacía en el interior.

Una vez llegaron al patio interior ambas mujeres pusieron sobre la mesa un par de cuadernos, aquel lugar solo estaba lleno de columnas, un muñeco para probar golpes de lucha y un par de plantas decorativas.

No se si recuerdas una de nuestras primeras conversaciones, pero por ahora solo conozco que el Halo responde a mis emociones, ya sean positivas como negativas -Bea garabateo sus palabras en uno de los cuadernos- Tras ser elegida la nueva portadora elimine a un pequeño ejercito de demonios espectro y mate a dos taraskas -Beatrice la miro sorprendida ya que sabía lo de las emociones, ella misma lo había visto pero lo segundo parecía sacado de una historia de ficción- Mejores habilidades, me curo al instante pero no soy inmortal -Aquello salió bromeando.

¿Por qué? -Dijo Beatrice mientras hacía una pequeña lista bastante escueta de las habilidades de Shannon, sin entrar en detalles. Luego subió la mirada para encontrar a Shannon mirándola de forma rara -¿Por qué yo, Shannon?

Porque además de ser la que menos familiarizada esta con el Halo, eres leal e inteligente, luchadora experta y buena guardando secretos -Shannon sonrió mientras la miraba como dando a entender que solo era eso, pero Bea solo la miro detenidamente, haciendo que la portadora bajara la mirada con una sonrisa que podía haberse convertido en una risa algo triste- Además de que Lilith era la verdadera portadora, así que sería una falta de respeto hablar de esto con ella -Miro a Beatrice – Sobre Mary, documento esto por si no soy la última y que sepamos que habilidades esperar aunque pueda haber cientos que desconocemos, no quiero hacer esto con Mary.

Beatrice asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras, no dudaba que la mujer frente a ella, no confiera en ella, solo quería saber todas las razones -¿Por donde deseas comenzar?

Bueno, he hablado de Mary sin encenderme como una bombilla, supongo que podemos pasar al siguiente nivel, aunque no se cual es -Shannon había comenzado a leer el libro de las portadoras, libro que nadie en aquel convento, mas que ella y la Madre Superiora conocían, por lo que conocía habilidades muy antiguas que muchas portadoras habían tenido pero no podía explicarle a ninguna de las de allí su conocimiento sobre aquello, además de no haber notado nada mas.

Los cristales tiemblan -Dijo Beatrice mirando a Shannon que frunció el ceño -Pensé que era el viento, pero fue justamente cuando termino tu pelea con la Hermana Mary y te quedaste a solas con el Padre Crowe, la Madre Superiora y la Hermana Justine y por tu cara ni siquiera lo notaste.

No, estaba demasiado enfadada -Dijo mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla - ¿Conoces mucho al Padre Crowe? -Shannon quiso patearse cuando Beatrice alzo una ceja, podía haber sido sutil y entrar de otra manera sobre su investigación del Padre Crowe pero bueno Shannon no solía ser sutil- Perdón, es que ha llegado de la nada y primero casi quiere echar a Mary por ganarme y luego es como si quisiera interrumpir cada uno de mis entrenamientos.

Beatrice en principio no dijo nada, solo vio como Shannon no pretendió sacar mas información y cogía de la bandeja que habían traído con una botella de agua y un par de vasos, un de estos y lo ponía frente a ella. Luego solo se centro en este, como si de la nada fuera a romperse.- En las películas esto habría explotado solo con mirarlo.

No -Shannon la miro ante su negativa – No conozco mucho al Padre Crowe, ninguna de las de mi antigua convento lo hacía, según contó, era cosa del Vaticano. Mi convento era parte de la orden pero el Padre Crowe apareció de la nada y dijo que la Portadora necesitaba nuevas guerreras. -Shannon había escuchado sus palabras, parecía estar oyéndolas en bucle en su cabeza y querer decir algo pero guardo silencio -¿Todo bien?

Si, sigamos -Dijo de nuevo centrándose en el vaso, pero antes de incluso intentar cualquier cosa volvió a hablar -Quizás deberíamos hablar esta noche...todas.

En la zona de entrenamiento, donde todas las chicas estaban ya reunidas e incluso algunas sudando ya que el entrenamiento había empezado hacía una hora, Lilith al no tener a su compañera aun allí comenzó a dar ordenes, sin realmente querer quedar por encima de nadie y mucho menos de Shannon, pero en cierto modo ella había llevado los últimos entrenamientos desde que el Padre Crowe había secuestrado a Shannon para contarle como funcionaba el cachorro del demonio. Aquel pensamiento la hacía tensarse mas de una vez, Llith deseaba el Halo con mas fuerzas que nadie pero Shannon era siempre protectora con ella, las mujeres que ahora seguían sus ordenes solo lo hacían porque respetaban a Shannon, nadie la había enseñado a hacer amigos y aun así, allí tenía a Shannon que era la que siempre estaba dispuestas a oír sus planes o sus tácticas, a Mary a la cual recurría cuando debía hablar de algo privado o incluso sobre preocupaciones con su familia y por último Beatrice, la mas reciente adquisición de su grupo era sin duda casi mas leal a la iglesia que ella, pero dado que había sido su compañera de entrenamiento los últimos meses le había cogido cariño.

Pronto sus pensamientos quedaron de lado, cuando Mary apareció en la sala, casi cuando el entrenamiento llegaba a su final y muchas hermanas ya se despedían entre si e iban a hacer otros quehaceres en el convento. Lilith le tiro uno de los palos, con toda la intención de que no pudiera cogerlo al vuelo y le diera mínimo en la cara por varias razones que mas tarde verbalizaría, pero para su desgracia Mary lo cogió casi sin inmutarse y le hizo una especie de puchero que acabo en una asquerosa sonrisa.

Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, llegas tarde, no un poco, muy tarde, Mary -Dijo Lilith mientras empezaba a mover el palo de madera, calentando para comenzar su entrenamiento con Mary en breves.

Tenía cosas que hacer, Lil, debes saber que no todas vivimos para esto -Dijo observando el palo de madera casi con desgana. -¿Es necesario? Ya sabes que vas a ganar.

¿Qué cosas? -Para cuando pregunto esto Lilith ya había llegado hasta ella, de forma que lo siguiente fue comenzar la pelea, de esa forma la ataco con el palo.

Tengo dos pistolas que cuidar -Dijo justamente antes de tener que esquivar el palo a centímetros de su cara- ¡Oye!

No me vengas con “Oye”, llevo sin entrenar con Shannon casi un mes -Mary levanto una ceja – Y si, es tu culpa, estoy encantada de que hayáis hecho las paces y bla bla bla, pero entre tú y el Padre Crowe estáis bajando mi rendimiento, si tengo que protegerla, tengo que entrenar con ella.

Mary paro el siguiente golpe con fuerza y una sonrisa, luego esquivo a Lilith, sabía que iba a ganarla, Lilith era mucho mas ágil y se pasaba horas perfeccionando sus movimientos, Mary por otro lado, solo usaba sus habilidades de lucha cuando sus escopetas pasaban a no estar entre las opciones. De hecho para cuando había esquivado tres veces a Lilith, ya jadeaba -También necesita descansar, sobretodo después de las charlas con Crowe.

Entonces deja que duerma antes -Dijo dándole un golpe tras la rodilla haciendo que Mary doblara la pierna en la colchoneta.

¿Esto es por el entrenamiento, verdad? -Dijo intentado salir del ahora agarre de Lilith que la hacía cada vez estar mas cerca de la colchoneta.

¡Oh no! Me has pillado, estoy enamorada de ti -Dijo tirando a Mary contra la colchoneta mientras esta se reía ante el tono – Se que es gracioso, lo se, pero voy totalmente enserio Mary -Mary se volvió con la cara mas seria que había visto en años – Dios, no con estar enamorada de ti, idiota -Se dejo caer junto a ella en la colchoneta, quiso reírse solo por la cara de alivio que puso Mary o su anterior cara, pero necesitaba dejar el siguiente punto claro- No me importa lo que tú y Shannon hagáis en privado, os respeto a ambas. Me da igual lo que Crowe la este intentado hacer creer porque se que Shannon no necesita un Halo para echarlo de este convento, pero necesita estar entrenada en todos los sentidos, necesitamos ser su equipo y parece que si vamos a una misión juntas será aun mas desastre de lo que lo era con Claire.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio, Mary estaba orgullosa de Lilith, de que se estuviera preocupando mas por Shannon que por el Halo, eso significaba que aunque sus padres siempre terminaban siendo un incordio para la niña, ella estaba por encima de ellos y de su control. La mujer de las dos escopetas pensó en simplemente levantarse como había hecho Lilith y seguir con el entrenamiento. - Crowe mira a Shannon, la mira de una manera que nadie debería mirar a otra persona, tengo pruebas. -Lilith estaba preparada para atacar pero ante las palabras de Mary se quedo quieta para que prosiguiera hablando – Nos quedamos hablando hasta muy tarde y luego duerme, no nos despertamos hasta el desayuno, aun así probablemente a partir de mañana, mientras Crowe esta fuera vuelva a entrenar contigo.

¿Alguien mas lo sabe? -Mary y Lilith ahora solo estaban intercambiando golpes que hacían que la madera retumbará con el eco de las paredes del convento, pero nada rápido solo golpes suaves con movimientos aun mas suaves.

Shannon se lo oyó decir a Justine y a la Madre Superiora -Lilith se quedo estática en el sitio, haciendo que Mary casi le diera un buen golpe.

¿Hay algún plan? ¿Les habéis dicho que lo sabéis? -Pregunto Lilith mirando observando como Mary dejaba el palo de lado.

No hay planes, Shannon dice que puede encargarse -Dijo no muy convencida de aquello- Y lo segundo tampoco creo que este entre las opciones de cosas que hacer.

Es ridículo -Dijo Lilith con frustración.

Es Shannon buscando lo bueno en todos, eso es lo mejor que tiene -Dijo Mary con una sonrisa tonta al pensar y decir aquello.

¿Pero? -Lilith conocía lo suficiente a la mujer frente a ella para saber que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que Shannon hacía, no con todo, pero si con algunas cosas.

Mary jugueteo con el palo dando pequeños golpes contra la colchoneta -Pero si alguien me mirará así le dispararía y luego preguntaría.

¿Solo si te mirará a ti? -Dijo Lilith empujando su palo de madera contra el de Mary haciendo que esta subiera ambos en frente para luchar de nuevo como si fueran espadas.

Nunca he dicho que no dispararía a Crowe si la sigue mirando así -Dijo con una mirada brillante como si incluso hubiera pensado la forma exacta. -¿No quieras entrenar?

Lilith no dijo mas tras aquella pregunta, solo dejo de ser suave para pasar a ser rápida sorprendiendo a Mary con un golpe contra su espalda antes de que ni siquiera se pudiera arrepentir de sus palabras.

Lo mejor del día fue cuando las cuatro mujeres después de cenar terminaron reunidas en la habitación de Shannon, se fuera a tratar lo que se fuera a tratar allí tenía una hora, ya que en teoría cada luz de las habitaciones debía estar apagada antes de las doce de hecho si le caía lo suficiente bien o tu excusa era buena, podías quedarte hasta las doce y media. Aun así Lilith había sido invitada durante la cena a unirse a la charla sobre Crowe, aunque ella ya sabía lo que pasaba. Ahora la joven estaba apoyada contra la pared, mientras Beatrice estaba sentada en la única silla de la habitación de Shannon y Mary en la cama junto a Shannon.

Pareces cansada -Lilith fue la primera en hablar, Shannon había bostezado varias veces durante la cena, de hecho Lilith se había dado cuenta que Mary comenzó aquella reunión apoyada en la puerta pero se sentó muy pronto junto a Shannon.

Estoy bien, solo es -Se paro para mirar a Lilith, podía mentirle pero de poco serviría -He estado entrenando mis habilidades con Beatrice.

¿Y qué tal? -Aquello salió casi con entusiasmo por parte de Lilith, sorprendiendo a Beatrice y un poco a Mary, pero Shannon solo sonrió.

Bueno parece que puedo hacer explotar cristales, aunque quería que fuera un vaso no la jarra -Aquello lo dijo sin poder no reírse.

¿Cómo cuando Mary se fue? -Aquello hizo que Mary se moviera mirando a Shannon, la portadora no aparto la mirada de Lilith -No se lo habías contado -Shannon negó -Perdón -Shannon negó con una sonrisa mientras Mary solo le daba un codazo, Shannon sabía que Mary tendría que saberlo pronto y por otro lado en aquel momento aquello no parecía que fuera a salir de allí.

Siento interrumpir -Beatrice corto su discurso cuando las otras tres mujeres la miraron -¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Mary se aclaró la garganta como si fuera a comenzar ella, pero Shannon cogió su mano para que la dejará a ella, antes de comenzar con el tema real miro a Lilith – Se que Mary te lo ha contado ya, pero aun así somos un equipo y estos nos afecta a todas -Luego volvió a centrarse en el tema real- Esta mañana te pregunte por el Padre Crowe porque básicamente oí algo que no debí y parece que me mira como no debería hacerlo -Ahora miraba totalmente a Beatrice – Esto podría ser paranoia mía o incluso de Mary que también lo afirma -Mary apretó su mano en cuanto dijo aquello, a lo que Shannon solo la acarició porque sabía que Mary no se equivocaba -La cuestión Bea, es que tú me dices que Crowe aparece de la nada y él esta intentando hacerme ver que no debería confiar en mis hermanas totalmente y solo usaros por el bien de Halo -Antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres pudiera decir algo Shannon siguió -No estoy diciendo que el Padre Crowe este intentando manipularme o tenga un plan o algo raro, quizás se expresa mal o yo simplemente le he malinterpretado -La mano de Mary intento salir de la de Shannon, pero la portadora no la dejo salir de su agarre, Shannon sabía que Mary era de la opinión fija de que todos no eran buenos, había gente que solo quería ver a los demás solos y manipularlos. - Una por una las mujeres de ahí fuera se entrenan para dar su vida por mi y aun así se que hay muchas en las que no confió ni la mitad de lo que confió en vosotras.

Crowe no se va a acercar a ti nunca -Mary murmuro a su lado, pero Shannon no la miro solo sonrió.

Estoy con Mary en esto- Dijo Lilith sin mas.

¿Te veré mañana a las seis? -Dijo Shannon ya que parecía que Beatrice estaba muy lejos de allí intentado asimilar toda la información.

Mejor a las ocho. -Shannon sabía que lo hacía para que descansará- Echo de menos que alguien sea mas rápida que yo -Bromeo- Aunque después de este descanso puede que te gane con los ojos vendados.

Mas quisieras poder ganarme -Dijo Shannon, luego su mirada fue hasta Beatrice.- ¿Beatrice?

Informa a la Madre Superiora -Fue lo primero que dijo, antes de que Shannon pudiera quejarse volvió a hablar -Me has dicho que soy inteligente, leal pero me considero además alguien que toma buenas decisiones, si esto esta pasando necesitas que se enteren arriba. -Sonaba a orden totalmente.

Bea, lo haré, pero primero quiero intentar hacerlo sola. -Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila como si realmente supiera como iban a ir los próximos meses – Confía en mi, Mary dice que estoy intentado ser una heroína pero puede ser todo un gran malentendido.

¡Já! -Fue todo lo que añadió Mary cuando terminó, solo para que la Portadora la fulminara con la mirada.

¿Vienes Bea? -Aquello fue la señal para Lilith de que iban a tener una charla y necesitaban privacidad. Beatrice solo asintió para levantarse, ambas murmuraron un buenas noches que recibió contestación muy tenue, ambas mujeres se pararon un momento en la puerta, sin saber muy bien que esperar o porque lo hicieron.

“

_Pronto se oyó la voz mas baja de Mary a través de la puerta – Estás siendo ingenua._

_Oyeron movimiento en el cuarto, Shannon se había alejado de Mary ante aquel adjetivo -Y tú solo esperas que todo esté corrompido._

_Quizás es porque este corrompida, Shannon -Aquello salió algo mas fuerte._

_Segundos después la voz de Shannon se oía amortiguada, como si su boca estuviera contra el cuello de Mary -No, eres la persona con mas luz de aquí, Mary, ojala lo vieras._

“

Tras aquel leve intercambio se hizo el silencio absoluto, Lilith supuso que estarían abrazadas, terminó mirando a Bea que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, ambas no habían querido ser entrometidas, pero si iban a ser un equipo necesitaban saber si iban a pelearse, ya que en este momento parecía algo muy innecesario.

En esta vida -Dijo Lilith, como dejando claro que dudaba que pudieran sobrevivir sin que las dos personas de dentro fueran un equipo.

En esta vida -Repitió Beatrice, con fuerza aunque bajo, con la misma intención de Lilith pero además con la claridad de saber que ambas mujeres que ahora habían vuelto a hablar bajo y ya no se oían merecían ser felices.


	9. En el que no puedo vivir sin ti Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo sale mal, Mary termina en la enfermería, Shannon se preocupa.

Cuando terminas dedicando tu vida a Dios crees que todo se convertirá en hacer quehaceres, pastas y rezos, hasta que un buen día las historias de demonios se hacen reales. Posesiones y horrores en las sombras que harían que la gente quisiera morirse o quizás cambiar las elecciones que esta siguiendo en su vida.

Los pasillos de el viejo convento estaban abarrotados, era temprano, mas de lo normal aun no había amanecido del todo, pero durante toda la noche se estuvo gestando algo, Shannon había sido solicitada en la oficina de la Madre Superiora para ser informada de una situación, una que venía desde el mismísimo Vaticano. En mas de quince meses desde que la hermana Claire había dejado de ser portadora habían acabado con mas de cientos o miles demonios espectros, de hecho las Tarask parecían fueran de escena desde el día en que el Halo se puso en la espalda de Shannon, aun así aquella situación tan cercana al segundo aniversario de la muerte de la Hermana Claire tenía al convento mas tenso de lo normal e incluso haciendo algunos comentarios que hacían que Mary y Lilith estuvieran mucho mas alerta sobre las próximas ordenes. 

Al final, una vez el sol ya había salido, la noticia de que había una posesión a gran escala en una ciudad, una pequeña ciudad muchos menos perdida que aquel pueblo y mucho mas turística, mas llena de lo normal y con mas riesgo de que se extendiera mucho mas rápido hasta incluso llegar a Nueva York y luego el infierno se hiciera presente. Shannon decidió hacer algo que no solía hacer la Hermana Claire, reunió a todas las guerreras que hoy la acompañarían y dejo salir un discurso que parecía casi ensayado mil y una vez sobre que no solo ella era importante y que debían mantenerse a salvo, por supuesto matar como último recurso y con el lema de punto final. 

Ocuparon tres furgones, era extraño ver aquel espectáculo, pero debían ser rápidas y silenciosas . Shannon quería salir del convento durante la noche y llegar allí al amanecer pero el Padre Crowe por teléfono había sido muy poco cooperativo, de hecho actualmente se estaban saltando en su mayoría la ordenes del párroco, pero Shannon no podía permitirse mas perdidas, aquello podía salir muy mal, estaba asusta pero aun así era la líder y no dejaría que se viera. 

Tras dos horas y medias agotadoras de silencios, rezos y alguna historia que pretendía ser de ayuda pero realmente solo hizo que algunas sonrisas aparecieran en las caras de las otras, llegaron. Treinta mujeres iban a entrar a aquella cuidad que aunque vacía no era ni la mitad de terrorífica y oscuro que aquel pequeño pueblo que nunca volvió a ser igual. Vio que una por una aquellas mujeres que conocía, que consideraban su familia se ponían delante de ella, aquel era el trato, proteger a la elegida de Dios, a su campeona en la Tierra por encima de todos los demás. Aquello había funcionado para Claire, al menos al final, pero Shannon no podía quedarse detrás, si era la líder era la guía de aquellas mujeres, sin una palabras, desenfundo la espada que portaba la portadora y anduvo hasta quedar delante de las jóvenes, antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacía delante las escopetas de Mary aparecieron extendidas a su lado, a su otro lado Lilith y Beatrice estaban preparadas con otras armas. Shannon quiso reír, su equipo, sus chicas. 

Pomposa -Dijo Mary sin apartar la mirada de la entrada. 

Eso viene justamente de la mujer con dos escopetas -Dijo Shannon dedicándole una sonrisa. 

Notó la sonrisa de Mary incluso cuando ya había apartado la mirada de la otra mujer, Shannon respiró hondo, notando como el aire llenaba sus pulmones, una vez el aire volvió a salir, cuando todas pensaba dar el primer paso, ella se volvió para mirar una por una a sus hermanas. Lilith, Bea y Mary cuidaban la espalda de la portadora, las únicas que no miraban a Shannon. -Se que ya hemos hablado del plan antes de salir, nos dividiremos en grupos de cinco, haremos un barrido general por las calles principales y nos encontraremos en la iglesia -Beatrice fue la que miro hacía atrás, Shannon aun miraba a su hermanas- La escena de la iglesia...-Recordó brevemente todo lo que ocurrió el día de la muerte de la Hermana Claire- a veces se te clava en la retina y tardaréis en superar eso...-Miro a las mas nuevas, a las que llegaron hacía unos meses, de hecho pronto sería un año, para terminar en Beatrice -pero el miedo no nos hace débiles, lo superaréis. En esta vida o en la siguiente, hermanas. -Tras aquello volvió a su posición entre Mary y Lilith, las miro a ambas y asintió. 

Grupos de cinco en cinco se fueron adentrando en las diversas calles anchas que llegaban justamente al centro, donde una pequeña iglesia se alzaba. -¿Listas? -Pregunto Shannon a su equipo, el cual asintió. Shannon no se había planteado otro equipo que no fuera Beatrice, Mary y Lilith, iría con ellas al infierno si hiciera falta, además de por supuesto de que lograban moverse con gracia y compenetrarse como un equipo mas dentro de la batalla que fuera, aunque fuera tampoco era un desastre. Se encontraron con poco impedimento para llegar hasta la iglesia, un par de tiros de advertencia que no atrajeron a nadie. Una vez en la iglesia, no habían llegado todas, pero algunas si habían peleado ya, había heridas frescas en su piel y la sangre goteaba, pero no era el momento de ver las heridas, debían esperar y luego entrar, por supuesto, el plan no fue justamente así, la puerta voló abierta, aquello las puso a todas en en modo lucha, pero lo siguiente no lo esperaron, una horda de hombres, mujeres y niños se tiro sobre ellos dispersando una por una a cada monja guerrera, lucharon, muchas cayeron por dejarlos vivos, lo que hizo mucho mas fácil que otras los matarán. La pelea duraba demasiado, cada vez que notaban que acababa mas aparecían. 

Shannon vio a Beatrice a su izquierda luchando a puñetazo limpio, haciendo que el espectro saliera del cuerpo humano, Shannon lo atravesó con la espada en ese momento haciendo que el espectro soltará un grito grotesco. Uno de los cuchillos de Beatrice paso justamente por al lado del cuello de Shannon, haciendo que una mujer cayera contra el suelo muerta. Beatrice desapareció para ayudar algunas de las hermanas que estaban siendo sepultadas por decenas de personas. Mientras en mitad de la lucha con otros dos hombres busco a Lilith, la mujer mas joven seguía siendo mucho mas rápida y mejor que ella, la vio esquivar los golpes fácilmente y proteger a sus hermanas, un par de cortes adornaban sus brazos. Una vez Shannon terminó con uno de los dos hombres y al otro lo dejo inconsciente busco a Mary, hacía al menos diez minutos que no oía ningún disparó -¿Mary? -Grito por encima del caos, tras dar una patada a otra mujer que intento ahogarla consiguió mirar a Lilith, la cual solo negó, Shannon intento serenarse, buscar mas allá, había perdido su espada debajo de varios poseídos. 

De la nada dos tiros resonaron, haciendo que el corazón de Shannon dejará de estar encogido hasta que su mirada llegó a Mary, estaba a unos diez metros de ella, pero por supuesto lo que no esperaba era que justamente cuando se había vuelto a levantar y acabar con dos poseídos, una estaca atravesará el cuerpo de Mary. -¡MARY! -Tras el grito el Halo se ilumino en su espalda haciendo que una honda envolviera a los poseídos mas cercanos, haciendo que los espectros salieron ante la luz y se desintegrarán. Todo comenzó a temblar, pero Shannon no intento pararlo, esta vez si lo notaba, de hecho notaba todo su cuerpo temblar. Llegar hasta Mary fue casi fácil los que no caían por la luz que desprendía la espalda de Shannnon, lo hacían porque había dejado de tener piedad con ellos. Una vez estuvo con Mary, vio la estaca sobresalir desde su hombro, no había tanta sangre como era de esperar, la madera contenía el mayor daño y la salida de sangre. Aquel acto hizo que todos los espectro supieran de donde coger el Halo, así que Mary se sentó sobre el abdomen de Mary, una de sus manos fue hasta cerca de la estaca, parando la sangre que salía, por otro lado cogió la escopeta de sus manos y comenzó a disparar- ¿Lilith? -Grito entre los disparos. 

Necesito cinco minutos, Shannon -Dijo desde bastante lejos mientras intentaba atravesar la barrera entre Shannon y ella. 

Pareces un ángel -Murmuro Mary mirando a Shannon sobre ella, casi cerrando los ojos. 

No hables, Mary -Dijo mientras su mano se llenaba de su sangre.- Y ni se te ocurra dormirte. 

Lo siento, Shannon -Aquello fue bajo, demasiado bajo, ni siquiera fue juguetón, la cabeza de Mary se dejo caer hacía su lado izquierdo inconsciente.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido, Shannon comenzó a murmurar no demasiado rápido dejando el arma de lado y llevando sus manos hasta la cara de Mary para que se despertará, pero no funciono, el grito de Lilith la hizo levantar la mirada, su nombre llenó sus oídos que parecían haberse perdido en un silencio casi imposible. Una vez miro hacía arriba un hombre de ojos negros estaba apunto de clavar el hacha que sujetaba entre sus manos contra su cabeza, se cubrió a ella misma y a Mary, esperando el golpe y el dolor, que no llegó nunca. Abrió los ojos, nublados por las lágrimas, para ver una cúpula de luz a su alrededor que había hecho que se desplomaran la mayoría de las personas que la rodeaban, Shannon intento hacer que su respiración se calmara mientras buscaba el pulso de Mary en su cuello. No se dio cuenta que la cúpula, o mas bien el escudo, había desaparecido hasta que los brazos de Beatrice la rodearon alejándola de Mary y Lilith comenzó a buscar el pulso. 

Es débil pero esta viva -Shannon intento decir algo, pero la voz no le salía, Lilith tomo el mando, sabía que quizás esto se saldría caro mas tarde, pero tenían que actuar con rapidez. -Coche dos y tres, os quedáis aquí, se pidieron refuerzos hace media hora, la cuidad esta limpia. -Las jóvenes que seguían vivas asintieron- Las heridas de gravedad al coche uno -La realidad era que la mas grave parecía era Mary -Bea, lleva a Shannon, me ocupo de Mary. 

El camino de vuelta fue lento y desesperante, Shannon no dijo nada, no mostró signos de estar cansada o herida, solo se sentó junto a Mary agarrando su mano fuerte. Beatrice la observaba de cerca, mientras curaba a dos hermanas que iban mas con ellas. Lilith estaba saltándose semáforos en rojo, probablemente Mary estaría orgullosa de aquello. Cuando al fin llegaron, había un médico mas la Hermana Mara esperando en la puerta, llevaron a Mary hasta una camilla y luego desapreció en el convento. Antes de que la Madre Superiora pudiera hablar, Shannon atravesó la pared y desapareció dentro del convento. 

Una hora después la Hermana Justine la encontró con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas apoyada junto a la puerta en mitad del pasillo oscuro, la única luz provenía de dentro de la sala cerrada, de donde se oía ordenes y utensilios metálicos. -Ve a ducharte -Salió de forma arisca. 

Déjame en paz, no voy a dejarla -La voz ronca de Shannon salió casi sin fuerza. 

Deja tus tonterías, duchate, cena y vete a tu cuarto -Esta vez Justine fue fría. 

Ante aquello Shannon levanto la mirada para encontrar la de la otra mujer, revelando sus ojos rojos por culpa del llanto, pronto se levanto -He dicho que no voy a irme -Está vez salió con fuerza, haciendo que las velas se encendieran y que los cristales temblaran levemente. 

Eso es, rompe todos los cristales, haz un berrinche, Shannon -Esta vez la voz de la mujer mayor estaba mas llena de cansancio. 

Tú no lo entiendes -Dijo de forma acusatoria, aunque Shannon también noto sus ojos rojos, había llorado. Claro que lo había hecho, su hija se moría allí dentro. 

¿Que no entiendo, Shannon? No entiendo que mi hija se muere -Aquello no fue en tono acusatorio, pero dio un par de pasos hacía Shannon -Qué sientes algo por Mary que no deberías ¿Es eso lo que no entiendo? ¿Crees que soy ciega? -Dijo mirándola mientras los ojos de Shannon se abrían llenos de lágrimas – Llevan buscándote horas. 

Shannon podía haberle gritado mil y una cosa, pero ahora todo lo que había ignorado se había hecho latente, su propia sangre seca de cortes que ya habían sido curados por el Halo, la sangre de Mary en sus manos. Las lágrimas al fin cayeron de sus ojos, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sollozando en el hombro de Justine mientras la mujer la envolvía entre sus brazos. La única diferencia cuando las encontró la Hermana Mara tres horas y media después fue que se habían sentado en un banco cercano, cuando abrió la puerta Shannon y Justine se levantaron. 

El médico ha dicho que esta fuera de peligro, es dura nuestra Mary -Sonrió de forma cálida, solo para añadir otra cosa -Solo puede entrar una. 

Ve -Dijo Justine acariciando la espalda de Shannon con ternura. 

Shannon negó -Mary es muy importante para ti y tú para ella, iré a darme una ducha y avisaré a Lilith y Beatrice de las buenas noticias. 

Gracias Hermana Shannon -Dijo Justine antes de soltar su mano y entrar en la sala. 

Shannon le dio las gracias a la Hermana Mara y antes de que pasará mas tiempo se dio una ducha mucho mas corta de lo que deseaba, una vez se puso un habito algo mas antiguo, salió a la cocina, todas las hermanas debían estar dormidas ya o al menos en su cuarto, era pasada la medianoche. Aun así la cocina estaba iluminada, al entrar vio a Lilith escribiendo algo en un pequeño cuaderno y Beatrice documentado los nuevos poderes de Shannon, era tarde para hacer aquello. 

Hola -Salió casi tímido, las cabezas de Beatrice y Lilith fueron hacía la puerta buscando a la dueña de la voz muy rápido. 

¿Está bien? -Pregunto Beatrice mientras ambas se acercaban. 

Fuera de peligro -Dijo aquello casi atragantándose con las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. Los brazos de Lilith y luego los de Beatrice la envolvieron, estaban las tres juntas, llorando por Mary, cada una a su manera. No podía imaginar perder a alguna de ellas. -¿Estáis bien? -Dijo cuando se limpio las lágrimas y salió del abrazo. 

Lo mas llamativo era los cortes, tengo un par de hematomas, pero tu campo de energía ayudo bastante a que este de una pieza -Sonrió Lilith. 

Lo único reseñable es que tengo que cuidar mi brazo -Dijo Beatrice mientras Shannon las estudiaba a ambas, estaban sanas y salvas. 

Gracias por controlar la situación, Lil. -Dijo acariciando su brazo con cuidado. 

Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi -Dijo Lilith mientras ambas se daban la mano, Shannon solo quería llorar. 

Ven -Dijo Beatrice mientras destapaba dos platos, uno con dos sándwiches y otro con galletas de mantequilla. Shannon alzo una ceja al ver las galletas mientras Lilith tiraba de ella, Shannon se sentó en medio de cada una de sus amigas. 

Hemos corrompido a la buena de Beatrice -Dijo Lilith, solo para recibir un golpe de parte de Bea que estiro la mano hasta llegar a su espalda. Beatrice además de profesional tenía una alimentación espectacular, al lado de Lilith, Mary y Shannon que solían colarse a por pastas en mitad de la noche era una persona muy sana. Shannon comió con calma mientras oía a Beatrice hablar sobre sus poderes y a Lilith sobre como había acabado la situación en la ciudad. 

Mas tarde, cuando Lilith y Beatrice se habían retirado a dormir y probablemente a pasarse a ver a Mary aunque fuera desde la puerta, Shannon recogió todo lo que quedaba en la cocina y anduvo por todo el convento oscuro y silencioso hasta llegar a la enfermería, Justine la esperaba en la puerta, la mujer la dejo pasar sin decir una palabra, solo un cordial buenas noches y luego se fue como si realmente hubiera dejado sola a Mary. 

Aun quieta en la puerta, miedosa de poder perturbar el sueño de Mary, solo puedo observar su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma calmada, lo único llamativo además de las gasas de su hombro era la vía intravenosa en su brazo conectada a suero y calmantes, supuso. Con lentitud, se acerco a ella, al fin estaba a su lado, ni siquiera se sentó solo acarició la gasa con sumo cuidado y luego llevo sus dedos hasta su cuello buscando el pulso que hacía unas horas no encontraba. 

Oye -La voz ronca y cansada de Mary la saco de sus pensamientos y la llevo a mirarla a los ojos. Shannon no habló, sus ojos brillaron solo para que Mary intentara estirar su brazo hacía ella-Shannon, no llores, estoy bien. 

No vuelvas a hacerme eso -Dijo con voz lagrimosa mientras hacía que su brazo volviera a estar en la cama, intentado no llorar. 

No te va a gustar esto pero, cariño, si alguien debe morir debemos ser cualquiera antes que tú -Aquello hizo que las lágrimas de los ojos de Shannon corrieran por sus mejillas y se alejo un poco. -Shannon...-Dijo Mary mientras intentaba incorporarse para que no se fuera lejos. 

No vuelvas a decirlo, no quiero que mueras, ni tú ni nadie -Dijo cruzándose de brazos temblando levemente. 

Mary quiso interpretar el temblor como frío así que aparto la sabana -Ven aquí -Fue casi una orden, Shannon negó, no quería dormir -Shannon necesitas descansar, no necesitas torturarte -Con un suspiro Mary se revolvió en la cama notando la tirantez del brazo – Lo retirare, por favor. 

Shannon dejo salir un suspiro al notar su voz lenta y pequeña, se acerco solo para ayudarla a acomodarse y luego se acostó junto a ella, en un principio intentado no acercarse a ella. Mary la atrajo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y Shannon hablo contra su hombro bueno -Prometeme que no te morirás.- Aquello era una promesa rota, tarde o temprano una moriría incluso ambas pero simplemente necesitaba oírlo. 

Te lo prometo -Mary lo susurro y luego dejo un beso contra el pelo de Shannon. 

No puedo hacer esto sin ti, Mary -En ese momento a la mujer que le estaban haciendo efecto de nuevo los calmantes se despertó a duras penas, quiso decir algo pero Shannon prosiguió -Lo he negado, corrí y casi te fuiste. -Con otro suspiro busco su mirada para encontrarla centrada en ella -No creo poder vivir sin ti, Mary. 

Cómo mañana digas que esto ha sido una alucinación, te mataré -Dijo con voz ronca sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos de Shannon, solo para que la portadora le diera un beso corto, demasiado corto para lo que había estado esperando, se separo rápido cambiando su postura para que Mary pudiera apoyar su cara en su cuello -Te lo juro, Shannon, te dispararé. 

Duerme, mañana todo esto habrá pasado, incluso la parte donde casi mueres -Dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo trenzado de Mary. 

Si, deberíamos habernos saltado esa parte -Dijo ya casi adormilada, de hecho segundos después su respiración calmada volvía a llenar el ahora silencio. 

Shannon no quería dormir, temía cerrar los ojos y soñar con la muerte de Mary, temía perderla durante la noche, pero la respiración de Mary contra su cuello la calmo a tal nivel que terminó apagando la vela de la mesilla y dejando que el sueño ganará la batalla.


	10. En el que la Madre Superiora cuenta su historia con el Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas investigaciones que parecen no llegar a nada. Mary y Shannon pasando tiempo juntas al fin. Shannon y la Madre Superiora comparte algunas historias.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que fueron a aquella ciudad, una semana después de los sucesos Lilith había acompañado a Shannon para comprobar la actual situación y buscar algún motivo por el interés en aquel lugar. No había nada relevante para hacer que una gran exposición como aquella las llevará allí, parecía un ataque planeado solo para conseguir el Halo, aunque no comprendía a que se debía aquello. Lilith era la que mas sabía sobre las antiguas portadoras, ya que en su familia había habido varias, anteriormente, aquello no hizo mas fácil la conversación, pero si las llevo a la teoría de que aquellos seres venidos del infierno se volvía cada vez mas listos. Una vez volvieron al convento, las próximas semanas comenzaron una búsqueda intensa sobre los últimos ataques, había patrones, como si aquellos seres aparecieran en lugares específicos, cerca de la portadora pero no intentaban llevarlos a mas, era como si buscarán algo pero no lo encontraran.

Se llegaron a obsesionar con el tema, al nivel de quedarse hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca las tres juntas, Mary llevaba quejándose sobre que la estaban dejando de lado, aunque todas habían reiterado en varias ocasiones que si descansaba como le pedía la Hermana Mara, su recuperación sería mas rápida, pero por supuesto Mary no escuchaba, aunque cuando era Shannon la que le deba la charla, Mary solía suspirar y dejar de quejarse, pero por supuesto no volvía a su cuarto a descansar, simplemente se sentaba junto a Shannon apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y leía las teorías que estaban sacando. Todo el convento había visto el reciente acercamiento, antes eran cercanas, pero ahora era como si siempre estuvieran pegadas. Si Shannon llegaba tarde es que Mary se había despertado mas tarde. Si Mary no estaba en la enfermería a tiempo, simplemente estaba viendo entrenar a Shannon.

La investigación duro poco mas de un mes, la Madre Superiora mas de una vez las había mandado a su habitación cuando ya era bien entrada la noche o solo había visto sus suposiciones pero no había hecho nada, solo se mantenía cerca como siempre, atenta a sus necesidades aunque seria dejando claro que no era una mas si no la que mandaba entre aquellas paredes. En el siguiente mes las misiones volvieron, pero como las de siempre, equipos de dos o como muchos tres monjas, iban hasta alguna zona donde un párroco o una persona que conocía a la orden había visto algo poco habitual, pero no eran situaciones que requerían una movilización de casi todo el convento o incluso a Shannon. Por lo que la actual portadora volvió a sus horario exigente, entrenamiento a primera hora con Lilith mientras dejaba a Mary dormida en la cama, luego desayuno, aunque eso había cambiado, comía algo con Lilith y Beatrice y luego le llevaba el desayuno a Mary para que comiera. Aquel día algo mas había sido añadido en su rutina, era el segundo aniversario de la muerte de la Hermana Claire, muchas habían ido a la cripta para dejar flores o algunos roces.

Shannon fue después de conseguir que Mary se durmiera tras el desayuno, cuando llego a la cripta, además del silencio general que había en aquel lugar y las velas encendidas que tintineaban, todo estaba vació, muchas hermanas habían venido muy temprano, otras ni la conocían y Lilith le dijo que vendría durante la noche, antes de dormir, aunque Claire y ella no eran exactamente amigas. Shannon por su parte, solo se sitúo cerca de la tumba dejando la mano sobre ella – Hay días en los que sigo inmensamente enfadada con tu estrategia de morir y ponerme el Halo -Suspiro, realmente cuando entro allí pensó en rezar pero teniendo en cuenta que sus votos parecían menos importantes, no es que no le importarán, pero estaba el hecho de que besar a Mary no sería bien visto por ninguna de las que allí residía, de hecho no había sido solo una vez, habían sido cientos, cada vez que estaba a solas, aunque solo fuera un simple roce, por lo que no sabía si tenía permitido rezar o incluso llevar el Halo- No se como manejar esto la mayoría de los días, tu eras toda lógica, lo controlabas como si fuera tu propio cerebro, pero yo, mi corazón actúa antes que mi mente la mayoría de las veces. -Suspiro quitando la mano sin alejarse de la tumba- Pienso que no soy digna de esto, Claire, pienso que debía ser Lilith cada mañana porque estaba mas preparada, era mas parecida a ti. -Se cruzo de brazos – Si hubieras intentado conocerla mas allá de lo que decían a su alrededor te hubieras dado cuenta que merecía este cacharro mas que yo -Guardo silencio tras aquello como con miedo de que aquellas palabras fueran escuchadas por algunas de las hermanas pero seguía sola, se cruzo de brazos mientras pensaba si decir lo siguiente- Sueño cosas raras, horribles. Una vez soñé con los gritos de Mary y luego esos gritos llegaron, no los oí pero se fue dos semanas y las hermanas que iban con ella cuenta que cuando fueron atacadas no pudo dejar de gritar -Su voz cada vez estaba mas cerca de un susurro que otra cosa -Al principio creía que era sueños por las cosas que vemos, pero ahora creo que es el Halo enseñándome mas cosas de las que conozco...Debería contárselo a Beatrice. -Miro al techo de la cripta durante unos segundos, solo para dar un paso atrás y coger una vela, la encendió en otra y la puso entre las de las demás -Te echo de menos, Claire. -Tras aquello acarició una vez mas la tumba de Claire y salió en busca de algo que hacer.

La hora del almuerzo llegó pronto, Shannon al fin solo había estado con algunas de las otras hermanas nuevas, aun se estaban adaptando y la portadora solía ayudarlas a conocer todo, pero a la hora de comer mientras todas se sentaban en sus sitios habituales, ella ahora había creado una nueva rutina, cada dos días solía comer con Mary en su habitación, los otros días restantes comía con ella Justine, habían llegado a ese trato al día siguiente de que Shannon besará a Mary, así que Shannon simplemente se escabullía hasta la cocina donde la Hermana Agnes le preparaba dos bandejas con un plato bastante grande de estofado, una jarra de agua, pan y Shannon solía conseguir postre casi siempre. Una vez lo tenía todo puso rumbo al cuarto de Mary, mientras iba llegando por el pasillo comenzó a oír la voz de Mary y Justine.

Juju, de verdad, puedo entrenar y disparar -Dijo con genio, como si fuera una niña pequeña que estaba harta de estar en la cama, aunque era imposible que pasará mas de tres horas en ella – De hecho necesito disparar.

¡Maria! -Mary no se llamaba así pero su nombre en Español era así y cuando Justine solá usarlo significaba problemas.

Shannon llegó justamente para encontrar a Mary y a Justine una frente a la otra con ganas de discutir. -¿Te está dando problemas? -Dijo Shannon desde la puerta, haciendo que ambas mujeres la mirarán.

Lo de siempre, querida -Dijo con un tono suave hacía Shannon, lo que hizo que Mary frunciera el ceño - ¿Te encargas?

Será un placer -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba y dejaba las cosas sobre el escritorio vació de Mary. -Ve a comer, Justine -Dijo mientras se acercaba a la otra mujer, la mujer mayor asintió y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, luego Shannon se cruzó los brazos mirando a Mary con desaprobación lo cual solo hizo que Mary alzará las cejas -Y tú vas a sentar tu culo en la cama y comer conmigo -Mary intento no parecer complacida con el hecho de que iba a comer con ella – Y nada de escopetas hasta que yo lo diga.

Mary arrastro los pies hasta la cama después de cinco minutos de una guerra de miradas fijas que sabía que iba a perder, se sentía desprotegida sin sus armas cerca, estaba harta de descansar y estar lejos de la acción aunque la parte de que Shannon la cuidará solía ponerla de mucho mejor humor del que ahora demostraba, aun así se sentó en la cama, mientras Shannon acercaba la mesa con las dos bandejas, los ojos de Mary brillaron al ver la magdalena -¿Me has traído postre?

Pensaba que yo era el postre -Era broma, una broma para nada sutil que no llevaría a nada, ni siquiera fantasías porque bueno era pecado, pero aun así tuvo el efecto esperado, una muy sorprendida Mary volvió su cara hacía la mujer que se sentó a su lado.

¿Acabas solo de….? -La misma sonrisa que tenía Shannon en la cara también apareció en la cara de Mary -Dios mio, perdoname, he corrompido a tu guerrera de oro.

Siento decepcionarte pero ya venía corrupta de casa, mi amor -Aquella fue la primera vez que Shannon usaba un apodo cariño que no fuera su nombre.

Cierto -Hizo como si que la llamará “mi amor” no hubiera hecho que su corazón saltará contra su pecho- En realidad eres un ángel.

Adularme no te llevará hasta las escopetas -Murmuro Shannon, realmente no muy segura de si aquella afirmación era cierta, ya que Mary acercaba a su labios muy peligrosamente a los suyos y aquello solía hacerla perder el norte.

Créeme, cariño, ahora mismo me dan igual esos cacharros -Murmuro antes de juntar sus labios, fue un beso lleno de dulzura, aunque rápido, durante las noches había besos largos que incluso las dejaban sin respiración pero a plena luz del día como mucho se mantenían muy cerca pero nada que pudiera llamar la atención.

Una vez se separaron, Shannon suspiro encantada por el beso, antes de que sus frentes se separaran totalmente -Deberías comer y luego descansar -Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con calma.

Solo si prometes contarme sobre tus aventuras junto a Lilith y Beatrice sin mí -Hizo mucho énfasis en el “mí”.

Soy toda tuya hasta el entrenamiento -Dijo mientras cogía la cuchara y la llenaba de estofado, en vez de llevar la cuchara a su propia boca, se la ofreció a una Mary que solo se dejo dar de comer. Lo demás fue bastante monótono, Mary no aguanto mas que una breve conversación, mientras Shannon fue a llevar las bandejas vacías se quedo dormida de nuevo, aunque sabía que aquella breve siesta sería corta, se sentó en la cama dibujando junto a ella, había decidido desde que los sueños se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes dibujar lo que veía, era como un diario de sueños solo que lleno de garabatos sin sentidos, formas e incluso pequeños detalles que no tenía sentido alguno para ella. Pronto llego el entrenamiento, aquel día realmente no se centro en golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, si no en manejo de armas, la mayoría tenían un arma que dominaban y era la que usaban, pero tras la última misión y siendo mas que probable que si Shannon no hubiera cogido la escopeta de Mary ambas estarían muertas, una vez a la semana cada una luchaba con un arma que no acostumbraba a usar en batalla. Aquel entrenamiento la dejo cansada, a tal nivel que ceno, contó por encima el entrenamiento a Mary y se quedo dormida contra ella, en principio esto no solía pasar, Justine venía a ver a Mary antes de dormir por lo que Shannon siempre las dejaba a solas al menos media hora pero esta noche le era imposible, así que no pensó en ello mientras estaba apoyada contra el hombro de Mary mientras le leía.

“

_Un golpe repetitivo contra lo que parecía un cristal perturbaba su sueño, se removió, aunque al principio no estaba muy segura de poder moverse, se sentía agotada, su cabeza estaba embotada. Al fin abrió los ojos, encontrando un techo completamente blanco, miro a su lado en busca de Mary, pero allí no había nadie, estaba en una habitación blanca con un olor a lejía casi insoportable. Busco de donde venía el golpe que pensó que era contra un cristal, pero se equivocaba, un hombre desconocido para ella golpeaba la parte de metal de la cama, junto a sus pies. Esperando a que despertara._

_Shannon, al fin estás despierta, comenzaré tu evaluación de hoy en unos minutos -Dijo levantándose, pudo observa que en su bata blanca estaba bordado un nombre “Doctor Blanco”, mientras se movía hasta sentarse hasta en la silla de al lado de su cama._

_¿Donde estoy? -Dijo Shannon con miedo, sentía dolor en la espalda donde se suponía que estaba el Halo, quiso tocarse la espalda pero se dio cuenta que la mano donde tenía la vía intravenosa estaba también atada a la cama._

_Ya hemos hablado de esto, Shannon -Dijo el médico. -¿Quien crees ser?_

_La Hermana Shannon, pertenezco a la Orden de La Espada Cruciforme -Dijo mientras intentaba luchar contra el agarre de su muñeca._

_Esa orden no existe, también hemos hablado de esto, llevas aquí meses. -Dijo mientras la veía forcejear, se levanto dejando el informe sobre la silla solo para ir hasta una bandeja cercana -Debes tranquilizarte, si no te tendré que sedar._

_No, no lo entiendes. Mis hermanas ellas me necesitan. Dios, tengo que hablar con Mary, por favor -La angustia estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa, estaba intentado centrarse en el Halo, quería que brillara quería demostrar que no debía estar allí, como un recuerdo olvidado recordó morir, pero no estaba muerta, mientras el hombre se volvía y ella seguía luchando por deshacerse de la atadura, leyó lo poco que pudo en el informe “coma” “agresiones a enfermeras” “ alucinaciones” “cree ser la guerrera de Dios” .Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, no podía haberse imaginado todo aquello, no podía. Tenía que salir de allí, justamente cuando casi iba a desatarse en la vía intravenosa el médico dejo que un liquido entrará. Pronto notó la pesadez de sus parpados, mientras luchaba para terminar de desatarse y contra el sueño, junto al Doctor Blanco apareció otro hombre, con vestimenta antigua, una túnica, cabello largo._

_Mátalo y ven conmigo Shannon, te estoy esperando -Dijo el hombre que se parecía a una representación muy fiel de lo que en la Tierra se conocía como Jesucristo. Luego todo se volvió oscuro._

“

Shannon se despertó casi al borde del llanto, no sabía donde estaba, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver que todo aquello era real, fue hasta que notó la respiración de Mary que pudo abrirlos, notando la cercanía de la otra mujer, daba gracias de que los calmantes la hicieran dormir profundamente porque si no la hubiera despertado. Acarició la mejilla de Mary con cuidado, como si pudiera desaparecer ante su toque y calmo su respiración, noto el Halo caliente en su espalda y la luz que desprendía. Al final termino por salir de la cama sin despertar a Mary, sabía que tarde o temprano la luz del Halo despertaría a alguien así que sabía que debía ser rápida, lo bueno es que podía atravesar paredes, así que salió del cuarto de Mary sin usar la puerta y luego corrió por el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras, pronto salió del convento hasta llegar a una de las grande salas de abajo, era bastante amplia pero casi nunca se usaba, desde allí podía verse la Luna Llena iluminando todo, una vez allí el Halo había dejado de brillar pero aun así cuando estuvo sola, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, había soñado cosas horribles, pero el hecho de estar en un lugar como el de aquella noche la había perturbado, hasta ahora había pensado siempre que esos sueños le enseñaban misiones futuras o sucesos pero ahora, se quito las lágrimas rápidamente de las mejillas, tenía que serenarse.

¿Qué haces aquí, Shannon? -Dijo la Madre Superiora con voz menos serena de lo habitual.

Shannon se aclaró la garganta -No podía dormir, lo siento si he perturbado tu descanso -Dijo tras el bote inicial que dio al oír su voz, pero aun así mantuvo su mirada fija en la luna. Tras un rato mas se volvió intentado ocultar su desconcierto, solo que al pasar junto a la Madre Superiora esta agarro su brazo con suavidad.

¿Quieres hablar del motivo de las lágrimas? -La miro casi con ternura, Madre Superiora o Katherine como realmente fue conocida una vez solía mantenerse mas distante que las demás pero aun así las cuidaba y vigilaba la espalda de cada una de las de allí.

He estado teniendo sueños extraños desde casi el primer día -murmuro casi haciendo que fuera difícil oírla – pero esta noche, siempre he culpado al Halo y ahora creo que solo son mis miedos saliendo a la superficie.

Katherine la llevó hasta uno de los sofá cercano, ambas tan solo iluminadas se sentaron- El Halo es diferente con cada una, aun así nunca he oído hablar de sueños premonitorios -Dijo casi dejando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Soñé con los gritos de Mary, soñé con las heridas con las que volvió tras la llegada de la Hermana Beatrice -Dijo casi encogiéndose al recordarlo.

Shannon, tú Mary suele salir herida, es algo cafre -Shannon sonrió por encima de la nube de tristeza ante aquel “tú”, hasta que se dio cuenta que no hablaba con Justine, Bea o Lilith, aquella mujer podía odiar aquella relación fuera la que fuera, así que borro la sonrisa como si nunca hubiera estado allí y bajo la mirada. -Dime que no pensabas que no lo sabía. -Shannon mantuvo silencio -Shannon, esto….- Dejo salir un suspiro -haces que Mary sea alguien mas fácil, esta mas cooperativa que en años y tú, bueno tu posición como portadora no ha sido puesta en peligro, así que estoy ignorando cualquier cosa que este pasando ahí.

Shannon podía ver la mirada suave, realmente aquella era la forma de decir que daba su visto bueno a lo que estaba pasando entre Mary y ella mientras la misión siguiera siendo lo principal, algunos podría parecerle egoísta pero que mas podía hacer aquella mujer que no interferir en lo que estaba pasando. Shannon quería decirle gracias o cualquier cosa que pudiera compensar aquel ultraje a sus votos, pero decidió que aquello de poco serviría así que se centro en la parte de los sueño -La última vez no grito, se que quería pero no quería preocuparme así que simplemente dejo que el dolor la venciera. -Suspiro volviendo a mirar a la mujer-

Si crees que el Halo tiene que ver con tus sueños, lo hace Shannon, aun así nunca he leído a nadie que le haya hecho eso -Dijo mirándola- Aun así el Halo actuá en cada una de una manera, saca lo mejor que tienes dentro, aunque a veces ni siquiera te de tiempo a notar su poder -Aquello terminó con la Madre Superiora hacía el ventanal con tristeza.

Cada una tiene su historia -Shannon pensó aquello en alto, haciendo que la Madre Superiora la mirará y su mirada cambiará de tristeza a frialdad. -Lo siento, no pretendía inmiscuirme en nada.

Pero aun así hay una parte de ti que necesita saberlo, es como si el Halo hubiera estado en un paradero desconocido durante tres meses si miras bien las fechas -Comenzó con mas frialdad que tristeza, Shannon sabía que aquella historia no le gustaría – Supongo que es bueno tener dos opciones a portadora, aunque esta vez salió mejor, tu relación con Lilith es envidiable para las que yo tenía con mi supuesta contrincante -Shannon se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente, una parte de ella quería coger la mano de la mujer que hablaba pero no sabía si esta se lo permitiría si quiera -Fui la elegida, entrene para ello mas que nadie, casi tanto como Lilith, supongo que me cegó lo que me contaban e hice caso, trajeron a alguien como tú. -Nunca dijo el nombre, pero algo dentro del instinto e incluso el cosquilleo que hacía el Halo en su espalda le decían que era la mujer que había muerto hacía dos años – Estaba herida, demasiado si me dejas decirlo, cuando lo pusieron en mi espalda, todas pensaron que me curaría pero no ocurrió, paso un día y empeoró, el Halo me mataba. La Madre Superiora de aquel entonces espero tres días, casi cuando no podía ni distinguir quien era quien, seguía convencida de que podría con ello -Negó dejando salir una risa amarga – Esa mujer era una idiota, yo era una novicia y Claire otra, el Halo quería a alguien como Claire, a alguien que no le importará lo que le diera el Halo, así que a sus espaldas me lo quitaron y se lo pusieron a ella -Shannon la miraba con los ojos abiertos había muchas preguntas pero todas atascadas en su garganta – Me mandaron a Italia, un convento perdido para que muriera lo mas cerca posible de mi hogar. Te preguntarás como sobreviví, las monjas que allí estaban solían decir que Dios me dio otra oportunidad, quizás para remendar mis pecados, mi ambición o incluso mi envidia -Cogió la mano de Shannon que seguía congelada en su lugar – Era joven sabía como funcionaba la orden y solo escale puestos rápido, sin llamar mucho la atención, aquel evento fue borrado de cualquier lado y volví a ver a la Hermana Claire diez años después cuando me nombraron Madre Superiora de la orden, fue mas fácil hacer que acabábamos de conocernos que volver a pedir perdón. Aun así Mary solía tenerle aversión.

¿Mary sabe esto? -Aquello fue un murmullo, no quería banalizar la historia a Mary, pero que mas podía preguntarle a aquella mujer, ella acaba de abrirse en canal, le estaba enseñando la sangre de sus heridas.

La realidad es, ¿Qué no sabe Mary? -Aquello salió mucho mas suave como si la mujer de las escopetas le recordará buenos momentos.

Shannon rió ante aquello brevemente y luego miro a la mujer que estaba a punto de soltar su mano y la apretó brevemente -La Hermana Claire era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, pero tú estás ahí siempre, cuidándonos, puede que algunas no te vean pero se que siempre estás alerta, Madre. -Shannon se mordió el labio sin estar segura de decir lo siguiente -Hoy he ido a visitarla, cada día pienso que Lilith debería ser la portadora, sabe mas y es mejor en todo lo que puedas imaginar.

Lilith aun no está preparada, me recuerda a mi -Sonrió brevemente – Aunque tu no eres tan como Cllaire. Lilith necesitaba a alguien como tú, puede que después de ti, dentro de mucho tiempo ella sea la siguiente pero no pienses en ello ahora.

El ambiente estaba cargado, dejar salir secretos solía hacer eso, Katherine no había soltado una sola lágrima pero Shannon sentía su temblor de manos, aquello no debió ser fácil, Shannon no quería soltar una bomba pero pensaba que era el momento -Se lo de Crowe.

Katherine la miro sorprendida sin estar muy segura que decir, intento entrecerrar los ojos buscando algo mas, pero Shannon solo lo soltó como si fuera algo normal -¿Y por qué crees que es?

Porque no quiere que me sacrifique por mis hermanas -Dijo casi con facilidad -Cree que me dejo manipular y llevar por mis sentimientos, cosa que hago pero no pretendo dejar de hacer -Dijo con dureza -Además de que mis hermanas no se sacrificaran por mi, debería ser al revés.

¿Ha dicho eso? -Dijo Katherine esta vez acariciando su habito como buscando alguna explicación.

No con esas palabras, aun así estamos investigando -La Madre Superiora alzo una ceja -Te informare si lo deseas -Aquello hizo sonreír a Katherine.

Deberías de irte ya, es tarde -Concluyo la Madre Superiora sin pedir o negar esa información.

Solo si me prometes que no te torturarás esta noche -Dijo Shannon sin moverse del sillón. La Madre Superiora tampoco hizo por moverse, lo que significaba que se torturaría -Lo que he dicho antes y has ignorado, lo digo de verdad, este cacharro no sabe lo equivocado que estaba.

Nunca hubieras sido mi primera opción si hubiera sido la portadora -Dijo esperando que aquello la hiciera ofenderse.

No dudaría de que tu opción hubiera sido la correcta, además incluso en ese caso me hubieras protegido hasta el final -Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. -Hablando de tus chicas -No había nombrado en ningún momento nada de chicas pero solía correr un rumor de que había algunas jóvenes que estaban bajo el ala de la Madre Superiora, lo cual casi las hacía intocables -Deberías visitar a Mary cuando no está durmiendo, estoy segura de que le encantará. -Tras aquello se levantó y antes de que la Madre Superiora pudiera decir algo sobre Mary, habló- Gracias por confiar en mi, si alguna vez necesitas hablar de ello mas a fondo o simplemente gritar hasta quedarte sin voz, solo cuenta conmigo.

Aquello hizo que la Madre Superiora sonriera ampliamente, casi la dejo irse, solo para añadir una cosa cuando casi llegaba a la puerta -El patrón se está alejando de Estados Unidos.

Lo se -Dijo justamente antes de abrir la puerta- ¿Quiero saber donde están yendo?

A España -Dijo la Madre Superiora mientras Shannon solo sonreía irónicamente.

Hogar dulce hogar -Murmuro justamente antes de atravesar la puerta, cuando hubo dado tres pasos encontró a Justine subiendo de la cripta, Shannon y ella se miraron, la portadora solo señalo el salón cerrado y siguió su camino hacía la habitación de Mary, cuando atravesó la puerta vio a una Mary leyendo a la luz de una vela casi consumida. -Eso debe ser horrible para la vista.

No todos tenemos tu suerte, cariño -Dijo dejando escapar un bostezo tras la frase -¿Donde habías ido?

He estado hablando con la Madre Superiora -Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, antes de acercase a la cama saco su cuaderno de dibujo y lo puso sobre el escritorio de Mary, luego se sentó en la cama -¿Qué haces despierta? -Susurro antes de dejar un beso contra su frente.

¿La Madre Superiora? No la conozco -La voz de Mary chorreaba ironía, pensaba que Katherine no había venido a verla ni una vez desde que se lesiono -La chica mas guapa que he conocido me ha dejado sola.

No seas dramática -Dijo dejando un beso contra su mejilla esta vez -Ha venido, mientras duermes. Todas hemos llevado tu lesión como hemos podido -Rozó su nariz contra la suya y luego se besaron lentamente, Mary la tumbo con amabilidad sobre la cama, se perdieron en el beso durante un rato agradable y lleno de amor, que fue interrumpido por un bostezo de Mary, Shannon se separo de ella y se rió -¿Te aburro?

No, son los malditos calmantes -Shannon la chisto mientras dejaba que Mary enterrara su cabeza contra su cuello y se acomodaba -Cuando me ponga bien, no dejaré de besarte nunca -Murmuro adormilada.

Espero que sea una promesa -La única respuesta fue una afirmación de cabeza, Shannon suspiro y acarició su espalda -¿Te importa que pinte una cosa antes de dormir de nuevo?

Mary levanto la cara de su cuello con mirada adormilada -¿En serio? ¿No tienes otro momento para pintarme? -Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta sin salir de su agarre.

No eres tú -Dijo Shannon mientras la apretaba un poco contra ella- Aunque ahora que lo dices, mañana te daré un regalo -Dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Mary cerró los ojos ante el beso, sin abrilos dijo -¿Al menos puedo observarte? Para quedarme dormida antes.

Lo que quieras, mi amor -Dijo en un susurro cerca de sus labios, sin tocarlos.

Mary se dio la vuelta en la cama ocupando el lugar vacío de ahora Shannon y observo como esta empezaba a trazar algún tipo de rostro, aunque realmente no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada ya que pronto estaba dormida. Shannon tan solo con la luz de la vela, dibujo los rostro de ambos hombres en su sueño. Por un lado, justamente debajo del retrato número uno puso “Doctor Blanco”, debajo del segundo puso algo aun mas raro “Alucinación desconocida”, lo que no sabía Shannon es que la mujer que abrazo justamente tras cerrar el cuaderno de dibujo y guardarlo en su mochila, le dispararía a ese rostro desconocido dentro de unos años.


	11. En el que el Padre Crowe muere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Crowe juega un juego peligroso contra la portadora.

Daría igual los años que pasarán, Shannon sabía que la imagen del Padre Crowen cayendo al vacío, tras atravesar la vidriera y caer al suelo con toda la cara ensangrentada la perseguiría hasta sus últimos días, aunque no se arrepentía de el final del hombre al que ahora miraba desde el segundo piso, que yacía muerto en el suelo, nunca olvidaría como aquel suceso termino pasando y los otros horrores que trajo aquella noche.

Aquel hombre volvió al convento casi cinco meses después de los que confirmo que volvería, aun así nadie se preocupo, su trabajo como párroco consistía en oír pecados, pero aun así, el mayor pecado que tenían sobre sus espaldas es cuando los pobres inocentes terminaban poseídos y al final era asesinados porque si no serían una de ellas, así que la vida en el convento era tranquila. Las hermanas entrenaban duro con Shannon cada mañana, tanto con armas como con nuevos movimientos, haciéndolas mas rápidas y letales, Shannon incluso delegaba sus liderazgo en Lilith o Beatrice para que ambas estuvieran preparadas en situaciones en las que ella fuera herida o el halo consumiera demasiada de su energía. Mary, por su parte, había mejorado, la herida estaba completamente curada y había incluso aguantado la rehabilitación sin quejas, ahora volvía a entrenar su puntería la cual según ella misma estaba oxidada, lo que realmente pasaba es que en varias ocasiones la mano de Mary había temblado mientras empuñaba la escopeta, sabía que aquello era un problema así que pasaba todas las horas posible entrenando su puntería.

Aquella mañana cuando Shannon hubo terminado el entrenamiento y luego de cambiar su ropa por una que no fuera un desastre sudado, fue en busca de Mary, a la cual no encontró en ninguno de los sitios donde solía estar desde hacía unas semanas, aun así se paro y sonrió al ver su dibujo pegado en la pared, recordó brevemente cuando se lo dio sin no poder sonreír.

“

_Shannon se alegro de no tener mas sueños tras hablar con la Madre Superiora, aunque notaba que había algo en su cabeza mas allá, como si hubiera soñado algo pero no lo recordará o no fuera tan vivido. Aquel pensamiento la abandono pronto ya que Mary que estaba despierta, dejo un pequeño beso contra su cuello haciéndola sonreír. Notó que aunque la otra mujer estaba despierta, probablemente por su cara, la cual vio una vez se alejo de ella con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le daba un beso, que mas bien parecía un roce, estaba totalmente sin rastro de sueño, de hecho parecía relajada y feliz, pero no se había movido dejándola descansar._

_Buenos días -Murmuro Shannon aun con sueño, realmente se movió de tal manera que ambas se quedaron tumbadas de nuevo pero Shannon terminó escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Mary aun cansada._

_Buenos días -Dijo Mary contra su pelo, acariciando su espalda -¿Has dormido bien?_

_Shannon asintió contra su cuello volviendo a cerrar los ojos y centrándose en la respiración tranquila de Mary, cuando parecía que debería haberse vuelto a dormir, habló -¿Qué tal has dormido?_

_Mary acarició el relieve del Halo en la espalda de Shannon -Eso es una pregunta tonta, Shannon. Podría quedarme aquí y ahora para siempre -Mary sonrió cuando notó a Shannon sonreír contra su cuello -Y por esa sonrisa tú también, aunque ya sabía eso, porque soy un regalo del cielo._

_Un día al año eres un regalo, los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días eres un dolor -Murmuro dejando un beso contra el cuello de la contraria._

_Pero soy tu dolor preferido, cariño -Murmuro con tono juguetón acercándola más, haciendo que Shannon se riera por su tono contra su cuello. Ambas se quedaron en silencio otro rato, solían aprovechar aquellos momentos al máximo, luego durante el día no podría estar tan juntas o incluso mirarse de mas, querían todo pero sabían que había normas -Hablando de regalos...anoche. -Comenzó pero no prosiguió._

_¿Anoche? -Dijo Shannon como si no supiera de que hablaba pero sin borrar la sonrisa mientras sacaba la cabeza de su cuello y se apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Mary._

_Venga Shannon, no me hagas suplicar -Dijo Mary con un intento de que sonara cansado pero la verdad es que le encantaba ver a Shannon tan relajada y divertida, esa era la Shannon que la mayoría solían ver a veces pero Mary solía verla mucho mas._

_Shannon rodó los ojos aun sonriendo y dijo con pesar fingido – Esta bien -Luego salió de la cama, notando como Mary la seguía con la mirada, saco su cuaderno de dibujo y rebusco entre sus páginas, saco un folio algo arrugado -Lo pinte cuando me abandonaste dos semanas._

_Mary fue a decir algo, pero sus palabras nunca llegaron al verse en el trozo de papel con su armadura y sus dos escopetas. Vio el garabato de su letra- Así que ibas a disculparte al día siguiente._

_Si -Dijo sin mas, volviendo a donde estaba tumbada- Pero decidiste irte dos semanas._

_También te eche mucho de menos en esas dos semanas, cariño -Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras cogía su mano llevando hasta sus labios la palma y dejando allí un beso._

“

Aquel pensamiento siempre la ponía de buen humor, aun mas de buen humor la ponía que apreciará su arte aunque nunca hubiera intentado obligarla a enseñarle nada de lo que tenía en el cuaderno negro, Mary respetaba mucho su privacidad. Con un suspiro sonoro cerro la puerta y fue a donde presupuso que estaba Mary, en el patio trasero disparando sola, una vez mas. Cuando llegó allí vio un arma a unos metros de ella, supuso que había acabado ahí de mala manera, pero aun así la recogió antes de acercarse a ella, dejando claro que era ella. Mary apuntaba hacia la fila de latas frente a ella, era un método bastante antiguo, mas habiendo en escena varias dianas para practicar, de aquel tipo de cosas Shannon solía burlarse solo para que Mary le soltará al tipo “Es vintage, cariño”. Mary había ignorado cualquier movimiento tras ella, incluso cuando su otra escopeta fue dejada sobre la mesa preparada con cartuchos tras ella, solo se concentró en el objetivo, pero cuando su mano volvió a temblar y su cara de concentración paso a ser de frustración, Shannon, que vio aquel cambio, se acerco, no sigilosa pero si con calma, quedo justamente detrás de la mujer que seguía apuntando con la escopeta, una de sus manos fue hasta a cintura de Mary estabilizando su propio cuerpo y a la vez entrando en su espacio personal, ya que su espalda quedo contra su pecho, la otra mano fue hasta el agarre de Mary en la escopeta, luego la ayudo a apuntar, de hecho probablemente cambio su objetivo ya que ella estaba viendo tras ella, pero aun así confiaba en que Mary lo corregiría, pero solo se quedaron allí mirando al objetivo.

No estas ayudando, Shannon -Murmuro Mary mientras apretaba el gatillo tras estabilizar mas hacia su derecha el cañón y darle a la lata haciéndola saltar hacia atrás.

La lata discrepa contigo -Murmuro contra su cuello apoyando un poco incluso la cabeza allí, nunca habían estado tan cerca fuera de la habitación.

Mary no respondió nada, tan solo la sonrisa volvió a su cara, concentrada esta vez y con Shannon sin alejarse, volvió a disparar dándole a otra lata y así hasta que ya no quedaba ninguna lata al otro lado. Shannon en ese momento dio un paso hacía atrás para dejar que Mary bajará el arma y luego la dejará en su sitio. Tras aquello, abrazó a Shannon de manera fuerte haciendo reír a la portadora que solo la abrazo igual de fuerte, Mary susurro sin soltarla -Gracias -Sentía que la única que confiaba en ella era Shannon. Estuvieron allí un buen rato, era un momento perfecto, Mary quería decirle que podía enseñarle a disparar aunque Shannon ya sabía hacerlo pero sabia que estaría contenta de hacerlo con ella, aun así lo que ninguna vieron es que toda aquella escena había sido observada por el Padre Crowe, el cual se acerco con demasiado sigilo, hasta estar frente de la pareja aun abraza.

Se aclaró la garganta haciendo que ambas se separaran al instante, el párroco las miraba con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo – Hermana Mary. Hermana Shannon.

Padre Crowe -Dijeron ambas mujeres a la vez, Mary se centraba en los cartuchos, Shannon solo miraba al párroco con una sonrisa.

Lamento interrumpir su entrenamiento...-Dejo aquello como si quisiera añadir algo mas, pero ninguna quiso seguir aquello -¿Podríamos tener unas palabras, Hermana Shannon? -Dijo en tono amable.

Por supuesto, padre -Dijo Shannon con una sonrisa casi agradable, pero antes se volvió hacía Mary -Gracias por dejarme ayudar, Mary.

Gracias a ti, Shannon -Pronto Shannon estaba al lado del Padre Crowe andando hacía el interior del convento, a Mary no le gustaba aquello, pero Shannon seguía diciendo que lo tenía controlado y que además la Madre Superiora lo sabía todo. Así que solo volvió a centrarse en intentar volver a derribar todas las latas de nuevo.

El padre Crowe mantuvo silencio durante todo el camino hasta que estuvieron solos, aun así en un convento como aquel la siguiente conversación sería escuchada por cualquiera que pasará cerca, una vez estaban a solas la actitud amable del Padre Crowe desapareció, anduvo unos pasos quedando por delante de Shannon y se volvió impidiendo el paso, Shannon quiso alzar una ceja e incluso desafiarlo, pero aun así mantuvo la compostura casi con una sonrisa.

Lo que está ocurriendo bajo estas paredes es inmoral -Comenzó el Padre Crowe -No permitiré esta aptitudes bajo el techo del Señor, la Hermana Mary abandonará este lugar mañana mismo.

Shannon pensó en mandarlo a la mierda directamente, lo había hecho durante años con sus padres, aunque probablemente luego tendría que confesarse y aquello sería tedioso, así que jugo la carta de hacerle pensar que no sabía de lo que hablar -¿Disculpe, Padre? ¿A que se refiere?

¿Me vais a hacer decirlo, niña? -Shannon entrecerró los ojos ante el niña, pero no respondió solo observo la conferencia del hombre frente a ella – Eres la elegida y no se como el Halo puede seguir dentro de ti con esa...- Se paro como si buscará una palabra que pudiera definir aquello- mala vida.

¿Mala vida? -Aquello salió desafiante, de hecho notaba que el Halo comenzaba a calentarse, en las últimas semanas había dominado que el Halo no se encendiera como una bombilla cada vez que sus emociones se dispararan.

¿Cómo queréis que lo llame? ¿Affair? ¿Vida pecaminosa? ¿El mal encargado? -Shannon quería reírse ante aquellas definiciones, la habían llamado de muchas maneras y sus relaciones también pero nunca aquello, aun así estaba serena.

Mary no va a ir a ningún lado -Fue lo único que dijo Shannon de forma serena y cortante.

El Vaticano está enterado de esto, ellos mismo tramitarán su cambio por la mañana. -Dijo aun mas cortante el párroco- Luego, usted, hará penitencia y entonces el Halo decidirá si es digna.

El Halo decidió hace mucho que soy digna -Dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras daba un paso hacía delante encarando al párroco al fin – Sobre el Vaticano y el supuesto cambio de convento de la Hermana Mary, yo si fuera usted pararía este intento de manipulación. Dudo que haya hablado de esto en la Santa Sede, ahora si, si lo ha hecho, le recuerdo que usted es mi guía, quizás también debería ser excomulgado por ocultar esta estado de mala vida bajo las paredes de un templo sagrado -Dijo aquella palabras con frialdad sabiendo muy bien que aquello en parte era culpa suya, decidió alejarse de Mary y intentar acercarse a Dios, pero Dios no necesita intermediarios al menos para hablar con él, pero ella tuvo que confiar en Crowe, quizás oír a Mary llamándola “ingenua” era su castigo.

¿Cómo os atrevéis a poner mi palabra en duda? No sois nadie, Hermana Shannon, una hija que fue olvidada y termino aquí para ser metida en vereda, aun así os corrompéis bajo suelo santo -Le grito, por la manera que alzo la voz aquello llamaría la atención de varias Hermanas.

Cambiaría algo si lo que vuestros ojos suponen que han visto, en vez de ser con una mujer fuera con un hombre -Un golpe bajo, dese luego pero se estaba agarrando a las suposiciones de que la miraba lascivamente así que si iban a jugar, pondría todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Como os atrevéis -Se puso rojo, algunos dirían que por la furia que aquello trajo a la mente del hombre que creían en Dios, pero en toda frase hay algo de verdad, Shannon estaba cerca. Pero por supuesto el Padre Crowe sobrepaso una de las lineas mas importantes, por la rabia le propino un guantazo a Shannon que resonó en la sala aun vacía.

Shannon no paro el golpe, en principio porque no lo vio venir, en segundo lugar porque no pensó que se atrevería, pero por supuesto ahora tenía una mejilla adolorida donde ni siquiera empezaría a salir moratón gracias al Halo. Cuando al fin encontró la mirada del párroco, este la miraba fijamente como si hubiera ganado la pelea, pero este hombre no conocía a Shannon, así que dio un paso hacía delante agarrando la sotana con una de sus manos, que pronto se cerró contra el tejido. Iba a amenazar a un cura, si después de esto el Halo salía volando de su espalda lo entendería muy bien -En primer lugar, vas a irte de mi convento y yo me olvidaré de tu interés inmoral sobre mi o cualquiera de mis hermanas -Apretó mas el puño mientras el hombre intentaba salir de su agarre, solo para que se quedará quieto cuando el Halo ilumino la espalda de Shannon -Segundo, no vas a volver a acercarte aquí, si no yo misma te mataré con mis propias manos -Aquello fue una promesa – Por último, el Halo no ve nada amoral en lo que hago, incluso tus escritura que defiendes y lees no lo ven amoral y si tu lo interpretas como amoral, imagina lo inmoral que eres tú -Con eso lo soltó dejando que diera dos pasos hacía atrás estabilizándose. Shannon volvió a cubrir su cara con una sonrisa amable. En ese momento la Madre Superiora entro en la sala.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí ? -Voz clara y fuerte, preparada para cualquier cosa, al otro lado de la puerta podía oír a Lilith, Beatrice y Mary quejarse sobre querer entrar.

Nada, madre. El Padre Crowe ha venido a despedirse, su gran labor con nosotras a llegado a su fin -Dijo Shannon mirando a Crowe sin apartar la mirada de él.

Crowe se acomodo la sotana y asintió hacía la Madre Superiora como si le diera la razón a Shannon, antes de poner camino a la puerta habló -Lo próximo que pase, Hermana Shannon, quedará en tu conciencia grabado, será solo culpa tuya y de tu lujuria. -Tras aquello abandono la sala y pronto se oyó un golpe que dejaba claro que había salido del convento.

¿De que iba esto? -Dijo la Madre Superiora percatándose de el aun guantazo en la cara de Shannon.

Solo he dejado algunos puntos claros, nada que necesite alarmarnos -Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Ni tres segundos después de terminar la respuesta Beatrice, Lilith y Mary entraron en busca de respuesta, mientras Shannon respondía a las preguntas notó el dedo de Mary contra su mejilla. Desde la puerta Justine miro a Katherine, podía notar los problemas, pero aun así nadie dijo nada, de hecho incluso Shannon insinúo que no había pasado nada.

El suceso fue olvidado a lo largo del día casi por la mayoría del convento, Mary había intentado sacar información cuando estaba a solas, solo para que Shannon la besara con urgencia haciendo que la charla inicial acabará en segundo plano, era un gran truco ya que Shannon no quería hablar de Crowe o de si algunas de sus palabras la habían hecho pensar demasiado o si incluso su amenaza le dio que pensar, solo quería estar con sus Hermanas y con Mary pasando el día.

Una vez estuvieron Lilith, Beatrice, Mary y Shannon en la biblioteca el tema fue olvidado totalmente, la investigación había vuelto, estaban buscando el porque de que los patrones fueran a menos en Estados Unidos y los demonios espectros parecieran estar yendo hacía España. Buscaron razones ilógicas hasta que casi era la hora de la cena. Una por una se fue levantando cuando las campanas comenzaron a sonar, mientras Shannon mientras aun recogía sus propios papeles, hablo -¿De donde era Claire?

Lilith que casi estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, se volvió igual que las otras tres mujeres para mirar a Shannon -Creo que de por aquí, ¿por qué?

Porque estoy a punto de poner otra teoría sobre la mesa y no me gusta como suena. -Se encogió de hombros dejando sus papeles en una montaña -Según la información que conocemos Areala era de Córdoba. -Suspiro y miro a las otras tres mujeres -¿Conocemos de donde eran las demás portadoras? Porque deberíamos ver donde las llevo el Halo, si a su hogar. -Se levanto mientras las otras tres mujeres -Suena loco, lo se, pero ¿Y si los espectros van al hogar de la portadora?

¿Por qué irían ahora a España, entonces? -Pregunto Beatrice sin saber hacía donde iba la líder de aquel grupo.

Porque yo nací allí -Dijo casi sin importancia.

¿Desde cuando crees en esa teoría? -Pregunto Mary cruzándose de brazos.

No mucho, solo el patrón desaparece de donde estoy ahora y se va muy cerca de donde crecí, es raro -Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa -Aun así puede ser una equivocación, puede simplemente que busquen algo que cambia o que esta mas cerca de España que de Estados Unidos. -Dio un paso hacía delante -Puede ser cualquier cosa.

Ninguna dijo nada, eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, había sido un día de esos en los que había muchas mas preguntas que respuestas así que simplemente solo se miraron durante unos segundos mas, sin decir nada, al poco salieron de la biblioteca, cada una pensando en todas aquellas preguntas y buscando explicaciones lógicas, de hecho durante la cena en su mayoría no hablaron, si acaso algo por lo bajo o Mary haciendo alguna broma que sería seguida por Shannon. Cuando el toque de queda se dio, cada una de las hermanas estaba en su respectiva habitaciones, de hecho aquella noche Mary fue la que acabo en la habitación de Shannon, ambas estuvieron pronto en la cama y hablaron poco, de hecho Mary no intento sacar mas información sobre Crowe sobretodo por las ojeras que comenzaron a aparecer bajo los ojos de Shannon, por lo que una vez en la cama, solo la abrazo y juro protegerla siempre.

“

_Shannon se encontró en la capilla del convento, frente a ella de espaldas se encontraba una mujer rubia, se volvió incluso antes de que Shannon pudiera dejar salir su nombre. -Fueron bonitas palabras las que me dedicaste, Hermana._

_Claire -Dijo Shannon con una sonrisa dando unos pasos hacía delante con confianza, el sitio parecía estar mas lúgubre de lo que solía ser, era como si fuera invierno y estuviera nublado e hiciera frío fuera, aun así intento que aquel ambiente no la preocupara. -Fueron sinceras._

_Aunque has cambiado, ahora si sientes ser digna, ¿verdad? -Shannon asintió, aun le costaba convencerse de que lo era, pero en el fondo sentía que ella era la única que se podía cuestionar aquello. -Recuerda siempre que lo eres, esto solo acaba de empezar, dudaras Shannon, pero pase lo que pase esta noche, seguirás siendo digna._

_¿Esta noche? -Dijo Shannon cuando notó que Claire se comenzaba a alejar, no había sonrisas ni ningún consejo mas. -¿Claire? -Ella grito cuando ya estaba muy lejos de ella pensado que se volvería._

_Una voz tras ella le grito -Despierta -No conocía la voz de aquella mujer pero el Halo si la conocía._

“

Shannon abrió los ojos de golpe, miro a su alrededor con la respiración _agitada,_ aquel no era el primer sueño raro que tendría ni el último, pero siempre que pasaba podía oír pequeños pájaros nocturnos cerca de los árboles del convento o incluso el aire, aquella noche el silencio era terrorífico, era como si todo fuera estuviera muerto. Aquello la agito, si algo iba a pasar sería en una noche como aquella, a su lado Mary aun la abrazaba, pensó en no despertarla en principio pero sabía que aquello no podía ser bueno.

Mary -Susurro en la oscuridad de la habitación, moviéndola un poco sin conseguir despertarla -Mary -Dijo un poco mas alto haciendo que Mary abriera los ojos a modo de alerta, relajándose al ver a Shannon.

¿Quieres matarme ?-Comenzó mas alto de lo esperado, pero Shannon puso una mano sobre su boca, Mary pensó que sería para que no las oyeran, pero en la oscuridad pudo solo observar como Shannon se mantenía quieta como esperando oír algo -¿Qué pasa? -Dijo a través de su mano.

Hay demasiado silencio -Dijo sentándose en la cama, casi dispuesta a salir. Mary agarró su brazo manteniendola en la cama, a su lado.

Es tarde, Shannon -La vio aun convencida a ir a ver, así que entrelazo sus dedos - ¿Shannon?

Shannon cogió aire por la boca y cerro los ojos, luego ladeo la cabeza y la miro -Crowe me dio a atender que si ocurría algo sería mi culpa -Acarició la mano de Mary -Y ahora, he soñado con Claire diciendo que seguiré siendo digna pase lo que pase esta noche.

Mary la atrajo hasta que Shannon estaba entre sus brazos, murmuro contra su frente -Cariño, puede ser el estrés, Crowe está lejos.

Shannon susurro contra el pecho de Mary -Creo que todos mis sueños se terminan haciendo realidad.

Fue casi un murmullo, pero Mary sintió que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era acariciar su pelo, sabía que Shannon no dormiría, de hecho que la hubiera despertado ya la sorprendía bastante, una parte de ella solo creía que los sueños eran una mala casualidad de los sucesos del día, pero tener a Shannon tan alerta incluso contra su cuerpo, la hizo querer demostrarle que la creía -¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Shannon termino por mirarla en la oscuridad de la noche, casi tímida -¿Puedes despertar a las chicas ?- Mary asintió mientras se levantaba junto a Shannon de la cama- Iré a ver quien esta de guardia esta noche, ¿en la capilla en diez?

Hecho -Dijo Mary, antes de que pudiera atravesar la pared, Mary agarro su brazo y la atrajo en un beso, aunque pensaba que aquello no sería nada, ver a Shannon así solo la hacia querer protegerla. El beso fue lento, amoroso, luego la dejo ir.

Shannon recorrió el pasillo, miro por encima de las puertas, como esperando oír la respiración de las otras hermanas, pero de allí dentro no salía ningún ruido, pensó que dormirían profundo eso había pasado mas de una vez, aunque aun así le pareció raro, pero lo ignoró mientras corría escaleras abajo en mitad de la oscuridad, un vez en la planta baja, notó la corriente de frío, la puerta siempre solía tener dos guerreras a modo de vigilancia y solía estar cerrada, Shannon fue a ver a la Hermana Marie, esperando encontrarla, en su lugar encontró un reguero de sangre hacía dentro, atravesó la puerta esperando encontrar allí un cuerpo pero desde allí había otro reguero hacía el patio, la Hermana Anne también estaba aquella noche de guardia, algo en su pecho se encogió. Volvió a dentro, pensó en ir hasta la armería pero no había tiempo, Mary estaría allí pronto pero la sangre llevaba hasta la capilla, sin miedo siguió la sangre una vez entró, lo primero que vi fue el cadáver de la Hermana Marie tumbado boca abajo sobre un charco de su sangre en mitad del pasillo, Shannon buscó al instante el pulso. Hasta que no alzo la vista en busca de alguna vela o luz que la dejará ver mejor la herida de la Hermana Marie no notó el aura del lugar, fría como si allí hubiera sucedido un horror, entonces lo notó, había gente sentada en la capilla, como si rezarán- ¿Hola? -Dijo lo suficiente alto para que lo único que le contestará su propia voz -Se concentro en encender las velas de la capilla, tardo pero pronto todo se ilumino dejando ver a una docena mas de hermanas, sentadas, Shannon dio un par de paso hacía delante por el pasillo que dividía en dos filas los bancos, una por una observo como los cuellos de las hermanas habían sido cortados, la respiración se atraganto en su garganta, eran jóvenes, eran sus hermanas, las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, llegó hasta el altar casi sin fuerzas solo queriendo gritar por ayuda, fue solo cuando se dio la vuelta cuando encontró que no estaba sola, David Crowe la miro durante unos segundos antes de salir de la capilla, portando la espada de la portadora. En ese momento quiso correr pero una de las hermanas que estaba aliada con él, salió tras el altar con una espada corriendo hacía ella, antes de que Shannon pudiera hacer nada, un tiro resonó en toda la capilla, Justine mató a la otra mujer desde detrás de Shannon, pero aquella suerte acabo pronto, Justine fue atravesada por la espada de la joven con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ambas cayeron al suelo, el grito de dolor salió de la boca de Shannon y corrió hasta Justine, la puso boca arriba e intento parar la sangre que salía de su pecho, las lágrimas le impedían verlo todo, solo apretaba la herida que la que no dejaba de salir cada vez mas sangre.

Shannon...-Dijo Justine notando la sangre en su boca- Shannon, mirame.

No te mueras, no te mueras. -Shannon seguía poniendo sus manos sobre la herida dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Shannon, tienes que dejarme ir -La mujer mayor le hablo con dulzura mientras Shannon negaba mientras la miraba. -Cariño, es mi hora, arriba, los monstruos siempre se esconden arriba. -Justine puso una de sus manos sobre las de Shannon -Cuida de mi chica, ¿vale?

Justine...-Dijo con la voz rota mientras la mujer solo se rendía y le quitaba las manos de la herida.

En esta vida o en la siguiente, Shannon -Dijo la mujer justamente de dejarse llevar por el cansancio y luego por la muerte.

En esta vida o en la siguiente -Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la cara de Justine, a lo lejos oía pasos, muchos, Mary había despertado a quienes necesitaba pero su grito habría despertado a las que estaban dormidas. Sabía que estarían aquí pronto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer esto era entre Crowe y ella, si había mas hermanas se ocuparían de ellas mas tarde. Cuando notó a Mary y las demás lo suficiente cerca, se fue de la capilla escondiéndose fuera esperando a que entraran, oyó los gritos, la desesperación y sin poder con mas se puso en la puerta y habló -Lo siento -Shannon tenía sangre adornando sus brazos, la Madre Supeiora, Mary , Lilith y Beatrice la miraron sorprendida -Ha sido Crowe -Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de nuevo y tembló -Cuando Mary dio un paso hacía delante, Shannon lo dio hacía atrás cogiendo las puertas de la capilla -No puedo perder a nadie mas, Mary, perdoname. -Tras aquello cerro con el cerrojo justamente cuando Mary llegó a la puerta.

¡Shannon! -Grito arremetiendo contra la puerta, que casi no se movió -No hagas esto sola, maldita sea Shannon, abre la maldita puerta.

Shannon intento no romper a llorar allí mismo, sabía que Mary no podía perder a nadie mas, sabía que se estaba centrado en ella y no en la muerte de Justine, pero si quería venganza, pero aquello era su culpa, todo aquella masacre comenzó por su culpa. Notó el movimiento en el segundo piso, había mas personas allí arriba, fue hasta la armería y cogió una ballesta y treinta fechas. Subió mientras a sus espaldas aun notaba como la puerta intentaba ser tirada, una chica apareció frente a ella con una espada, Shannon solo apuntó, antes de que le pudiera atacar, la portadora disparo contra su pierna haciéndola caer, alejo la espada de ella antes de seguir su camino. Conocía a aquella chica, había un grupo de diez mujeres que solía confiar en el Padre Crowe y siempre se mantenía reticente a las ordenes, habían pasado las pruebas para entrar a la orden pero apenas según la Madre Superiora, aquel hecho solo significaba que quedaba ocho mujeres que matar.

Había varios caminos que seguir, pero las habitaciones ya fueron vaciadas, por lo que el único camino era el que llevaba hasta el despacho de la Madre Superiora. Se asomo al pasillo, dos al principio de este, casi a un par de metros de ella, si no era rápida la verían, otras dos al final del pasillo y cuatro en la puerta. Cargo la ballesta, se puso en medio de las dos mientras, a una le disparaba en la garganta a la otra la cogió del cuello, dándole justamente después un puñetazo, cargo la ballesta y disparo en el cuello. Desde la oscuridad, las hermanas del final del pasillo, se estaban acercando a comprobar los ruidos, una fecha voló hasta impactar en su cabeza, antes de que su compañera pudiera decir algo, Shannon ya le había disparado al cuello. Shannon sabía que las cuatro que quedaban no serían fácil, aunque también sabía que pronto la puerta de la capilla caería al suelo y sus hermanas vendría en su busca. Así que el plan cambio, decidió entrar en el despacho de la Madre Superiora sin ser vista, sabia que los muros del convento era antiguos lo que significaba que tendría que ser rápida, entro en la pared, anduvo lo mas rápido que pudo meintras notaba como el halo ardía de mas, supuso que una por una las luces y velas de aquel sitio, una vez entro en el despacho, vio que estaba iluminado entero y Crowe solo se asomaba a la gran vidriera que había en el despacho como si no tuviera las manos llenas de sangre.

Hermana Shannon -Hablo sin darse si quiera la vuelta -Ya le advertí que las consecuencias serían a tener en cuenta.

Los nudillos de Shannon se volvieron blancos de la rabia que sintió -Yo también hice promesas, nunca rompo mis promesas -Dijo yendo hasta el hombre, que se volvió con la espada ahora azulada extendida hacía ella.

Dicen que esto es lo único que puede mataros -Dijo como si no fuera nada, pero aun así Shannon se quedo quieta, había olvidado que tenía la espada y ella había dejado la ballesta atrás -Supongo que primero os mataré y luego le daré a alguien digno el Halo. -En ese momento alzo la espada para atacarla, Shannon esquivo la espada con gracia, se había entrenado para aquello, por lo que esquivar los golpes de un persona que parecía nunca haber usado una espada, fue fácil, de la nada se impulso contra el escritorio para terminar dando una patada a la espada y hacerla volar por la sala, pero aquel movimiento hizo que Crowe le diera un corte bastante feo en el abdomen haciéndola gritar. Una vez estuvieron uno frente a la otra, Shannon se puso en modo pelea, dejo salir golpes que solo atontaron al párroco, ninguno llego a darle en realidad pero si le mareo, quería hacerle sentir lo que le hizo sentir a sus hermanas, a las que asesino y a las que embauco. Una vez el párroco no supo por donde venía los golpes, Shannon le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que atravesará la vidriera. Espero oír el golpe pero seguía oyendo su respiración, se había agarrado al marco de la vidriera, media cara sangraba ya que se habían incrustado en ella partes de la cristalera, era una visión grotesca. El hombre estiró la mano con súplica hacía Shannon, solo entonces a Shannon la envolvió la culpa y estiro la mano cogiendo la mano del hombre dispuesta a salvarlo tras lo que ella misma había hecho.

Sea como sea, esto siempre será tu culpa y de tus pecados -Escupió Crowe mientras Shannon lo subía solo para pararse en seco y luego dejarlo caer.

El golpe de Crowe sobre el cemento del patio fue como un peso muerto, su cuerpo no emitió sonido alguno, estaba muerto, Shannon estuvo un buen rato mirándolo esperando que se moviera pero nunca llegó, lo que si llegaron fueron los tiros y la pelea en la puerta, no había oído la puerta de la capilla caer, había estado demasiado centrada en acabar con el hombre que ahora yacía allí muerto.

Cuando Mary y Lilith consiguieron entrar en el despacho al fin encontraron a Shannon mirando sus brazos, en los cuales estaba su sangre mezclada con la de Crowe, Justine y la Hermana Marie. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Mary y Lilith, Shannon las miro temblando, como si todas las emociones y el llanto que había estado controlando fuera a descontrolarse y así fue -He matado al Padre Crowe -Aquello salió fuerte y alto, solo para que las lágrimas aparecieran minutos después y cayeran por sus mejillas, tras eso se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar contra sus piernas haciendo que los cristales de todo el convento se rompieran. Mary, la cual también tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, corrió hasta Shannon atraiéndola hacía ella y diciendo palabras sinceras y calmantes. Lilith solo se quedo allí estática viendo todo el horror y sabiendo que los próximos días serían horribles.


	12. En el que huimos a un convento de España.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras los últimos sucesos las cosas se ponen tensas, el duelo se vuelven personal y al final deben mudarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! 
> 
> Hacía un tiempo que no actualizaba, este capítulo es algo corto pero espero que lo disfrutéis.

El duelo es algo extraño, una por una lo vivieron de manera diferente. Fueron muchas cosas en tan solo una semana después del derramamiento de sangre inocente que hubo en aquel lugar sagrado, ninguna había dormido en absoluto, solo supieron que el Vaticano llegó dejando a uno de sus hombres atrás, el Cardenal Duretti y se llevaron a el Padre Crowe. Poco se hablo de los sucesos, solo se les permitió asear a sus hermanas y leer oraciones para que su alma descansará, luego el Cardenal Duretti dijo una misa elaborada y larga en la cual hubo silencios incómodos y muchos llantos. Los cadáveres fueron enterrados junto a la Hermana Claire, la cual sería su guía en el viaje a la próxima vida.

Durante aquella semana otro de los sucesos a tener en cuenta fue que la Madre Superiora informo de los próximos eventos que ocurrirían, el convento sería ocupado por otra orden en lo que acababa el mes y las que desearán hacerlo acompañarían a la Portadora a España, al final de la semana necesitaba la respuesta. Aquella noche al igual que las siguientes hubo murmullos, pero sin duda lo mas importante de aquello fue la actitud de la Madre Superiora, normalmente era distante pero siempre observaba e incluso cuando veía que algunas de las mas jóvenes tenía duda la apartaba y hablaba con ella, pero después de la masacre solo observaba los entrenamientos y luego se pasaba las horas en su despacho o hablando por teléfono o perdida entre papeles. Mary había intentado hablar con ella pero siempre era la misma historia, estaba ocupada.

Mary por su parte tardo en llorar la perdida de Justine, quizás fuera por el hecho de que Shannon casi no hablaba tras el suceso o porque temía llorar tanto la perdida de Justine que la haría perderse, pero el miércoles por la noche no pudo mas, todo su mundo exploto, así que discutió con Shannon demasiado alto, no le echo en cara nada, solo le grito que necesitaba que hablaran, solo para acurrucarse en la cama de Shannon llorando y abrazándose a si misma, pensado que la portadora la ignoraría o algo peor, pero menos de tres segundos después de acurrucarse en la cama, Shannon estaba tras ellas, abrazándola y llorando junto a ella y pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez. Al día siguiente fueron a hablar con Justine a solas. Además entreno mas, incluso peleo mas y fue a los entrenamientos, aunque sus armas seguían siendo lo primero.

Lilith por su parte decidió hablar con la Madre Superiora para ocuparse de las vigilancias y preparar cada noche quien se quedaría de guardia, incluso se ocupaba de como iban los entrenamientos, ella daba las ordenes, cuando se dio cuenta de aquello se disculpo con Shannon pero la portadora sabía que Lilith necesitaba sentirse valida ante tras aquella desgracia, necesitaba controlar a su gente así que delego en ella aquello, le dejo ser su mano derecha a la hora de elegir que combate haría o que movimientos seguirían. Aunque Lilith incluso cuando tenía momentos libres entrenaban, Mary había intentado hablar con ella para que bajara el ritmo pero su única respuesta era que necesitaba estar preparada para si volvía a ocurrir. Mary la dejo por imposible después de la quita vez que se lo dijo.

Beatrice, dios Beatrice decidió que quería ser la que informará una por una a las familias de aquellas que habían caído, todas le pidieron que no lo hiciera, que aquello no era su trabajo, pero cuando aquello fue dicho, ella ya había comenzado. Era un horror, pero quería decirles que estaban en paz, que habían muerto por una razón lógica y digna, aun así las familias la abrumaban, les dijo que podían llamarlas cuando quisiera y lo hacían, a cualquier hora para hablarles de como lloraban o como echaban de menos a sus hijas. Shannon solía sentarse junto a ella durante muchas de aquellas llamadas y solo la abrazaba después, a veces hablaban e incluso escribieron pequeñas cartas de despedidas para aquellas hermanas que cayeron.

Por último, la portadora no hablo los primeros tres días, solo hablo cuando Mary se rompió en su cuarto y ella con está. Se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y se disculpo cada día, sabía que aquello no lo olvidaría, soñaba con ello, soñaba que la echaban la culpa y siempre terminaba en la cripta a altas horas de la noche sentada entre las velas y el silencio de la noche, era Mary la que solía recogerla y llevarla a la cama. Notaba que había perdido a su orden y con ello su propósito, aun así sabía que incluso cuando muchas se fueron los primeros días, cuando la Madre Superiora dio la noticia, que Mary, Beatrice y Lilith la seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, debía volver a unir a su equipo antes de irse. Debía volver a pegar a su pequeña familia antes de ir a un lugar nuevo. Debía volver a ser la líder, y una buena líder haría que Lilith dejará de llevar todo el peso de los entrenamientos y que durmiera las horas que necesitaba, también se ocuparía de aquellas llamadas que estaban destruyendo a Beatrice y por supuesto, se ocuparía de que su Mary, la de las bromas y las sonrisas que siempre la hacía feliz volvieran antes de ir a un nuevo hogar.

Después de la cena del jueves, Shannon le pidió a las chicas que se reunieran con ella antes del toque de queda para ir a la cama en la zona de entrenamiento, todo lo puntuales que solían ser aquel día Shannon las estuvo esperando un buen rato. La primera en aparecer fue Mary, probablemente por sus ojos venía de la cripta. Luego Beatrice que parecía agotada al igual que Lilith cuando llego. Las tres se pusieron en línea frente a Shannon, la portadora estaba intentado pesar en un discurso coherente en el que sintieran que se preocupaban por ellas.

En primer lugar quería agradeceros anteponer mi bien al vuestro aunque sea injusto -Shannon sabía que debía comenzar por Lilith, ella estaba teniendo todo el peso de la Orden -Lili..- La mujer la miro con casi angustia a lo siguiente que fuera decir -No se que habría hecho sin ti estos días, estas llevando cada entrenamiento pero no duermes -La mujer fue a replicar solo para que Shannon le diera una mirada suave -en su mayoría ninguna lo hacemos, pero solo entrenas y estas preparada para todo -Lilith bajo la mirada mientras Shannon cogía sus manos -Debes descansar, mañana tomaré el mando, se que estarás a mi lado, que eres mi mejor estratega por eso quiero que mañana no te preocupes por el entrenamiento -Ambas mujeres ahora se miraron, Lilith era reservada aunque en los últimos años se había abierto mucho a sus hermanas, aquello había sido duro para todas pero también parecía que había sido la excusa perfecta para crear nuevos muros -Confió en ti con mi vida -De la nada Shannon la abrazo, no esperaba que Lilith se tensara en un principio, pero luego se relajo y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, Shannon antes de despegarse de ella susurro contra su oído -Ve a la cama.

Lo haré, no seas muy dura con estás dos -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tras aquello le dio un leve apretón a Bea y un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Mary, luego se alejo.

Bea -Comenzó Shannon aun sin haber dado un paso hacía ella para ser interrumpida por la mujer mas joven.

No, necesito encargarme de eso Shannon, necesito sentirme útil -Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos casi a la defensiva.

¡Beatrice! -Salió mas fuerte de lo que Bea o Mary esperaban, la mujer dejo caer sus brazos como preparada para recibir una orden e ignorarla justamente después -A partir de mañana lo haré yo, como mucho me acompañarás -Beatrice miro hacía otro lado -¿Has hablado con alguien ?

¿Y tú? -Le recrimino la mujer mas joven con los ojos llenos de rabia.

No -Dijo Shannon -No lo he hecho y por eso estamos así, por eso Lilith se ha centrado en ser la que deba defender este sitio dando igual su descanso y tú has decidido culparte y olvidarte de cuidarte -Shannon dio un paso hacía la otra mujer. -Beatrice, necesitas hablar, siempre estoy aquí para hablar contigo incluso cuando parece que no, eres mi hermana, una de las mas queridas.

¿No confías en mi ? -Dijo Beatrice casi queriendo dar un paso hacía atrás, Mary estaba guardando silencio pero estaba segura de las siguientes palabras de Shannon.

Bea, si mañana muriera, lo único seguro es que tu sentido común salvaría a esta panda de imbéciles -Dijo Shannon con una sonrisa, sabía de donde venía aquella pregunta, cuatro de las desertoras que se pusieron del lado de Crowe vinieron con ella, pero Beatrice sin duda fue la que mas destacó.

Idioma -Murmuro a punto de llorar, luego dio un paso hacía Shannon y abrazo a la portadora intentado no romperse. Pareció un momento eterno, pero Beatrice se separo pronto de Shannon, le dio un asentimiento y un “buena suerte” a Mary para terminar dirigiéndose a los cuartos. Shannon simplemente se quedo mirándola mientras se iba, Mary pensó no decir nada, pero cuando pasaron un par de minutos ya no pudo mas.

Has mejorado mucho con los discursos -Dijo Mary ahora mas relajada, por un momento pensó que empezaría con ella o que les daría el discurso de que debían ir cada una por un lado. Shannon solo hizo un leve puchero ante aquello, pero siguió en silencio -¿Qué tienes pensado para mi?

¿La verdad? -Mary asintió, ahora ambas se miraban -No lo se, no estoy segura que decirte.

Entonces solo hablame -Dijo cogiendo su mano, dándole un pequeño apretón.

Quiero que sonrías y que bromees conmigo -Dijo casi con un encogimiento de hombros- aun así quiero que tu duelo sea real y que no lo minimices por mi como ya haces -Mary fue a protestar pero Shannon solo le dio una mirada que la silenció -Tengo miedo de haberte quitado tu felicidad, de que nunca vuelvas a ser mi Mary -Aquello termino saliendo con la voz temblorosa.

Mary abrió los ojos ante la confesión sin poder mas la abrazo, atraiéndola hacía ella y dejando un beso contra su frente antes de que apoyará su cara contra su hombro, luego murmuro contra su pelo -Debes de dejar de culparte por todo, cariño -Acaricio su espalda mientras seguía hablando – Además sabes que siempre seré tu Mary, pase lo que pase.

Tras una noche llena de confesiones y una guardia con Mary hablando de España, los siguientes días fueron yéndose muchas de las hermanas e incluso algunas ya se dirigieron a España junto a la Madre Superiora, al destino final, Málaga. Shannon y Mary se fueron las últimas, dejando atrás muchos recuerdos, de hecho la mayor parte del sábado la pasaron sentadas bajo el árbol donde Mary le pidió a Shannon que cuidará a Lilith, desde aquel día habían cambiado y andado mucho todo. Aquel mismo día cogieron ambas un avión con destino a España, dejando atrás familia, secretos y el comienzo de su historia, ninguna solía usar el velo así que al fin decidieron simplemente ir con ropa de civil. Una vez en el avión justamente antes de despegar Shannon no dejaba de tamborilear el reposa brazos del asiento, Mary vio el nerviosismo, presupuso que no era por montar en avión.

Todo irá bien, Shannon -Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos y la miraba.

Lo se, es solo que no he vuelto a casa en mucho tiempo -Dijo aun sin mirarla pero respirando mejor cuando sintió su mano contra la suya.

Ahora tienes una familia mucho mas fuerte -Murmuro con una sonrisa Mary, mientras el piloto comenzaba a anunciar que despegarían en breves. Shannon dijo nada sobre eso, solo sonrió mientras llevaba la mano de Mary contra su labios dejando allí un beso mientras el avión levantaba el vuelo. Ahora volvía a casa, después de casi una vida entera sin saber que su final sería allí.


	13. En el que conocemos al Padre Vincent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Málaga es un buen sitio al cual llamarán hogar. La llegada de Vincent. Lilith y Shannon charlan. Shannon y Mary dicen algunas cosas importantes.

Llevaban dos semanas en España, la diferencia de clima era abismal, sobretodo en Málaga, Andalucía era conocida por ser una comunidad bastante cálida pero en invierno solía refrescar pero Málaga había veces que parecía una primavera eterna. El convento era muy diferente, estaba alejado de la ciudad, pero a su vez cerca, a la salida de esta, además había mas amplitud y por lo tanto podía haber mas hermanas. La Madre Superiora había citado a Shannon en la muralla donde solía observar algunos entrenamiento y Shannon había llegado antes, estaba perdida observando el puerto desde allí, había olvidado tanto como se sentía estar allí, tan cerca de todo. 

Hermana Shannon -Shannon se volvió justamente para ver a Katherine, bueno a la Madre Superiora llegando hasta ella. 

Madre -Salió cálido como siempre, habían sido tiempos difíciles, les costo acostumbrarse a un nuevo lugar, a nuevas hermanas e incluso a nuevos horarios.- ¿Para que me necesitabas? 

Es sobre la llegada del nuevo párroco -Aquello hizo que el silencio fuera lo que se oyera durante los siguientes minutos -Llevamos aquí dos semanas, el Vaticano asigno uno en el momento en el que llegamos, aun así y conociendo la tragedia que vivisteis os quiso dar espacio.

Vivimos -Dijo Shannon mirando a la otra mujer sin ningún escrúpulo, no era mentira que Katherine había casi ignorado todo aquel suceso desde que llegó, no era el mejor método pero era respetable - ¿Es de fiar? 

Es lo contrarío a nuestro antiguo párroco -Dijo mientras su bastón daba un ligero golpe contra la piedra. 

Es bueno saber que no nos matará mientras dormimos -Dijo Shannon con amargura haciendo que la Madre Superiora se tensará -¿A que hora debo reunirme con él ? 

Ya esta en mi despacho -La Madre Superiora bajo la mirada cuando Shannon la fulmino. 

Veo entonces que no es que tenga muchas opciones -Dijo mientras se disponía a echar a andar hacía el interior. 

Katherine levanto el bastón dejándolo a centímetros de su abdomen, por lo cual hizo que la portadora se parará en seco, pero aun no la miro -Shannon -Aquello hizo que la mirará al instante, hacía semanas que no la llamaba por su nombre- todas hemos sobrellevado esto como hemos podido, el sol a ayudado -Aquello hizo que casi sonrieran pero realmente nunca llegó -aun así, Lilith entrena de mas, Beatrice quiere mas información sobre el Halo y sobre como funciona en ti y Mary quiere salir de aquí a cada instante -Shannon se cruzo de brazos ante aquello -Has recuperado a tu equipo, lo has traído hasta aquí, pero necesitáis un guía, uno que os haga hablar con Dios. 

No he recuperado a todo mi equipo -En aquella afirmación estaba implícito el “Tú también eras parte de mi equipo, madre”, pero si Mary no consiguió que la mujer frente a ella entrara en razón, dudaba poder convencerla para que no se fustigará ella. -Sobre el párroco, iba a ello, seguro que es perfecto para nuestra orden. 

No es alguien a quien yo hubiera elegido -Dijo la Madre Superiora bajando el bastón, en ese momento las chicas estaban saliendo al patio trasero a entrenar, la mujer del bastón se quedo como observadora. 

¿Eso es bueno o malo? -La mujer no la miro pero Shannon aun no andaba -Porque se que no era una opción como portadora pero también se que Crowe no hubiera sido tu opción como párroco. 

La Madre Superiora la miro casi con ansia al escuchar el nombre del antiguo párroco, Shannon sonreía y luego echo a andar solo para que la Madre Superiora dijera algo a sus espaldas -No me refería a eso. 

Shannon bajo mas lento de lo normal aquellas escaleras, si aquello hubiera sido un musical aquel hubiera sido el momento perfecto para un número de media hora en la que al final el hombre que la esperaba en el despacho se había ido, pero por supuesto aquello era un suplicio. Llamo a la puerta, casi sintiéndose una extraña, una voz masculina mascullo un “adelante” por lo que Shannon entro, frente a ella había un hombre unos diez años mayor que ella, sotana negra y el cuello blanco, gafas y pelo rubio, un barrido general le decía que conocía la orden pero por como se frotaba las manos estaba nervioso, eso era bueno, mejor nervioso que confiado. 

Hermana Shannon, es un placer conocerte al fin -Dijo muy rápido haciendo que Shannon incluso sonriera con ternura, por supuesto que estaba nervioso -Soy el Padre Vincent, es un placer al fin -Dijo de nuevo. -La Madre Superiora habla realmente bien de ti, tu orden y tu misión. 

Un placer Padre -Dijo Shannon mientras ambos se sentaban en las sillas frente al escritorio de la Madre Superiora, igualdad de condiciones, quizás esto no sería tan malo, pensó- Me alegra que la misión de nuestra orden le parezca idónea aunque supongo que viniendo de un hombre que se quiere unir a nuestro convento lo veo también coherente. -Por el nerviosismo de aquel hombre sabía que Katherine no solo había dicho cosas bonitas de ella, aunque no todo lo era. 

Quería trasmitir mis condolencias a ti y a tus hermanas, por los suceso acaecidos en vuestro antiguo hogar por mi predecesor, aunque admito que no sabía si hacerlo solo a usted o en la misa que oficiaré esta tarde -Dijo el hombre con tacto, mas del que tuvo Crowe en cualquiera de sus charlas con Shannon. 

Gracias Padre, aun así preferiría que si hace alguna referencia a esos hechos no sea de manera directa, la herida aun sangra -Vio al hombre a su lado tragar, Shannon respiró hondo -¿Conocía al Padre Crowe ? 

Hubo un tiempo en el que diría que no tuve el gusto, pero ahora puedo decir que me alegro de no haberlo conocido -Dijo casi con facilidad. 

Nos veremos esta tarde, Padre -Dijo mientras se levantaba dejando al hombre con aquella frase, solo cuando llego a la puerta se volvió y miro al párroco de nuevo -Ninguna de ellas es difícil, las mas recientes llevan bien el tema e incluso algunas de las que volvieron después del suceso lo han superado, otras nunca lo harán. -Shannon se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla mientras el hombre se levantaba para mirarla -Crowe nos destrozó, la Hermana Lilith es la mejor luchadora que tenemos pero siempre esta dispuesta hablar, aunque le cuesta. La Hermana Beatrice se enfrasca en libros porque siente que así podrá tener todos los conocimientos, pero necesita la ayuda de Dios mas que ninguna, porque de verdad cree en él -Vio como el párroco alzaba una ceja pero no dijo nada -La Hermana Mary, es difícil pero perdió a alguien muy importante en el sitio que llamaba hogar. Todas esas mujeres no quieren un párroco nuevo, yo tampoco, aun así no quiero mas problemas con el Cardenal Duretti -No era ningún secreto que Shannon casi mando a la mierda al Cardenal en mitad de una reunión junto a él y a la Madre Superiora, trajo a un grupo de diez chicas con habilidades extraordinarias pero sin ética, la Madre Superiora fue tajante, Shannon fue amenazante cuando se opuso. 

Hermana Shannon, una por una, prometo dedicar mi tiempo a cada hermana, hablare con ellas y seré su guía -Shannon iba a salir ya, pero fue parada por la voz del hombre -¿Y usted, Hermana Shannon? 

¿Yo que? -Dijo aun mirando a la puerta. 

No me has dicho nada de ti, ni de tus miedos ni siquiera como lo que allí paso te hizo pensar o actuar -Dijo el hombre. 

Pensé que la Madre Superiora había hablado sobre mi -Dijo mientras se volvía. 

Solo ha dicho que darías tu vida por tu familia, ¿es cierto? -Shannon asintió con solemnidad – Supongo que querréis confesaros. 

Por supuesto, Padre. -No, no quería hacerlo, no tenía pecados mas allá de matar a un hombre en defensa propia, aunque aquello fuera un peso sobre su conciencia para siempre, pero también sabia que si ella no daba ejemplo ninguna de sus hermanas hablaría con el y sabía que muchas necesitaban a Dios -¿Después de misa? 

La estaré esperando -Con aquello dejo ir a Shannon. 

Cuando entro en el pequeño confesionario en un principio se sintió ahogada, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba en uno, aquello hizo que los cuchicheos comenzarán nada mas entrar y estaba segura que mas de una hermana se quedo observando como acabaría aquello. O al menos Beatrice y Lilith lo haría. Fue poco lo que contó, Vincent aun estaba a prueba al menos para ella, pero si habló de su remordimiento hacía el asesinato de Crowe e incluso que se sentía menos culpable de aquello de lo que dejaba ver, aun así Vincent solo la mando a rezar un par de Rosarios como si fuera un pecado menor. Al salir, vio a dos hermanas esperando, para entrar, Shannon les dio una sonrisa cálida y fue a salir de allí, solo para ser parada por Lilith. 

¿Acaba de llegar y ya confiás en él? -Dijo con fuerza. 

Lilith, no, no confió en él. Simplemente debemos seguir hacía delante y necesitamos a alguien que nos escuche y nos ponga en el camino -Dijo con tranquilidad, siendo tierna. 

No, tú eres nuestro camino, Shannon. No estoy aquí por un párroco, estoy en España por ti -Dijo dando un paso hacía ella. 

Suficiente, primero estás aquí porque te necesitamos y eres hermana de esta orden y segundo, es mi decisión -Dijo Shannon tras un suspiro -Lilith, solo le he hablado de la culpa que siento por lo de Crowe, nada que no te haya contado a ti cuando entreno por la mañana -Agarro sus hombros y ambas se miraron -No creo que sea como Crowe, aun así me parece bien que mantengas distancia, pero solo por ahora -Dijo haciendo sonreír a Lilith – Siempre puedes usarme a mi de vinculo con Dios o puedes pedir a otro párroco. 

¿Puedo? -Dijo sin saber si aquello era verdad. 

No estoy segura, simplemente dale una oportunidad antes de rechazarlo -Dijo mientras la soltaba, solo para tirar de ella hacía el comedor -Ahora me muero de hambre. 

La cena fue tranquila, incluso maravillosa. Había comida y pan recién hecho, que mas podían pedir, además de la novedad de que el Padre Vincent no hacía mas que recibir halagos, el hombre se había ido hacía ya media hora pero aun así las Hermanas hablaban de él. La Madre Superiora y ella compartieron una mirada antes de que la mujer del bastón se excusará, ella no comía junto a las hermanas pero solía ver si todas estaban en el comedor. Esa noche solo faltaba una hermana que entro segundos después con cara malhumorada para sentarse frente a Shannon. 

Solo he salido en moto media hora,¿ necesita echarme la bronca como si tuviera cinco años? -Dijo mientras le quitaba pan a Shannon, la portadora solo le dio un ligero golpe en la pierna con su propia pierna con una sonrisa que fue devuelta. 

No creo que una niña de cinco años condujera tan bien esa moto -Dijo Shannon dándole un guiño casi divertido. 

Comportaos niñas, que aunque no seáis el centro de atención, alguien podría ver vuestro coqueteo -Dijo Lilith desde el lado de Mary. 

Celosa, Lil-Lil -Bromeo Mary, dándole con un trozo de pan en la cara - ¿Y cómo que no somos el centro de atención? ¿Qué me he perdido? 

Ha venido un nuevo párroco -Dijo Beatrice con suavidad -Quizás hable mañana con él. 

¿Tan pronto? -Pregunto Mary con cierta cautela viendo como las chicas cuchicheaban. -Están entusiasmadas. 

Han ido varias hoy -Dijo Lilith mirando fijamente a Shannon para comer poco después apartando la mirada de la Portadora. 

¿Quien en su sano juicio le contaría sus penurias a un párroco nuevo después de lo que pasamos con el último? -Dijo con escepticismo, Lilith por su parte mantuvo la mirada en la comida, Beatrice la encontró muy interesante de repente y Shannon solo la miro -Por supuesto, la única loca de nuestra orden -Dijo mientras Shannon se llevaba la mano al corazón como si le hubiera hecho daño pero con una sonrisa -¿Por qué? 

¿Por qué no? -Dijo mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca con una sonrisa. Ante eso Mary solo entrecerró los ojos. 

¿Alguien tiene una respuesta mejor? -Dijo con mas seriedad, Mary no se fiaba del cura por ahora al menos. 

Siempre la líder -Dijo Lilith con una sonrisa incluso tímida. 

Mary, si Shannon entraba todas iríamos, está bien. La Madre Superiora no dejaría que alguien corrupto entrará aquí -Dijo Beatrice sin querer ir mas allá. 

Mary fue a decir un “ya lo hizo una vez” pero Shannon le pego una patada en la espinilla que la hizo saltar incluso, luego el tema cambio, preguntas sobre el día o donde había estado Mary, una pequeña familia compartiendo su vida. Mas tarde cuando estaban en la habitación, Mary se quito las botas mientras Shannon se cambiaba en el baño, una vez salió Mary hablo. 

No sabía que necesitabas hablar con alguien -Shannon alzo una ceja -No me molesta, es solo que pensé que hablábamos.

Me encanta hablar contigo -Dijo Shannon con el pelo suelto dejándose caer a su lado invadiendo su espacio personal. 

¿Pero? -Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Mary a pesar de la cercanía que le hacía difícil pensar. 

No hay peros Mary -Dijo la Portadora mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cariño -Realmente lo he hecho porque nadie confiaría en él si no lo hacía -Mary le dio una mirada divertida -Lo cual es lógico, lo se, pero no parece mala persona, estaba incluso nervioso. -Shannon suspiro -Solo he hablado de Crowe, nada mas. 

Mary cogió su barbilla en cuanto dijo lo último antes de darle incluso la oportunidad de que bajara la cara -Me da igual de lo que hables con el párroco nuevo, es solo, el último nos salió rana, Shannon -En ese momento no lo pensó mas y la beso, lento y cariñoso, cuando se separaron fueron solo unos centímetros- Solo ten cuidado. 

Siempre lo tengo -Dijo mientras dejaba ir a Mary irse hacia el baño, solo para que cuando dijo eso la otra mujer se volvió -Bueno, casi siempre, pero tengo a la mejor guerrera a mi lado. 

Y no lo olvides, cariño -Dijo aquello mientras desaparecía en el baño dejando sola a Shannon. 

La portadora se quedo allí unos segundos, hasta que se metió en su lado de la cama, mirando al techo pensó en que en dos semanas no había tenido ningún sueño, incluso llegó a pensar que el Halo solo la previno con aquellos sueños de lo que paso hacía dos semanas y por eso habían parado, que la hizo ver el peor de los casos y que ahora al fin estaba a salvo. Poco a poco se fue quedando traspuesta con el sonido del agua de la ducha de fondo, hasta cerrar los ojos y quedarse casi dormida, hasta que noto el movimiento al lado suyo y una mano serpentear por su cintura y luego atraerla hacia ella, exhaló el aroma de Mary antes de abrir los ojos. 

Estas fresquita -Dijo adormilada. 

Y tu agotada, preciosa -Dijo Mary solo para darle un beso en la frente, abandonado un momento su abrazo para apagar la luz. Cuando Mary volvió a mirar a Shannon tenía los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, de la nada la beso como si de ello dependiera su vida, fue lento e incluso caliente, nunca irían mas lejos y menos bajo aquel techo pero a veces solo necesitaban estar cerca, casi se habían perdido en los últimos meses un centenar de veces. 

Cuando al fin se separaron fue por faltar de aire pero aun notaban las respiraciones a pesar de la pequeña distancia, Shannon busco a tientas la cara de Mary -Te quiero Mary -Se lo había querido decir desde que llegaron a España, desde el momento en que siempre la hacía ver todo lo bueno, desde que sabía que nunca podría sobrevivir sin ella, aunque eso lo supo casi desde el principio. 

Ya lo sabía -Dijo Mary con un sonrisa mientras sus manos estaban en las caderas de Shannon, acercándola mas a ella. 

¡Mary! -Exclamo mas fuerte de lo que debería haciendo que Mary se riera, no eran sutiles como solía decir Lilith -Así no se devuelve un te quiero. 

¿Entonces como se hace? -Dijo con gracia haciendo que Shannon entrecerrara los ojos. 

Lo retiro -Dijo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Mary sintiéndose algo tonta al pensar que quizás Mary no sentía aquello, que solo era su chica pero que no la quería. 

Shannon...mírame -La portadora negó en su cuello, Mary subió las manos de su cadera hasta sus costados y suspiro -Shannon, solo bromeaba, yo también te quiero, diría que con mi vida pero eso te cabreará, pero lo único seguro es que te quiero. 

Shannon sonrió contra su cuello y después dejo un par de besos e incluso un pequeño mordisco, haciendo que Mary casi se tensara por aquello y apretará sus manos contra el costado de la portadora, aun así después de la confesión no hubo mas palabras, ni siquiera besos, Shannon termino por sacar la cara del cuello de Mary, principalmente por la calor y terminaron durmiendo tranquilamente.


	14. En el que Shannon se acerca a la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sueños vuelven pero esta vez con una profecía, Shannon no sabe en quien confiar.

Habían pasado varios meses desde la llegada del Padre Vincent, incluso parecía que aquel hombre había sido siempre el nexo entre Dios y la Orden, se había ganado a todas las hermanas, bueno a casi todas, por ejemplo Lilith seguía manteniendo distancia del hombre, al cual parecía no molestarle, aunque si solía hablar con el Cardenal Duretti cuando solía visitarlas. Por otro lado la Madre Superiora se mantenía siempre alerta, desde su punto de vista aquel hombre era demasiado permisivo, aunque ella también lo era aunque no lo admitiera, pero quitando estas dos excepciones, la Orden completa hablaba con Vincent y se había ganado su confianza, Beatrice se había unido mucho al Padre ya que eran ambos los que descifraban porque los demonios habían venido a España e incluso pedía información sobre el Halo, aquello último tenso a Beatrice al principio pero Shannon acepto su curiosidad como un símbolo de buena fe. De las Hermanas que confiaban en Vincent, la sorpresa vino con Mary, de hecho la mujer que en un principio no quería ni oír hablar de aquel hombre ahora era casi su protegida, la Madre Superiora solía entrecerrar los ojos ante aquello cada vez que veía a Mary salir varias semanas y desaparecer a saber Dios que para Vincent, aun así Shannon siempre parecía serena ante aquello, conocía el trato que Mary había hecho porque lo había consultado con ella, de hecho le sirvió de excusa para quedarse junto a la Orden, Mary no solía ni siquiera creer en aquello mas de lo que solía ver, pero su fe se volvió algo menos significativa cuando Justine murió, de ahí que desapareciera durante horas en moto, necesitaba alejarse, pero aquello la ataba allí, su trato con Vincent iba mas allá de la fe, su trato hablaba sobre la lealtad a su familia. Una parte de la portadora sabía que era egoísta que dejará seguir esa vida a Mary antes de dejarla irse y que volviera cuando lo necesitara pero sentía miedo de que un día no volviera porque ya no le interesara nada de lo que allí había.

Aun así una de las peores cosas y de las que mas echaba de menos cuando Mary se iba, además de echarla en fatal a ella y sus abrazos, fue hablar de los sueños que pensaba que habían desaparecido, ahora habían vuelto con mas furia. No había noche que no tuviera uno, había pensado hablar de ello con Beatrice o Lilith, pero la primera había vuelto a estar mas tranquila e incluso volver a estar con sus hermanas y no encerrarse en si misma, Vincent estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y ver a Bea sonreír y sentirse cómoda siempre valía la pena, por otro lado la segunda, estaba mas cerca de ser la Lilith que conoció al principio de su historia con la Orden, la miraba con desaprobación si fallaba un golpe o si se reía en alguna situación donde pensaba que había que mantenerse sería, aun así la Lilith que conocía cada vez estaba mas lejos y pensar tan solo en hablar sobre sus sueños la hacía pensar que aun se volvería mas desconfiada. La única opción que le quedaba era Vincent, confiaba en el párroco, pero siempre mantenía sus sueños e incluso sus sentimientos, sobretodo los que albergaba por Mary, fuera de sus confesiones, pero sabía bien que necesitaba hablar de aquello sin sentir la culpa de no compartirlo con nadie aunque no tuviera idea alguna de lo que significaba aquellos sueños, por ahora.

Con paso lento llego hasta le confesionario, entrando en el, suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar -Ave Maria Purísima.

Sin pecado concebido, Hermana -Dijo el Padre Vincent moviéndose para mirar a Shannon casi con sorpresa a través de la madera con pequeños agujeros.

Perdoname, Padre, porque he pecado -Comenzó Shannon cerrando los ojos, esperaba que aquello le sirviera para obtener respuestas o al menos que camino debería seguir.

Cuéntame, hija mía -Dijo el párroco esperando que las Portadora comenzará a hablar.

Yo siento que no confió en mi orden todo lo que me gustaría -Aquello se sintió con pesar al salir, era un buen resumen, el no poder contar sus sueños era al fin una manera de demostrar que no confiaba en las suyas y en lo que podían pensar.

¿Por qué decís eso, hija? -Dijo con amabilidad el Párroco.

Como sabréis gracias a la Hermana Beatrice, el Halo me hacía tener sueños y siempre he pensado que algunos de esos sueños me enseñaban el futuro -Dejo salir con lentitud, sentía que no quería hablar de esto con este hombre, solo quería a Mary -Ahora esos sueños han vuelto y el futuro que me enseñan no me agrada.

¿Podéis hacer algo para cambiar ese futuro? -Dijo una vez mas el párroco, el hombre no quería información de mas.

Siento que si, pero cuando estoy en el sueño es como si ya hubiera asumido que debe ocurrir -Parecía todo un gran lio sin sentido, pero aun lo era, no había visto nada conocido ni desconocido, solo había fragmentos de cosas y dolores que no había experimentado en años.

¿Sabéis quien traerá ese futuro? -Aquella pregunta aunque extraña solo recibió una negación por parte de la Portadora.

Solo se que confió en esa persona -Dijo al fin después de negar simplemente.

¿Entonces sabéis quien es? -Aquella fue una pregunta casi ansiosa.

No, Padre, cuando estoy en ese sueño tan solo estoy en una de las salas del convento, oyendo voces que conozco pero que son lo suficiente bajas como para no saber a quien pertenecen, luego el escenario cambia y estoy en el suelo y solo veo azul brillar mientras noto mi cuerpo paralizado, hasta que llega el silencio, después del silencio solo hay blanco -Dijo con amargura -Siento que no se nada, pero es importante, siento que alguien esta a punto de traicionarme otra vez.

Hermana Shannon, serenaos, nadie os volverá a traicionar -Dijo con calma- ¿Eso sueños son recurrentes? -La portadora asintió - ¿Tenéis alguna suposición?

Shannon quiso decirle que no le gustaban las suposiciones, aun así se mordió la lengua – No.

¿Alguna Hermana ha tenido algún comportamiento extraño? -Dijo el Párroco.

¿Todas? -Dijo casi a la defensiva.

Lamento esta pregunta, Hermana, pero si confiáis en esa persona debe ser alguien muy unido a usted -El tono profesional que tanto odiaba Shannon -Me consta que la Hermana Mary y usted tienen una relación muy estrecha pero también se que la Hermana Mary mataría por usted. Luego esta la Hermana Beatrice, una joven audaz, suele ser muy cooperativa y suelo hablar con ella tres veces en semana, sea aquí o en la biblioteca -Esta vez levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Shannon – La Hermana Lilith, es a la que menos conozco, aun así la Madre Superiora habla de que es solitaria, aunque supongo que debe ser porque sus padres aun quieren que recupere lo que usted tiene en la espalda -Dijo con calma – Es una buena chica, pero aun así dada su crianza y su gran apego al Cardenal Duretti, no quiero deciros que sea ella…

Porque eso sería blasfemia, Padre -Dijo Shannon cortando su discurso -Confió en Lilith, lo he hecho desde el minuto uno, yo misma le dije que si no se sentía cómoda con usted buscará otro párroco o incluso a mi.

¿Os a buscado? -Dijo Vincent como queriendo hacer un punto.

Carece de importancia -Dijo Shannon -Ahora por favor dígame cual es mi penitencia.

¿Cuál penitencia queréis, Hermana? -Shannon se mantuvo en silencio -Quiero decir, no me habéis contado ningún pecado, diría mas bien que habéis hablado de miedos, tenéis la mente tranquila aunque penséis que esta perturbada, solo debéis conocer al culpable y alejarlo de la orden, pero tened cuidado. -Dijo con una sonrisa cálida el hombre -Podéis iros.

Shannon salió del confesionario sin querer hacer caso a aquella semilla de duda que había implantada el Padre Vincent, sabía que aquello no había salido desde la maldad, el hombre solo había puesto sospechas sobre la mesa, pero si esa sospechas hubieran aparecido hace unos años ella hubiera pensado que era Lilitt, pero la mujer mas joven había sido uno de sus pilares en aquellos años junto a la Orden, por lo que ahora quisiera el Halo le parecía una opción vacía y lejana, la antigua Lilith le hubiera pateado el culo por tenerlo, la de ahora solo se enfadaba porque sentía que Shannon estaba bajando la guardia.

Aquellas dudas se hubieran disipado si no se hubiera encontrado de frente con el Cardenal Duretti y Lilith haciendo que la conversación que mantenían muriera en el momento en que Shannon estuvo a la vista. Iban camino al segundo piso, Shannon quiso decirse a su misma que aquello simplemente era una charla con Dios, no era nada mas. Aun así cuando estuvieron enfrente, Shannon sonrió con dulzura -Cardenal Duretti, Hermana Lilith.

Hermana Shannon, un gusto verla -Dijo el Cardenal tras asentir con la cabeza hacía ella, educado y distante, casi lo que se le pedía y mucho mas dada la relación tirante entre Shannon y él tras la negativa de las hermanas que fueron traídas.

Hermana Shannon -Dijo Lilith casi sin prestar atención a Shannon y queriendo subir cuanto antes.

Shannon se hizo a un lado para que pasarán, la cortesía siempre debía brillar allí y aunque Shannon se quedo quieta en la parte baja de las escaleras mientras subían, luego negó para si misma y anduvo hacía la zona solitaria de entrenamiento, antes de llegar y cuando los otros habían ya casi subido totalmente, se dio la vuelta y fue a la escalera con decisión, después de esto, cuando entraran en la biblioteca tendría que pedirle perdón a Lilith por seguirla, lo cual la dejaría en un situación ridícula pero quizás aquello haría que hicieran las paces o arreglaran lo que estaba pasando, aquel distanciamiento innecesario entre ambas. El problema llego cuando Shannon llegó a la parte superior de la escalera y tanto Duretti como Lilith no solo pasaron la biblioteca de largo sino que terminaron entrando en la oficina de la Madre Superiora. Aquello hizo que la cabeza de Shannon pensara cientos de opciones de porque aquellas tres personas se reunirían a solas sin el resto de la Orden solo para llegar a un conclusión en la que no quería pensar pero cada vez se hacía mas latente, se habían dado cuenta de que no era digna, al final Katherine siempre dijo que no era su opción como portadora, luego estaba Duretti a quien puso contra la espada y la pared desde el principio y por último Lilith, Lilith que era la mejor opción. Quiso acercase a la puerta pero no lo hizo, quizás por la culpa que aquello traería o por miedo de lo que oiría, solo se volvió intentado mantener sus emociones controladas, en vez de ir a entrenar en solitario fue a su cuarto. Necesitaba soledad y silencio, aunque allí ya lo había, pero necesitaba estar donde nadie fuera a molestarla. Cuando llego al cuarto, atravesó la pared tras su escritorio apareciendo en la sala circular que encontró por casualidad semanas después de llegar allí.

“

_Cuando llegaron al convento nuevo una por una las Hermanas eligieron_ _su cuarto, pero a la hora de que Shannon fuera a elegir el suyo, la Hermana Clara la llevo hasta uno de los cuarto mas alejados de todas. Parecía llevar vació bastante tiempo._

_Se dice que es el cuarto que usaban las Portadoras, aunque aquí lleva años sin estar una, aunque pueda parecer una tontería es el mas cómodo, después de vuestro último mes merecéis lo mejor -Dijo la Hermana Clara._

_Gracias Hermana, aunque discrepo en necesitar lo mejor -Dijo Shannon con una sonrisa amable -Aunque si fue elegido por algunas de mis predecesoras, supongo que estaré encantada de permanecer en el. -La mujer dio un leve cabezada -Gracias por prepararlo todo por nuestra llegada._

_Es un placer. Hermana Shannon -Tras aquello se retiro dejando a solas a Shannon, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Shannon tenía constancia que la última Monja Guerrera que estuvo en Málaga, lo estuvo hacía casi unos cien años, aquel sitio había cambiado, quizás incluso había sido destruido y_ _reconstruido_ _, pero recordaba haber leído la historia de la Hermana Carmen en el libro, recordaba que describió la sala donde solía_ _escapar cuando su mundo se venía abajo._

_Tardo semanas en encontrarla y fue sin querer, atravesó el muro equivocado y de repente estaba en una sala circular con bancos y un atril de piedra en el centro, pero había oscuridad, se centro en el halo iluminando la sala entera, vio las velas consumidas que una vez iluminaron el lugar y pensó en crear una manera mas permanente de iluminar aquel lugar, se llevo la mano hasta su cintura, en su cinturón había una pequeña daga_ hecha de Divi _nium,_ _era corta y un obsequio que_ _conseguían_ _cuando se unían a la Orden, Shannon simplemente tiro la daga en el interior del jarrón sobre el atril luego se centro en el halo para bajar la iluminación tras su espalda, cuando la_ _oscuridad_ _volvió no fue en su totalidad, el color azul brillante ahora iluminaba la habitación. Ni diez minutos después guardo allí el libro de las portadoras._

“

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco, el azul de la sala era mucho mas potente, Shannon había conseguido varias espadas que habían sido destruidas en combate e incluso pequeños fragmentos de Divinium en las misiones. Una vez entro allí, se sentó directamente en el suelo y agarro el bolígrafo azul mientras terminaba el boceto de la cruz que ocupaba la página entera tras en la que la Hermana Claire terminó su historia. Aun así, no lo terminó en su totalidad, solo paso la siguiente hoja, ya había comenzado a escribir algunas cosas, sobretodo pensamientos sueltos e incluso preguntas a las que sentía que no encontraría respuesta, era muy diferente a las anterioress, pero aun así sabía que su historia al igual que las otras tendría sus altibajos. Cuando al fin salió de la sala, sabía que era tarde, así que simplemente se ducho y se dijo a si misma que era mucho mejor hacer pensar que se había olvidado de ir a cenar y simplemente dormía.

“

_Cuando abrió los ojos, el aire estaba lleno de suciedad y había gritos a su alrededor, además de que la gente huía. Cuando miro a su alrededor reconoció el Vaticano, mientras la gente huía una voz en su cabeza la hacía andar hacía el interior hasta llegar a uno de los patios, donde había cientos de demonios siendo invocados, había demasiado gente para que la vieran delante, pero en fila, frente a ella, estaba cinco mujeres, la de las escopetas tenía una mirada de dolor y odio en la cara, de la chica del pelo gris podía sentir el poder que desprendía desde allí y por último la que estaba al otro lado no llevaba armas pero estaba preparada para luchar. Las otras dos jóvenes, una chica con mirada dulce llevaba una ballesta y por último en medio había otra joven, todo iría bien si los ojos de Shannon no vieran como el Halo se ilumino a su espalda. Antes de que pudiera incluso hacer una incursión en aquella lucha, ya que obviamente al menos terminó por reconocerlas aunque noto como que aquel pensamiento estaba mal, de hecho le costó distinguir a Mary, Lilith y Beatrice, una mano pequeña envolvió su mano en la suya y tiro de ella._

_Shannon, llegamos tarde, no esta esperando dentro, corre -Dijo el niño rubio tirando de ella, Shannon se dejo llevar sin saber que a sus espaldas estaba a punto de desatarse una guerra. Solo para oír decir a Mary “En esta vida”._

“

Aquello la saca del sueño, sentándola de golpe con un grito ahogado y sudor por todo su cuerpo. Acababa de ver a su sucesora, pero aquello era imposible, aquel niño la había arrastrado hacía el interior de la Basílica. Intento calmar su respiración. No podía haber sucesora si la anterior portadora estaba viva. Simplemente se quedo allí sentada con mas preguntas que respuestas, notando como lentamente la luz iluminaba su cuarto, faltaba al entrenamiento y decidía ir a desayunar solo porque había quedado con Beatrice, aunque lo único que quería, además de respuestas era quedarse todo el día en la cama.


	15. En el que salvamos Ronda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronda esta en peligro, eso significa que toda la orden debe encargarse. Shannon tiene una visión que le cuenta un par de secretos.

Seguro que algunos piensan que ir al infierno debe hacer que hagas las paces con tu familia, pero si llevas esperando enfrentarte al infierno desde que alguien lo decidió por ti, morir por los tuyos sin hacer las paces con ellos no es tu prioridad, es salvar la humanidad. Desde luego las cosas cambiaron en los últimos meses, Shannon y Lilith se habían alejado tanto que parecía que nunca habían intercambiado una palabra mas allá de algún plan para acabar con demonios. Lilith solo hablaba con el Cardenal Duretti y un par de hermanas que no estaban para nada cerca de Shannon y su equipo. Shannon por su parte ignoraba a Lilith y su actitud, no la discutía, solo daba ordenes claras, se había vuelto mas distante y fría, aquello lo notaban todas pero nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra ni siquiera Mary. Aun así y aunque Shannon confiera con su vida en Mary, se confesaba diariamente con el Padre Vincent, no era en quien mas confiaba, ya que Mary siempre sería su persona de confianza, pero nunca le hablo de los sueños, por otro lado el Padre Vincent sabía todo sobre los sueños e incluso le propuso compartir sus sospechas con el propio Duretti, cosa ante la cual Shannon aun no se sentía preparada.

Luego estaba Beatrice, la joven que era estricta de por si, lo era en esta situación mas, veía a sus hermanas separadas y sabía que aquello ponía en riesgo a la Orden pero por otro lado no quería meterse, ella y Mary habían tenido unas palabras sobre aquello y solo llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente era un problema menor que se terminaría arreglando, que era Lilith y Shannon y eran amigas desde siempre. Pero con el paso del tiempo nada parecía ir a mejor, aun así Beatrice siempre estaba junto a Shannon en los entrenamientos, era su deber.

Por último, Mary hizo un trato que la tenía mas fuera que dentro del convento, hasta que volvió y el propio Vincent le contó la situación entre las dos mujeres que conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo, desde ese día sus viajes era de ida y vuelta. Primero hablo con Shannon, la cual le quito importancia, luego con Lilith que casi le escupió a la cara un “no te metas”. En ese instante y por la hostilidad de Lilith, decidió que probablemente tendría que ver con el Halo y con Lilith, aun así nunca hizo ningún comentario, solo se mantuvo junto a Shannon intentado hacerla reír o incluso que volviera a bromear como siempre hacía, aquello solo funcionaba en privado.

En el momento que fueron llamadas a Ronda ya sabían a lo que se enfrentarían o al menos a una idea cercana, había cosas con las que no contaban, pero estaban acostumbradas a aquel tipo de sucesos que hacían que el plan cambiará en el momento, la cosa es que esta vez sería diferente pero aun no lo sabían. Una vez llegaron a Ronda, además de maravillarse una vez mas por la arquitectura de aquel lugar, se encontraron casi con la historia de siempre, pero esta vez había mas oscuridad, era como si todo el lugar estuviera enterrado entre un humo negro asfixiante, a duras penas llegaron a la iglesia y volvieron al párroco en si e incluso salvaron a los que allí vivían, no hubo perdidas para lo que que esperaban una vez entraron en aquel infierno.

Una vez la Orden desalojo el lugar, pensaron que todo había acabado, solo se dedicaron a ayudar y curar a los que salieron mas heridos. Shannon se acercó al párroco de aquel lugar para hacerle una serie de preguntas y comprobar su estado, ya que aquel hombre se llevo de las peores partes, de hecho acabar con lo que le controlaba fue a lo que peor se enfrentaron, pero su acercamiento fue recibido con la mano del contrario apretando tanto su muñeca que podría rompérsela, aquello hizo que tanto Lilith como Mary apuntarán al hombre con las armas que llevaban.

Abajo, en el tajo, se abrió una cueva, luego vinieron los demonios -Aquello salió ahogado, el pobre hombre apenas podía respirar además de necesitar descanso- Él se acerca, ayudanos.

Lilith y Mary bajaron las armas mientras las palabras del hombre iban saliendo de su boca, para mirar a Shannon que solo le aseguro al hombre que se encargaría, ante aquello Mary solo negó, eso era lo que solía hacer Shannon prometer cosas sin ni siquiera saber a que enfrentarse, pero su mirada se suavizo cuando Shannon las miro tanto a ella como a Lilith, ambas mujeres asintieron a la portadora. Llegar hasta la cueva no fue fácil, la única forma de cerrar aquello era con explosivos, de los que se estaba encargando Beatrice.

Shannon estaba demasiado interesada en lo que podía haber allí dentro, antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacía la cueva como si Mary leyera su mente acarició su brazo llamando su atención, Shannon le sonrió incluso antes de mirarla mientras Mary solo entrecerro los ojos -No entres ahí, Shannon.

No iba a hacerlo -Dijo a la defensiva, intentado que su mentira fuera creíble, solo para que la mirada de Mary no la abandonará.

También deberías aprender a mentir -Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a Shannon sonreír. -Al menos a mi.

Shannon rodó los ojos empujando a Mary levemente solo para mirar como Beatrice terminaba de poner los explosivos -Solo es curiosidad, prometo no entrar, pero es como si necesitará asomarme a la puerta -Dijo con pesar, buscando a Lilith que vigilaba el perímetro, solo para volver a Mary rápidamente -¿Confías en mi?

¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa ? -Dijo dejando su arma de lado que había estado apuntando a puntos estratégicos por si aquello se convertía en una emboscada. Antes de que Shannon pudiera decir algo o Mary añadir algo, tres personas claramente poseídas salieron de la cueva tirándose sobre Beatrice, las otras tres mujeres corrieron al encuentro de la mas joven de las hermanas que estaban allí abajo, uno de los poseídos se tiro sobre Lilith nada mas llegar, mientras Mary se encargaba de los otros dos, la portadora arrastro a una Beatrice inconsciente hasta un lugar seguro, una vez oculto a Beatrice, cogió los explosivos que faltaban por poner, tiro uno justamente en el interior sin pensarlo, aunque perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la cueva.

_Debes tocar la pared, niña, debes ir mas allá -Shannon oyó aquella voz de nuevo, era suave y cálida-_

La última vez la hizo despertarse y salvar a un buen número de sus hermanas, sin pensarlo toco la pared a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su estomago se contrajo, quiso quitar la mano, pero parecía enterrarse en la pared del Tajo.

_Elle, ¿estás bien? -Cuando Shannon fue de nuevo consciente de su alrededor estaba apoyada en algún sitio donde caía agua, porque además de oírla caer, notaba pequeñas gotas contra sus manos, cuando abrió los ojos, al notar la mano de la persona que la llamaba, se vio reflejada en el agua del pilar, una mujer que no conocía estaba allí reflejada -Hermana Daniella -Aquello la hizo saltar y mirar a la mujer de pelo rubio ceniza tras ella al fin- Entiendo que el estado de Areala te preocupe, ha pedido que te reunieras con ella en su habitación._

_¿Yo? -La mujer alzo una ceja cuando Shannon se quedo quieta al oír su propia voz, ya que era la de la supuesta Hermana Danielle, era mas baja y rasposa que la suya, pero por el dolor que sentía probablemente se debía al cansancio, luego se percató de el nombre que dijo -¿Areala?_

_Elle, se que esto es duro, que crees no ser digna pero lo eres -Cogió su mano y le dio un apretón con una sonrisa confiada -Te seguiré hasta el final, Areala quiere cerrar lo que se encuentra ahí abajo, es su deseo terminar así su legado y luego, tú, hermana Danielle, serás la nueva portadora._

_Shannon lo recordó, la Hermana Danielle, la siguiente a Areala, una guerrera digna, ahora entendía de que le sonaba la cara que vio reflejada en el agua, aquellos pómulos que podía cortar el cristal eran de Lilith, una de sus antepasadas, fue la fiel mano derecha de Areala hasta su muerte y luego compartió con ella todos sus secretos -Gracias hermana. Iré a su encuentro._

_No le costó encontrar a Areala ya que su voz se escuchaba por toda aquella casa, una acalorada discusión fue lo que encontró cuando atravesó una de las puertas, Areala junto a dos párrocos, que guardaron silencio en cuanto interrumpió en la sala al igual que la primera portadora, se encontraba en medio de algo. -Hermana Danielle, os he mandado a llamar para que me ayudéis a bajar._

_Por supuesto, Hermana -Dijo Shannon o mas bien Danielle yendo por la espada y parte de la armadura mientras la discusión proseguía a sus espaldas._

_¿Donde está ? -Dijo Areala hacia los dos hombres frente a ella._

_Eso no debe importaros, trabajáis para el Papa y el se ha encargado -Dijo unos de los párrocos de malos modos mientras el otro se mantenía algo mas atrás._

_Dejame aclararte algo, ni yo, ni estás mujeres trabajan ni para ti, ni para nadie al que sirvas -Dijo con furia dando un paso hacía delante de manera desafiante -Dadme pruebas u os juro que las conseguiré y nos os gustará la manera._

_Hija -El hombre que se había mantenido callado dio una paso quedando frente a ella -Cuando decimos que el Santo Padre se ha encargado es porque esta justamente donde él esté, allí el vil demonio no podrá hacer mas mal. Creed en mi palabra -Hablaba con calma, Shannon sabía que no debía mirar, pero lo hizo solo para bajar la mirada, de la mano que tenía cubierta con su túnica veía un resplandor azul, aquello significaba Divinium pero se calló. Pronto los pasos de los dos hombres se alejaron hacía fuera, haciendo que Areala gimiera de dolor, antes de que sus piernas fallaran Shannon/Danielle la tenía agarrada._

_¿Tú tampoco les crees, verdad? -Pregunto Areala, cuando se apoyo contra la mujer que la mantenía en pie noto que el halo estaba luchando por salir -Se acerca tu momento, Danielle, estás preparada, lo estás incluso mas que yo, pero debes recordar que quien trajo esto no es un buen ser, pero esta muerto. -Con un suspiro volvió a enderezarse como si el dolor desapareciera aunque por su cara no lo hacía -Cerremos eso sea lo que sea y que Dios se apiade de nuestra alma._

_Los siguientes pasos le sonaban, iba todo un grupo de hermanas ataviadas con espadas tras Areala, hasta justamente el Tajo en mitad de Ronda, seguía en casa pero hacía demasiados años atrás, todo lo que podía pensar era que no era la primera vez y si eso significaba algo, una vez llegaron a la puerta vio que si había una diferencia abismal, la puerta estaba iluminada con una luz roja que no podía tener explicación alguna y menos en aquellos tiempos. Areala puso ambas manos a los dos lado de la puerta de la cueva y grito tan fuerte que el suelo bajo ella se movió, aquel grito no duro mucho porque la mujer cayó de rodillas contra el suelo sin separar las manos de las paredes._

_Es tu turno -Cómo si no fuera ella la que controlaba aquel cuerpo, ocupo el lugar de Areala solo para enfrentarse a una luz roja y caliente que la hacía tener un miedo horrible y que su corazón fuera demasiado rápido, antes de poder decir algo a Areala noto el calor familiar del Halo bajo su piel y el dolor desgarrador, pero duro menos, como si aquel cuerpo estuviera mucho mas preparada que el suyo para aquel artefacto o eso pensó hasta que su cuerpo se congelo, quedándose quieto, lucho por separar sus manos de allí, pero todo a su alrededor fue mas frio como apagando la luz y la vida de allí, con un grito la cueva se tapo, una vez se miro las manos, estaban llenas de sangre, su sangre, escocia y parecía que no se curaban. Eran quemaduras. Cuando un paño llego a sus manos, ya que una hermana vino a envolver sus manos para que sanaran, grito del dolor._

Shannon grito sintiendo el dolor en sus manos aunque cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la actualidad y al mirar en el interior parecía que la luz roja tan familiar de su visión se despertaba, intento separar las manos al oír los gritos de Lilith y Mary, demasiado lejos, oyó pisadas muy fuertes como si algo estuviera despertando y fuera por ella. Una sombra apareció en el interior tapando la luz roja, Shannon dejo que el miedo la invadiera dejando salir un grito de horror, haciendo que el Halo se encendiera como un árbol de navidad y de la nada haciendo explosionar una por uno las explosivos creando un derrumbe. Beatrice, la cual había despertado en el momento en que Shannon puso la mano contra la roca, había corrido a ayudar a Mary, pero ahora junto a Lilith, ambas agarraban a la mujer de las escopetas viendo los siguientes acontecimientos, ya que si alguien podía sobrevivir a una explosión serían Shannon. Como si fuera una señal, antes del derrumbe la pared al fin dejo ir a Shannon mandándola hacía atrás con la fuerza de la explosión. Luego todo se volvió negro.

Cuando se despertó estaba acostada boca arriba en una cama, notó la manta hasta su barbilla y un paño húmedo ahora casi cálido contra su frente, cuando abrió los ojos vio que aun era temprano, de día al menos, a no ser que llevará durmiendo mas días o incluso semana, en cuyo caso prefería casi quedarse allí quieta para no oír a sus hermanas, aunque aquello la hizo sonreír un poco.

Para llevar cuatro horas fuera te veo muy risueña, hermana -Shannon abrió los ojos para encontrarse a una Beatrice muy seria, aunque con un vendaje en la frente, Shannon fue a decir algo solo para que el tono frío de Beatrice la cortará - ¿En que pensabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estábamos? -Se cruzo de brazos con mal humor -Detonaste los explosivos y luego saliste volando como si fueras papel -Casi le grito.

Bea -La voz salió ronca por lo que tuvo que parar para aclararla, una vez se incorporó espero dolor pero nada, de hecho antes de proseguir se miro las manos, pero estaban perfectas. -Lo siento, fue solo, aquel sitio y yo….-Dejo escapar un suspiro largo haciendo que Beatrice se sentará a su lado con preocupación -Había una sensación, solo necesitaba ver a donde me llevaba, realmente lo siento pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Mary va a matarte -Dijo Bea casi sonriendo, haciendo que Shannon entrecerrará los ojos -He conseguido echarla de aquí hace una hora, necesitaban ayuda en la cocina.

Podrías haberle dado veneno, porque no solo va a quemar mi comida, me hará comerla -Dijo Shannon quitándose las sabanas de encima, antes de salir de la cama -¿Puedo salir de aquí ?

Dudo que la queme, ya sabes, es para mucha gente -Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros -Aunque ahora que lo dices conozco un veneno que...-Paro la frase con una risa al recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de la portadora -Sobre salir de la cama, no soy médico, pero no había heridas cuando te trajimos era como si el Halo se hubiera descargado, ¿te había pasado antes?

Me ha dejado exhausta pero nunca inconsciente, bueno cuando me lo pusieron pero no recuerdo mucho de ese día -Dijo con un suspiro saliendo de la cama al fin, antes de dar un paso hacia fuera miro a Beatrice que iba delante de ella, que también paro ante su vacilación -¿Lilith?

Llevará a las heridas al convento mientras algunas nos quedamos aquí, Mary a presupuesto que querrías quedarte -Dijo Beatrice mirándola -Probablemente se haya ido ya, Shannon -La mujer joven vio como Shannon no parecía tener intención de andar -Sea lo que sea lo que os pasa, pasará, ha estado preocupada, no lo admitirá pero ha venido a verte mientras Mary dormía.

No es solo culpa de Lilith, Beatrice -Comenzó Shannon mientras llegaba hasta Beatrice mirando hacía la puerta, desde la cual se olía la comida y se oían las voces de gente mucho mas feliz que hacía unas horas -Es solo….- Dejo la frase en el aire porque realmente no sabía como decir en alto que no confiaba en Lilith sin sentirse mal.

Beatrice cogió la mano de Shannon y le dedico una sonrisa calmada -Dale tiempo, incluso date tiempo. Todo saldrá bien, confía en tu equipo -Aquello hizo que Shannon ocultará una mueca pero ambas abandonaron la habitación juntas.

Una vez salieron, Beatrice hizo el camino hacía la cocina mientras Shannon solo siguió hacía delante porque había visto desde dentro a Lilith recogiendo algunas armas dentro de la furgoneta, Shannon dio un par de pasos bajando las escaleras y cogiendo una caja que quedaba en el suelo para ayudar a meterla, vio como Lilith se tensó, pero cuando las puertas del auto se cerraron, se miraron.

Lil, podrías quedarte, ha sido un día duro -Intento sacar toda su amabilidad, había sido injusta con la mujer frente a ella, ahora mismo parecían dos desconocidas.

Alguien tiene que ocuparse del trabajo sucio -Dijo con frialdad solo para alejarse de Shannon y desaparecer en el asiento del conductor.

Shannon se quedo allí quieta hasta que el coche se perdió en el atardecer, había notado a Mary antes de que se apoyará en la puerta y solo la mirará, intento enterrar su tristeza bajo una sonrisa casi radiante, aunque habló sin atreverse a volverse -¿En cuántos idiomas tengo que pedir perdón?

Prefiero que me expliques porque no voy a dispararte -Dijo Mary con seriedad, haciendo que Shannon se volviera solo para verla cruzada de brazos con actitud poco cooperativa.

Tenía que hacerlo -Dijo Shannon comenzando a andar hacía el bar.

Y una mierda -Le dijo a la cara una vez estaba a su lado.

No quiero discutir, solo quiero comer eso que huele tan bien, que parece tortilla de patatas y luego abrazarte, lo siento de verdad, pero aun no puedo explicarte lo que me movió a hacerlo -Dijo con pesar bajando la mirada.

¿Y eso será en esta vida o en la siguiente? -Dijo con cansancio -Porque no parece que sea en está -Aquello hizo que la mirada dolida de Shannon se encontrara con la de Mary.

Shannon no dijo nada mas, solo entro en el bar para terminar bromeando con el dueño sobre cual era la mejor tortilla, si la de Málaga o la de Sevilla, pero el tema no llego a nada, simplemente se quedo en risas y vino. Fue refrescante por una vez no volver al convento y ver a las que quedaron en Ronda mas relajadas y riendo, menos Mary que se retiro pronto. Aquello llevo a la portadora a hacer tiempo, de hecho fue la última en irse a dormir de todo los que allí estuvieron, aunque estaba agotada no quería enfrentarse a Mary y su mas que probable rechazo, aun así termino arrastrando los pies hasta el cuarto que le habían dejado para pasar la noche, al abrir la puerta, esperaba que la otra mujer durmiera, pero estaba sentada en la cama, con la misma ropa y unas ojeras comenzando a asomar bajo sus ojos. Shannon cerró la puerta, luego se apoyo en las rodillas de Mary, tras ir hasta ella, para terminar mirándola, Mary fue la que inició la conversación -¿Va a ser siempre así, verdad?

Siento que si -Dijo con un suspiro la portadora mientras acariciaba las piernas de la contraría, que estaba helada de haber estado todo aquel tiempo allí quieta.

Es una mierda, cariño -Dijo Mary dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que también Shannon sonriera.

Shannon se levantó, atrayendo a Mary con ella de su mano, cuando ambas estuvieron de pie, dejo ambas manos en su cara, mientras Mary apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas -Lo se, mi amor, te mereces mucho mas que esto -Dijo acercándose con lentitud a sus labios.

Déjame decidir que me merezco, Shannon -Tras aquello la beso con anhelo, podría haberla perdido hoy para siempre, sentía que no podía perder a aquella mujer.

Tras aquel breve beso ambas se acostaron para terminar enredadas en la otra, durmieron mejor de lo que esperaban, por la cercanía y por el cansancio tanto emocional como físico, aun así a la mañana siguiente fue la primera vez que todos se juntaron para ver el nuevo amanecer como si el mundo les hubiera dado una nueva oportunidad a todos los que allí vivían sin saber lo que debajo se escondía.


	16. En el que nos escapamos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que paso en Ronda trae consecuencias. Aun así Shannon necesita unos días para ella con Mary, por supuesto.

Los hechos tras Ronda fueron particularmente raros, en su mayoría ninguna de las hermanas que pertenecían a la orden presenciaron lo que había pasado allí abajo, quitando de aquello a Beatrice, Lilith y Mary, ninguna de las hermanas dijo nada mas que oyeron el nombre de la portadora gritado por las otras tres hermanas y luego una explosión que hizo temblar el suelo durante lo que parecieron minutos eternos. La historia con las cuatro mujeres restantes fue diferente, fueron llamadas una por una al despacho de la Madre Superiora. La primera fue Mary, soltó la verdad como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, que Shannon hubiera puesto la mano contra una pared y luego todo explotó, simulo muy bien no tener nada de preocupación ante el suceso, ante la mirada dura de Katherine y la mirada casi divertida del Padre Vincent. La siguiente fue Beatrice, la preocupación se hizo presente en todo el discurso que fue similar al de Mary aunque no habían quedado en decir lo mismo, ante aquella preocupación por la parte de la joven, las preguntas entre las otras dos personas en la sala, volaron, desde preguntas sobre el liderazgo de Shannon hasta preguntas sobre su control. Ante aquello, Beatrice negó, contrariada de que aquellas personas que confiaban en Shannon pudiera dudar de su misión, se levanto sin responder palabra alguna y abandono la sala con pesar, antes de alejarse de la puerta miro hacía donde Lilith y Shannon esperaban a ser llamadas y se disculpo con la mirada hacía su líder, Shannon solo le sonrió como si no pasará nada. 

Lilith se levantó antes de ser llamada incluso empujando un poco al Padre Vincent al entrar ya que no se la esperaba tan de cerca, la historia de Lilith era como las otras, pero con la ligera diferencia de que hablo de temeridad, antes de que el Padre Vincent pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa dijo que aquello era un problema siempre con Shannon y que debían arreglarlo ellos ya que aunque tuviera problemas con Shannon no iba a hablar mal de ella y menos traicionar su confianza, luego salió dando un portazo. 

Shannon espero hasta que Vincet abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar, se sentó en su lugar habitual frente a la mesa de la Madre Superior y espero que dijera algo alguien, incluso espero a que Vincent hablará, pero el silencio era tenso y la empezaba a agobiar. Le recordó a aquella vez que fue llamada a la oficina del director mientras sus padres guardaban silencio esperando que se disculpará, aquí al menos si decía algo y se mantenía en silencio no tendría el resultado que tuvo aquella vez, un tortazo a la salida, para que aprendiera algo que realmente no solo no aprendió si no que lo rehuyo. Aun así necesitaba sincerarse, al menos una parte necesitaba decirla en alto -Fue mi culpa, no supe controlar lo que sentí y hice explosionar todo sin percatarme que tenía que alejarme. 

Parece que esa es tu mejor excusa, ¿has convencido a las demás para que digan eso y te defienda, Hermana Shannon? -Dijo con rudeza la Madre Superiora mirándola directamente a los ojos, Shannon no aparto la mirada. 

¿Insinúa que he manipulado a mis hermanas, Madre? -Aquello salió con frialdad, una que jamás había mostrado a la mujer frente a ella -Aunque ya le respondo yo, no lo cree, porque por su cabreo deduzco que todas lo han contado a su manera. 

Y ninguna de sus versiones te deja bien -Dijo mientras la contraria entrecerraba los ojos. 

Lo que la Madre Superiora quiere decir... -Interrumpió el Padre Vincent atrayendo la mirada de ambas mujeres hacía él momentáneamente hacía él – deseamos oír tu versión. 

Padre Vincent, le he pedido cordialmente que nos acompañe, pero lo que he querido decir es lo que he dicho -Dijo la mujer que llevaba aquel lugar con casi grosería – Ahora como bien sabe, usted ha sido invitado a observar e incluso luego decirme que piensa que ha pasado, pero si se dedica a interrumpirme, puede irse -El hombre mantuvo la mirada con la contraria unos segundos -Entonces, ¿se queda o se marcha ya? -No pasaron dos minutos cuando Vincent se levanto y abandono el despacho en total silencio. 

Estás irreconocible -Dijo Katherine mientras tomaba asiento, su voz aunque aun dura lo era bastante menos que cuando Shannon entro. 

No soy la única -Fue una respuesta a la defensiva que volvió a comenzar un duelo de miradas fija. 

Al menos no soy temeraria, cuido a mis chicas, sin ponerme en riesgo de muerte -Dijo aun manteniendo la mirada con Shannon. 

Yo no se proteger de otra manera a tus chicas -Dijo Shannon con cansancio -No pedí esto, para empezar, mucho menos pido ver lo que veo o lo que siento, solo necesitaba hacerlo, era lo que tenía que hacer -Ante aquello subió la voz- El maldito halo me lo pedía, pero nadie lo entiende, lo cual es bueno -Cuando termino aquel discurso fue como si el peso contra su pecho desapareciera, solo para mirarla mas relajadamente- Todos aquí tenemos secretos, pero yo no puedo, pero a la vez soy la que mas secretos tiene -Dijo mientras se levantaba – No es fácil llevar esto, Katherine 

Shannon….-Con un suspiro, la mujer ahora tras ella dejo que su voz saliera con mas suavidad -confía en los que confían en ti, esas chicas irían contigo al infierno para traerte de vuelta, pero están preocupadas de que estés cerrándote en ti misma. 

Shannon no se volvió solo se quedo mirando a la puerta, sin valor a volverse y romperse, con la voz mucho menos rota de lo que creía, habló – Necesito unos días lejos de aquí, prometo que volveré. 

Nunca he dudado en que volverías, Shannon -dijo la mujer haciendo que Shannon tuviera un leve escalofrió ante su tono de confianza -¿Con Mary? 

Por favor -Salió con la voz tan baja que a la otra mujer le costó escucharla bien.

Antes de poder salir, incluso antes de tocar la manilla de la puerta, Katherine volvió a hablar – Recuerda que puedes confiar en mi, Shannon, siempre -Ante aquello Shannon no se volvió pero si lo pensó, solo parpadeo rápidamente cuando noto las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos, luego salió en busca de Mary que probablemente habría ido a su cuarto. 

La charla con Mary casi no entro en lo que había pasado en el despacho, solo hablaron por encima de aquello, para pasar al tema interesante, tenían todo el día para preparar un escapada de tres días y no con mucho equipaje, al final ambas se escondieron durante el resto del jueves en la biblioteca frente al viejo ordenador con internet lento buscando pequeñas casas rurales lejos de todo, en un principio pensaron cerca de la playa, pero era demasiado cerca de casa, así que en mitad del campo sería una opción mucho mas relajada. Aquella noche no durmieron mucho, entre preparar el equipaje que debía entrar en las dos alforjas laterales que la moto de Mary tenía y los planes nada mas llegar, ya que Shannon a veces se pasaba de organizada. 

La mañana siguiente llegó pronto, Shannon no se levanto a entrenar solo acarició el pelo de Mary mientras aun dormía a su lado, observo su cara serena y no pudo no sonreír, una parte de ella quería volver a dormir pero mirar a Mary era como mirar un cuadro que aun guarda muchas maneras de mirarlo, probablemente era la persona que mas había pintado, quizás porque era la mayor excusa para que no la pillará pintando con lo que soñaba o porque ciertamente estaba enamorada de aquella mujer hasta sentir que perdía la cabeza. 

Mary abrió los ojos con una sonrisa ladina, haciendo que Shannon se sonrojara levemente al notar los ojos de Mary fijos en los suyos -No esperaba despertarme de una manera tan agradable. 

Shannon puso la mano contra su cara tapando su boca y parte de sus ojos -¡Callate! -Murmuro antes de hundir su cuerpo contra el de la contraría- Tú también lo haces. 

Pero tu pareces tan enamorada -Dijo con una sonrisa en su voz que se notaba sin ni siquiera mirarla. 

Lo dice la mujer que se pierde en cada uno de mis movimientos -Dijo contra su cuello sin separarse -Quiero decir, no puedes dejar de mirarme -Mary se río mientras Shannon alejaba la cara de su hombro -Tengo ejemplos. 

¡Oh! Tienes ejemplos -Dijo empujando el cuerpo de Shannon levemente para llevar sus manos a las cinturas y dejar caricias allí, en busca quizás de coquillas, aunque Shannon no tenía, aun así aquello no la detuvo para poner parte de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y subir sus manos hacía su abdomen haciendo suspirar a Shannon -No necesitas esos ejemplos, cariño, sería pecado no mirarte. 

Idiota -Murmuro Shannon mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas a la vez que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercado la cara de la contraría para que sus narices se tocarán. 

Blasfemias, miradas intensas y escapadas románticas, aun recuerdo cuando eras una buena chica -Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, solo para parar a centímetros de ellos, para alejarse y mirarla -Solo por aclarar, soy una idiota, pero soy tu idiota -Dijo con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, luego la beso. 

Cuando al fin se pusieron en camino era media mañana, en las alforjas cabía menos de la mitad de la ropa que llevaban, así que al final metieron varias prendas de ropa en una mochila, eran tres días por lo que no llevarían muchas cosas, pero aun así necesitaban ir preparadas, debían llegar sobre la hora de la comida y luego ir al pueblo de al lado para comprar comida o incluso comer por allí y dar una vuelta. Sobraba decir que el atuendo de monja guerrera había desaparecido, bueno mas bien los hábitos que ellas solían llevar, que eran mas trajes de combate que en si hábitos y ahora llevaban ropa mucho mas cómoda y casual.

Una vez llegaron, quedaron con la dueña de la pequeña casa en el pueblo para recoger las llaves, encontraron un bar donde comieron y luego mientras la tienda comestible abría terminaron dando un paseo por el pueblo, el que estaba casi vacío, por el calor. Aun así andar tranquilamente por un pueblo con las manos entrelazadas haciendo bromas e incluso robándose algún beso que otro era un momento que no solían poder vivir muy a menudo, ya que siempre parecían ser perseguidas por un batalla a punto de explosionar tras sus espaldas, aun así y estando a una distancia del convento, sabían que Katherine puso como excusa que iban a una misión conjunta de bajo radar demoníaco e incluso sabiendo que Shannon podía encargarse ella sola de cualquier amenaza gracias al artefacto en su espalda, la espada y las escopetas venían con ellas, en un compartimento que tenía la moto de Mary bajo el sillón, todo por no ponerse ellas en peligro y menos al halo. Tardaron poco en ver el pueblo, era pequeño aunque acogedor, al ser viernes las tiendas abrían antes para cerrar también antes, compraron lo necesario, aunque realmente querían divertirse, ser ellas mas que nunca, así que quizás comprar vino, cerveza, queso y mucho dulce estuvo fuera de lugar, al principio cualquiera pensaría que aquello lo pagaría la iglesia, pero Shannon aun guardaba una vieja tarjeta de crédito, la cual era para hacer donaciones a la orden el el nombre de la familia, aquello sonaba arcaico, pero a Shannon la idea de pagar su fin de semana de ensueño con Mary con el dinero de su familia le parecía una idea maravillosa, si se quejaban simplemente podría decir, es que la orden estaba allí y no podía no ayudar, porque aun podía fingir ser una buena chica perfecta. 

Subir en moto, para perderse en la Sierra cuando ya pasaban las seis de la tarde con una mochila, dos bolsas de comida y bebida y algún que otro capricho, no fue la mejor idea del mundo, pero si gracioso. Ambas con casco, llegaron mucho antes a la casa de ladrillo blanco, tenía alguna que otra decoración en azul, pero era pequeña y tranquila, incluso tenía una pequeña piscina, desde la que se podía ver todo el pueblo que estaba bajo ellas a unos cuantos kilómetros. El resto de la tarde del viernes paso recogiendo la comprar y habituando la casa a ellas. Media hora antes de la hora de cenar o de que incluso tuvieran hambre, ambas mujeres estaban viendo un programa en la televisión, bueno el programa estaba de fondo, realmente la escena había empezado con una Mary tirada en el sofá con la cabeza hacía atrás y luego Shannon se sentó a su lado, para dos minutos después puso piernas sobre las de Mary, haciendo que la contraría se percatará de su presencia con una sonrisa la atrajo contra ella, las dos fundiéndose en un abrazo amoroso, se perdieron entre caricias y un silencio cómodo solo perturbado por la televisión a un volumen bajo. 

Shannon fue la primera en romper el silencio -Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacerme de cenar? -Salió en broma pero realmente esperaba internamente que Mary la hiciera, una parte de ella ni siquiera tenía hambre pero aun así estar allí con su Mary la hacía feliz. 

¿Me toca hacer la cena? -Dijo con tono divertido- Recuerda quien nos trajo hasta aquí, por favor -Bromeo acariciando su espalda con calma. 

Porque has querido, podría haberlo hecho yo -Dijo la portadora mirándola con coqueteo -Lo que te pasa es que nadie puede tocar a tu bebe. 

No es mi bebe, pero esa moto es un sueño -Dijo con un guiño -Aunque también es porque conduces como una jodida loca. 

¡Oye! -Shannon le dio una palmada en el brazo mientras Mary se reía -Ni siquiera sabes como de bien llevaría a tu bebe -Hizo énfasis en la palabra bebe, haciendo que Mary frunciera el ceño tres segundos solo para que ambas rompiera a reír como nunca antes. Cuando ambas se quedaron en silencio solo se miraban la una a la otra con una sonrisa gigante, para terminar en un beso corto, Shannon habló cuando se separaron, aunque después de un beso nunca se separaban mucho -Realmente es porque te gusta que envuelva mis brazos alrededor de ti, pero tranquila te guardo el secreto. 

Mary notó como la respiración se le atragantaba en la garganta y aunque noto el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas al calor que sintió, simplemente sonrió mientras acariciaba los labios de Shannon con uno de sus dedos, una parte de ella quiso haber conocido a Shannon en otras circunstanciarías, antes del halo y la orden, a esa chica introvertida que sacaba todo su encanto con quienes tenía confianza. Siendo como en aquel momento, que parecía haber sido así siempre, ellas dos, en su casa, juntas y sin demonios o cacharros que daban poderes. Con su suspiro, la atrajo para dar un roce leve contra sus labios, haciendo que Shannon hiciera un ruido de queja cuando se alejo y no la beso completamente, pero habló -Te dejaré que creas que es por eso -Dijo haciendo que Shannon se riera contra sus labios, cuando la portadora fue a tirarla en otro beso, la paro, aunque le costo resistirse a otro beso- Lo único que puedo ofrecerte esta noche es una pizza congelada, pero deberás ayudarme con el vino y los entrantes. 

Shannon simplemente cogió su cara y le dio pequeños besos mientras Mary se dejaba -Solo por eso mañana te llevaré el desayuno a la cama. 

Todo lo que una chica puede imaginar -Dijo Mary levantándose dejando a Shannon en el sofá, antes de dar un paso mas allá le tendió la mano a Shannon, que la entrelazo instantáneamente con la de la contraría y ambas fueron a la cocina, la cena estuvo en menos de media hora, se sentaron en la pequeña isla de la cocina, cada una en un taburete, cerca, dándose de comer la una a la otra y haciendo planes para mañana que probablemente no cumplirán. Fregaron y luego se ducharon mientras la otra la esperaba viendo una película mala en la televisión, se acostaron antes de que la película terminarán, el viaje las había dejado agotadas, incluso el día lleno de emociones les hizo lo mismo, una vez en la cama, se acurrucaron una con la otra, durmiéndose casi al instante con grandes sonrisas. 

Despertar con Mary en un entorno totalmente diferente era una experiencia totalmente mágica, cuando abrió los ojos era casi el amanecer y para su sorpresa, se despertó por las caricias de la mano de Mary contra su cadera. Aquello le mandaba pequeños escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, así que se volvió, con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba que la mano de Mary vagara por su cuerpo hasta acariciar ahora su espalda. -Buenos días -Dijo con voz aun soñolienta- Deberíamos de levantarnos, por eso de caminar y ver el amanecer, era lo que querías -Dijo mientras Mary no parecía con intención ninguna de moverse. 

Si -Dijo aun sin moverse, solo para atraer mas hacía ella a Shannon, ambas de lado con la nariz de la otra rozando, con un sonrisa, la mujer que solía llevar escopetas, solo disfruto con las manos, frías, de Shannon encontrarán su cadera. Pensó en ver el amanecer con Shannon la noche atrás pero también sabía que necesitaba descansar y su voz era el claro ejemplo, así que la siguió acariciando hasta que cerró los ojos, minutos después incluso Mary se había vuelto a dormir. 

Cuando Shannon volvió a abrir los ojos el sol ya entraba por la ventana, de hecho las cortinas estaban abiertas y por eso se había despertado, al fin notó la falta de Mary en la cama junto a ella y notó el olor que envolvía la pequeña casa, eran tortitas, termino sentándose en la cama, mientras se estiraba pensó en salir rápido para ayudar a Mary en la cocina o al menos verla cocinar, pero antes de que pudiera quitarse la fina sábana de encima, Mary apareció con un plato enorme lleno de tortitas, dos vasos llenos de zumo de naranja y café sobre una bandeja de flores bastante chillona. 

Pensé que iba a hacerte el desayuno -Dijo Shannon haciéndole sitio en la cama, la otra mujer se sentó primero junto a ella y puso la bandeja entre ambas. 

Pero parecías tan en paz cuando me he despertado, que he decidido que te encargas de la comida mientras yo disfruto de esa maravillosa piscina -Se burlo mientras enredaba una de sus manos en su pelo, dejándola cerca de su nuca sin hacer ningún movimiento mas, solo disfrutar de como Shannon cerraba los ojos. 

Ni siquiera hemos traído ropa de baño -Dijo la portadora sin poder apartar la mirada de su boca mientras Mary solo sonrió de lado. 

Bueno ya te dije que tenía que meter un par de cosas mas, aunque solo fueran para mí -Bromeaba pero por como lo dijo parecía que iba completamente en serio. 

Así que no podré disfrutar de esa piscina pero tu si -Dijo Shannon acercándose de tal manera, que Mary podía notar su aliento en su mejilla y le hacía cosquillas. 

Quizás debas buscar en el armario o quizás puedas bañarte en ropa interior -Murmuro dejando un beso leve en la mejilla. 

Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad? -Dijo un poco sin aliento Shannon, realmente aquella idea podría ser totalmente válida, al final la ropa de baño tapaba lo mismo o menos que la ropa interior y ella ya se había bañado en ropa interior hacía años, no era vergüenza pero a la vez era inseguridad, era tonto pensar que podía no ser el tipo de Mary cuando no podía dejar de pensar en Mary. 

Silencio -Dijo Mary con una sonrisa en la voz -Demasiadas preguntas, yo solo quería darte los buenos días -Dijo mirándola a los ojos, Shannon busco su ojos, esta vez vez fue la portadora la que comenzó el beso, un besos largo y caliente que las hizo olvidar la bandeja entre ellas y perderse en caricias, que hubieran ido a mucho mas si Shannon no se hubiera separado con brusquedad y hubiera cogido las dos copas de zumo antes de que cayeran contra las sábanas, ante una Mary desconcertada, solo para que segundos después estabilizará la bandeja para que el café no manchará todo y las tortitas no volaran por toda la cama. 

¿Salón?-Dijo Mary casi sin aliento. 

Salón -Coincidió Shannon. Ambas salieron de la cama, se sentaron en la mesa para dos, una frente a la otra, bueno antes de sentarse Shannon fue a por un par de platos y los cubiertos que Mary había decidido olvidar cuando llevo la bandeja a la cama. Durante aquel desayuno descartaron todo lo que se suponía que iban a hacer hoy, solo la piscina, el césped y la paz del campo.

Así fue como pasaron la mañana, de hecho encontró un bañador básico azul y otro negro en el armario, no lo hizo a posta pero cogió el negro, aunque Mary se enfurruño porque el azul era demasiado llamativo, solo para que Shannon la besará diciéndole que todos los colores eran su color, así que la mando a callar y le dio un leve golpe en el trasero mandándola al baño, sorprendiendo a Mary. Para cuando ya estaban en la piscina, Mary, a la que no le gustaba entrenar temprano parecía un pez en su elemento, nadando y moviéndose de un lado para otro, mientras Shannon solo la miraba desde la hamaca a rayas que colgaba de la palmera que decoraba el jardín, aunque seriamente intentaba centrarse en el libro que había entre sus manos. 

El agua dejo de oírse, Shannon siguió mirando el libro, como si Mary no estuviera mirándola desde el bordillo de la piscina, esperando que la mirarán, al final la mujer que estaba en el agua, habló -Deberías darte un baño. 

Shannon aparto la mirada del libro, para centrarse en la cara sonriente de Mary, que tenía pequeñas gotas de agua por todos lados, haciéndola aun mas hermosa -Quería leer un poco primero. 

Llevas media hora sin pasar la hoja -Dijo Mary provocando una sonrisa en la cara de Shannon. 

Vaya, otra vez sin poder apartar la mirada de mi -Bromeo Shannon, cerrando el libro y sentándose mientras se resbalaba por la hamaca y la mujer podía apoyar los pies en el césped. 

Menos mal que no eres el tío de los X-men o ese libro tendría dos agujeros -Shannon abrió la boca sorprendida ante aquello, mientras Mary solo podía reírse por la expresión de la otra mujer. 

Aun así, Shannon salió de la hamaca al fin para llegar hasta el filo del piscina y se sentó justamente al lado de donde estaba Mary dejando que sus piernas entraran en el agua, Mary en ese momento acarició una de los piernas, solo para terminar apoyando la cara en la rodilla de la contraría, Shannon acarició su mejilla permitiéndose disfrutar del momento, solo para moverse después y entrar de golpe en el agua, salpicando a Mary en el proceso, aun así Shannon llegó hasta el bordillo de enfrente sin problemas y se la quedo mirando. -No se me da tan bien como a ti. 

Casi a la vez se metieron bajo el agua, se cruzaron un par de veces mientras nadaban, una de las veces Mary paso justamente por debajo de ella, empujándola levemente hacía abajo con la mano, cuando Shannon salió a la superficie solo fue para coger agua, luego volvió a desaparecer y tiro del pie de Mary atrayendola hacía atrás, ambas se pusieron a jugar bajo el agua, intentado no reírse, principalmente para no ahogarse, al final Mary envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de Shannon pensando en inmovilizarla, pero Shannon se puso de pie y la atrajo hacía ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y sus miradas se encontraran, las manos de Shannon acariciaron las piernas de Mary mientras la contraría envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, luego vino un simple beso en la comisura de los labios por parte de Mary, luego un beso largo y hambriento que acabo con Shannon mordiendo el labio de Mary y dejando su espalda contra la pared mas cercana, lo siguiente fue perderse entre besos y caricias. Cuando Mary bajo al fin un de los tirantes del bañador de Shannon, dejando besos allí, solo para volver a besar sus labios casi con necesidad. Un coche pitando las interrumpió. 

¿Por qué siempre hay algo que nos interrumpe? -Murmuro Shannon con frustración, solo para que Mary agarrara su barbilla para que la mirará, estaba igual de frustrada, sentía lo mismo, quería lo mismo pero parecía que era imposible. 

Simplemente quizás no es…..-Mary no se atrevió a decirlo y la piel de Shannon se puso de gallina, ya fuera por el frío o simplemente porque no quería oír a Mary terminar aquella frase, antes de que siquiera se le pasará por la cabeza alejarse de ella, cosa que Mary no iba a permitir, la atrajo aun metida en el agua -Hace fresco, que tal si voy a ver quien es y que necesitan y tú, te pones una toalla y luego hacemos la comida -Luego Mary salió de la piscina en busca del coche. 

Shannon solo la vio irse, con un suspiro salió del agua, envolviéndose en la toalla, para ir hasta la cocina, solo oyendo a lo lejos a Mary hablar con la que pensó que era la dueña, cogió las patatas y comenzó a pelarlas una vez en la cocina, aun envuelta en la toalla. Cuando Mary entró, Shannon habló antes de que Mary pudiera decir que necesitaban, obviamente Shannon había visto a Mary volver sola, por lo que era el momento -Es el momento -Dijo mientras comenzaba a cortalas con lentitud, Mary no dijo nada de lo que iba a decir, solo abrazo a Shannon por la espalda apoyando su cara contra su hombro, dejando un beso allí. 

Mary podía haberle dicho que no había prisa o incluso que estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar allí o no pasará jamás debía ser con naturalidad y sin que se sintieran tensas ninguna de las dos, además de probablemente de hablarlo, aunque estaba bastante claro, así que siguió pegada a ella viéndola cortar las patatas, Shannon sonrió cuando Mary sonrió contra su hombro pero aun mantuvo silencio, entonces Mary decidió hablar -Así que la maravillosa receta de tortilla de patatas de Mateo es tu forma de conquistarme. 

¿Sabes que ya sabía la receta de Mateo, verdad? -Bromeo Shannon echándola hacía atrás con su propio cuerpo, pero Mary no la dejo ir incluso así. -Aunque admito que estaría dispuesta a ir a Ronda solo para comerla otra vez. 

¿Su receta secreta? ¿O tú propia receta que es parecida a la de él? -Dijo Mary contra su oído mientras Shannon echaba la cabeza hacía atrás apoyándose en Mary para mirarla -Quizás debamos ir algún día. 

Su receta secreta, quiero decir, salve aquel lugar -Shannon se burlo dejando un beso en la mejilla de Mary solo para salir de sus brazos, poniendo las patatas cortadas en un cuenco y luego lavarlas. -Me gustaría ir, es un sitio precioso. 

Cierto, las demás estábamos de vacaciones -Dijo Mary apoyándose en la isla que separaba la sala salón de la cocina, Shannon apago el grifo mientras se reía cuando Mary dijo aquello, luego la miro y dio un par de paso hasta llegar a ella y apoyar sus manos en la encimera tras Mary, quedando lo suficiente cerca. 

Las demás sois mejores guerreras que yo -Dijo Shannon mientras Mary la atraía un poco hacia ella una vez sus manos fueron a sus caderas. -Deberías ir a la ducha, quitarte toda esa agua con cloro y ponerte algo de ropa limpia, mientras yo hago la comida.

Nada de trabajo -Dijo Mary mientras dejaba que la toalla de Shannon cayera al suelo- Sobre la ducha, podrías venir conmigo, ¿sabes? -Dijo alzando ambas cejas mientras Mary jugueteaba con su pelo -Tampoco es que tenga hambre. 

Me vas hacer rechazar esa proposición y entonces quedaré como es mi culpa las interrupciones -Dijo Shannon mientras empujaba con gracia a Mary, pero con cuidado, aunque Mary len vez de dejarse tirar hacía atrás, solo la agarro atrayendo su cuerpo contra el de ella misma – Quizás debamos darnos un buen baño esta noche. 

Lamento decirte esto, pero esta noche la única que se dará un baño relajante, quizás con algo de vino serás tú -Shannon hizo un puchero ante aquello- Solo si quieres una rica cena con velas y conmigo a solas, sin interrupciones. 

Sin interrupciones -Murmuro Shannon con una sonrisa, compartieron un beso mas corto de lo que deseaban. Mary se ducho lo suficiente rápido, como para volver a la cocina para poner la mesa mientras Shannon se daba una ducha rápida. Al salir, llevaba una de las camisas a cuadros que Mary había traído, la roja, que realmente parecía ser ya de ella, ya que solía dormir con ella cuando Mary estaba lejos. La comida fue lenta, en el sofá, que no parecía el mejor lugar pero estaban cómodas, dándose de comer y hablando sobre la información que trajo el coche, un poco mas arriba había un pequeño establo con dos bonitos caballos que estaban a su disposición y a los cuales regularmente venía la dueña a darles de comer. Tras la comida y encargarse de limpiar todo, las horas con máximo sol decidieron quedarse en la casa, mirando algunas películas malas y predecibles que hubo aquella tarde en la televisión. Luego aprovecharon el resto de la tarde del sol y la piscina hasta que fue de noche, incluso refresco. 

Mary salió entro en el baño antes, esta vez se ducho aun mas rápido, pero mientras se vestía comenzó a preparar el baño con agua tibia que le prometió a Shannon, encendiendo algunas velas y echando algunas sales con olor a lavanda y sándalo. Cuando al fin Mary abrió la puerta, apoyada en la pared estaba Shannon con una sonrisa y su futura ropa en las manos. 

¿Puedo entrar ? -Dijo Shannon casi intentado mirar tras Mary, pero Mary le dio la vuelta y acaricio su mejilla con ambas manos. 

Relajate, disfrutalo, prometo no quemar la cocina -Dijo con una sonrisa dispuesta a dejar ir a Shannon. 

Pero Shannon tenía otras ideas, así que la beso lenta y amorosamente, dándole unas gracias silenciosas por cuidarla, sabía que necesitaba desconectar y la estaba haciendo sentir mejor que en años, le debía mucho a Mary, pero sobretodo le debía todo el amor que le daba y que ella parecía no darle de vuelta lo suficiente, aunque sabía que Mary negaría que ella no daba lo suficiente. 

Cuando al fin Shannon entro en el baño y luego en la bañera, gimió al notar el agua caliente contra sus músculos. Mientras Mary preparo la cena en el jardín que daba hacía la zona del pueblo, en parte la interrupción de la tarde fue su culpa, había llamado a la dueña para ver si le podía traer un par de antorchas para decorar el jardín, pero prefirió solo contarle la parte de los caballo a Shannon ya que también la aviso de aquello. La mesa de jardín fue rápidamente decorada con un mantel blanco y azul, además de todos los cubiertos y demás cosas necesarias. Una vez todo estuvo medianamente preparado encendió la barbacoa, habían comprado filetes y hamburguesas el día antes y aunque no pretendía hacerlo todo, hizo mas de lo que comerían al menos aquella noche, además de algunas verduras. 

Shannon terminó antes que la barbacoa, aun así cogió el vino y las dos copas vacías que estaban sobre la encimera, luego salió, iba a decir alguna broma sobre como podía tardar tanto en algo tan simple, hasta que vio la preparación, Mary la miro terminando de poner la carne en uno de los platos y luego sobre la mesa. Shannon abrió el vino sirviendo el vino. 

¿Por qué es todo esto? -Dijo mientras le entregaba una de las copas a Mary. 

Por ti y por mi, por encontrarnos en medio de esta locura -Dijo con una sonrisa -Aunque no es tan agradable como pensaba que seria. 

Tenemos comida, un noche agradable y vino, además como bien has dicho estamos tú y yo, no creo que necesite mas -Dijo Shannon mientras brindaban, solo para llevarse la copa a los labios y beber. 

Tras sentarse y comenzar a cenar, Mary al fin dijo porque no le parecía perfecto aquella noche, sin usar aquella palabra -No hay estrellas, había pensado que podríamos tirarnos en la hamaca tras cenar. 

Podemos hacerlo- Dijo Shannon mientras le ofrecía un bocado. 

La cena paso sin problemas, comieron mas de lo que esperaban y la terminaron antes también de lo esperado entre otras cosas porque se levanto frío, por lo que el plan de la hamaca no llego a suceder, pero tras fregar se comieron a besos en el sofá, besos cada vez calientes, realmente pensaron beber mas vino pero con un par de copas les era suficiente a ambas, no querían emborracharse, solo querían estar juntas. Sin saber muy bien quien tiro de la mano de quien, llegaron hasta el cuarto, para acabar ambas en la cama, pronto los cuerpos fueron solo eso, ya que la ropa fue esparcida por cada rincón vacío cerca de ellas, los cuerpos ahora calientes tras caricias infinitas y la palabras de amor susurradas, se movían juntos entre gemidos ahogados y jadeos calientes, enterrando las manos en zonas que hacían murmurar el nombre de la otra, haciendo que hasta el último vello de su piel se erizará. Aquella unión era el máximo esplendor de su amor, aquí y ahora, eran Mary y Shannon, no había orden, no había demonios, ni cielo ni infierno, era solo ellas gritando el nombre de la otra y esperando que aquel momento fuera eterno. 

Y aunque lo eterno no dura para siempre, Shannon vivió despertar contra la piel caliente de Mary sin que nada mas que las sabanas en las que estaban enredadas. Mary ya estaba despierta, mas perezosa de lo normal, con mas ganas de besarla también, aquella mañana de domingo desayunaron entre risas, besos y bromas, luego salieron a cabalgar teniendo un pequeño picnic, aunque dejaron todo preparado para irse tras la hora de comer. 

Antes de abandonar la casa rural, Mary encontró a Shannon con la mirada perdida hacía el pueblo bajo ellas, miro el reloj de su muñeca, aun era temprano, con calma sin perturbar su paz, la abrazo por detrás, en ese momento Shannon suspiro, ante su toque y ante las emociones que la envolvían. 

¿En que piensas? -Dijo Mary contra su pelo suelto. 

Este era mi sueño, una casa lo suficiente cerca como para conseguir las cosas que necesitas, pero alejada de gente que solo quiere saber demasiado de ti -Murmuro aun sin mirarla -Una pequeña casa, con quizás un par de caballos, algún perro o gato y un huerto, además de la mujer de mi vida -Se mordió la mejilla -Renunciaría incluso a la piscina. 

La chica de tus sueños quiere la piscina -Dijo Mary haciendo a Shannon reír, no hubo insinuaciones de como sabía que era la chica de su vida, solo lo sabía. Mary y Shannon se quedaron mirando hacía las montañas tras el pueblo, hasta que Mary volvió a hablar -¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños? 

Shannon volvió la cara sin llegar a poder mirarla ya que su cara estaba contra su hombro -¿Por qué? 

Porque deberíamos comprar un bonito lugar en algún lado lejos de todo, construirlo juntas y escapar ahí cuando lo necesitemos -Dijo Mary como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo. 

Eso es una locura -Dijo Shannon con una sonrisa brillante, ese era el poder de Mary, hacerla brillar incluso cuando estaba nostálgica -Sería mas fácil comprar una casita. 

¿Una locura que quieres hacer conmigo? -Dijo Mary ignorando adrede la segunda parte. 

Quiero hacerlo todo contigo Mary -Shannon se volvió e intento no entristecerse cuando pensó el “al menos lo que nos de tiempo”, aun pensaba en la visión sobre su sucesora. 

Entonces confía en mi -Bromeo Mary solo para después fundirse juntas en un beso. 

Media hora después estaban en un bar del centro del pueblo con un café cada una mientras esperaban a la dueña de la casa, mirando las fotos que habían hecho durante aquel pequeño viaje, desde fotos de Mary en la piscina, hasta de Shannon cocinando, fotos desprevenidas y posando. Se habían intentado hacer alguna juntas, pero entre que salían o mal cuadradas o movidas, solo tenían risas entre ellas y algún beso borroso. Una vez recogió las llaves la dueña, ambas se pusieron unas sudaderas, ya que el frío comenzaba a notarse. Antes de dar un paso mas, la mujer mayor les dijo que si quería que les hiciera una foto juntas, al principio fue una al lado de la otra, era extraño, así que Mary terminó envolviendo sus brazos tras su cuerpo atraiéndola hacia ella y Shannon agarro sus brazos, ambas sonrieron cálidamente, esta vez contentas con aquella foto, foto que semanas después estaría enmarcada en el escritorio de Shannon y en la estantería de Mary. Tras aquello ambas se subieron a la moto, pronto dejando atrás aquel pueblo que nunca olvidarían.


	17. En el que llega Camila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña conversación entre Mary y Shannon. La llegada de Camila al convento. Una visión un tanto aterradora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo el retraso en este capítulo y en las actualizaciones de mis fics en general. No llamaría a lo que tengo un bloqueo, pero si un sobre esfuerzo en concentrarme en una idea y desarrollarla. Espero terminar en breve la primera parte de este fic, que sigáis disfrutando de esta serie conmigo y de los demás fics :) Muchas gracias y nos vemos en los comentarios.

Shannon casi había olvidado las visiones en las que veía su futuro, el cual a su parecer no existía, ya que sin el Halo, que aun estaba en su espalda, moriría. Durante los periodos que Mary estuvo fuera los siguientes meses, se centro en su mayoría en el libro de las portadoras, en sus historias y en escribir sus encuentros con ellas, en sueños, en otro pequeño cuaderno negro. En la actualidad, había conseguido guardar dos de los tres cuadernos que poseía en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, el único que podía cerrar con llave. En el cuaderno número uno, tenía las caras, tanto de las hermanas con las que soñaba y sus personas cercanas, como la de el desconocido que estaba junto al Doctor Blanco e incluso alguna otra cara que había aparecido en sus sueños. El otro contenía toda la información de sus sueños, en el incluso contó el relato de la lucha de sus hermanas contra una horda de demonios rojos y la alucinación en lo que terminó por suponer que lo que vio era una una clínica, aunque aquello lo hizo diciendo que no sabía lo que significaba. El tercer cuaderno estaba siempre sobre su escritorio, era su cuaderno de dibujo habitual, había paisajes, muchos dibujos de Mary y de muchas otras hermanas de la actual orden.

Cuando Mary se dignaba a volver, aunque Shannon solía bromear con ella cuando tardaba mucho, planeaban aquel lugar con el que bromearon aquel fin de semana hacía ya un par de meses atrás, lo que empezó como una broma se volvió algo que conseguir, en principio pensaron en el norte, pero sabían que tardarían muchas horas en volver en caso de que sucediera alguna urgencia, por otro lado la idea de hacerlo en Málaga era demasiado obvia y cercana a toda la realidad de la que querían evadirse, al final Córdoba fue la elección mas agradable, sobretodo porque Areala era de ahí y lo tomaron como una señal o algún tipo de buen presagio.

“

_Miraron a través de internet localizaciones perdidas por la sierra de Córdoba, necesitan un lugar cercano a algún pueblo para conseguir comida, pero también pasar desapercibidas. Un lugar clasificado y difícil de encontrar en un mapa. Cuando buscaron esas características, alguna podría haber mirado a la otra como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, pero no paso, sabían que incluso si aquel iba a ser su hogar, en alguna ocasión singular podía ser un refugio, de ahí que además de pensar en un sótano, también quedaron en hacer mas de un cuarto._

_Unos días después de encontrar el lugar perfecto, en el cual había una vieja casilla derruida en mitad de un encinar con la suficiente sensación de vegetación abundante que no dejaba intuir si allí había algún tipo de edificio, a no ser que fuera alto, cosa que no iba a pasar. Shannon al fin termino el plano de lo que sería la distribución mas cómoda._

_¿Cuatro habitaciones? -Dijo Mary mientras miraba el plano -¿Vamos a invitar a alguien? -Shannon la miro -No me malinterpretes, pero tu y yo, Beatrice y Lilith. -Dijo de forma natural._

_¿Katherine y las demás? -Dijo Shannon mirándola con una ceja alzada._

_Podemos pedir ayuda en un convento cercano, además Katherine no vendría con nosotras, ya la conoces -Dijo como si fuera una respuesta válida._

_La cara de Shannon no cambio, solo acaricio la mano de Mary con cariño -Sabes que Katherine vendría -Dijo casi con pesar, no había hablado con la mujer, había demasiados secretos y seguía esperando que alguien la traicionara – Por otro lado, debe haber sitio de sobra. Confía en mi._

_¿Sabes algo que no se, cariño? -Fue totalmente con tono de broma, pero aun así la cara de Shannon no cambio, solo tenía una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, Mary solo pudo estirar su mano y recoger un pequeño mechón de pelo que se le escapo de la trenza habitual de Shannon -Bien, tres habitaciones, ¿Quiere algo mas el amor de mi vida? -Fue un murmullo pero hizo que la cara de Shannon estallará en un sonrisa hermosa._

_Poder disfrutarla contigo -Dijo con un guiño mientras entrelazaba sus manos, estaban solas en la biblioteca, pero aun así eran cautelosas, las cosas habían cambiado desde el fin de semana, ahora las caricias eran mas familiares, se escondían menos, pero era como si ser la Portadora del Halo la eximiera de pecar o algo así y aunque a una parte de ella la preocupaba, la parte que quería ser feliz y estar con Mary, ignoraba aquello y solo se permitía estar cerca de su mujer._

_Te lo prometo -Dijo llevando su mano hasta sus labios y dejando allí un beso, solo para sonreír amorosamente._

”

Pero aunque hubo un descanso mental de todos aquellos sueños terroríficos, la realidad la abofeteo, su único ápice de esperanza ante aquello, es que la chica de la ballesta no estaba en la orden, ni se la esperaba. O al menos eso pensaba la actual portadora. Pero fue un lunes casi otoñal cuando al fin conoció a la Hermana Camila, porque ese era su nombre. Una joven que brillaba como el sol y siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en su cara. Había hablado con Vincent y con Katherine de traer nuevas jóvenes a la orden, pero no esperaba a Camila, ni mucho menos a quedarse congelada al verla. Sin duda la joven, fue de las pocas que paso la primera prueba para quedarse en el convento y pertenecer a la orden, pero Duretti también contribuyó a la elección de algunas jóvenes monjas, chicas llenas de ira y rabia.

Aquello trajo recuerdos malos para la mayoría de las Hermanas que conocían la historia con el padre Crowen, aunque nadie hizo alusión, aquellas pruebas eran contra las mejores guerreras, lo que llevaba a que la observación era parte del trabajo de la Madre Superiora, por lo que después de que hicieran juego sucio contra Beatrice y Lilith, la mujer que mandaba en aquel lugar pidió a sus chicas que se retiran e incluso a las otras, para mantener una conversación con el Cardenal, de manera concisa y algo desagradable, Katherine decreto que aquella jóvenes podían ser el refuerzo en alguna situación irregular o donde las superaran a la actual orden pero que no quería a gente violenta entre sus paredes y mucho menos a gente que haría cualquier jugada contra sus hermanas.

Aquella decisión eximía a a Camila, por supuesto, había luchado contra Beatrice y aunque parecía hecha de partes de todo lo bueno que habita el mundo, sus golpes fueron rápidos e incluso logró esquivar un par de veces la fuerza y determinación de Beatrice, aunque perdió el combate, luego de ello sonrió a Beatrice y ambas estrecharon las manos. Ahora, tras que Duretti hubiera salido de malos modos del convento seguido de quince chicas, estaban todas las nuevas y las antiguas en el comedor. Camila se había acercado casi instantáneamente a Beatrice, ahora comían juntas, en aquella misma mesa también estaba Lilith que aunque no había dicho ninguna palabra y solo comía no parecía perturbada por la presencia de Camila. Shannon observo la escena sin moverse aun con la bandeja, antes de llegar hasta ellas y la mesa, por supuesto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con Mary murmurando algo a su lado y atrayendo toda la atención.

Es demasiado joven -Dijo con disgusto mientras miraba a Camila directamente.

¿No todas lo son? -Dijo Shannon aun sin tomar la decisión de andar hasta la mesa.

Ya...-Aun así tampoco se movió de su lado- Pero este lugar es tan sombrío y la chica parece tan...-Mary parecía intentar buscar la palabra para definir pero a la vez parecía tener problemas.

Luminosa -Dijo con simpleza, mientras se encogía un poco. Sabía que podía bromear con cualquier cosa pero Camila estaba allí, su futuro se hacía ahora mas cercano y aquello la mantenía mas alerta – Es como una llama en mitad de la oscuridad.

¿Por qué eso no suena agradable? -Pregunto Mary esta vez mirando directamente a Shannon.

No pretendía sonar de ninguna manera, es solo… -Miro a Mary con una sonrisa que se hacía mas fácil cuando miraba a la otra mujer – sueno demasiado alerta, ¿verdad? -Mary asintió – Culpo a Duretti, se ha excedido con las que ha traído, así que ahora no se como actuar.

Aquello hizo que Mary se acercará a ella, como si fuera compartir con ella un secreto, de hecho noto su aliento junto a su oído y luego el murmullo -Se la mujer de la que estoy enamorada -Luego dejo un roce allí haciendo a Shannon sonrojar levemente pero la miro con desaprobación fingida, luego fueron hasta la mesa como si aquel momento no existiera y como si Shannon realmente no conociera ya de lo que era capaz Camila.

Las horas aquel día pasaron rápido, una por una las chicas nuevas conversaron con la Madre Superiora, el Padre Vincent y Shannon, una por una fueron asignadas a otra hermana que les mostrará donde dormirían y el convento, además del horario que solía seguir en la orden. La noche llegaba pronto con el otoño ya allí, así que tras los últimos rezos de la noche, poco a poco las hermanas se dispersaron a sus habitaciones. Aquella noche, aunque la portadora se durmió rápido, solía estar agotada de normal, pero siempre se quedaba demasiado tarde por miedo a los sueños, seguía aquella rutina porque el cansancio llevaba a su cuerpo a un estado de semi inconsciencia que hacía que ni siquiera los sueños vinieran a ella, pero por supuesto aquel día no había tenido suficiente sufrimiento.

“

_Soñar con Roma o incluso el Vaticano debía haber sido una cosa buena, pero soñar con la Plaza de San Pedro, frente al palco donde el Papá solía dar sus discursos completamente vacía y a oscuras la hacía sentir problemas desde antes de que aparecieran. No quería estar allí aunque la visión a su alrededor era hermosa._

_¿Nunca has estado aquí, hermana? -Dijo una voz conocida por ella._

_Claire -Se volvió hacía ella, quiso dar un paso hacía ella, pero el semblante de la anterior portadora era serio e incluso frío, fue ella la que anduvo hacía Shannon pero la paso, llegando hasta el obelisco con zancadas grandes y decididas, antes de hacer nada mas, sin volverse a Shannon, espero una respuesta, Shannon se acercó casi con la misma rapidez que la contraría lo hizo, a su lado murmuro una respuesta a su pregunta inicial- No._

_Pero aun así sientes la inseguridad bajo el suelo que pisas, es como en Ronda, sabes que algo se despierta -Dijo sin mirarla, pero con tono oscuro casi perdida en la profundidad de la noche._

_¿Qué hago aquí, Claire? ¿Qué significa todo esto? -Dijo con mas ansiedad de la que estaba demostrando, ya que aquello salió casi calmado pero quería gritarle a la otra mujer._

_¿Quieres la realidad, Shannon? -Fue la primera vez que Claire la miro directamente, como si ahora al fin la notará a su lado y quisiera dirigirse solamente a ella – Demasiadas promesas rotas, demasiadas muertes, todo por lo que hay aquí debajo, solo para ser puentes.- Shannon podía oír su propia respiración pero aun así no entendía_ _lo que su predecesora quería decir -Lo entenderás en unos minutos, niña -Luego la dejo de mirar y volvió la mirada al obelisco ante ellas -¿Ya has visto tu fin?_

_La garganta de Shannon se seco y por un momento pensó que no podría volver a hablar, si no hubiera sido por la risa llena de frialdad de Claire, que la hizo no alejarse mucho de allí y entrar de cabeza en sus pensamientos -Pensé…_

_Pensaste que eras la única que lo vería antes de que llegará -Terminó por la portadora -Yo también lo pensé, una por una lo pensaron y no lo documentaron, pero todas ven sus muertes -Aquello salía casi con rabia de la_ _boca_ _de la anterior portadora, pero cuando miro a Shannon, por un momento vio la tristeza llenar su rostro – Te juro que pensé que serías la última, pero creo que nunca habrá una última. -Shannon quiso decirle que en sus visiones veía cosas que eran imposibles, pero antes de que pudiera incluso compartir aquello, la mano de Claire agarró la suya y la poso contra el obelisco, que para su sorpresa estaba cálido – No temas, Shannon._

_Aquellas palabras fueron lo último que oyó antes de notar como la calidez se volvía cada vez mas ardiente, era como tocar una llama, luego una serie de recuerdos aparecieron ante ella, era como pinturas, muy antiguas, una por una representaban la_ _llegada de algo envuelto en una túnica que a Shannon le parecía conocida, pero aquello no tenía lógica alguna. Los siguientes flash fueron mucho mas rápidos, catacumbas, incluso podía sentir el olor y el frío de allí abajo, en lo mas hondo, un hombre reunido con otros veinte o mas, tapiaban lo que venía envuelto. Oyó una breve conversación._

_Un de los hombres, el que mando a escribir la frase en la pared, meneo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul oscuro brillante, al sacarla del cinturón -Sus huesos reposaran ahí para siempre._

_¿El Santo Padre lo sabe? -Dijo un_ _o_ _de los que parecía mas jóvenes del rebaño de lo que ahora reconocía como párrocos._

_El Santo Padre es el que ha pedido que esto se haga así -Dijo el hombre de la bolsa, su voz también le recordaba a alguien pero aun así, solo observo aquel intercambio con la poca luz que había -Sus huesos deben permanecer en la Tierra para que el cielo como lo conocemos exista._

_Como si algo supiera que había visto suficiente, hubo otro fash, pero esta vez la cegó casi haciendo que cerrara los ojos, pero antes de tenerlo que hacer, vio como de la bolsa salían anillos que se iluminaban azules, divinium de nuevo. Lo siguiente que oyó_ _fue un murmullo en su oído “Nunca confiaré el halo ni a la iglesia, ni a Adriel”. Aquella voz era de Areala. Y aquella revelación no era para ella, estaba segura._

_Luego vinieron gritos, olor a explosivos y_ _al_ _abrir los ojos, la visión era muy diferente. No podía moverse en absoluto, lo intento, pero la cara de Beatrice apareció de la nada y escucho a Mary, pero una mano salió tras ella y de su supuesta boca no salió su voz, debería haberse dado cuenta cuando la llamó Ava. Intento gritar dentro del cuerpo de Ava, de hecho grito, tan fuerte pero no se oyó nada, estaba atrapada, estaba sola. Sintió como se ahogaba por su_ _miedo_ _._

“

La manera de salir de la visión no fue agradable, nunca lo era, pero aquella vez la hizo incorporarse y llevarse las manos al cuello en busca de aire, en acto reflejo, Mary a su lado se incorporó preparada para cualquier amenaza, solo para encontrar la oscuridad de la noche y una Shannon sudando y luchando por respirar. Su siguientes pasos fueron lentos, con tono calmado acaricio el brazo de Shannon y hablo con calma haciéndola saber que estaba allí, una vez la respiración se estabilizo, Shannon hundió su cara contra el cuello de Mary y lloró, demasiado para haber sido un simple sueño.

No hablaron aquella noche, ni la siguiente, tuvo que pasar una semana para que Shannon se inventará una excusa desagradable sobre su infancia para que Mary dejará de traerle tilas y acariciará su pelo hasta quedarse dormida. También tuvo que pasar una semana para que Shannon dejará de entrenar a Camila como si fuera a luchar contra el mismísimo diablo. Incluso Lilith se opuso a aquel entrenamiento por parte de la portadora, pero solo la llevo a recibir una mirada de la portadora que la hizo callar antes de incluso decirlo en su totalidad y menos en su presencia.

Al final de aquella horrible semana, donde Shannon había mentido a todos, desde al amor de su vida no queriendo contarle que había visto hasta a Lilith a la cual ignoraba y aun era mas fría de lo normal con ella, decidió disculparse con Camila.

Hermana Camila, ¿tienes un minuto? -La joven leía una vieja biblia que había traído de casa. Aunque con algo de desconfianza la joven le dedico una sonrisa y anduvo con ella hacia el exterior, una vez fuera ambas se quedaron mirando hacía el portón de rejas que daba la salida al recinto. -Siento esta última semana, solo quiero que mi equipo mas cercano este preparado.

Lo comprendo, Hermana Shannon -Camila sonreía, se había dicho cada día desde que llegó allí que podía con aquellos entrenamientos además de que tenía un don de gentes que hacía que cualquiera que estuviera a su lado quisiera hablar con ella horas, le pasaba desde pequeña.

Camila, he sido dura contigo, no quería ser así -Dijo Shannon sonriendo, le molestaron las mejillas, parecía que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y no se había dado cuenta, era una cosa tan tonta pero que ya no lo hacía, solo con Mary y sentía que era mucho mas débil que al principio de aquella historia. -Yo no soy así -Añadió a lo que la joven asintió -Eres una gran adquisición a nuestro convento y agradezco que te quedarás, serás una gran guerrera y espero tenerte cerca en las próximas luchas -Dijo con una sonrisa esta vez agradable.

Será un placer, Hermana Shannon -Dijo con una sonrisa mucho mas brillante que al comienzo de su conversación.

Vuelve a tu descanso, Hermana Camila -La joven sonrió y comenzó a entrar de nuevo en el convento – Y es Shannon, Camila, somos hermanas y lo mínimo es que me llames por mi nombre.

Poco después Shannon estaba sola, viendo el atardecer desde la puerta del convento, pensando en la de secretos que conocía y en lo necesario que era que siguiera ignorando el hecho de que moriría. El momento se acercaba, era un hormigueo, como cuando estas entusiasmado por algo, pero esta vez estaba aterrada de sentirlo. Estaba aterrada por todo y sentía que debía dar pasos hacía atrás para alejar a sus hermanas, aunque en cierto modo ya las estaba alejando encerrándose en si misma mas de lo que debería e hicieron sus predecesoras.


	18. En el que Shannon se aleja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay un reunión en torno a la actitud de Shannon. Shannon quiere contar lo que esta pasando, Vincent piensa que aun no es el momento. Mary vuelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Lamento esta desaparición, no he dejado ni mucho menos ni este fic ni el de Luna Nera, pero Noviembre ha sido un mes con otro Proyecto entre manos :) Espero poder traer actualizaciones mas seguidas y comenzar pronto la segunda parte. Incluso, quizás traer algún fic navideño :)

Alejarse de todos es una tarea realmente fácil cuando terminas encerrada en ti misma, si Mary no hubiera estado absorta en las investigaciones de Vincent que la hacían estar lejos semanas y Shannon no fuera tan buena mintiendo sobre su estado de animo cuando Mary estaba cerca aquello sería diferente, probablemente Mary la habría hecho enfrentarse a sus demonios, pero Mary no estaba allí, lo cual hacía la tarea de Shannon mucho mas fácil. La portadora no hizo distinciones, se alejo de todas y cada una de sus hermanas y confió en Vincent mas allá de lo que parecía posible. Katherine había intentado interceptar a Shannon, hacerla hablar, pero la joven la evadía como si fuera un asesino que la perseguía para arrebatarle su vida. Camila, la dulce Camila, siempre parecía tener una sonrisa, aunque la sonrisa de Shannon ya no existía, que venían junto a palabras amables y cariñosas, llenas de preocupación por la portadora, pero que terminaron ignoradas. Shannon sabía y se alegraba, que Beatrice y Camila se hubieran unido, se cuidaban y protegían pero sobretodo hablaban, entre otras cosas de lo que podía perturbar a Shannon, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Lilith por su parte, quiso hablar con Mary, pero sin duda parecía que la mujer de las escopetas ya no confiaba en ella, solo en la portadora, aquello solía enfadarla y hacer que su preocupación por Shannon cada vez desapareciera mas, aun así, aunque los desplantes empezaron a aparecer, Lilith siempre mantuvo la mirada en la espalda de Shannon, no por el maldito de Halo, sino para protegerla en caso de que el peso que llevaba sobre su espalda fuera demasiado.

Aun así los cuchicheos comenzaron antes de lo previsto, Beatrice, Camila y Lilith solían alejarse de las habladurías y cuando Mary estaba en el convento nadie se atrevía a decir nada sobre la actitud de Shannon. Por el convento comenzó a hablarse de la supuesta “maldición del halo” aunque algunas de las hermanas que lo murmuraban no sabían nada de las antiguas portadoras y las que conocían algo sobre ellas, solo conocían una parte muy ínfima. Aun así y aunque aquella supuesta maldición no tuviera veracidad alguna, la actitud de la actual portadora era desde luego preocupante, su horarios, aunque siempre fueron muy estrictos, ahora lo eran aun mas, la morena solía entrenar antes del amanecer, aunque cuando llegaba parecía no haber dormido en absoluto. Cualquier comida que tomará, no era suficiente en primer lugar, y por supuesto, también lo hacía sola, pero lo mas preocupante sin duda era que tras el almuerzo, se escondía en lo mas recóndito de la librería, cuando no desaparecía, aunque por supuesto se ocultaba en la sala donde estaba el libro de las portadoras pero eso nadie lo sabía, pero aun así, las que habían visto a la Shannon entre libros y libretas de color negro, decían que escribía de manera errática, como si quisiera dejar alguna información allí, aunque todo aquello era suposiciones.

La Madre Superiora estaba preocupada, había visto la actitud de varias portadoras, había visto lo que hacia el Halo, incluso lo que le hizo a ella, pero Shannon parecía siempre tan calmada, como si pudiera con los demonios que rodeaban a aquel objeto. Aun así una semana después de que las habladurías comenzaran, Katherine reunió a las personas de mas confianza de Shannon, no a todas, Mary no llegaría hasta aquella noche. Tras la hora de comer, mientras el a Shannnon le fue asignado aquel día el entrenamiento de sus hermanas, se reunieron Beatrice, Camila, Lilith y el Padre Vincent junto a la Madre Supeiora en su despacho.

Katherine miraba a través de la ventana, sabía que aquella charla que venía no daría muchas respuesta y aun así también sabía de la importancia de ella, las jóvenes que allí estaban, hubieran o no tenido problemas con Shannon, preocupadas. Se percato de que debía abrir la conversación ella misma, cuando el único sonido que se oía en el despacho era el leve golpeo del bastón contra la madera, el último golpe llegó cuando se volvió y luego simplemente se apoyo en el escritorio, de forma casi formidable y mas tranquila de lo que estaba por dentro.

Se que no soy a la única que le preocupa la condición de la Hermana Shannon….-comenzó la mujer -...en las últimas semanas ella...- la mujer que controlaba aquello pareció irse por un momento muy lejos, a un lugar y un momento diferente, uno donde Shannon hacía bromas y se reía junto a sus hermanas. -Creo que no soy la única que siente que no es ella misma.

En un principio ninguna de las hermanas dijo nada, Beatrice se miro las manos en su regazo, casi con resignación, una parte de ella siempre sintió en Shannon una hermana mayor, alguien que le enseño demasiadas cosas y le hizo ver que no había nada malo en ella, pero por supuesto todo aquello ahora parecía tan lejano. Camila, que era la que mas extraña se sentía allí, Shannon era amable con ella, la trataba con cuidado y respeto en los combates, le enseño golpes, solo jugueteo con sus dedos, nerviosa, sin saber que hacía allí, se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar, no creía ser tan importante o cercana a Shannon como los otras allí llamadas. Por último, Lilith estaba con la mirada perdida, había una frase que su padre solía decirle que tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero se la mordía, no podía decir aquello, mucho menos decirlo en alto. Katherine estudió a la jóvenes, incluso deseo hablar con Mary en aquel momento, aunque tampoco estuvieran ya tan unidas como antes de los sucesos de Crowe, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Lo que si paso es que el silencio fue roto por el Padre Vincent.

Madre, Hermanas, no quiero insinuar que exageráis -comenzó, aunque para Katherine aquello fue un claro indicio de que aquel hombre pensaba que exageraba, pero por supuesto aquel hombre tampoco conocía a la hermana Shannon, al menos no a la antigua – pero Shannon se encuentra bien, últimamente documentas cosas sobre el Halo, la investigación que empezó con ustedes ha llegado a otro nivel y necesita centrarse en ella.

Beatrice entrecerró los ojos ante aquello y miro a la Madre Superiora, ella misma creía que aquella mujer era la mayoría de las veces cruel, de hecho ella le puso el mote que a veces se murmuraba entre aquellas paredes, pero eso nunca nadie lo sabría, pero ahora cuando la miraba, veía preocupación, así que la joven hablo, atrayendo la mirada de Lilith y Camila, que en cierto modo no entendía de que investigación hablaban – Investigación que no tenemos permitido ver.

No es necesario, lo superviso todo, creo que os preocupáis de mas, la Hermana Shannon solo esta enfocada en hacer su mejor trabajo como la guerrera que Dios eligió, es lo que se le pide desde antes de que yo llegará aquí -dijo el padre casi dejando su voz por encima de Beatrice.

Algunas murmura que ya no está preparada para este trabajo -murmuro Lilith, aquello no atrajo miradas y la joven tampoco aparto la mirada de donde seguía perdida.

Otras entrenan para sustituirla pronto -Añadió Vincent, haciendo que Lilith moviera la cabeza tan rápido hacía él, que podría haber crujido.

Suficiente, Padre -Antes de que Lilith pudiera decir algo mordaz, Katherine los cayó -Padre, me alegra saber que sus charlas con la Hermana Shannon van bien, pero usted no va a las luchas, estas muchachas están preocupadas.

He sido llamado entonces para confirmaros que no debéis preocuparos, aun así tras el entrenamiento vendrá a verme, será un placer contarle sus preocupaciones, seguro que hablará con ustedes. -con aquello se encaminó hacía la puerta.

Katherine lo vio salir casi con incredulidad, también noto la desconfianza en ella crecer cada día mas, aunque realmente aquella mujer ya no confiaba en nadie, temía que aquel sentimiento se lo hubiera trasmitido tan fuertemente a las chicas frente a ella e incluso a la actual portadora, que todo aquel lio fuera su culpa. Miro a Beatrice, parecía la mas serena, incluso en aquel momento.

¿Qué fue lo último que visteis de la investigación? -dijo la dueña del lugar.

Hablamos de relación entre la portadora y su lugar de residencia, por el hecho de que el núcleo había cambado al ser Shannon la nueva portadora -dijo la mujer mas joven – pero también se que Shannon empezó a descartar esto, poco antes de que se nos prohibiera verlo, empezó a pensar en la idea de que las portadoras como un puente en busca de algo. -Beatrice se encogió de hombros -Recuerdo decirle que no tenía sentido, pero ahora…..-se mordió el interior de la mejilla y miro momentáneamente a su regazo de nuevo -no estoy segura de que pensar.

Fue Camila la que hablo en vez de la Madre Superiora, mientras cogía una de las manos de Beatrice, todo lo importante que fue Shannon para Beatrice, era Beatrice para Camila – Quizás si le decimos a Mary que hable con ella sobre esto.

Mary….-Comenzó Katherine, no muy segura de como proseguir -ella lo sabe, se que han hablado, pero aun así….- Beatrice asintió dejando claro que Katherine no tenía que decir que Shannon fingía estar mejor cuando la mujer de las escopetas estaba cerca o quizás le era mas fácil estar mejor – simplemente creo que el entusiasmo de Mary por estar fuera le recuerda las cosas buenas a Shannon.

¿Entonces que debemos hacer para ayudarla ? -Beatrice apretó levemente la mano de Camila para que se mantuviera tranquila.

Seguir a su lado, no rendirnos, es nuestra líder, sabe lo que hace -Katherine dijo aquello casi sin creérselo. Beatrice asintió, dejando ir la mano de Camila, luego ambas mujeres se levantaron, tras ver el reloj, llegaban tarde a los rezos de antes de media tarde, ambas con un asentimiento abandonaron la estancia aun con preocupación. La sala quedo en silencio, Katherine se sentó al fin, frente a Lilith, que por fin la miro.

Debemos estar preparadas para cualquier inconveniente, por eso entreno -dijo la morena dejándolo salir con casi rabia.

No te he pedido ninguna explicación, hermana -dijo la Madre Superiora.

Ante aquella respuesta Lilith se levanto casi como si no tuviera que decir nada mas, aunque por los pasos desganados hasta la salida, aquello era falso, por supuesto la voz de su padre aun lo repetía una y otra vez, ella fue desde pequeña entrenada para conseguir el Halo y conocía historias, algunas muchos mas oscuras. -Mi padre siempre me decía que la que no estaba preparada para llevar el Halo terminada consumida por su poder. -dijo mientras cogía el pomo de la puerta, luego salió sin esperar respuesta alguna de la Madre Superiora.

Conocía uno por uno lo que se estaba especulando sobre ella, desde que se sentía abandonada por Mary hasta que se estaba volviendo loca, siendo egoísta pensaba que era mas la segunda que la primera, de hecho, si le preguntaba alguien, diría que el hecho de que Mary estuviera lejos hacía que todo aquel sentimiento de mantenerse alejada de todos le era mas fácil, aunque la echaba de menos, Mary hacía mas luminosos sus días, le gustaría contarle todos sus miedos, lo que estaba pasando y sobretodo lo que había cambiado la investigación, pero solo podía contárselo a Vincent, solo podía confiar en él, al menos por ahora, ya que aun no había descubierto quien la traicionaría, se sentía culpable por pensar que era alguna de sus hermanas, sobretodo por pensar que era Lilith, pero aquel sueño la había perturbado demasiado, aunque realmente una parte de ella también sentía que no sabía que sueño la perturbaba mas, aun así hoy había descubierto las voces dentro del despacho, muy lejos de lo que pensó que era aquello, solo fue preocupación, aunque solo pudo escuchar hasta que el Padre Vincent salió.

Si, acababa de adjudicarse un nuevo mal hábito, sin saber como, siempre estaba en el lugar que no debía estar y siempre se enteraba de algo que no debía enterarse, aunque al menos esta vez no fue como con Crowe, al menos sintió la culpabilidad invadirla al oír la preocupación, aun así desapareció antes de que Vincent la viera, también llego antes que el al confesionario, era el lugar que habían ideado para ponerle al día de la investigación y no para hablar de pecados.

Hermana Shannon, lamento la tardanza -dijo el hombre mientras entraba.

No se preocupe Padre, acabo de llegar -murmuro, porque ya volvía a mentir como si no hubiera otra salida.

Bien, comencemos -El padre Vincent se acomodo, casi ansioso por querer saber mas sobre la investigación.

Yo…..-Shannon parpadeo una par de veces, podía creer mas o menos en las reglas o los mandamientos que se auto impuso cuando eligió aquella vida, pero el peso era cada vez mayor, sentía que necesita decir algo, cambiar algo antes de que el final llegará, miro al Padre que seguía expectante – creo que deberíamos contarle que hemos descubierto el gran secreto del Vaticano y de Duretti, nos ayudarán.

Shannon, hemos hablado demasiadas veces de esto, aun no podemos, si es cierto lo que has descubierto, debemos hacer un plan aun mayor -dijo el hombre casi con cansancio.

Pero ellas me ayudarán, ellas estarán conmigo, son mis hermanas -dijo Shannon casi notando los ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

Ellas piensan que estás perdida, piensan que ya no estas preparada para esta lucha -Vincent la miro fijamente – se preocupan por ti, por supuesto, pero la Hermana Lilith ya esta entrenando para ser tu sustituta y no parece contrariar ni a Beatrice, ni a Camila y mucho menos a la Madre Superiora -Shannon dejo que sus labios se abrieran – Yo confió en ti, creo en ti, Shannon.

Ellas se preocupan por mi, lo se. -quiso añadir que lo había oído, pero a la vez no oyó todo y Vincent tardo mas de lo normal en bajar unas escaleras, quizás había escuchado la parte que ella no pudo.

Nunca lo he dudado Shannon, pero me la jugué demasiado enseñándote ese cuaderno -dijo casi negando – quizás todo deba acabar aquí, parar, quizás todo sean mentiras.

No lo son, soñé con ello, los huesos de Adriel están bajo la sede del Santo Padre en Roma y son lo que atraé a los demonios, vuestro libro me lo dijo pero la Hermana Claire me lo enseñó antes. -dijo con los dientes apretados -pero no puedo hacer esto, mi lema siempre ha sido confía en tu equipo y no confió en el mío.

Lo hacéis, Shannon, pero debéis protegerlas, si esto es cierto Duretti estará al día sobre ello y sea quien sea la que os traiciona será bajo las ordenes de él. -terminó mirándola -Solo quiero que lo tengamos todo cubierto, Shannon, confía en mi, soy el primero que desea acabar con Adriel.

Shannon asintió, aun estaba tensá pero confiaba en el hombre frente a ella -He descubierto poco mas, realmente no sueño mucho con las antiguas portadoras, es como si no quisieran contarme mas cosas -Shannon se mordió la mejilla -Quizás ya tengo toda la información que necesito – realmente parecía una suplica para que la dejará contarlo, pero realmente era un sentimiento de que ya estaba cerca de morir. - Aunque podría sacar algo mas de la pequeña biblia negra que me distéis.

Lo siento, Shannon, eso no será posible -dijo el hombre con calma, ante los ojos curiosos de Shannon- lo destruí, lo creí necesario, no lo creéis.

Shannon asintió -Si, quiero decir, se que eran escritos para crear un culto alrededor de este ser -la portadora nunca había dicho que sospechaba de que Adriel, además de no ser humano, tampoco era santo -pero había versos interesantes, casi parecían hechizos de control sobre personas -Shannon dejo salir un largo suspiro -pero es mejor que ya no exista.

La conversación duro poco mas, de hecho Shannon volvió a la biblioteca diez minutos después, cerrando la puerta tras ella, cuando estuvo en su mesa habitual, saco un cuaderno nuevo que Mary le había traído de uno de sus últimos viajes, sin estar muy segura de como terminó haciéndolo, pinto un larga figura roja luego un fondo negro a su alrededor, que termino difuminando con los dedos, sin duda era un demonio espectro.

Mary llegó incluso mas tarde de lo que se la esperaba, ya no había luces y si alguien estuviera despierto sería por el ruido que hacía su motocicleta, que dejaba claro su llegada allí donde estuviera, aparcó frente al convento y luego comenzó a andar hacía el interior, no si antes recoger unos documentos de una de las alforjas, su trabajo para Vincent era fácil, anticipar los movimientos de quienes podían atacarlas o intentar robar el Halo, que cada vez parecían mas. Aunque también, cada vez parecían menos preparados para luchar con las monjas que en aquel convento habitaban. Para sorpresa de nadie, Mary no entró por la puerta principal, por muchos motivos pero el mas obvio era que la gran puerta de madera antigua hacía un ruido espantoso cada vez que se movía, así que terminó entrado por la cocina, de hecho por la parte de atrás del convento.

Esperaba una cocina desierta de la que poder coger algo de pan y quizás un poco de sopa caliente, pero la estampa una vez dentro fueron Beatice y Lilith ambas que pararon de hablar cuando Mary entró, no sabía como, pero Mary también se había alejado de las chicas, mas de Lilith, por motivos obvios, como su necesidad de tener el Halo, aunque lo negará, pero la realidad es que saliendo y entrando tanto del convento, casi nunca estaba allí en los entrenamientos o en las grandes charlas con Superior, aun así entro directa hacia la nevera, sin realmente decir nada, buscando algo que tomar.

Sigue en la biblioteca -fue lo que dijo Lilith, parecía que carecía de preocupación, porque bebió té segundos después de decirlo, pero lo estaba. Mary realmente no dijo nada solo a prosiguió su búsqueda.

Mary -la voz de Beatrice era mucho mas suave que la de Lilith, lo que hizo que Mary la mirara desde la nevera – estamos preocupas, se dicen cosas, no habla con nadie cuando no estás, no se comporta como ella en absoluto.

Cuando estoy aquí parece estar bien, hay ojeras, se que duerme menos, pero esta bien -dijo Mary, realmente también había notado el cambio, estaba preocupada, pero obviamente conocía a Shannon para no presionarla, prefería dejar que se tomará su tiempo, al final le contaría lo que no la dejaba dormir.

Pues o empiezas a quedarte o dejáis ambas de mentiros -dijo Lilith dejando el vaso contra la mesa de mala manera.

No quiero irme, Lilith, me encantaría quedarme aquí, pero hago un trabajo, mas que pegar puñetazos y demostrar que soy la mejor -lo dijo de manera burlesca al final, mientras cerraba la nevera con fuerza.

No creo que quieras quedarte aquí, tampoco es como si…..-Lilith no pudo proseguir la frase y Mary no puso dar un paso hacía ella, ya que Beatrice dio un golpe en la mesa, que probablemente despertó a alguien.

Basta. Esto no es bueno para nadie, pero mucho menos para ella, debemos estar a su lado, no solo es nuestra hermana, es nuestra líder -dijo Beatrice, calmando los ánimos, aunque su voz era autoritaría, dejando claro que aquel comportamiento estaba prohibido. -Ahora deberíamos…..

No -salió alto y claro -es un gran discurso, Bea, pero yo me encargo de Shannon. A partir de mañana, podemos todos jugar a ser la familia feliz. -dijo dirigiéndose a la salida -Y tranquila, no voy a irme en un tiempo -aquello último fue directo a Lilith.

Había perdido el apetito, Vincent, en quien cada vez confiaba mas, ya que parecía ser el único que trataba a Shannon con un mínimo de protección siempre le decía que Shannon estaba mejorando, que tenía semanas duras en las que no estaba, pero que la investigación la evadía de pensar en ella, pero lo que si era cierto, es que ahora, que se adentraba en la biblioteca, la cual estaba a oscuras, solo una luz venía de una de las mesas mas tapadas, de una vela que le terminaría destrozando los ojos a Shannon, temía haber dejado que Vincent dijera que no era tanto como realmente era.

La imagen que encontró en la mesa, la casi asusto, Shannon se había quedado dormida sobre los papeles, su cabeza sobre los brazos, estaba segura que si no hubiera ido ella a buscarla, hubieran ido Beatrice o Lilith, pero una parte de ella temía que nadie hubiera ido a despertarla. Ni siquiera necesito mirar los dibujos, había varios de demonios espectro sobre un fondo negro terrorífico, por otro lado algún boceto del propio convento y su cara en algunas hojas mas abajo. Suspiro y se sentó en la silla de al lado, observando a Shannon a través de la luz de la vela, estaba mas pálida y delgada que hacía unas semanas, pero seguía siendo su Shannon, con una sonrisa leve como si supiera que había vuelto aunque dormía profundamente.

Acarició su mejilla de arriba a abajo con calma, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, cuando Shannon comenzó a moverse, Mary sonrió intentado que la preocupación no fuera lo primero que viera. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Mary habló, mas bien susurro -Hola, dormilona.

Mary -murmuro con voz somnolienta- no te esperaba….-se tapo la boca con la mano para que el bostezo que interrumpió su discurso, hasta que miro a su alrededor y vio la oscuridad absoluta - ¿Me he quedado dormida?

Así es, mi amor -dijo aun sin dejar de tocar su mejilla -¿Todo bien?

Solo un leve dolor de cabeza -dijo sonriendo la portadora -una vez se incorporó, envolvió sus brazos en Mary y la contraría hizo los mismo, como si ambas hubieran olvidado el olor de la otra, ambas aspiraron profundamente el olor de la otra contra su cabello -te he echado de menos Mary.

Y yo a ti, mi amor -dijo Mary mientras dejaba un beso en su pelo sin querer dejarla ir -Déjame llevarte a la cama.

¿Esa es tu manera de seducirme? -Murmuro con gracia a pesar del cansancio, mientras Mary la ayudaba a levantarse y aunque se separaron del abrazo, se cogieron aun la mano, como si fuera lo único que la mantuviera unidas para siempre -Tengo que recoger todo esto.

Solo si funciona -dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla, luego soltó su mano durante un momento mientras recogía todos los bocetos y otras cosas en una de los cuadernos, llevando todo bajo el brazo, la llevo a su cuarto.

Una vez allí, Shannon los cogió de las manos de Mary y en vez de dejarlos en el escritorio una de ellos, lo metió en el cajón con llave, luego con un bostezo fue hasta Mary de nuevo, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la contraria en el proceso. Mary la abrazo instintivamente, aunque sus movimientos la preocuparon, Shannon siempre tuvo secretos, pero últimamente era como si todo oscilará en torno a aquello.

Aun así sin soltarla, anduvo hasta la cama con cuidado, mientras notaba su respiración cada vez mas relajada , aun así murmuro algo que le parecía lo suficiente importante -¿Has cenado? -notó como la portadora negaba sin despegarse de ella -Te lo dejaré pasar por esta noche porque es tarde, pero mañana te haré el mejor desayuno del mundo -dijo mientras la miraba y dejaba un beso en su pelo.

Tortitas -murmuró Shannon mas dormida que despierta, era como si Mary tuviera un efecto tranquilizador sobre ella, era como si dormir entre sus brazos la hiciera olvidar las pesadillas.

Shannon estaba en ropa cómoda, había dejado de entrenar con la armadura completa, sobretodo después de los entrenamientos llevaba chandal, sobretodo después de darse una ducha, y Mary pensó en cambiarla de ropa, pero luego, al verla tan calmada, tan tranquila, solo le quito los zapatos, poco después, la arropó. La mujer de las escopetas aunque sopeso ducharse, lo descarto dejando caer al lado de Shannon, desde donde estaba, mirando por encima de Shannon, su mirada cayó en el cajón. Podría levantarse, abrir aquel cajón y perder a Shannon y su confianza en el proceso. Con un suspiro viajo a la pared, donde hubo un tiempo donde solo estuvo el dibujo de ella, ahora también estaba bocetos de la catedral, pero en medio también había otro espectro, aquella imagen la perseguía, lo sabía. Luego miro a Shannon, sin pensarlo la atrajo hacía ella, queriendo alejarla de allí, llevarla a casa, a la casa que tan lejos estaba de allí. Quizás pronto podrían ir y descansar de todo aquello que ahora parecía un lugar oscuro y sin salida.


	19. En el que Shannon lo descucre todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon sueña con su asesino y su particular forma de dejarla fuera de juego. Antes de poder enfrentarlo entrena junto a Mary (escena flashback del 1x01), luego busca al padre Vincent, pero todo sale mal. Por último, tras una reunión con la Madre Superiora, Shannon toma una decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno resulta que tenía muy buenos propósitos para las navidades pero han sido mas complicadas, al menos para dejarme tiempo para pensar en esta historia y en las otras que iban a venir. Lamento la tardanza, diría que espero actualizar pronto, pero conociendo como siempre termina esto, prefiero decir que espero estar de vuelta pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que estéis bien.

Las semanas pasaron y Mary cumplió lo que le dijo a Lilith, o al menos estuvo lo presente que podía, e incluso Shannon parecía esas semanas mas receptiva, los días que la otra mujer estaba allí, casi parecía ser ella misma de nuevo, aunque no, hacia mucho tiempo que aquella Shannon había desaparecido. De hecho, si le preguntaba a la portadora a que momento de su vida le recordaba el aquí y el ahora, era momentos en el que estaba tan triste que parecía que nada la ilusionaba ya, aunque hacer alusión a aquello la podía llevar a cualquier momento de su vida junto a sus padres, pero ahora concretamente la llevaba al momento en el que vio su muerte en sueños pero no a quien la mandaba a matar, por ahora, solo podía recordarse a si misma, pensado siempre que prefería saber cuando moriría que el como, una parte ya la tenía, la dispararían, no con cualquier metal, si no con divinium, las heridas agravarían las heridas que le curo el Halo la primera vez que estuvo en su espalda. El llanto, el olor de Mary y sus brazos apretándola era el punto en que despertaba, pero antes incluso de despertar también recordaba su mente ir mil por hora, notar nauseas y luego que su cuerpo se paralizará, pero su mente aun notaba cosas, no podía encontrar explicación. Siempre había mas preguntas que respuesta, aunque aquella mañana, después de su entrenamiento en solitario, una vez en el cuarto, se tiro en la cama, tras cerrar la puerta con el seguro que normalmente no echaba, pero Mary no estaba en el convento en ese momento por lo que no quería visitas indiscretas. Entre sus manos estaba el cuaderno donde estaban todos los bocetos de las anteriores portadoras. Ahora en orden, en este solo estaba la silueta de la cara, justamente debajo, brevemente, ponía como consiguieron el Halo y cuando paso a pertenecer a la siguiente, menos con una, la Hermana Martha, con la que hacía mucho que soñó, le recordaba a alguien y por lo que había oído era la siguiente tras Daniella, pero nunca vio como consiguió el Halo, solo como lo perdió, sin duda la que mas cercana a la iglesia fue, aunque no sabía como Daniella había permitido aquello mas tras las palabras de Areala. Se quedo dormida sobre el cuaderno, pensando en aquello, deseando que la respuesta apareciera antes de que su final llegará, como queriendo dejar toda la información a sus hermanas. 

“

Se despertó en la cama, pero el cuaderno sobre el que se había dormido no estaba, además de la luz, había mucha mas claridad, como en sus sueño, aunque había una sensación que nunca había notado, su cuerpo hormigueaba, como cuando el frío de invierno se te mete hasta los huesos pero luego el agua caliente entra en contacto con el cuerpo o una parte del cuerpo se entumece por tenerla demasiado tiempo en esa postura y luego quieres moverla como si nada, la cosa es que aquello nunca antes había ocurrido, siempre era alguien, menos ahora, pensó cuando se miro las manos tras mirar a su alrededor, era ella misma. 

¿Que mierda esta pasando? -murmuro casi con miedo de estar perturbado algo, cuando fue hasta la puerta, abrió, el seguro estaba quitado, la habitación si no fuera por ella estaba desierta y el convento estaba en movimiento, aquello significaba que se estaban preparado para una misión, una lo suficiente sería como para movilizar a todas las hermanas. Shannon anduvo, aunque mas se dejo llevar, como si aquel hormigueo que sentía la quisiera hacer consciente de algo, sin saber muy bien porque, llegó a la cocina, simplemente quedándose en la puerta, presupuso que el Halo quería que viera algo. En la cocina no había mas de cinco personas, pero su atención sin duda estaba en Camila, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa frente a los vasos de té, primera misión. Shannon sonrió, conocía aquella sensación. Su mirada abandono a Camila, viendo al fin a Vincent, tenía un vial el cual derramo de manera silenciosa y calculada, luego guardo el vial en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se volvió con dos tazas, en la que vertió el vial era la única con un color mas claro. Se las entrego a Camila, pero antes de entregarle la que tenía mas que simple té de ortiga, habló. 

Hermana Camila, recuerda, esta es para la Hermana Shannon, la ayudará a sentirse mejor, las últimas semanas han sido extrañas y esta noche es importante -dijo el párroco, la boca de Shannon se abrió ante aquello. Vincent era quien la traicionaba, pero ¿por qué el Halo se lo enseñaba ahora? ¿Tan cerca estaba su muerte? Mientras muchas mas preguntas aparecían en la cabeza de Shannon, Camila paso casi a través de ella, fuera lo que fuera, entonces la siguió. Camila con su característica sonrisa iba entregando los vasos, hasta llegar hasta la Shannon real de ese momento, preparada para la lucha, cuando le estiro el vaso, lo cogió y dudo, pero con una sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes, se lo llevo a la boca y se bebió hasta la última gota, luego se quedo mirando frente a ella, donde la Shannon que sentía hormigueo, la misma Shannon, solo de unas semanas antes se tapo la boca con una mano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, luego en vez de oír las risas o las charlas de sus hermanas el ruido sordo comenzó a taladrar su mente. 

Ahora conoces el final pero ¿lo cambiarás Shannon? - Aquella voz fue la que la llevo de vuelta a su realidad. La voz de Areala. 

“

Se despertó con la cara sobre el cuaderno y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos hasta el papel blanco de las hojas. Se quedo allí quieta, sintiendo frió e incluso sin querer moverse. Aunque las lagrimas querían salir, era como si las incógnitas fueran mas fuertes. Por un lado el Halo la hizo ver su muerte, bueno su condena, pero Areala le dijo que si lo cambiaría. ¿Habia opción de cambiarlo? Y si era así, ¿por qué todas morían? 

Se acurruco mas en la cama cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo de lado, ¿qué la hizo a su yo futura tomar el té y rendirse? Debía de haber algo realmente doloroso tras aquella decisión. La llamada a la puerta, la hizo salir de aquel estado. La voz de Mary dijo un par de veces su nombre mientras llamaba. Shannon se quito las lagrimas mientras se levantaba, luego cogió el cuaderno para dejarlo bajo llave nuevamente, antes de abrir la puerta se miro en el espejo para ver si sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, lo que vio no fueron ojos rojos, pero si tensión, era como si las lagrimas que sentía que debía dejar salir estuvieran bajo llave y quisieran mantenerse serena. Tras el entrenamiento enfrentaría a Vincent y luego reuniría al equipo. La escucharían. Intento sonreír con seguridad, pero le temblaron los labios. 

Tras un par de respiraciones, al fin estuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió al fin, para encontrar a una Mary cruzada de brazos. 

¿Sabes que hora es? -dijo intentado estudiar a Shannon. 

¿Tarde? -dijo casi en forma de broma, Mary rodó los ojos aunque hubo un poco de diversión en su rasgos – Me he quedado dormida dibujando -una parte de Shannon se sentía orgullosa por lo bien que estaba ignorando su reciente información. 

Te has perdido la comida. -dijo la mujer de las escopetas casi con enfado, aunque no era la primera vez, de ahí que viniera preparada con un bocadillo, que le entrego. 

¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo? -dijo mientras se hacía a un lado cogiendo el bocadillo a la vez que la dejaba pasar -¿Qué hora es? -dijo con la boca llena. 

No mucho -bromeo Mary ante la pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, mientras la abrazaba desde atrás, mientras la contraría comía – Falta un cuarto de hora para tu amado entrenamiento con las chicas. 

Shannon no respondió, solo disfruto de la cercanía del cuerpo de Mary y la comida que le había traído, realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que dio el primer bocado. De hecho comió lo suficiente rápido como para que el bocadillo desapareciera después de tres mordiscos mas. Y aunque dejó el plato en el escritorio, no se separo de Mary aunque los minutos pasaron, de hecho se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y se perdieron en un beso, que las llevo a estar contra la pared cerca de la puerta minutos después del comienzo de este. Shannon subió una de sus piernas hasta las caderas de Mary, en la cual la otra mujer envolvió su mano y le dio la vuelta, dejando a la portadora contra la pared envueltas aun en un beso lleno de hambre y lujuria. 

Mary dejo escapar su labios solo para comenzar un lento camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, donde dejo algunos mas, solo para hablar antes de dejar otro, mas bien murmurar - Aunque siempre podemos saltarnos el dichoso entrenamiento -luego sonrió acariciando el cuello de la portadora con su nariz. 

Eso te encantaría, ¿eh? -dijo casi sin aliento -Sería una gran idea si no hubieras dejado de ir a los entrenamientos hace semanas y no fueras mi compañera. -dijo mientras apretaba la pierna contra su cadera. 

Siempre mi culpa -murmuro mientras seguía besando el cuello de la contraría, incluso abriendo su atuendo para poder besas mas allá de su cuello. 

No he dicho eso -dijo Shannon enredando su mano en el pelo de Mary, alzando su cara en el proceso y mirándola intensamente, quería gritarle que ella nunca tenía la culpa de nada, que era la persona mas buena que había conocido en los últimos años, pero la preocuparía y era lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo- Esta noche, tras la cena con las chicas. -se sentía como si no se hubiera referido a su equipo de aquella forma en años. 

Te veré esta noche, sin duda, amor, pero antes tengo que hacer una investigación para Vincent aunque será rápida -dijo ante la preocupación que apareció en la cara de Shannon, dejando besos cortos en sus labios -Ahora hazme sudar -dijo bromeando. 

Aunque Shannon se dejó llevar, y entrelazo su mano con la de Mary como sin todo su miedo fuera solo por el hecho de que Mary saliera aquella noche y le pasará algo, no el hecho del sueño. En un principio, el entrenamiento fue bien, los golpes de Mary aunque eran mas rápidos que al principio de su relación de amistad, seguían sin ser mas rápidos que los de Shannon. Aun así, aunque se dijo que el sueño no la afecto y que podría estar centrada en el entrenamiento, sus golpes contra Mary no estaban estudiados, solo era más rápida y un poco mas ágil. La dejo caer un par de veces, Mary parecía estar jugando, Shannon estaba muy lejos de allí. Un vez terminaron comenzaron a andar entre las hermanas que aun no habían terminado su lucha, Shannon un poco adelantada a Mary. 

¿Estás bien? -fue Mary la primera en hablar a la espalda de Shannon. 

Sí, ¿por qué? -la respuesta vino rápida y con un vistazo a Mary, intentado mantener en calma mientra pensaba en como le haría frente a Vincent y a lo que vio. 

La voz de Mary seguía sonando casi con diversión a su espalda, aunque cuando conoces bien a una persona notas la preocupación, aunque intente ocultarla con diversión - Normalmente me pegas una paliza sin inmutarte. Sueles disfrutarlo. Hoy luchabas contra otra cosa mientras luchabas contra mí. -Shannon casi sonrió de lado cuando hablo de que solía disfrutarlo, pero aun así la preocupación parecía mas fuerte en sus facciones. - ¿Qué te preocupa? 

Lo resolveré -salió con cansancio e incluso algo de vehemencia. 

No estoy muy de acuerdo. -en cuanto oyó aquello se volvió ante su mirada curiosa- Venga, cuéntame. Sé que no soy yo. Soy un puto regalo. 

Aquello salió de la boca de Mary con tanta seguridad que Shannon se pregunto como no se rió antes de recriminarle su lenguaje -Esa boca. 

No me jodas. -aunque sin duda cuando Mary dijo aquello no pudo no sonreír, eran ellas, solían blasfemar mas de lo que posiblemente estuviera bien visto por cualquier religión.

Sintió que aquel momento de compartir sonrisas en mitad de tantas hermanas merecía algo mas que lo que le había dado los últimos meses y a la vez sintió que no podía, al menos hasta que tuviera a Vincent en frente, así que tan solo cogió ambas manos de la contraría y las entrelazo, mirándolas con brevedad y luego mirando a Mary - ¿Sabes que te quiero? -sin duda aquello fue una sorpresa para ambas, no porque no lo supieran, si no porque aquello siempre solían decirlo en privado - Os quiero a todas. 

Ya lo sé. -dijo con una sonrisa, aunque Shannon notó que la diversión anterior había desaparecido, ahora había mas preocupación en su mirada, mirada que la estudiaba con exactitud. 

Proteges a quienes quieres. Te protejo a ti. Las protejo a ellas.-dijo la portadora, pensado en todo lo que vio, ya fuera pasado o futuro - Sé que no tiene sentido ahora, pero -por un momento se quedo en silencio pensado en aquella batalla que vio en el Vaticano, en la cual ella ya no estaba con sus chicas y aunque intento sonreír, salió un mueca- …..espero que en el futuro sí. Confía en mí.

Vale. -dijo Mary sin mucha seguridad, como queriendo saber mas. Shannon pensó que la dejaría ir, pero mientras decía lo siguiente, movió sus manos sin querer dejarla ir -Nosotras también te queremos. 

Tras aquellas palabras, Shannon sonrió con pesar, busco en la sala y brevemente encontró las sonrisas amables de Beatrice y Camila, sus chicas, aquello casi la hizo sonreír mas, pero todo se volvió un poco mas sombrío cuando no encontró a Lilith, aun así sonrió a Mary aunque cuando se dio la vuelta podía notar sus ojos preocupados sobre ella. Se alejo con un pesar que la hizo culparse de muchas cosas, de mentir, de aquellos cambios emocionales, de alejar a Lilith. Tenía que buscar a Vincent, tras que se fuera Mary, enfrentarlo y luego crear un plan con su equipo. Si tenía que morir, no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente.

Intento entretenerse hasta que Mary salió del convento, sabiendo que si hablaba con Vincent antes de que la otra mujer saliera del convento terminaría formando parte de la conversación o al menos se quedaría cerca, sobretodo después de la charla tras el entrenamiento. Pasaron casi dos horas hasta que Mary se fue, al anochecer casi, con una despedida rápida como siempre, un roce de labios y la promesa de que se verían aquella noche. 

El párroco se iba antes de la cena, así que cuando llegó a su encuentro estaba casi de camino a la salida, sin mucho esfuerzo lo alcanzó, andando a su lado. Estaba tranquilo, toda la tranquilidad que le faltaba a la portadora. Notó la mirada de Lilith seguirla, pero la ignoró, esta vez no porque quisiera, si no porque necesitaba enfrentarse a la realidad. 

Hermana Shannon, no os he visto en todo el día -dijo poniéndose bien las gafas y echándose el pelo hacía atrás con una mano- lamento informaros de que me retiro, no podré confesaros hasta mañana. 

No quiero una confesión, Padre -dijo con severidad, haciendo que Vincent la mirará. 

¿Tenéis nueva información? -dijo casi parándose en seco, Shannon entendía aquella curiosidad al fin. 

Algo así..-dijo mas críptica de lo normal. 

Bien, puedo sacar un par de minutos, hablaremos junto al confesionario si te parece bien -dijo deseoso de información, ahora podía verlo a la perfección, la manipulo para conseguir los malditos huesos. 

Ya os he dicho que no necesito una confesión. -esta vez su voz salió con mas frialdad de la habitual, haciendo que la mirada del hombre la siguiera, mientras la portadora seguía su camino hacía el exterior, antes de cruzar la salida miro hacía el párroco aun parado -Ahora. 

Shannon llegó a la estatua de Adriel, una parte de ella quiso escupir, Areala fue la que creo la Orden y aun así un hombre era el que era recordado, siempre pensó que Areala debería estar allí mucho mas desde que supo para lo que usaban los huesos del pobre diablo allí esculpido. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de que Vincent llegaba hasta ella con paso casi tortuosamente lento, pensó en como afectaría aquello a Katherine y a la Orden al completo. Todo se destruiría. Todo acabaría. 

Shannon no entiendo esta actitud -dijo Vincent al fin posicionándose a su lado. 

No dirás falsos testimonios, ni mentiras. -dijo casi con simpleza ante la mirada entrecerrada del contrario. -El octavo mandamiento, ¿lo recordáis? 

Conozco los mandamientos, hermana -las palabras salieron con reticencia. 

¿Entonces porque los rompéis? -Shannon no tenía ningún derecho a echarle en cara que rompiera los mandamientos, pero creía que era muy diferente enamorarse a mentir, y en parte su mentiras eran piadosas, estaba protegiendo a sus hermanas. Aunque una parte de ella sentía que no era tan diferente a Vincent. 

¿Me estáis acusando de mentir, Hermana? -las palabras salieron con sorpresa pero en la mirada del párroco había casi maliciosa. 

¿No destruisteis el cuaderno, verdad? -dijo con tanta seguridad que ella misma se sorprendió. 

Por primera vez, Shannon vio la hilera de dientes blancos de Vincent a través de su sonrisa, como si estuviera esperando aquel momento desde mucho tiempo atrás. Shannon notó un nudo en su garganta ante aquella visón, aun así puedo hablar de nuevo, para hacer un pregunta simple. ¿Por qué? 

Porque, Mi Señor, pensó que serias de ayuda, que le sacarías de allí al fin -dijo con un tono oscuro casi perdido en una ensoñación irreal. -Fue tan fácil hacerte creer que Duretti con su altanería era quien te quería fuera, aunque créeme aun es mas fácil de manipular que tú, niña. -casi escupía las palabras – Aunque sin duda mi parte preferida fue hacerte creer que era Lilith, fue fácil, al final Lilith es avariciosa y lo único que la mueve es el Halo, así que solo debía hacerte ver eso. 

No he caído en tus mentiras -Shannon dio un paso hacía el hombre que la observaba como si solo fuera un peón en su sucio juego – Tras cenar las reuniré y les diré lo que has hecho, lo que nos has hecho. -Con eso se volvió, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, las palabras de Vincent la congelaron. 

Una parte no te creerá porque piensan que estás perturbada, la otra ya no confía en ti -Shannon no tuvo que volverse para notar como se regodeaba de aquello. 

Mary….-Comenzó, sin darse cuenta que su voz salía mas rota que otra cosa. 

¿Mary? -Vincent la interrumpió- ¿Mary la que tu misma me mandaste y confía mas en mi que en aquella monja de la que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre? -Shannon abrió la boca para decir algo pero el párroco la interrumpió de nuevo -¿O prefieres a Beatrice? Tan preocupada por todas pero no por ella, he sido de tanta ayuda para esa joven mientras tu te encerrabas en ti misma -Shannon ya se había vuelto, pero toda la valentía se había ido en el momento en que comenzó a hablar de su equipo, cosa que siguió haciendo aunque a la portadora los ojos empezaron a brillarle, no le daría el gusto de verla rota – Quizás quieras hablar con Camila, dulce e inocente Camila, dice que este sitio es su hogar y que somos su familia, aunque a ti ni siquiera te conoce lo suficiente. -se paro a escasos pasos de ella -¿Quieres que hablamos de nuevo de lo que le has hecho a Lilith? 

¡Basta! -Exclamo Shannon, dando un par de pasos hacía atrás, era como si todo lo que dicía Vincent se convirtiera en un recuerdo de lo que les había hecho a sus hermanas, las había echado de su lado. 

Todo lo has hecho tu, Shannon, podría asegurar que confían mas en mi que en la Madre Superiora -dijo aquello con suficiencia.

Nunca -Salió con fuerza y aunque tuvo que parpadear para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos su voz salió ronca -No te llevaré ante los huesos de Adriel, antes moriré. 

Un posible final -dijo agarrándola del brazo con fuerza, probablemente mañana tendría un moratón ahí -pero lo harás, porque si no mataré a tu amada Mary -Shannon entreabrió los labios ante aquello, pero antes de poder decir nada Vincent la zarandeo y apretó mas -¿Me has escuchado? -Las lagrimas le picaban en los ojos -No me quieres de enemigo, Shannon -Shannon se alejó de Vincent, o al menos lo intento, pero tras soltar su brazo, cogió su cara -No me hagas terminar lo que mi predecesor no pudo. 

Shannon se quedo allí quieta una vez Vincent se alejó, era como si el párroco supiera que Shannon no diría nada, era como si supiera como funcionaba su mente, porque sin duda había creado una red de dudas, ya no solo porque se suponía que no la creerían sino porque ella le había abierto la puerta a Vincent y ahora lo declaraba traidor sin mas pruebas que sueños. Al fin las lagrimas se desbordaron corriendo por sus mejillas, se las limpio casi tan rápido como hubieron salido, debía mantener la compostura hasta llegar a su cuarto. 

Y así fue, llegar a su cuarto no fue difícil, todas estaban ya cenando, por lo que se escabulló sin ser vista, una vez allí no encendió ni siquiera la luz, se sentó en la cama, que veía borrosa porque las lagrimas ya no solo nublaban su vista sino que también corrían por toda sus mejillas ya algo enrojecidas. Los sollozos vinieron rápidos al pensar en Mary muriendo entre sus brazos, no podía soportar aquello, ni siquiera podía plantearse soñarlo, ya no era solo el problema de que pudiera matar a Mary, si no que las matará a todas. Su respiración se volvió mas tortuosa y los sollozos los intento ocultar contra la almohada que estuvo mojada en cuando se dejo caer contra la cama. La mente de la portadora giraba en torno en las posibles muertes de Beatrice, Mary, Camila o Lilith, incluso la de Katherine vino a su mente con cierta imagen horrible, pero sin duda otro miedo que surgía era que la culparan a ella. 

La portadora se quedó dormida casi una hora y media después, rendida por el cansancio que todas las palabras envenenadas de Vincent, lo que nunca sabría es que cuando solo llevaba unos diez minutos llorando Lilith había ido hasta su cuarto, había sido testigo de su ataque de ansiedad pero nunca llamó creyendo que sería invasión de la privacidad de Shannon, ya que aquel suceso solo se lo contaría a Mary, así que no llamo, solo volvió al comedor y dijo que la luz estaba apagada. 

No recordaba haberse quedado ni siquiera dormida, sentía mas bien que había dormitado en vez de dormir, tenía sueños difusos, realmente no sabía si algo de lo que había soñado tendría que ver con el Halo, pero sin duda si con las palabras que Vincent le dijo, la almohada en la que tenía la cara enterrada estaba aun mojada por el llanto, pero tras ella sentía una sensación cálida que la abrazada e incluso la calmaba, respiro hondo hasta que al fin olio a Mary, con mucho cuidado se dio la vuelta haciendo que Mary quitará su brazo de su cintura, para dejarlo bajo su propia cabeza. Aunque Shannon sentía en su interior que no podía llorar mas, cuando miró a Mary allí dormida con el ceño fruncido y la inquietud en su rostro, supo que era su culpa o al menos de su llanto, Mary no merecía aquel sufrimiento. 

Dejo una caricia lenta en la mejilla de Mary, que pareció relajarse bajo su toque, luego se quedo tumbada boca arriba, la cama estaba caliente, por lo que Mary ya llevaba un buen rato allí dormida, rezaba para que no notará su ausencia mientras salía del cuarto, porque necesitaba salir de allí. Consiguió alejarse de Mary sin hacer ruido y luego atravesó la pared de su cuarto hasta llegar al pasillo, fue sin rumbo fijo, solo paseo hasta llegar al altar mayor de la capilla del convento, se quedo allí observándolo, no había ninguna luz, ya que las velas solían apagarse antes del anochecer por precaución, aun así aquella noche había un par encendidas, como si alguien estuviera rezando o pidiendo algo en aquella capilla. 

Deberíamos de planear nuestros encuentros de otra forma, hermana -la voz de la Madre Superiora lleno la capilla, aunque no habló tan alto, pero los altos muros hacían que las voces revotaran e hicieran aquel efecto, aun así la portadora se mantuvo en silencio - ¿Quieres contarme lo que ocurre, Shannon? -Aunque dio un par de paso hacia Shannon, mantuvo la distancia por si la joven no quería compañía. Shannon tembló sin estar muy segura de como responder a esa pregunta, probablemente a ninguna que pudiera hacerle la otra mujer, pero aquello no impidió que Katherine se acercará hasta estar a su lado, su cara de autoridad cambio una vez se encontró con los ojos hinchados de Shannon y las mejillas rojas. -Shannon -dijo casi con alerta, pensado que había sucedido algo horrible, llevo su mano hasta su brazo -cariño, ¿que ha pasado? 

No sabía de donde venía las lagrimas, no estaba segura si era el tono de Katherine tan maternal, si era que había echado de menos que aquella mujer estuviera de su lado o incluso si tenía miedo que aquello fuera un sueño, lo que si sabía es que termino enterrando su cara contra el hombro de Katherine mientras repetía lo mismo con voz ahogada -Lo siento..

Shhhhh -susurró la mujer mayor tras la cuarta vez que Shannon repetía aquellas dos palabras -sea lo que sea, lo arreglaremos. -la abrazó con fuerza, dejando claro que estaba allí, que siempre lo estaría. 

No..es tarde, yo lo he roto….-sollozó aquello, sabía que Katherine no la entendía, aun así su voz ronca salió contra su hombro de nuevo -no he confiado en mi equipo. 

Aquello pareció romper a ambas mujeres, aunque Katherine las mantuvo a ambas -Shannon, no digas eso, mientes. Te quieren, te queremos y nunca te hemos necesitado tanto como ahora. -Acarició su pelo mientras empezaban a andar hacía la cocina -No hay nada roto, ¿me oyes? Todas te quieren y se preocupan por ti, darían su vida por ti. -Ante la negación de Shannon, una vez ya en la cocina, la sentó en una de las mesas y fue hasta el fuego para poner agua a hervir -Voy a hacerte una tila, ¿si? -Shannon mirando hacía abajo en silencio asintió, minutos después apareció una taza humeante bajo sus ojos -Bebe. 

Shannon envolvió la taza con ambas manos, calentándose las manos en el proceso y sopló el interior, antes de beber hablo a la taza aunque su palabras eran para Katherine -¿ Y si es demasiado tarde de verdad? -su voz era baja y casi temblaba. La mano de Katherine fue hasta su espalda, moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo pensado en como responder a aquella pregunta, mientras la joven bebía, aunque la portadora se adelanto incluso antes de que tuviera la ansiada respuesta -Prometeme algo...-Esta vez si la miro, sus ojos hinchados y brillantes parecían ahora mas inyectados en sangre por la luz de la cocina, había llorado horas, ante aquella mirada, Katherine solo pudo asentir – Pase lo que pase, las cuidarás. -Aquello hizo que sonriera con lagrimas en los ojos -Te pediría que fueras mas dura con la siguiente, pero se que no puedes porque eres una persona magnifica que probablemente esta orden no merezca, realmente no merece a ninguna de estas mujeres -aquello trajo una mueca al rostro de Shannon para no llorar.

Shannon...¿me estás diciendo…? -No se atrevió a terminar aquella pregunta, Katherine tenía un recuerdo en su mente que siempre solía venir cuando Shannon se escondía y sin duda era cuando la conoció, estaba no solo llena de vida, si no de ganas de cambiar el mundo, una parte de ella nunca entendió como una joven como Shannon pudo ser monja, luego la vio con Mary y todo cuadro. Nunca hubiera pensado que le cogería cariño a Shannon, que se preocuparía como los últimos años había sucedido, si aquella chica moría no se lo perdonaría. 

No. -lo negó tan rápido que se recordó a si misma al apóstol San Pedro negando que había estado junto a Jesucristo, ella conocía su final, por mucho que hubiera soñado con el final de sus hermanas horas antes, ella era la que moría. -Solo es un por si acaso, las cosas son extrañas y todo esta apunto de serlo aun mas. -Aquello ya salió de una forma mucho mas serena. 

Katherine sabía que Shannon estaba a punto de retirarse, aun así agarró una de sus manos y hizo que la mirará- Siempre puedes confiar en mi, te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré hasta el día que muera. 

Siempre he confiado en ti y en mi equipo, aunque en los últimos meses pareciera que no, Madre -dijo aquello mirándola con tristeza. -Yo debería volver a la cama, antes de que Mary se despierte al menos….

Bebe el té antes -dijo con su autoridad característica, ante a la que Shannon asintió cogiendo de nuevo la taza -Y luego vuelve a la cama, descansa y mañana deja que Mary te cuide. -Se levantó y dejo un beso maternal en su frente – Cuidate, por favor. -Echo un último vistazo y luego la dejo sola, como si supiera que necesitaba estar unos minutos solas ante de volver a su cuarto, pero antes de salir y con voz algo rota, añadió -Sabes donde estoy siempre. 

Shannon asintió, se bebió la tila de tal manera que se enfrió pronto. No sabía que hora era, pero los ojos le pesaban y la cabeza le dolía. No fregó la taza, solo la dejo en el fregadero y se encamino hacía su cuarto, una vez en el, notó que Mary no solo no se despertó, si no que ni se había movido. Cuando se acostó a su lado, acarició su pelo y se acercó a Mary. 

Te quiero mucho, mi amor, pero no puedo dejar que ninguna caiga -murmuro a una Mary profundamente dormida, mientras el sueño la llevaba lejos de allí pensó en como podría despedirse de sus hermanas.


	20. En el que muere Shannon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon intenta arreglar algunas cosas antes de morir, pero no todo es tan fácil, ni todas las heridas se pueden curar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El FINAL (de la primera parte al menos).Me encantaría deciros que volveré en breves con la segunda parte, pero mejor con calma, aun así espero que hayáis disfruta esta primera parte, la segunda se centra mas en los capítulos de la serie :) Y bueno la tercera, es un GRAN SORPRESA, solo espero que algunos hayáis visto pistas de lo que va a pasar. Gracias por leer.

Hacía el final todo se vuelve mas intenso, puede ser que sea porque no sabes cuando vendrá aunque sepas el como, pero el cuerpo lo notá, o al menos el Halo te hace notarlo. Es una sensación extraña, hay anticipación en los movimientos haciendo saber que vas a morir, quieres cerrar cada una de las malas decisiones que has tomado. Quieres recuperar a tu gente, sentir el calor y los buenos sentimientos para irte a la siguiente vida en paz aunque sea una pequeña dosis. Por supuesto, en un principio Shannon no sintió los síntomas que mas tarde descubriría que eran su muerte anunciada, simplemente se centro en responder las preguntas de Mary ante el malestar anterior, que fueron muchas, respondidas con muchas mentiras. Culpo desde a sus padres hasta demonios que la perseguían en sueño, pero nunca le contó lo de Vincent, porque ciertamente perder a Mary no estaba entre las opciones pero si que no la creyera. La calmo, la beso, la abrazo e incluso le contó historias, rió tanto y tan fuerte aquellos días, que parecía casi que la antigua Shannon había vuelto, por supuesto aquello tranquilizo también a Katherine, Shannon además de alejarse de Vincent casi inmediatamente después de su charla, hablo con Katherine, volvió a acercarse a ella, incluso se disculpo por haberla asustado aquella noche que había pasado ya hace algunas semanas.

La vuelta a acercarse a Camila fue casi hermosa, la joven estaba terminando su entrenamiento, en su mayoría la Orden recibe hermanas que ya tiene un nivel de lucha avanzada, pero Camila tenía otras cualidades o al menos eso fue lo que ella, como portadora dijo, nadie ponía a Shannon en entredicho, aun así la joven aunque entrenaba a diario junto a Beatrice a veces caía en movimiento algo básico, al menos eso sucedería hasta que Shannon se acercó aquella tarde.

“

_Hacia sol, la mayoría de las veces lo hacía, aunque fuera extremadamente fuerte, había grupos que entrenaban fuera, sobretodo debido a que había mas espacio. Camila había caído dos veces al suelo, aquello no era un problema, de hecho peleaban por parejas, por lo que una solía perder casi la mayoría de las veces pero aun así, en los movimientos que cayó era movimientos que no podía enseñarle Beatrice sino Lilith, aunque Lilith entrenaba en su mayoría siempre sola, al menos por ahora._

_Mary cogió la mano de Shannon, casi sacándola de su trance mientras miraba a Camila levantándose aun así con una sonrisa. -¿Donde estás?_

_No muy lejos -respondió con una sonrisa aun sin mirarla, solo para minutos después volver la cabeza hacía ella -¿Te importa que no reunamos en uno rato?_

_No seas tan dura con ella como fuiste conmigo -dijo Mary casi en broma, mientras la dejaba ir._

_Cómo si alguien en este convento fuera mas dura que tu, cariño -dijo mirándola y articulo sin pronunciarlo en voz alta el “cariño”._

_Cuando llegó hasta Camila, esta estaba bebiendo un poco de agua de una botella, cuando Shannon estuvo frente a ella, le dio una sonrisa luminosa._

_Shannon, ¡hola! -dijo dejando de lado la botella – Yo...bueno no se me da esto tan bien después de todo._

_Tonterías -dijo con rapidez la portadora -es un entrenamiento duro Camila y estás poniendo mucho de tu parte. Eres una gran guerrera, solo que en los últimos meses han sido tiempos extraños. -no quería hablar de mas, no quería decir que había hundido a su gente aunque Shannon sentía que lo había hecho y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias, la mayoría no confiaba en ella aunque seguían sus ordenes, las demás miraban de reojo a Lilith como esperando que la retará, pero eso no paso, nunca lo hizo, incluso Lilith seguía sus ordene. - Debería haber entrenado contigo antes, debería haber visto yo misma tu evolución, lamento mucho eso._

_Yo..-la joven miro hacía abajo en un intento de buscar palabras -Beatrice dijo que necesitabas respuesta al igual que Superior -miro a Shannon haciendo que esta tragara, no había engañado a ninguna de las otras dos mujeres a las que la joven nombró y aun así la protegieron, ambas._

_Debería agradecer a Beatrice mas tarde que haya sido de tan gran ayuda con las nuevas reclutas -dijo con una sonrisa Shannon._

_Y a Lilith. -Añadió la chica medio escocesa- No ha entrenado conmigo, pero aun así se que ha ayudado._

_Entonces también debo agradecérselo -dijo aquello sin dudar si podía ser verdad o no, aun así no lo pondría en duda, porque además de no ser nadie para hacerlo, porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo Camila, probablemente oyó historias o al menos rumores de su relación con Lilith antes de que aquella relación se viera rota por culpa de la portadora. - Realmente solo he venido para ofrecerte mi ayuda, si la necesitas por supuesto._

_Aquello dejo a Camila boquiabierta, quizás esperaba reproches aunque no era así, solo se había empezado a decir muy enserio que Shannon era dura con las nuevas, distante al menos hasta que se interesaba, entonces las volvía de su propio pequeño grupo. Aquello no era cierto, al menos no al principio, Shannon era cercana, cauta por supuesto pero cercana y amigable, al menos hasta que tuvo un supuesto Halo de poder en la espalda, en ese momento supo que no podía confiar en todos por igual._

_¿Podría ser ahora? Hay un par de golpes que se me resisten, Beatrice me los ha enseñado e incluso con ella los paro pero con las demás hermanas, es como si fueran mucho mas rápida que yo -dijo con casi un puchero al final, o al menos eso sintió Shannon que no pudo no sonreír. -Solo si tienes tiempo._

_Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Camila, será un placer. -dijo Shannon, mientras daba un par de pasos hacía atrás._

_Camila dejo las cosas que había comenzado a recoger, teniendo ella mas cerca los palos de madera le tiro uno a Shannon, que lo recogió sin problema alguno. Shannon asintió dándole a entender que empezará ella, Camila no espero, ni siquiera la estudio, aunque Shannon tampoco estaba exactamente preparada, aun así paro el golpe con su propio palo de madera a centímetros de su cuerpo. Camila movió el objeto haciendo que ambos dieran una vuelta y quedarán mirando hacía abajo, solo para separarse. Camila era buena en esto, Shannon la había visto, pero al alejar el objeto de madera de ella, Shannon fue mas astuta y le dio un golpe en la parte cerca de su mano, sin lesionarla pero si haciéndola que tirará la madera a la vez que daba un par de pasos para atrás. Por un momento la portadora pensó que se rendiría, pero esta vez la observó y la estudió de mas, como si incluso pudiera presentir sus movimientos, la portadora sonrió ampliamente hacía eso, así que la había estudiado de mas, eso era algo que Lilith enseñaba bien, quizás no la hubiera entrenado por su cercanía a Beatrice pero Camila se había encargado de aprender las técnicas de Lilith solo observándola. Se tiró contra Shannon, agarrando la madera en el proceso como si fuera el peor enemigo al que se había enfrentado. Aunque Camila podía parecer pequeña y delgada para acabar con Shannon que era bastante mas alta y musculada que ella, la movió de su sitio, lo que hacía mas claro que a pesar de su complexión sabía como usar la fuerza de su cuerpo. Lucharon ambas agarradas al palo como si fuera un muro que las separaba, en algún momento la madera voló lejos y ambas quedaron frente la una frente a la otra, jadeando pero dispuesta a que una cayera. Esta vez fue Shannon la primera que dejo ir su puño hacía Camila, el cual fue esquivado, la joven entro con un puñetazo desde abajo que Shannon paro con su puño y la miro, pero Camila en aquel momento retorció su brazo llevándolo a la espalda y empujando a Shannon hacía delante, Shannon la abría felicitado, pero no tuvo tiempo, su cerebro mando sobre su brazo y le dio un codazo contra las costillas, no fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para que la joven se alejará._

_Ha sido un gran movimiento, Camila -dijo Shannon entre jadeos, aun en modo de defensa por si la pelea siguiera en aquel momento._

_¿Pero ? -preguntó la joven adoptado la misma posición frente a Shannon._

_No hay peros, eres rápida y sabes como usar tu complexión -dijo bajando las manos -aun así recuerda protegerte a ti, el golpe en las costillas solo he podido hacerlo porque me has dejado. -La chica asintió - ¿Has probado alguna de nuestras armas?_

_No -dijo mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla -Mary me ha estado enseñando a disparar, pero no soy muy buena._

_Quizás un ama mas pequeña -dijo recordando su propia visión -¿Una ballesta?_

_Pero...¿mi puntería….?-dijo casi con resignación._

_La mía tampoco era muy buena, al menos antes del Halo, pero Mary y yo hicimos el trato de que ella entrenaría y yo aprendería a disparar -Camila sonrió - Es practica, todo lo es._

_¿Me ayudarás? -pregunto casi con timidez._

_Será un placer, pero no olvides que Beatrice y Mary también son buenas y también desean ayudar -dijo Shannon -Aun así si quieres cada día después del entrenamiento podemos entrenar con lo que decidas._

_Camila asintió con entusiasmo -Gracias Shannon. ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_Por supuesto, Camila -dijo, antes de irse la vio echar un vistazo hacía la zona donde ella misma estaba a veces observando la lucha de las demás, allí estaba Vincent, observando el entrenamiento, no sabía cuanto había estado allí, así que solo mantuvo la mirada unos minutos mas, entrecerrando los ojos en el último momento y luego cogiendo de paso de madera entrando en el convento mientras caía la tarde._

“

Días tras el comienzo del entrenamiento de Camila, en mitad de un entrenamiento Camila gano su primera pelea, Shannon solo le dedico una mirada de orgullo, pero por supuesto cuando acabo el entrenamiento y quedaba unas pocas hermanas, Camila la abrazo tan fuerte y le agradeció todo tanto, que Shannon no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder aquel abrazo ante la mirada divertida de Mary. Camila desde aquel día era parte del equipo de Shannon, aunque como ocurrió con la actual portadora cuando fue reclutada por la Hermana Claire, siempre fue parte de su selecto grupo de confianza.

Beatrice fue una historia diferente, aunque desde los entrenamientos de Camila, está la arrastraba hasta la mesa donde Mary y Shannon comían y Beatrice la acompañaba porque siempre era respetuosa, era dura, mas que muchas de las de allí, probablemente no era el rencor lo que la movía, pero Shannon fue como una hermana mayor para ella y se alejo. Por lo que las comidas eran divertidas sobretodo gracia a Mary y Camila, pero la portadora y Beatrice solo sonreían con cortesía. Bea se retiraba antes que ninguna, Camila siempre la disculpaba y Shannon asentía.

Una de las pocas tardes que tuvo libre, mientras estaba en la sala donde ocultaba el libro de las portadoras, miro cada una de sus palabras, al final todo lo que había escrito era un tanto errático.

Su final era un “Buena suerte, Ava”. Estaba sentada en la oscuridad mirando las hojas, viendo su propio cambio y caída, la oscuridad. Fue justamente a su primera hoja, a la cruz que dibujo. No iba a atreverse a contárselo, nunca podría decirles la verdad, lo había enredado todo demasiado. Con rapidez e intentado que las emociones no la superaran escribió “ _Hay un secreto enterrado en el corazón del Vaticano, una fuerza que ancla a los demonios a nuestro mundo, pero lo mantienen en secreto para su propio beneficio.”_ Dudo en escribir lo siguiente cuando notó la lagrima correr y caer sobre el papel, sin pensarlo mas, prosiguió. “ _Contarle a él fue un error. Quiere aprovechar_ _se_ _de eso.”_ Cuando termino cerró el libro y lo apoyo contra su pecho, no podía volver a caer, necesitaba al menos tranquilizar su alrededor, la confianza de las demás.

Tras unos segundos de calma, soltó el libro y deseo que el libro se pudriera allí, que no hubiera mas portadoras, aunque sabía que aquello no funcionaba así y que el Halo ya tenía una nueva portadora aunque no fuera la elección de Shannon, aunque en parte se alegro tanto que no fuera Lilith, su Lilith merecía mas que morir por las manipulaciones que la iglesia tenía sobre aquella orden. Una vez mas calmada, dejo el libro en el atril y salió de allí mas rápido de lo que era común, ya que oyó jaleo sin darse cuenta que rompió parte de su parte de arriba en el proceso. Respiro tranquila cuando notó que solo eran un par de hermanas que se dirigían hacía algún lado por los pasillos. Suspiro con tranquilidad, busco la hora, aun era temprano para el entrenamiento de la tarde, además de ser martes, el día en que Beatrice se refugiaba entre libros en la biblioteca. Era ahora o nunca. Busco entre las estanterías antes de irse, encontrando un cuaderno con una portado roja de cuero, con bastante polvo sobre el, sin usar desde hacía semanas. Dejo hace mucho de apuntar su investigación allí, aun así su última anotación junto a un dibujo de un espectro rojo que casi ocupaba toda la página comparada con la letra que había allí fue “¿Y si el Halo busca algo? “

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, estaba vacía, incluso fría, había un par de luces encendidas al fondo. Con cuidado hizo el camino hacía allí, sin ruidos, porque aunque parecía que estaba vacía seguía siendo un convento y el silencio era siempre uno de los grandes compañeros aunque a veces hubiera momentos de ruido. Paseo entre las mesas hasta llegar a la de Beatrice, que ni siquiera levanto la vista de su libro, Shannon se paro deseando poder hablar, pero parecía que aquel don había desaparecido. Con la poca valentía que le queda anduvo hasta la mesa y se sentó en el sitio libre. Beatrice parecía que ni siquiera la hubiera oído, Shannon deslizo el cuaderno sobre la mesa hasta dejarlo bajo el libro que leía la contraría.

¿Esa es tú manera de disculparte? -preguntó sin apartar la mirada del libro, aunque hacía tiempo que no estaba leyendo las palabras allí escritas.

No me estoy disculpando -dijo Shannon mirando a la contraría.

Quizás ese sea el problema, Hermana -salió frío y al fin la miro por encima del libro -¿Qué es esto Shannon? ¿Qué quieres después de tantos meses?

Shannon tragó, había pensado en la conversación con Beatrice muchas veces, pero ahora su mente era un lienzo en blanco -Es la investigación, aunque hace meses que la deje.

Según Vincent no -dijo cerrando el libro dejándolo en la mesa, la joven mujer estaba distante, aunque mas dolida que otra cosa.

Puedes verlo por ti misma, ahí esta todo lo que tengo -dijo apuntó de rendirse, quizás merecía aquella frialdad de Beatrice.

Notó la mirada de Beatrice hasta que comenzó a oír las páginas pasar con lentitud, leyendo cada fragmento, hasta que llegó al momento en que las dejo, vio a Beatrice acariciar las hojas casi con una expresión de horror comenzando a aparecer en su cara. La miradas de ambas se encontraron -¿Qué es todo esto? - cuando enseñó los páginas en la que se había parado había garabatos por toda la pagina, haciendo que en su mayoría estuviera llena de borrones y oscuridad.

Han sido días oscuros, me obsesione y no encontré respuestas -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -pero estoy mejor.

Me alegro de que Vincent haya sido de gran ayuda -dijo Beatrice aun acariciando las hojas con las puntas de los dedos.

Shannon parpadeó un par de veces, sin responder pero aun así dándose cuenta que el párroco llevaba razón, ella le dio el convento, confió en el y ahora todas confiarían en él. - Si pasas dos páginas mas están las últimas anotaciones.

Beatrice se encontró con el espectro rojo que ocupaba la hoja, y aunque no hizo alusión a el, volvió a mirar a Shannon -¿Qué crees que es?

No lo se, ni siquiera se si tiene sentido -la miro con una sonrisa pero la tristeza llenaba sus ojos – quizás nada de lo que ahí reside escrito tenga sentido.

¿Es esto lo que te ha tenido mal? ¿No saber mas? -dijo Beatrice con preocupación dejando el libro de lado.

Yo...solo quería ser digna de ser elegida….-se mordió la mejilla.

Eres digna, siempre los has sido, anteponías a tu equipo, se que aun lo haces. -dijo casi golpeando la mesa por la frustración -Quiero gritarte, Shannon, no tenías que tener este peso sobre tus hombros sola y aun así decidiste hacerlo.

No quería decepcionar a mi equipo -dijo con los ojos acuosos.

Mierda. -le echo en cara Beatrice - ¿Eso es lo que le has contado a Mary? ¿O Camila? ¿Has hablado incluso con Lilith? Porque eres nuestra hermana, incluso mas, eres nuestra familia.

Beatrice...-comenzó Shannon solo para ser cortada.

No, cállate. -dijo levantándose y comenzando a pasear para quedarse quieta un tanto alejada de la mesa, donde aun estaba la portadora sentada – Cuando llegué aquí, pensé que no encajaría y tu me tendiste el brazo, como haces con Camila ahora, cosa que has dejado de hacer -dijo casi de manera algo exaltada - ¿Sabes como te llaman? ¿Sabes lo que cuchichean sobre ti? -Shannon asintió a las preguntas, aunque realmente no estaba segura cual era la respuesta de esas preguntas, ya que había muchas cosas que podrían ser, debido a las diversos cuchicheos -¿Por qué parece que no te importa eso? Porque parece que ya no te importa tu orden- Terminó mirándola fijamente.

Shannon podría haberse levantado y no responder nada, ni siquiera a aquella afirmación dolorosa, pero estaba aquí para enfrentar todo lo que tuviera que decir Beatrice, la portadora sabía que era merecedora desde la primera hasta la última palabra que saliera de la boca de la otra mujer, así que a pesar del silencio momentáneo que envolvió la habitación, Shannon no aparto la mirada de Beatrice -Mi orden siempre será lo mas importante, aunque en los últimos meses no he estado a la altura, lo se, pero todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por mi equipo. -pareció que iba a romperse, que todas las paredes que había construido caerían, pero no llego, se recompuso antes incluso de que alguna señal de aquello pudiera hacerse visible – Lo único que puedo es esperar a que me perdones, Beatrice. No tienes que hacerlo, no es una obligación, pero es para lo que he venido.

Pensé que no habías venido en busca de una disculpa -dijo Beatrice recordando sus palabras anteriores.

Quería que dijeras lo que sentías, tiendes….tú y yo, tendemos a cerrarnos, a dejar de sentir, aún así siempre parecen darnos otra oportunidad la gente de nuestro alrededor -la miro –

Aun no lo he dicho todo….-dijo la joven casi esperando que Shannon rodará los ojos.

Ni yo espero que me perdones ahora, la cicatrices tardan en curarse, pero estoy aquí. -se levanto dispuesta a irse pero aun así la miro – Pase el tiempo que pase, a tu lado, hermana.

Vuelves a actuar raro -Beatrice volvió a acariciar el cuaderno rojo, como si fuera a devolverlo.

Mary es de la opinión de que siempre he actuado un poco así -Bromeo aun parada en el mismo sitio.- Te dejo seguir disfrutando de tu lectura.

Gracias, hermana -fue corto y casi salió al fin con algo mas de amabilidad.

Shannon salió de la biblioteca, una parte de ella sabía que debía dejar algunas pista mas, algo mas para que supieran lo que pasaba pero a la vez sabía que estaba diciendo demasiado, casi sin decir nada. Había vuelto a su cuarto, aunque en un principio pensó en ir al encuentro de Mary. Una vez allí cogió varios hojas de unos de los cuadernos negros, sin darse cuenta de que uno de ellos llevaba el calco de uno de los bocetos de una de las antigua portadoras, comenzando a escribir una carta despedida para cada una de las mujeres que allí le importaban. Incluso a Lilith, aunque aun no se había atrevido a hablar con ella. Una vez estuvieron todas escritas, las posiciono de tal forma que las encajo entre las hojas en blanco del gran libro de las portadoras.

Tras aquella charla, Beatrice no volvió a ser su confidente, era cautelosa, desde luego. Pasaron casi dos semanas desde que volvieron a ser casi cercanas, donde había charlas amenas entre ella y Camila junto a Beatrice incluso a veces Mary se las unía. La portadora durante aquellas charlas a veces cruzaba la mirada con la de Lilith, quería simplemente alargar el brazo y que Lilith simplemente se acercará, pero sentía que tendría que romper toda la vajilla del convento para tener valor de acercarse a la otra mujer.

* * *

Katherine las reunió a media tarde, había aparecido una pieza que contenía divinium y parecía parte de una vieja armadura, posiblemente de Adriel, según informó el mismísimo Duretti, las ordenes eran fáciles, recuperarla y volver sanas y salva. El convento se movilizó, a Shannon le picaban las manos, como si pequeñas agujas calientes estuvieran contra su piel. Se acercaba, lo sabía. Katherine la paro antes de salir de su despacho.

Cuidate -dijo con autoridad la otra mujer.

En esta vida o en la siguiente, Madre -dijo Shannon con una sonrisa, quería dejarle un buen recuerdo a la otra mujer, aunque sabía como acabarían las cosas en unas horas.

En esta -dijo con autoridad aunque sonrió – Quiero unas vacaciones Shannon, un balneario y para eso necesitare alguien coherente al mando mientras este fuera.

Shannon asintió con una sonrisa, ignorando el dolor que la atravesaba recordando todo lo que pasaría. Pronto se reunió con sus hermanas en el centro de la capilla, todas ataviadas con ropa de lucha, el plan era sencillo, recuperar la parte de la armadura sin ser vistas y volver. Todas se separaron para recibir a Camila con el té de ortiga dulce. Shannon se tensó cuando se puso frente a ella y le tendió la taza, la única diferente como vio en su sueño. Su mente fue rápido durante unos minutos, pensó que podría dejar caer el té, no tragarlo o incluso decir que no le apetecía, pero lo que echo en el té no la mataba, era un disparo. Uno disparo mortal. Sin mas cogió el vaso con una sonrisa y lo bebió sin pensar en el regusto amargo que dejo en su lengua, cosa que nunca solía hacer el té que preparaba Camila.

Iré a por mi espada -dijo a Beatrice y Mary -Nos vemos en la furgoneta.

Anduvo con paso seguro hasta la armería, allí estaba Lilith con la que aun no había hablado, a pesar de hacer las paces con muchas de las hermanas, incluso de tenerlas de su lado, no supo como acercarse a su vieja amiga. Lilith cogió otra espada, no la de la portadora pero otra que comenzó a brillar en cuanto ella entró.

Lilith -dijo con fuerza y valentía, cosa que hacía mucho que le faltaba , la mujer la miro de arriba a abajo, pero no contesto, estuvo a punto de pasar a su lado, pero Shannon se puso delante -tenemos que hablar.

Es muy tarde, Shannon -dijo poniéndose el velo bien, preparada para salir de la armería.

Nunca es tarde, Lil. -dijo intentado que la voz no le temblará – Siempre serás mi hermana Lilith, se de sobra que los últimos meses son mi culpa -Lilith la miro pero negó -Solo escuchame una vez mas, sigue tu instinto, no confíes en nadie, confía en ti como yo debería haber hecho.

Y Lilith dudo, casi se volvió a Shannon y la quiso zarandear ante aquella sandez, pero simplemente siguió echando un vistazo a como desaparecían las lagrimas de sus ojos gracias a los parpadeos rápidos de la portadora. Shannon se quedo sola, cogiendo la espada y saliendo del armero, solo para ser parada por Vincent.

Tienes una última oportunidad, Hermana Shannon -dijo Vincent con suavidad -Ayudame y todo acabará.

No en esta vida. -fue la única respuesta que salió de su boca, luego paso a su lado con fuerza, dándole en el hombro, aunque nadie lo vio. Shannon se dio cuenta que hubiera elegido ayudarle o no, el ya había elegido matarla. Daba igual si con un tiro o adulterando su bebida. Cuando subió a la furgoneta, Mary puso su mano sobre su pierna.

¿Todo bien? -dijo Mary al ver la tensión que traía Shannon.

La tensión de antes de una misión -dejo su mano sobre la de Mary y le dio una sonrisa haciendo que ella sonriera, y por un momento estudio aquella cara, como tantas veces aquellos años, pero sobretodo las últimas semanas, para quedarse con todos recuerdos de Mary en cualquiera de las vidas que viviría después de aquella noche.

Pronto llegaron al lugar acordado, un centro de recuperación de antigüedades, no había vigilancia, aquello las hizo ser mas rápidas y mirar mas a fondo por donde iban. Todo iba bien, perfecto incluso, quitando el hecho que se sentía mareada y con nauseas, veía borroso, pero al hombre que se posiciono frente a ella lo vio y a Mary dispararle en el pecho también antes de que él disparará.

No somos las únicas que están aquí por esa mierda -Grito a Mary a las demás que adoptaron posición para atacar ya fuera con armas. O a golpe limpio. -Cuídate -Le grito a Shannon.

Tú también -grito de vuelta -Todas -No estaba muy segura de como ocurrieron los siguientes sucesos, solo recordaba que el infierno se desató, algunas caían con sangre en la cara, otras peleaban dejándose la piel y Shannon sentía que todo iba a cámara lenta. Hubo un momento en que tosió, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo Mary iba a recibir un tiro por la espalda, sin pensarlo y sin siquiera calcular el golpe corrió contra el hombre sin mas que su espada alzada, pero disparo antes que ella pudiera arrojar al menos la espada y disparo dos balas contra ella. Una parte de ella cerró los ojos y rezó para que la atravesaran e impactará contra la pared, pero entraron en su abdomen mandado un dolor agudo por todo su cuerpo y un jadeo que lleno el aire.

Poco mas recordaba, el suelo frio y los gritos. La sangre en sus manos. Notó como alzaron su cuerpo. El sudor se mezclo con el calor pegajoso de Málaga, intento mantenerse despierta, intento vivir, pero el divinium quemaba en su interior, su corazón iba tan rápido que parecía que estaba a punto de parar en seco. Cuando volvió a saber donde estaba, vio la iglesia. Había estado llamando a Mary en todo momento, eso lo sabía porque siempre ocurría, mientras la notaba a punto de perder el control porque no quería dejarla ir. Su mano estaba entrelazada con la suya. Cuando la enfermera llegó a toda prisa, y puso las manos sobre su cuerpo, grito tan fuerte que el eco de la iglesia la acompañó y apretó la mano de Mary en el proceso.

Oyó a Lilith preguntar como estaba, y a Mary hacerla callar, pero el dolor era insoportable, no podía hacerlas parar, quería que fueran un equipo. Mary empezó a hablarle aunque el dolor y el mareo la mantenían mas ocupada, dio ordenes que sabía que serían negadas antes de que terminará de decirlo, iba a morir como bien decía la enfermera, le sacarán el divinium o no. Empezaron a discutir sobre el maldito protocolo, Lilith llevaba razón. Todas lo sabían, incluso Mary, aunque no quisiera dejarla ir.

Era la única que podía hacerla entrar en razón así que levanto su brazo a pesar del dolor y toco su brazo -Mary, no voy a lograrlo. -Pronto miró a la enfermera y lo dijo -Sáquelo.

La mujer asintió y cuando fue a coger el objeto, Mary desenfundo el arma con furia -¡No!

Siguió apuntándola, así que Shannon bajo la mano hasta su ropa y arranco la medalla que semanas antes le dio el párroco de Ronda, en uno de sus peores momentos de oscuridad. -Toma -cuando Mary no cogió la medalla le dio en el pecho contra la armadura -Mary….

Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas cuando bajo el arma, envolvió sus manos con la cadena por medio -En esta vida o en la siguiente…

En ese momento una parte del convento se derrumbó, fue Beatrice la que eligió salir ya que Lilith era la siguiente según lo que se esperaba de la orden, aunque Shannon lo supiera mejor. Nunca olvidaría el “ _Te extrañare, Hermana_ ” y la lagrima que corrió por su mejilla tras el beso en la frente.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Lilith cuando habló -Lo siento, Shannon.

Estas lista. Las dos lo sabemos -dijo Shannon, realmente sabía que lo estaba, pero una parte de ella por la expresión y los ojos de Lilith no estaba segura de si Lilith simplemente estaba haciendo las paces con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde de verdad.

Tras aquello comenzaron a ponerla de lado, pronto estuvo envuelta en los brazos de Mary, seguía dolorida pero sentía muchas cosas a las vez, no sabia como explicarlo, algo en su mente decidió avisar a Mary, quizás ser valiente de una vez y decirle que no confiará en nadie y menos en Vincent.

Comenzó contra su mejilla mientras la mantenía tranquila -Mantelo a salvo….- dio un leve jadeo por la falta de aire - ..o todo estará perdido. -luego guardo silencio hasta que se dio cuenta que era ahora o nunca, o quizás simplemente no quería perder a Mary -¿Mary?

¿Si? -Su voz contra su cara, llena de miedo y tristeza, llena de anhelo.

Mary -volvió a repetir, solo para cerrar los ojos por un momento y dejar que el mareo y la falta de sangre hablaran -No...- comenzó con cansancio - …..confíes…..

¿En quien? -pregunto Mary con urgencia.

En ese momento el metal de el objeto que sacaría el halo de su espalda se puso contra ella, con un suspiro dejo salir la última palabra -...nadie. -Debió ser Vincent, pero no podía, no podía. Luego el Halo salió de su cuerpo y lo último que veía era a Mary mirando el Halo y diciendo algo que no entendió. Luego acerco la mano hasta sus ojos, ojos por donde aun la veía. Quiso gritarle que aun estaba allí, que no sabia que pasaba, pero sus ojos fueron cerrados.

Lo último que recordaba además de la explosión fue quedarse inmóvil pero muy lejos podía oír a sus hermanas y el infierno que comenzaba a su alrededor pero aun así sin entender nada de todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ya que parecía estar en una especie de sueño, en la que sentía lo que pasaba, aunque pareciera que estaba bajo el agua, como en una pecera siendo los siguientes hechos meros murmullos en los que no pudo entrar.


End file.
